Its going to be a long way from here!
by McDimplesBaby
Summary: Callie heads to New York without Sofia. Can she cope without her? Will her and Sofia end up together? My take on how i'd of liked season 13 Callie and Arizona to be, before Sara devastated us with the news she was leaving. Rated M for future chapters. May contain some violence.**COMPLETE**SEQUEL TO FOLLOW**
1. Chapter 1: Rearview

Chapter One: Rearview

"Sofia, it's getting late. You know how you don't like mornings when you don't get enough sleep" Arizona called down the hallway towards Sofia's playroom. Remembering how her daughter takes after her other mother where sleep is concerned.

"But, Mommy? I want to see Mama. I miss her" Sofia says softly upon entering the living room. Arizona dropped the laundry she was folding.

"I know you do, Baby. Its my turn to have you right now though. Remember how I told you that you would be staying with me more now than with Mama? Arizona did not like where this conversation was headed. She had in fact had a similar conversation with her daughter on a number of occasions. Arizona knew Sofia had recognised the change in circumstances since the court hearing, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Sofia that her Mama was moving away and wouldn't just be a phone call away anymore. The thought of that conversation drawing nearer everyday left Arizona feeling like she had been punched in the stomach.

"Why do you look say, Mommy?" Sofia's question snapped Arizona right out of her thoughts.

"Just tired, baby girl" was all Arizona could muster up. She hated lying to her daughter but right now, it was better than the alternative. Sofia was at that age where she picked up on peoples emotions and body language. It broke Arizona's heart to see Sofia upset and missing her Mama.

"Are you tired because you miss Mama too, Mommy?" Sofia questioned with such innocence.

"W-what? What do you mean, Sofia?" Arizona wished she hadn't questioned her daughter when she heard her answer.

"You look sad like I do, Mommy. I'm tired too because I miss Mama" Sofia explained climbing into Arizona's lap. "I can't close my eyes because I miss Mama" she continued.

"Oh, Baby. Why can't you close your eyes? Mama would be sad if she knew her baby girl was tired" Arizona whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She knew exactly how Sofia felt.

"Mama always came to give me kisses and hugs when she came home. So I keep my eyes open to wait for her" Sofia said without looking up from the ribbon she was playing with in her hands.

"Sof, Mama goes to a different house now, remember? with Penny? You go by all of the time" Arizona was trying desperately to keep the lump on her throat at bay. She could feel the burning sensation begin to heighten.

"I know, Mommy, but I want Mama to come to this house with me and you. We can make chocolate chip pancakes like we always did. Mmm I miss pancakes" Sofia sighed.

Quickly trying to avoid anymore of this conversation and trying to avoid questions from Sofia as to why her Mommy was crying, Arizona quickly replied "Hey, Baby girl, how about we make pancakes in the morning before school? They will be awesome, but only if you help me to make them".

"Yes Mommy, can we please?" Sofia perked up in excitement.

"Of course we can, but Sof, first you need to sleep. Can you do that for Mommy?" Arizona smiled down to her daughter when she heard a loud "Yup" followed by a nod of Sofia's head and a huge smile.

—

After Sofia was tucked away in bed and Arizona had put her mind to rest, she headed out to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the cabinet and took out a large wine glass. She hated this. She hated the quiet. Ever since Callie had walked out of the therapy office, she hated being alone. Being alone meant thinking, and more often than not, tears.

Ever since Med school, she had enjoyed alone time, and the peace and quiet that came with it. Sure, she had friends and enjoyed coffee or the occasional night out at a bar with her friends, but she much preferred to be alone with her work or a romantic book. Growing up with the Marine way of life meant she was alone a lot of the time. All of the moving around meant she didn't always get the chance to make friends. Once her brother had died, she moved to seattle and continued to enjoy her alone time, mainly because she was so busy at the hospital that she didn't have time to be out and about the city. Then, one night, she walked into a bathroom in a bar and her life changed forever. Quiet disappeared without her even realising it. Instead, she spent the next number of years anything but alone. A certain dark haired beauty had came into her life and turned her world upside down, for the better. She would never change or regret anything that had happened in her life, including the amputation that threatened her marriage a while ago now. Yes, she was bitter, angry and hurt, but that was all in the past. She had moved forward with her life, with Callie and Sofia and everything was slowly becoming awesome again.

"Everything happens for a reason" she mumbled to herself . _No! Everything does not happen for a reason!_ she thought to herself. Frowning to herself, she thought about Lauren Boswell. The woman who helped to ruin her life. _That! That should never of happened, for any reason at all._ Shaking her head and closing her eyes, as tears threatened to fall. _No. No, I'm not going to do this tonight. Im not going to cry._ It was all she could think about to get the image of Callie's devastated look out of her eyes.

Suddenly feeling the cool air from the open kitchen window brush across her neck, Arizona brought herself back to the room. Realising she was still stood in the same place with an empty glass, she sighed to herself and opened a bottle of her favourite white wine. Leaning forward she closes the kitchen window before taking her glass and moving to the couch. It seems so big when she sits on it alone. Making sure her crutches are close by, she removes her prosthetic leg and places it to the side of the coffee table. Noticing the control from the docking station sitting in front of her, she picks it up and hits the power and play button.

 _It's easy in the day but harder in the night_

 _I thought I felt the pain but hadn't fought this fight_

 _You woke up next to me and then we said goodbye_

 _And now its settled in that something wasn't right_

Arizona lay her head back against the couch whilst clutching her glass of wine. Looking up to the ceiling she sarcastically laughed to herself as she listened to the words, as if they'd been written for her.

 _Now I can only see you in my rearview_

 _So where did you go, where did you go_

 _I ruined our sweet tune_

 _But how could I know, how could I know_

 _Once we were two dancing souls_

 _Now all thats left is skulls and bones_

 _But I can only see my future_

 _In my rearview_

Lifting her head up, she felt hot tears escape her eyes and begin to run down her face. This was becoming a common occurrence of an evening. She had told herself she was happy for Callie. She had told herself Penny was great and that she wanted her and Callie to have all the happiness in the world. She was lying to herself. She kept herself to herself at the hospital and didn't show any emotions where Callie was concerned. The only person who knew she went home and cried every night was herself. She didn't want to let anyone in or talk to anyone, and so instead, she suffered alone, at home. She avoided speaking to anyone mainly because she didn't want it getting back to Callie that really, Arizona truly was a mess without her. Arizona knew how much the hospital loved to gossip and she promised herself that she would not become the talk of Grey Sloan Memorial like she had so many times in the past.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts once again, she gulped down the remainder of her wine and placed the glass on the coffee table. Picking up her crutches and standing, she tried to steady herself both physically and emotionally. She headed out of the living room, flicking the light off behind her, and made her way to the bedroom. Like the usual night time routine her life had become, she closed her bedroom door and proceeded to take part in another night of damp pillows and muffled cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey, Dr. Robbins!" April shouted down the corridor that led to the PEDs wing.

"Hey, April. How is that baby bump of yours doing?" Arizona smiled as she noticed April's stomach growing everyday.

"Doing just fine, thanks. Hey, you don't look so great! You okay? I mean I don't intend to sound harsh but you know, you've looked better" April said with some concern. She knew Arizona was not 'fine' like she always said. She knew she was struggling with the changes that had happened, and the massive change that was soon to occur. Callie moving to New York was something a lot of the staff hadn't expected. Some even believed that it wouldn't end up happening. April knows that Arizona was one of those people. She could see that her friend was tired and broken but it was a struggle to get Arizona to open up. I guess thats what happens when you are the daughter of a marine. Arizona showed no one her emotional side.

"Oh, Thanks, April. Way to make a girl feel good" Arizona gave her a half smile. "Im fine, but thanks for the concern, and um, yeah I'm okay". April tried her hardest to believe her friend but she was worried about her.

"Hey, Arizona! You want to go to Joe's tonight? I could do with some company" April tried to look as casual as possible.

"Uh, April, You are pregnant" Arizona laughed.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that" April stated, pointing to her bump. "I'll have water, and you, well you can have whatever you like".

"Okay, I get off at 7 tonight. Meet you out front?" Arizona questioned .

"Sounds good, Dr. Robbins. See you tonight" April waved as she headed for the elevator.

Arizona smiled at the thought of getting a little normality back in her life. It had been so long since she went out with friends. Sofia was with Callie tonight which made things much easier. She refused to ask Callie to swap days with her after the comments made during the court hearing.

—

Arizona stood at the nurses station on PEDs whilst signing off on her last case of the day. It was 6:45pm and it had been a relatively quiet day. She decided to head off to the locker room before anyone could catch her and keep her at the hospital any longer.

Opening the door to the locker room, she was happy to see that it was empty. Pulling off her scrub top, she rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck in the hope that it would release a little tension.

"Hi, Sorry, I didn't know you were in here" A husky voice says, startling Arizona.

"Oh, Um, Hi. Its okay. I will be gone in a moment" Arizona said as she turned to see an almost naked Callie. Dripping from her recent shower in nothing but a towel. Arizona tried desperately to hide her half naked body without making it too obvious. Quickly changing into a deep red shirt, she turned to give Callie a half smile whilst swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Arizo-"

"Bye, Callie" Arizona quickly and quietly responded. Before she realised it, she was outside Grey Sloan and standing in front of April Kepner.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen, um, I don't know but you look off!" April asked concerned.

"I need a drink, lets go" Arizona responded while grabbing April's hand.

Arizona doesn't remember travelling from the locker room to the front of the hospital. She switched off and zoned out before she could do or say something she might regret. Seeing Callie standing in front of her, naked or not made her heart ache. She had so much she wanted to say to Callie. She so much she needed Callie to hear, but she figured that eventually her and Callie would find each other again. How wrong she was and now she felt it was too late. She cant believe that she ever thought Callie would remain single. _Hello, its Callie freaking Torres. Hottest woman on this planet._ Now Callie Torres is moving to New York to be with the new love of her life. _This sucks, I suck. God, how stupid can someone be._ Arizona thought to herself. She was now stood outside Joes, once again with no idea how she got there. _God I really must stop zoning out._ She thought.

"So, what will it be, Arizona?"

"Huh"

"To drink? What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, Um, Tequila please, April"

"Woah, You're starting early" April laughed.

"Yeah, Guess I am" was all Arizona replied while looking around Joes.

April stood watching Arizona as she downed her 3rd tequila. They had only been in Joes for 15 minutes. April was determined to get to the bottom of Arizona's current mood. She knew something was going on and she was going to find out.

"Hey, maybe you should slow down a little" April suggested while putting her hand on Arizona's shoulder. It was so much as a comforting hand but more to get her attention.

"Why? I don't have anywhere to be right now. I have the next 3 days off and Sofia is with Callie" Arizona snorted when she said the other woman's name.

"Oh, so thats what this is all about? You know, Arizona, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. You know that, right?"April said sympathetically. "Im always here if you need to talk, whatever it is about".

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Oh god, how many more times can I keep using that line before people think I'm a liar. Im not a liar, I was raised better than that". Arizona slurred.

"I know you aren't a liar, Arizona. But I do know something is wrong. I mean, aside from the obvious. You know, the whole court thing and New York, but it seems to of really hit you over the last few days" April says hoping to god that Arizona doesn't clam up.

"Yeah, well, I haven't been the same since she walked out of that therapy session all that time ago. Pfft, Long before perfect Penny came along" Arizona snorted.

"So lets talk about it. Surely it would do you some good to talk. Anyway, talking never hurt anyone, right?"

"Sure, lets talk all about me and my sad, pathetic cheating life. Thats where this all started. Well, no. Actually it was when poor little me became a cripple because of that stupid freaking plane crash, but more so when I slept with that woman who meant absolutely nothing to me whatsoever!" Arizona says breathlessly.

"O-o-okay. Um, So, Um." April stuttered, unsure how to start the conversation.

"Oh, April. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I will get my life together soon enough. When Callie is gone, I can rebuild. Oh who am I trying to kid, I love her. I cannot bare the thought of her actually getting on that plane and leaving Seattle" Arizona whispers, feeling the tears building in her eyes.

"But you will see her throughout the year when she comes for Sofia? No?" April calmly replies.

"I don't want her to leave, April. I love her. I've always loved her. There will never be anyone else like her. That smile…Oh, that smile. Its like winning the lottery over and over again when she smiles. Wars could be fought over that smile. Have you seen her smile, April?"

"I have. Many many times. Its a good smile" April gave Arizona a smile and laughed.

"That used to be just MY smile. Not Penny's. Mine. She was my Calliope. Now she is Penny's Calliope and I can't take it. She actually calls her Calliope, Ugh." Arizona pulls a face at her statement. No one ever called Callie by her full name. That was reserved for only Arizona and Callie' father.

"I didn't realise you felt this way, Arizona. I mean, I know how perfect you two were together, but, I thought you were okay with the way things had gone. Well, except for the whole custody battle" April was genuinely shocked to hear how much Arizona still loved Callie. _Damn she is good at hiding her feelings._ April thought to herself.

"I never, ever wanted that to happen. I just couldn't let her take my daughter away from me. Not all the way to New York, with someone who Sofia barely knows. In what universe did Callie think I would be okay with that? My actual hope was that Callie would back down once she knew I had a lawyer. That she would decide it wasn't worth the risk, but she didn't. She took it to court and I wasn't expecting it or prepared for it at all." Arizona mumbled quietly.

"But you won, Arizona. you have your baby girl here with you? Isn't that what you wanted?" April questioned.

"She misses her, April. She misses her to the point that she told me last night that she keeps her eyes open when she goes to bed and waits for Callie to come home. It breaks my heart. Yes, I have my baby girl with me, but she wants to be with her Mama."

"Oh" was all that April could bring herself to say.

"Yes, Oh, indeed. I thought that Callie would decide not to leave, and Penny would go off to New York alone. Callie would then be left here, and we could try to make a go of things again. That clearly didn't work" Arizona was fighting back tears now. She was also ordering another drink.

"Hey, Joe. Can I get a very large white wine please"

"Sure, Robbins." Joe left to pour her drink.

"Oh, Arizona. I don't know what to say. Does Callie know you feel this way?" April's heart was breaking for her friend.

"Ha, No!" Arizona laughed.

"Maybe you should tell her? It may help?" April didn't know what she should say or do.

"No, April. That ship has sailed, and sank. If Callie still loved me, she wouldn't be moving to New York. She would of told Penny it wasn't going to work and she would of stayed here with Sofia. Instead, she decided to go to court to take Sofia with her. That, to me, speaks volumes." Arizona took a sip of her wine.

"Well, yes, I can see your point. But, how do you know if you don't speak to her. Correct me if I'm wrong, but, you've avoided her since the court hearing. Yes?" April refused to let this one lie.

"Yes, I cant look at her. I took her daughter away from her. How can I hold a normal conversation with her. I seen her today, when my shift was ending. I went to the locker room to change and she was in there. She had just gotten out of the shower. I didn't know she was in there. Then she came around to the lockers dressed in nothing but, well, barely a towel. I wanted to die there and then. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. So many times she had come into our bedroom in a towel, so many times I just stood and stared at the beauty in front of me, and today, I didn't know where to look." Arizona's cheeks started to redden.

"Oh, Thats why you came out of work today looking flustered. Well, I wouldn't say flustered but more, Um, dejected." The look in April's eyes showed so much sympathy.

"Yes" Arizona sighed. "I don't know what to do. I want Callie. More than I've ever wanted anyone in my life. More so than I did all those years ago, when I kissed her in that bathroom, right there" she pointed over to the bathroom with her wine glass.

"Oh, I need another drink. Wow, I must be thirsty tonight". She laughed.

"Um" April hesitated. "Maybe we should get you home soon".

"Why? I have nothing to go home for" Arizona laughed.

"You do. You need to be home so you are fresh tomorrow when your baby girl comes home" April smiled.

"You know, You're right, April. Lets hit the road. I could use some fresh air." Arizona stood and slightly swayed.

—


	3. Chapter 3: Someone like you

Chapter 3: Someone Like You

Arizona woke to a banging on her door. _Jesus, what on earth is going on?_ She could feel a headache creeping in. _Ouch, damnit!_

"Hey, okay…Im coming. Give me a minute" she shouted throughout the house.

Arizona was never one to become annoyed by being woken up. She was usually her perky self of a morning. Not today though, and she couldn't think why. "Im coming, Jeez" she shouted from behind the door.

"Oh, Um, H-hi" Arizona was quickly brought to her senses when she seen who was on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Arizona" Callie's smile lit up every inch of the room.

"C-can I help you? Um, where is Sofia" Arizona questioned.

"She's at Meredith's, sorry, I should of called before I came here. Is that okay? She had been saying all morning that she wanted to go visit Zola and Maggie is off today so I called to see if it was okay" Callie realised that she probably shouldn't of just turned up at Arizona's.

"Oh, Y-yes, thats fine. She loves visiting Zola. So, why are you here without her?" Arizona was puzzled.

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk for a moment. If you aren't busy" Callie smiled, she could see that Arizona had only just gotten out of bed. She was stood in a kaftan and a pair of boy shorts.

"Yeah, is it Sofia, is she okay? I mean I know she's not okay, but, um, what is it Callie?" Arizona was even more confused than before. Her ex wife was stood before her, without her child, asking if they could talk.

"Sofia is fine. Wait, what do you mean she isn't okay? She was fine when she was with me last night. Has she been playing up again? Ive told her to behave herself" Callie assured Arizona.

Arizona ran her fingers through her hair. "No no, she's fine. Its just something and nothing. Um, did you want to come in?" Arizona hoped Callie would say no. She wasn't exactly dressed appropriately and given the way Arizona was feeling about the situation with New York, it probably wasn't a good idea for Callie to be here.

"Yes, if that would be okay, i'd love to come in" Callie smiled.

"O-okay, come on in, Callie" Arizona faked a half smile.

Callie knew Arizona was feeling uncomfortable. She could tell that 'sort of' smile a mile away.

As if on cue, Arizona's radio alarm started to play from the next room. _Oh come on. You can not be serious._ Arizona wanted the floor to swallow her up.

 _Never mind I'll find, someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

 _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead._

"Did you want something to drink? I was about to make coffee when you turned up" Arizona questioned.

"Uh, coffee would be great thanks" Callie responded. Knowing full well that Arizona was not about to make coffee. She knew exactly what her ex wife looked like first thing in the morning, and that sight was exactly how she was greeted at the door.

"No problem. Coffee will be done in a few minutes. So, what did you come here for Callie?" Arizona tried to act as normal as possible. Like she wasn't bothered why Callie was here or what she wanted to speak to Arizona about. Inside, she was desperate to hear it. Not bothered why Callie was here. The fact of the matter was, Callie was in her apartment. It was the first time they'd spoken about anything other than work since the court hearing. She was here, and now freaking Adele was blaring out of the bedroom. _Please, god, could this get any worse?_ Arizona knew the universe had it in for her today.

"Uh, well, I've been to see the chief, and after the issue we had with Yang leaving her board shares to Karev, I thought it would be best to check who I can and cannot leave them to. Chief Bailey said it would be fine to leave them to you because you are my wife. Ah, Um, Ex wife." Callie couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Thanks, but I don't want them Callie. I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't want them" Arizona tried as best as she could to smile at Callie. Standing watching the coffee pot, she ran her fingers through her curled hair and smoothed out her minimal clothing. "Here we go, if you would just excuse me for a minute" Arizona handed Callie her coffee and retreated to her bedroom.

"Got someone in there have you?" Callie shouted whilst laughing.

"Uh, NO! I was just changing into something more appropriate" Arizona replied, leaving her bedroom dressed in a pale blue sweater and grey yoga pants.

"Just joking. Although, if you do have someone in there, I can totally leave" Callie smiled, unsure why she was saying what she was saying.

"Callie, I don't have anyone in here at all. Would you like to check?" Arizona was becoming annoyed. Like it wasn't bad enough that Callie was even in her personal space, let alone making comments like she was.

"Woah, it was just a joke, Arizona. Take it easy" Callie realised she had overstepped the mark. "So, about the shares? I don't really want to give them to anyone else. I want you to have them"

"Why? Why do you want me to have them?" Arizona bit back.

"Just because, because I want you to have them" Callie nervously replied.

"Calliop- Callie, I really don't want them, give them to someone else" Arizona was so close to calling her Calliope that it frightened her. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Callie had noticed Arizona's slip up. Her heart missed a beat as she heard her. No one called her that quite like Arizona did. Penny could call her 'Calliope' all she wanted. It would never have the same effect.

Standing and placing her coffee cup on the kitchen counter, she looked at Arizona. Arizona noticed her features had changed. They had gone from those of hate and disrespect, to a look of sympathy and a slight look of l-love? "Im sorry, Arizona. This was a mistake. I shouldn't of come here unannounced. I'll leave you be" Callie said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Callie. Why did you really come here? Because I sure as hell know you haven't came here to take about leaving me your shares" Arizona questioned quickly before Callie could leave.

"I did, but I also want us to be okay before I leave with Penny for New York" Callie quickly replied. Hoping to get some sort of conversation going before she was kicked out of Arizona's home.

"H-how can we possibly be okay, Callie? Y-you are leaving Grey Sloan for a resident who you barely know. You have dragged me and our friends through a custody hearing, you didn't even give me a second chance and you want us to be okay?" Arizona tried her hardest not to shout but damn, this woman made it so hard.

"I, Uh, Y-you are the one who called a lawyer, Arizona. Not me. You are the one who decided to take this to court" Callie quietly replied.

"Um, You thought I was just going to take it lying down. You thought I wasn't going to put up a fight? You wanted to move my daughter to another state. Yes, she may be yours biologically, Callie, but she is still my daughter, damn it" Arizona could feel her face heating up. She wasn't prepared for this today, so she was beginning to get a little defensive.

"I know she is just as much your daughter as she is mine, Arizona. I never wanted this to happen" Callie didn't know where this conversation was going but now that it had started, she felt she may as well say her piece.

"Well what did you think would happen, Callie" Arizona was intrigued. "Seriously, what on earth did you think would happen? Did you think I would just give in? Wow, you are so wrong if thats what you thought" Arizona bit her bottom lip. She couldn't believe this conversation was even happening. This was all too much, considering it was only 10am and she may of had a slight hangover.

"I-I thought, that we could work something out. I thought we would still be friends. Clearly I was wrong. You haven't spoken to me in weeks. I understand that the custody stuff took its toll on all of us, friends included, but I thought eventually the happy, cheery Arizona I know and lo-, Uh, I know would bounce back like nothing had happened" Woah, Callie knew this was about to get out of hand.

Moving to the door she turned to Arizona "Im sorry, forget I was even here. Enjoy the rest of your day, and if I don't see you before I leave, Take care of yourself, Arizona" Callie turned to leave and as the door was about to close softly behind her…..

Arizona called out quietly….. "I Love You, Calliope".


	4. Chapter 4

Callie was headed to the Chiefs office to say her final goodbye. It was a day of mixed emotions for her, having been at Grey Sloan for so long. Even if there had been 2 name changes during her time there. She thought back to the day she was caught by Webber dancing in her underwear in the basement of the hospital. She couldn't help but laugh. She was so young and carefree back then. Then thought about when Erica Hahn had came into her life, and Addison had suggested they were together. How right Addison had turned out to be. Then, then she thought about how Dr Arizona Robbins had grabbed her by the lapels of her leather jacket in the stairwell, how she kissed her in the elevator, how she told her she couldn't live without Callie and their ten kids. Then her memory flashed to her lying on the hood of the car, having been thrown through the windshield whilst pregnant. Callie tried to shake the memories from her head. Now wasn't the time for reminiscing.

It was time to say goodbye. Goodbye to the people she had worked with for ten years. Goodbye to the interns she had helped train who had now become attending's. Goodbye to the Nazi, who turned out to be the most wonderful and honest woman ever to come into Callie's life. Today was all about saying goodbye. Arizona wasn't at the hospital today and Callie couldn't help wonder if she had taken the day off work or if it was her day off by coincidence.

"Hey, Chief. I've come to say goodbye and to thank you for everything. Both in your attending role and in your new chiefy role" Callie giggled.

"Dr. Torres, Im not about to get upset, because, well, you know…That wouldn't look good, would it. I just want to tell you that if you ever wish to come back, your job will always be open to you. Whoever has replaced you here, well, I'll fire they ass so fast, they wont know if they coming or going. Understand?" Miranda asked.

"Understood, Chief." Callie hugged Bailey so hard, she lifted the smaller woman off the floor.

"Uh, Bailey? Do you know if Arizona is working today. Its just, Ive not seen her around here yet" Callie asked casually.

"No, Dr. Torres, You're Ex wife is not working today. Its her day off. I'm sure you can catch her at home though, you know, to say you're goodbyes and all that" Miranda replied honestly. She always was a woman who got straight to the point.

"Okay, Thanks. I'll swing by her place later if I have time" Callie responded.

"Uh, Torres! You WILL 'swing' by her place. You better make sure you're ass swings by her place before you leave. Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye. You two may of had a rocky road lately, but she deserves to be told goodbye. Don't you think? Dr. Torres?" Miranda waits for an answer. Callie seems deep in thought.

"Yes, Bailey. I will see that I get to her place at some point. I'll make sure I do" Callie responded.

"Well okay then. Goodbye Dr. Torres. You will be missed around here. I hope the next guy is as good as you at breaking bones. Keep in touch, or i'll break your bones."

Miranda and Callie shared a final hug. Both will claim they didn't get teary during the hug. Both would be lying.

—

Arizona was stood at her kitchen island making her lunch. Sofia was at Meredith's playing with Zola. It was nice to have a minute to herself but she missed her daughter. If it meant taking her mind of things at home though, Arizona could live with that.

"Hello, Arizona, are you here?" A voice called out from the doorway.

 _Crap, I left the door open again._ Arizona silently cursed herself.

"Yes, I'm here. Who is it?" Arizona called back to the unnamed voice.

"Its me, April. Can I come in?"

"Oh, Hey, Yeah come on in. Im making lunch, would you like something?" Arizona questioned.

"Oh, hey, no I'm good thanks. I cant stay long. Ive just come to see how you are doing?" April tried to decipher Arizona's mood.

"Uh, Im doing fine thanks. Why wouldn't I be" Arizona was a little confused as she ran her fingers through her hair and gave April a half smile.

"Oh, Um, Callie leaves tonight. I was just checking in on you. You seem to be good though" April smiles.

"What? Callie, she leaves tonight? I didn't realise it was so soon!" Arizona's face drops. April would describe it as panic stricken but she would never divulge that kind of information to Arizona herself. She's trying to help her through this, not make it worse.

"Yes, she leaves tonight. She was just at the hospital saying goodbye to everyone. She spent quite a while with Chief Bailey" April responds.

"Yes, her and Bailey always where good friends underneath it all. Wow, I didn't realise it was so soon. Ah, not a great deal I can do about it now. Im here waiting for Sofia to get home from visiting Zola".

April stepped forward into the kitchen. "Do you want me to hang around here and wait for Sofia so you can go and see Callie? I don't mind. Not much I can do with this bump anyway. It has become to big for surgical procedures" April laughed whilst holding her bump.

"Thanks, April but you should go home and rest. You wont get much rest soon once the baby arrives. Besides, Callie knows where I am if she wishes to come and say goodbye. I doubt that will happen. She's had plenty of opportunities to come by and say her farewell speech, but she hasn't. Really, Im fine. Go home and rest" Arizona reassured April.

"If you are sure? I know from last week at the bar, you weren't doing too good. I just want to be here for you, Arizona. You said some real stuff that I didn't expect you to feel. Truth be told, I was a little shocked that you felt that way. I don't want you to feel or be alone. Its the worst" April felt concern for her friend after the news she has just sprung on her.

"April, really I'm fine. Yes, I will miss Callie. Yes, I wish she wasn't leaving. Yes, I still love her. She will always be MY Calliope, but she has moved on. Found a new love of her life and theres not a thing I can do about it. I may of wrecked my own home but I don't like to think of myself as a home wrecker. Callie is free to do whatever she pleases. She made that clear when she walked out on me over a year ago. I never thought id make it without her. Ive managed so far. Okay, I cant promise that I will be completely fine, hell, I still cry myself to sleep every night. Thats nothing new though, I have cried myself to sleep every night since she walked out of the 30 day challenge. If I could, I would change the way those 30 days ended. We spent the night together. I wish we hadn't. It would of made it all so much easier had I not slept with her, the night before she shattered my heart into a million pieces. I'll live though, Kepner. Us Robbins are made of strong stuff. I will love her for the rest of my life. That stupid mistake I made with Dr. Boswell….! Thats all it was, a stupid freaking mistake. This all came about from that one stupid freaking mistake. My Calliope is moving on, I should do the same. Though i'll probably never love again, I have to give it a try, right?" Arizona was becoming flustered and didn't quite know what to do with herself. "Kepner, please go home. Put your feet up, and sing to your little one. Trust me, they hear it. I'll call you in the morning and if you are feeling up to it, we will go for coffee. I may even take you to my favourite coffee house" Arizona was trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

"Well, alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. Say hi to Sofia for me, wont you?" April hugged Arizona goodbye.

Turning to leave the apartment, April was met with the gaze of Callie. Callie Torres. The whole reason she was here.

"Dr. Torres, Good luck in your new job" was all April could say before she left Arizona's home.

"Thanks Kepner, is Arizona in there" Callie asked.

"Yeah, you know she is, and you also heard everything that was said. Goodby Dr. Torres" April walked away with a look of uncertainty on her face.

—

"Hello, Arizona" Callie called out.

"April, I told you to go home. You shouldn't be on your feet so much whilst you are pregnant!" Arizona shouted from her bedroom. She was changing into something more appropriate for when Sofia came home. Yoga pants and a wife beater.

"Uh, Its not April, Arizona. Its Uh, Callie"

"Oh, Come in. _Please, I really don't want to do this. Please go away._ Arizona thought to herself.

"Hey, Ah, I was just calling by to say goodbye. I leave tonight for New York. I just wanted to say that I will see you soon when I come over to collect Sofia. So, Um, I miss you, Uh, I mean I'll see you soon and take care of yourself" Callie mumbled nervously.

Arizona ran a hand through her hair and rested her hands on her hips. "Uh, is that it?

"Is that what?" Callie replied.

"Is that it? We were together and MARRIED and you come and say bye like I'm just an intern at the hospital? Wow, seems like you forgot the shooting, the car crash, the birth of our daughter, our wedding, the death of your best friend and the freaking plane crash. Thanks. Goodbye Callie. I truly hope your life in New York is everything you hoped for with Penny" Arizona growled at Callie. Trying not to sound too jealous.

"Arizona. Im sorry. Im just not very good at goodbyes. Come here…" Callie whispered.

"No, Calliope. NO! You do not get to come in here and be all crappy with your goodbyes. We survived a tonne of crap while we were together and you have just forgotten about it like I don't mean a thing. That is not okay, Callie. Its really not" Arizona huffs at Callie. "We have a child for god sake. Or do you plan on taking her away from me in the future too? You know, when I'm least expecting it?"

"What? Id never take you away from our daughter. She loves you and you love her" Callie replies.

"Yeah and I love you" Arizona mumbles, barely audible.

"Whats that?" Callie asks, knowing full well what Arizona has just declared.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now. You go and finish packing so you can spend your last few hours free in Seattle with Penny. Sofia is at Meredith's if you've came to see her. She wont be back for another hour or two. You can head over there if you like, she would be thrilled to see you" Arizona suggests.

"Uh, or I could just wait here to see her. Would that be okay?" Callie asks.

"Well, Ive just told you that she isn't due back for a while. Why would you want to hang around here for her, with me" Arizona wonders.

"I seen April on the way here, she was on her way out of here."

"Oh, yeah? _Shit, I hope she didn't hear what we said. Nah, not likely. The door was shut, wasn't it? Oh god, it wasn't. Crap!_ Arizona goes into panic mode.

"Oh was she? She was here earlier but she left quite a while ago" Arizona tries to dodge the conversation.

"Oh really? Because she was still in here when I was standing at the door." Callie laughs.

"What? Y-you were standing at the door? W-why? were you trying to listen in on our conversation? Arizona was intrigued, again.

"What? No! But I did happen to hear what was said." Callie had a sparkle in her eyes. Something Arizona hasn't seen in a long time.

"Y-you heard w-what?. What did you hear Callie?" Arizona's nerves where getting the better of her. She didn't know how to respond to the woman she was married to for a number of years. It was like they had just met.

"Well, I heard you call me Calliope…! Arizona I heard everything. EVERYTHING" Callie emphasised.

"Oh!" was all Arizona said.

"Oh? Thats all you have. Oh?" Callie's heart was pounding out of her chest. The deep brown eyes Arizona had once loved showed a certain darkness to them. _Oh crap, I know that look. Its lust. Oh god. Where is this conversation going?!_ Arizona tried to escape the situation escalating before her, but she was unsuccessful.

"Arizona, please can I hold you one more time. Just for a minute. I need to?" Callie asked with a desperateness in her voice.

"Uh, Id rather you didn't, Calliope!" And there it was, the word they were both waiting for.

Callie cupped Arizona's cheeks. Looking deep into the dark cerulean blues eyes of her ex wife, she just stared for a while. "Arizona" Callie began. "I heard everything. Every single word you said to April. I will never stop loving you. The day I die will be the day I stop loving you" Callie desperately tried to make Arizona hear her words.

"Why are you going then? Callie, I don't want you to go. I never wanted you to leave, even when you left me. I don't sleep. I cry every single night. I haven't had a normal night sleep since the day you left" Arizona was fighting back tears.

"Oh, Arizona. Im sorry. It wasn't working. You know that too. I wanted you so bad but it just wasn't working. I will always love you, but this is something that I have to do." Callie whispered.

She was so close to Arizona, touching Arizona's face. Her breath was mere inches from Arizona's lips. "I have to do this, Arizona" Callie whispered again. Trying desperately to hold back, it was becoming a struggle. Arizona didn't move an inch. If this was going to happen, it was going to be Callie leading the way. Arizona had done enough damage over the past year.

"Im sorry, Arizona. I have to go. Please, take care of yourself. I will always love you, I will always love you for being the mother of our child. I will always want you and need you." Callie could barely hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

Arizona dropped to her knees as Callie let her hands fall from her face. "No. No, Callie." Arizona picked herself up and ran to Callie. "No, this cant be it. Surely. Us. We were always supposed to be together. Look what we have gone though! We have to be together, Calliope!" Arizona lifted her hands to Callie's face. Gripping her hair with her right hand, Arizona pulled Callie towards her. That was it. Callie didn't refuse or pull away. Arizona brought her lips to Callie's. It was soft, careful and nervous. Neither knew if they should be doing what they were doing. Callie pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Im sorry, Arizona. I have to do this. I have to try and make this work for Penny. We have been through so much, me and you, and I fear it is too much for us to survive. I love you, more than anything in this world. I think about you every day. I hope you will be happy Arizona. Please be happy. Please make it work with whoever you fall in love with. If you are happy, I will be happy. I'll see you in a few weeks when I come for Sofia. Goodbye, Arizona. I. Love. You."

Callie turned and left Arizona's home. Arizona thought she was broken before. Oh no. That was not broken. THIS! This is broken. She dropped to her knees and leant against the kitchen cupboards. That was it. Callie was gone. Her Calliope, was gone. With another woman, in another state.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _Three weeks._ She thought to herself. _Three weeks since I held my baby girl._ Yes Callie had Skyped with her daughter almost everyday since leaving Seattle, but it wasn't the same. When Callie was unable to video call her daughter, she always made sure she spoke to her on the phone. Strangely, Arizona was never available even though it was Arizona's cell that Callie spoke to Sofia on. The same way Arizona was no where to be seen during their Skype sessions.

 _Two weeks._ Callie contemplated. _Two weeks since I started my new job. Two weeks since I started making new friends._ New York wasn't the same as Seattle. Her new friends were not the kind of people Callie was used to hanging with. They weren't badass. They hadn't survived a gunman, or a car accident, or a plane crash. No, New York was so much different to her home. Her home in Seattle. Her home which no longer exists.

Callie had only agreed to meet up with her new friends once. That was for welcome drinks which she felt she had to attend. They were nice enough, but they weren't her people. She could never see herself having the same relationship with any of the people here, like she did back at Grey Sloan. The were her family. They always would be, in some way.

Her day usually consisted of going to work, and then more often than not, going home to an empty apartment. Penny was working a lot more than they first thought she would and Callie was patiently waiting for the research Penny was doing to settle down. She knew it would eventually. She felt alone. More alone than she ever had.

 _One week. Just one more week until I see my baby girl._ Callie's smile grew as she thought about finally seeing and holding her daughter. Suddenly, the familiar sound of a Skype call rang throughout her quiet apartment.

"Mija!" Callie couldn't contain her excitement.

"Mama, I missed you" Sofia's smile touched her ears.

"I missed you too, Baby girl. How are you? How is school? I hope you are behaving yourself for Mommy?" Callie questioned.

"School is the best, I made you a surprise. Im good for Mommy, specially when she is sad." Callie's heart melted at the sound of Sofia trying to use a big word.

"Thats good, Mija. Hey, maybe you could give Mommy extra special cuddles when she's sad. Could you do that for Mama, Sof?"

Sofia simply nodded. Callie knew that Arizona would of been less than impressed at the way they left things. It broke her heart that Sofia picked up on Arizona's sadness. She was in another state and she could do nothing about it. The day she left Arizona's place, the day she left Arizona on the floor, was one of the hardest days of her life. She knew she would always love Arizona, but she also knew that things just weren't working anymore. She couldn't put either of them through that anymore. So she turned and walked away, again. She missed Arizona so much but she couldn't let herself act on those feelings. She was starting a new life, with Penny. Perfect Penny as Arizona once called her. Things where far from perfect though. Sometimes, Callie went more than a day without seeing Penny. She knew how time consuming Penny's research would be, but she hadn't thought much about it until she had realised how much time she was spending alone. In a city where she didn't know anyone.

"Hey, Sof! Can you keep a secret?" Callie spoke quietly.

"Yes, Mama" Sofia's eyes widened with excitement.

"Okay, Well, Mama will see you very very soon" Callie whispered.

"Mama, thats not a secret. I know i'll see you soon. I look at my calendar every day" Sofia looked confused.

"Oh! Well then, I guess its not a secret" Callie smirked. "Where is mommy, Mija?"

"Mommy is busy right now. Dinner is almost ready." Sofia replied, oblivious to the fact that Callie was enquiring about her other mother.

"Okay, Baby. Well you should probably go and get cleaned up and ready for dinner with Mommy" Callie smiled at her daughter. She wished she could just speak to Arizona for even just a moment. Just to make sure she was okay. She also knew that it probably wouldn't make things any better, and decided to leave it at that.

"Okay" Sofia looked up at the calendar above the screen. "Mama, I will have dinner with you in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…8 days." Sofia squealed.

"Yes, Baby, you will. I cannot wait, but its time to go and eat dinner with mommy right now. You be good, Sof! I love you" Callie said with the biggest grin.

"I love you too, Mama. I'll see you soon" Sofia waved into the camera.

—

Callie poured herself a cup of hot black liquid before settling down in front of her computer screen again. She thought about checking her emails but decided to grab her cell phone first to write up a quick text message.

 _U Okay? XO_

She hit send on her cell phone and placed it on the desk next to her. Deciding that she could be waiting a while for a response she opened up her emails for the first time in two weeks. She sighed at the chore she was about to face. _Jeez, I really must check my mail more often. This is like a damn postal service of its own right now._ Callie rolled her eyes at the number of emails her inbox was displaying.

"Hmm, what do we have here" Callie sang to herself. "Dr. Torres, blah blah blah, we would like to invite you to join us, yada yada yada, Ooo, 7th September at 9am." Callie suddenly felt a smile creeping on her face. "Crap, today is the 5th. Thats no good" Callie continued to talk to herself. What is a girl to do when she is in an apartment alone. Beats sitting in silence staring at the walls.

Callie swiftly opens another tab on her internet browser and heads straight for an airline website. Luckily she managed to get a flight for the following day. She figured that since she would be leaving in a week to visit Sofia, she may as well book an earlier flight and head to a conference she had just discovered she had been invited to. She could spend a few days relaxing after the conference before heading off to meet Sofia.

Callie suddenly jumped as her phone screeched beside her.

 _Who is this? I think you may have the wrong number._

Quickly hitting the keyboard, she replied.

 _Its me, Callie. U okay, Arizona? XO_

Callie had not been in contact with Arizona since she moved away. Arizona would hit the video call button on Skype and leave the room before Callie had connected with Sofia. She is concerned for Arizona after speaking with Sofia earlier in the evening, and felt a simple text wouldn't do any harm. Her cell went off again.

 _Oh, Um, Bye Callie._

Her heart fell into her stomach as she read the words on the screen. She couldn't for the life of her think why she had even picked up her phone in the beginning. Clutching her cell again, she wondered if she should reply. It was clear Arizona didn't want to speak to her. She couldn't help herself though.

 _Sorry. Sofia said u r sad. I'm worried about u! XO_

Callie placed her phone down once again. Closing down her computer, she picked up her cell and tucked it away in her pocket. Callie wandered off into the bedroom to start packing for the conference she was leaving for tomorrow.

"Hey, I'm home." Penny quietly closed the apartment door behind her.

"Hey, I'm in the bedroom. You okay? How was work?" Callie called back.

"Oh, in the bedroom are you? I'll be right in" Penny smirked to herself. She loved the idea of Callie being in a bedroom waiting for her.

"Whats that?" Callie calls back.

"Oh, um, Cal? What are you doing? Or rather, where are you going? Why are you packing a suitcase? You don't leave to visit Sofia for almost a week." Penny frowned as she stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

"I was just checking my emails before you came home, and noticed amongst the hundreds I have yet to read that there was an invitation to a conference. They sent it almost two weeks ago and its due to start at 9am on 7th. Yes, in two days. I managed to get a flight for tomorrow afternoon" Callie answered, a little out of breath.

"Oh, o-okay" Penny knew Callie wasn't enjoying herself in New York yet and understood that she had been alone a lot lately.

Callie's phone beeped in her pocket. Callie pulled it out to check who it was, completely forgetting that she had recently sent a message to Arizona.

 _Oh, worried. Really? You should of thought about that before you disappeared from my front door after you came to see me. We kissed and then you walked away without a care in the world. Don't message me again, Callie. I don't want to hear anything from you. It will be hard enough next week when you come to visit Sofia. Seriously, Callie. Just stop. Please._

The look on Callie's face after she slipped her cell back into her pocket gave Penny cause for concern. She couldn't quite place the emotion her eyes where showing. Sadness, maybe? Hurt?

"Hey, You okay babe?" Penny quietly asked. "W-who was that?"

"Oh no one. Just my flight confirmation coming through" Callie mumbled back to her girlfriend.

"Uh, No. No it wasn't. Why do you have that look on your face? Who was it, Callie" Penny rubbed her hand across her forehead trying to keep the headache she could feel coming on at bay.

"It was, uh, Arizona." Callie said so Penny could barely hear her.

"What? Why is Arizona messaging you? Is Sofia okay?" Penny was starting to feel a little unsure as to how this conversation was going to go.

"I sent her a message first." Callie casually said.

"Oh, you did. Why? Is she bothering you?" Penny could feel her face start to redden.

"W-what? No. Arizona hasn't been in touch with me at all since I moved out here. I spoke with Sofia earlier and she made a comment about how Arizona was sad. So, I, Uh, was just checking on her to see if she was okay." Callie turned away to continue packing her suitcase.

"Arizona is no longer your concern, Callie. You are here with me. We are together. Why are you so worried about her? She got what she wanted, Cal. She got YOUR daughter." Penny knew that those last few words shouldn't of came out of her mouth. She flinched as she heard them.

"What? She what? She got MY daughter? Oh, no she didn't. She got OUR daughter. Arizona is Sofia's mother too, Penny. Damn"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Penny was cut off when Callie continued her argument.

"And Arizona didn't get what she wanted. She didn't get what she wanted at all. She didn't want any of that to happen. The court hearing? Yeah, that was all my doing. Don't dare make her out to be something she isn't. She is the mother of my child, Penny. She is." Callie quietly sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Whoah, that was very heartfelt. What exactly did she say to you then when you messaged her. You know, to see how she was doing?" Penny snorted.

"She- nothing" Callie knew where this was about to go and it didn't look good from her side.

"Show me, Callie. Show me what she said. I know she still loves you. I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at you" Penny held out her hand waiting for Callie to hand over her cell phone.

Callie had decided there was no point refusing, because then she would be accused of much more. Handing the cell to Penny, Callie braced herself for what was about to come.

"You did what? Y-you kissed her? Callie, I-" Penny was cut off.

"No! She kissed me. I know its easy for me to say that to you, but its the truth. She. kissed. me." Callie could feel tears burning her eyes. She didn't know if she was more upset about her feelings for Arizona, or because she had hurt Penny.

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter who kissed who, Callie. You didn't stop did you by the sound of it. You kissed her, and then you came home to me. You made love to me" Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wasn't upset, she was angry.

"Yeah, thats right. I kissed her back. I kissed her back and then I turned and walked away while she was on the floor, broken. So yeah, poor you, Penny. You have me. I left my life in Seattle to be here with you. I left my daughter in Seattle to be here with you. I left Arizona crying on the floor, begging me not to go, to be here. With you." Callie couldn't bring herself to look up at Penny. She didn't know what the reaction was going to be.

"Cal, I, Uh, Im sorry. I didn't think. I-I'm sorry. Come here" Penny pulled Callie up from the bed and into her arms. "Im sorry. I love you." They stood holding each other until they both felt the situation had calmed a little. Penny ran her hand up and down Callie's spine while slightly rocking them both.

"I love you, too" Callie replied. "I really need to start packing for this conference. We can talk when I get back from visiting Sofia. Would that be okay?" Callie quietly asked.

"Yes. Sorry. You get packing. I will pour us a glass of wine. Oh, Callie?" Penny called from the kitchen "Where is the conference you are heading to?"

Callie felt her stomach flip. "S-Seattle, Babe"

"Oh!" Penny felt her whole body shiver. She knew Callie would be visiting Seattle in a little less than a week, but now she would be there longer, and given what had just happened, something didn't feel right. Something made the bile rise in her throat. Instead of questioning Callie's decision to go to this conference, she said nothing. She left it at that. She trusted Callie, everything would be fine and she would be back here in a little more than two weeks. In Penny's arms. She was working most of the next two weeks anyway, so Callie may as well head off early for the conference.

 _Everything will be fine._ She told herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Dancing on my own

Slightly longer chapter here. I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way, but it has. Thanks to everyone who has read so far, and has reviewed.

Trust the journey….

Chapter 6: Dancing on my own

Arizona made her way out of the elevator and headed towards the front go Grey Sloan Memorial. Her shift was finally over and after speaking with April regarding a pregnancy check up, she decided she wasn't quite ready to head home just yet. Leaving the hospital she made her way over to Joe's. Walking through the door she noticed a quiet spot over towards the back wall. _Perfect spot to avoid people and ideal for watching who is coming and going_ , she thought to herself.

After grabbing a drink, she headed over to the spot she had chosen upon entering the bar. Scanning the room, Arizona could see a few familiar faces. Some interns had commandeered the dart board and Alex Karev was talking to the new anaesthesiologist. Taking out her cellphone, she checked her screen for any messages from Maggie Pierce. Sofia was staying over at Meredith's tonight. She and Zola had become closer than ever and Arizona found it adorable. After quickly calling Maggie to check Sofia was behaving herself, she placed her cell on the table.

Arizona sat back in her seat and took a sip of her wine. She was happy to be alone and taking some time out for herself. This was a good kind of alone. It was when she was at home alone that bothered her.

"Um, excuse me? Is this seat taken?" an unrecognisable voiced asked. "I don't think I can sit amongst all that noise".

Turning around, Arizona found a tall dark haired woman with deep brown eyes looking down at her, whilst pointing to the seat in question. "Um, no. Help yourself." Arizona moved her purse to the other side of the table.

"Thanks, I was hoping to snag this area when I came in but I seen it was already occupied" The brown haired woman smiled gently. "You don't ask, you don't get".

"Really, its no problem" Arizona responded. "I'll be out of your way soon."

"Oh you are joking? That means I have to sit here alone, listening to this noise? I'm Anna, by the way" the unknown woman said, holding out her hand to Arizona.

"Arizona" she replied, taking the woman's hand.

"Interesting name. Interesting but beautiful." Anna stared into Arizona's eyes.

"Yes, its a long story." Arizona smiled.

"Care to tell me about it sometime?" Anna smirked.

"Um, Maybe" Arizona shrugged"

"Okay, So, are you honestly going to leave me sat here alone?" Anna pouted.

Arizona was unsure what was going on here, but she wasn't exactly having a bad time in the company of this mysterious woman. Arizona wondered if she should just see how the night goes. No harm in drinking with a random woman, right? A woman who Arizona had noticed was pretty hot.

"Depends" was all she said

"Depends on what?" Anna nudged Arizona with her shoulder.

"Depends on what kind of drinker you are. Are you a beer or tequila kind of girl?" Arizona suddenly realised she was using that super magic smile of hers.

"Oh, definitely tequila! No question!" Anna smacked a hand on the table below her. Anna couldn't help but notice that infectious smile. She liked that smile. She wondered what was beneath the smile of Arizona. She also wondered why the hell such a beautiful woman was sat in a bar, alone.

"Well then" Arizona said "I guess you should get yourself to the bar and bring us some tequila back". Snapping Anna out of her daze.

—

Callie landed in Seattle around 7pm. As she stepped out of the cab in front of her hotel, she remembered how much she loved the rain in Seattle. She didn't know why, but it instantly made her feel like she was at home. She sighed to herself when she realised that New York was now her home. Pulling her leather jacket around her front a little more, she stepped inside the hotel.

After Callie had collected her room key, she headed to the elevator. Hitting the button for the top floor, she was looking forward to getting into the bed in the best room in the hotel. Carlos had a permanent reservation on the room Callie was headed to. She wanted so desperately to sleep, but she also wanted to see some of her friends.

Callie decided that sleep could wait. Grabbing her cellphone and room key from the bed, she made her way out of her hotel room and down to the front of the hotel. It was still raining, but Callie loved the feel of it as she slowly made her way down the street. She didn't know where she was going but she enjoyed the uncertainty of it. She was sure she would bump into some of her friends along the way. Heading down a particular street, Callie could hear the noise coming from a very familiar jaunt. Her smile grew as she headed towards the lights and laughter of people.

Walking through the door to her favourite bar, she couldn't contain her excitement. It may of only been a month since she left Seattle, but it felt like it had been forever. Looking around the busy bar, she realised nothing had changed. Nothing at all. Suddenly, she felt like she had never been away. Dancing her way through the crowds of people, she headed straight for the bar.

"Rum and Coke please, Joe" Callie shouted across the bar.

"Hey, Torres, Great to see you. You look great" Joe called out.

Callie simply smiled back at Joe and moved away to the side of the bar.

—

"Dance with me?" Anna stated as she stood and took Arizona's hand.

Arizona looked up at Anna and wondered what she was letting herself in for. She was enjoying herself, she couldn't deny that, but she wasn't sure she was ready for this. Still staring up at Anna, Arizona simply said "Well, are you just going to stand there holding my hand, or are you going to take me over there to dance?" Arizona asked as she pointed over to a clearer area of the floor.

Anna stood staring at Arizona a moment longer. _God this woman is beautiful._ Anna thought to herself. She simply helped Arizona up, placed her hand on the small of her back and guided Arizona to the middle of the room.

"So, why is a woman like you alone in a bar on a Friday evening?" Anna whispered into Arizona's ear. Her breath hitched as she felt how close the other woman was to her. Feeling her breath on her own ear left Arizona feeling lightheaded. "Hey, relax" Anna whispered "Its just dancing".

"I-I know it is. Its just, um, you're pretty close right now" Arizona smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Arizona." she smiled whilst taking Arizona's hand and spinning her around. Before Arizona realised what had happened, she was grinding against Anna with her back to her. Turning around to face Anna before things went too far, Arizona leaned into Anna and whispered "You aren't making me uncomfortable. I just wasn't expecting this to be in my evening plans when I left work today"

"Oh, really? And what exactly is this?" Anna grinned. She knew Arizona was unsure about how things were going, although nothing was really happening. Both of them could clearly feel the heat between them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to meet a beautiful woman in this bar, thats for sure". Arizona leaned in closer putting her hands on the other woman's hips. Anna was of a similar build and height to Arizona. Her brown eyes held so much desire, Arizona was finding it hard to focus on anything else around her.

"Well, neither was I" Anna simply stated with a smile. As she whispered in Arizona's ear, she gently ran her tongue up the side. Arizona closed her eyes at the situation unfolding before her. She wanted so badly to turn around and leave the club, but she couldn't. She enjoyed the attention she was receiving. Who wouldn't? She wasn't doing anything wrong. She was unattached, and was simply enjoying a night out with a new interest. If anything, it was taking her mind of Callie. Maybe this was what she needed all along.

"Uh, i-is this okay?" Arizona asked as she squeezed Anna's hips.

"Sure is. A beautiful woman touching me? Why wouldn't it be" she smiled back at Arizona.

As Arizona danced and held the new woman who was potentially about to enter her life, another set of beautiful brown eyes watched her from the side of the bar.

"Another rum please, Joe" Callie sighed. As she was handed her drink, the music changed.

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_

 _Does she love you better than I can?_

 _It's a big black sky over my town_

 _I know where you at, I bet she's around_

 _Yeah, I know it's stupid_

 _I just gotta see it for myself_

 _I'm in the corner_

 _Watching you kiss her_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _I'm right over here_

 _Why can't you see me?_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _I'm giving it my all_

 _But I'm not the girl you're taking home_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)_

Callie stood frozen as she watched her ex wife dance with another woman. Expecting to come here and talk to Arizona about how she was feeling had quickly taken a U turn. _Sofia said her mommy was sad_. She thought to herself. _She doesn't look very sad._

Arizona was dangerously close to kissing the woman in her arms. There was nothing stopping her. Until suddenly, there was something stopping her. Arizona was about to place her lips on Anna's when she caught someone looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Arizona stopped and stared at the woman at the bar. The woman she had spent so much time crying over. The woman who was once the only person she would hold in her arms. The woman who left her on the floor some three weeks ago. Squinting slightly to check that it actually was Callie. It was. Oh god.

 _So far away, but still so near_

 _(The lights go on, the music dies)_

 _But you don't see me standing here_

 _(I just came) to say goodbye_

Arizona shook her head slightly as she felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Um, Anna. Can we move back to the table, please?" Arizona asked without taking her eyes off Callie. Callie followed Arizona's deep blue eyes until she could no longer see the blonde beauty she once went home with every night. Realising that her face was starting to burn, she threw her head back, downed her rum, and quietly left Joes.

"Anna, I think I'm going to head home. Im sorry. Can we meet for coffee sometime? Id love to hear more about you." Arizona smiled.

"Is everything okay? D-did I do something I shouldn't? I-Im sorry." Anna apologised.

"What? No. No you haven't done anything. I just wasn't prepared for this tonight. Please, can I get your number? Here, heres my number. If you decide to call me, thats up to you. I really would love to meet up again." Arizona smiled, handing Anna one of her cards.

"Okay, Um, Dr. Arizona Robbins. Paediatric surgeon. Oh, very nice". Anna laughed "I will be in touch"

Arizona turned to leave Joes.

—

Heading up the street, Arizona fumbled in her purse for her keys. Finally getting a hold of them, she looked up as she walked up the steps to her door. Her eyes widened when she seen Callie sitting on the top step. Shivering and soaking wet from the downpour they were both standing in.

"Callie, why are you here?" Arizona sighed.

"I'm so sorry about that back there. I wasn't purposely there to see you. I just stopped by for a drink. I thought you would be home with Sofia but you weren't. Y-you were, um, ah-" Callie was cut off by Arizona's outburst.

"Spit it out, Callie. I was what? I was out dancing with another woman? Getting hands on with another woman?" Arizona said with some anger in her voice.

"Yes" Callie said quietly.

"That is none of your concern now, Callie. You made that perfectly and painfully clear when you left here a few weeks back". Arizona was trying to stop the tears from forming.

"Why are you sitting outside my home, Callie? Really, why are you here?" Arizona questioned.

"Im in town for a conference. I decided to come to the conference and stay in Seattle a little longer. Spend a little more time with Sofia if that would be okay with you?" Callie asked nervously.

"You know you can see Sofia whenever you want, Callie. She's your child too and she misses you like crazy. Im sure you miss her too." Arizona said quietly.

"I do. I miss her so so much. I miss Seattle so much. I miss my friends, I miss the hospital, I miss everything about this place. I feel so out of place in New York." Callie said, her voice trembling.

"Thats the sacrifice you make when you start a new life, Callie" Arizona didn't want to sound harsh, but how was she supposed to act. Callie had just appeared before her, and began a conversation like nothing had happened.

"Yes, I realise that now. C-could, um, could I come in at all? Im like a drowned rat here and I'm freaking cold" Callie shivered.

"Um, sure. I'll grab you a towel but you need to leave once you have dried off, Callie" Arizona stated. She wasn't about to be hurt by this woman again. She's not sure she could take it again.

"I will. I promise. Thanks, Arizona" Callie smiled.

Arizona opened the door and flicked on the lamp which softly lit the room. She didn't want a lot of light. She didn't want to see the emotions on Callie's face when she tried to explain herself at whichever point Callie decided to do so. It was inevitable. Arizona knew that much. Why else would Callie be here. Walking into the kitchen she turned to Callie "Would you like something to drink? Coffee, Water, Wine or Soda?"

"Sure, Um, Wine would be nice. Thanks" Callie felt a little more at ease now.

Grabbing two glasses from the cupboard, she poured one red wine and one white wine. Handing Callie a glass of red wine, she turned and left the living room. Callie stood there, waiting for some sort of sign as to what she should do next. A few minutes later, Arizona came out of the bedroom. She had changed into yoga pants and a jumper after feeling the cold and damp rain. Walking over to Callie, she handed her a large towel, some sweat pants and a jumper.

"Here, you cant sit in those wet clothes all night. Bathroom is through there" Arizona pointed down the hall as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'll just be a minute" Callie turned and headed towards the bathroom.

Standing in Arizona's bathroom, she looked into the mirror. _What on earth are you doing. You shouldn't be here. Why are you even here? Get changed and get out._ She thought to herself. She stood staring at herself in the mirror, holding Arizona's clothes. The clothes that had the same smell as they always did. Arizona. God she missed that smell. No one ever smelled as good as Arizona did. Quickly bringing herself out of her daze, she changed as quick as she could and left the bathroom.

"Hey, Um, thanks for the clothes. I should finish my wine and leave." Callie said as she entered the kitchen.

Moving over to her glass of red wine, she picked it up and took a sip and looked at Arizona, who was staring down at the work top of the island in the kitchen. Arizona's cell suddenly brought them both out of their stare.

 _Hey there, Dr. Robbins. I had a great time tonight. I look forward to next time. A - XO_

Arizona smiled as she looked at the screen of her cellphone. Forgetting that Callie was still in the room, her grin grew bigger.

"So how long have you been dating?" Callie inquired.

"W-what? I haven't been dating. I was just in Joes after work having a quick drink before I headed home, and she came in." Arizona wondered where this was going.

"Oh, seemed like you'd known her a while." Callie blurted out.

"Why is that, Callie? Because I was dancing with her? Had my hands on her body?" Arizona snapped.

"Uh, Yeah. That and the fact that you were about to kiss her in the middle of Joes." Callie shot back.

"Callie, why are you bothered? I don't seem to recall you being too worried when I kissed YOU in Joes. I think if I remember right, Id only just met you that night too?" Arizona questioned. She was trying so hard not to cause an argument. She was too tired and had given up where Callie was concerned.

"Oh, Yeah. True. I guess it was different when I was the one on the receiving end of your kisses. I-I mean, um, nothing. I don't know what I meant" Callie sighed.

"Calliope, Um, Callie. I think its time that you went. I don't want to fight with you. I just want to unwind and head to bed. I have a few days off work and i'd like to enjoy them if thats at all possible" Arizona calmly responded.

 _God I wish she wouldn't call me Calliope. It makes everything so much harder._ Callie stared at Arizona before moving closer. That voice, saying her name, made every problem in the world disappear. "Arizona, Im sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. None of it." Callie explained, placing her hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Im sorry, i'll go." Callie dropped her hand and turned to walk away. Grabbing her wet clothes, she headed for the door.

"Callie, wait!" Arizona said softly. "Why did you come here? Why are you in my house right now? I need you to answer that before you leave."

"I-I don't know. I honestly don't, Arizona. I guess I'm hoping for a miracle, I don't know. I just, something doesn't feel right and I-" Callie was cut off,

"A miracle? What kind of miracle? If you mean me and you, then i've been waiting for that miracle for over a year. Callie, you said it yourself, we wont work. Hell, I wanted it to work. So freaking much, but it didn't. You chose not to let it work. Remember?" Arizona sighed.

"She knows" Callie said.

"She knows what? And who is she?" Arizona was confused by Callie's little outburst.

"Penny, She knows. She knows I still love you and she knows that we kissed." Callie looks at Arizona for some sort of reaction.

"Oh! Well, maybe she should know. You told me you still loved me Callie, you didn't pull away from my kiss, and then you just, you just left. I cant keep doing this. I cant keep letting you build me up and then hurt me again. Nothing is the same. Nothing will ever be the same as it was. I tried so hard to make you love me after everything that happened, and you just wouldn't, or couldn't. I don't know. I know a lot of this is my fault, but I tried so hard to be me again, for you, Callie. For you". Arizona rubbed her forehead.

"Oh, Arizona. Im so sorry. I wanted to let you in. God knows I did, but something inside me had changed. I truly believed that Penny would change that. I thought I could be happy again, just not with you. It worked at first but when it came to New York, I knew it could be a disaster. Okay, its not quite been a disaster, but I don't want to be there. I sit in that apartment on my own day after day. Ive taken a lesser job. Ive demoted myself, and what for? Someone I barely even know. I put you and our friends through hell, and now its backfiring on me. I want to be here, Arizona. With you and our daughter. I know you hate me. I don't blame you for that, but I want to at least be your friend if nothing else. Do you think you could stop hating me sometime in the future?" Callie's voice broke.

Arizona moved into Callie's space and held out her hand. Callie responded immediately. Pulling Callie into a hug, Arizona leaned into Callie and whispered "I've never hated you, Calliope. How could I? You are the mother of my child". Callie felt her legs begin to tremble as Arizona's breath reached her ear. Arizona held her tighter. "I can't believe you think I hate you. When I was in the locker room a couple of months ago and you were just stood there in your towel, I wanted nothing more than to hold you. Hold you against me. I couldn't, that wouldn't of been fair to any of us. I also didn't know how you felt back then. When I was leaving that day, what did you want to say to me? Do you remember? I cut you off and walked out?" Arizona remembered back to that day.

"I was going to tell you that I still loved you" Tears now beginning to slowly fall down Callie's face. Arizona stepped back, lifted her hand and brushed away a stray tear with her thumb. Callie leaned into her touch. She couldn't bring herself to move away from the blonde haired woman. She looked into her eyes, so blue that she sometimes thought her mind was playing tricks on her, and slowly moved her head nearer to Arizona's.

Arizona hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should give in to Callie's advances. Looking into Callie's deep brown eyes, she seen fear and sadness. She knew that look. She knew that look all too well. Moving slightly forward, Arizona brought her lips to Callie's. Callie placed her hand on the small of Arizona's back and began rubbing circles. It wasn't a heated or passionate kiss, it was simply a needed one. Arizona pulled back and gasped for air.

 _Oh, what have I just done? This shouldn't be happening. Callie needs to leave. I need to get her out of this place. I need to stop._ Arizona's mind was full of all kinds of difficulties. She didn't know what to do. Callie did. Callie bought her lips to Arizona's once again, and Arizona didn't pull away. Callie shocked Arizona when her tongue slowly ran along Arizona's lips. Arizona let out a small moan as Callie gently bit on her bottom lip. That was all Callie needed to hear to know that she should continue.

Callie brought her hands around to the front of Arizona and placed her hands on Arizona's toned stomach. God she had missed this. She had missed the feel of Arizona's skin beneath her hands. Right now, she has never wanted this more. Arizona let things play out how Callie wanted. This. This what was happening now, was all Callie. Callie removed her lips from Arizona's and began slowly placing soft kisses along her jaw line. Moving up towards Arizona's ear, Callie whispered "I Love You, Arizona. Please, take me to bed". She continued to lick along the tip of Arizona's ear.

 _Okay, this has gone too far now. I have to stop this. Yes, I may of been her wife but she has a girlfriend waiting for her back in New York. This isn't fair to her. Or me! But, God! The way she whispers in my ear, she knows exactly what that does to me. She knows which tone of voice to use. She knows exactly what she is doing here._ Arizona knew she needed to stop this.

"Callie, I can't. Im sorry."Arizona pulled back. "This isn't right. You have a girlfriend, as much as I hate that being true, you DO still have a girlfriend."

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to put you in this position, Arizona. I know its unfair to you. Please understand I'm not trying to hurt you. I meant everything I said to you before. I want YOU. I need YOU. I want to be back here with you and Sofia and all of our friends." The emotion in Callie's voice was evident.

"Oh, Callie. You haven't put me in any position. Im a big girl, I could of stopped you just then but I didn't. I can handle myself and I can also handle Penny Blake if that time comes" Arizona looks at Callie with a questioning glare.

"I know what I need to do, Arizona. I will do it. I need to know that you will be here for me when its done?" Callie questioned.

"Callie" Arizona sighed. "I believe you will do what you think is right. I don't want to influence you. You may go back to New York and feel different. You may go back to New York and realise what we have just done was a big mistake. I don't know that you wont make that decision. So I cannot promise you anything. You have to understand that".

Callie looked slightly defeated. She understood how Arizona felt though. She couldn't ask her to wait for her, so to speak, after everything she has put her through. That wouldn't be right. She couldn't expect that.

"Okay, Arizona. Please know, that I will be back for you. If you are still here for me when that time comes then I have a lot of making up to do. If not, I cant really blame you. Ive been such a bitch. I cannot put you in that position. If you have moved on when I have made my decisions, which aren't really decisions as I totally know what I'm doing, just know that I love you. I always have and I always will." Callie dropped her head. "I guess I should head back to my hotel. Its getting late and Ive taken up enough of your time. Time I don't deserve. Thank you for listening. Goodnight, Arizona."

"What time is your conference?" Arizona questioned.

"Oh, Um, starts at 9am. Im not entirely sure I will go just yet. I may just spend the day at my hotel and think some things over" Callie shrugged. "I don't know yet".

"Stay here. On the couch. You cannot walk home after being soaked through once, and I've had too much to drink to drive you back to your hotel." Arizona casually offered.

"Um, A-are you sure? I can leave, its no problem." Callie looked hopeful that Arizona would demand she stayed. That is the kind of person Arizona always was.

"Im sure, Calliope. Ill grab you some blankets" Arizona smiled.

"Thanks, You really didn't have to do this" Callie called down the hallway.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to. But, Callie. Nothing can happen. Not even what happened before. That cannot happen again. Not until, well whatever. Maybe once Sofia is home, you can come by and have dinner with us, but nothing else" Arizona said straight faced.

"I know" Callie sighed as she internally struggled with her emotions. She wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with Arizona and hold her all night.

 _One day, One day I will be back with my two girls._ Callie closed her eyes as she thought back to happier times.


	7. Chapter 7: I bruise easily

Chapter 7: I bruise easily

Arizona woke suddenly. The sound of the Seattle rain beating down against her window often made sleeping difficult. Turning her head to look at the clock beside her, she noticed it was only 5am. Groaning she flipped herself over and pulled the covers back up. This wasn't how she wanted to start her weekend off. She lay there for sometime, before her thoughts drifted to the mysterious woman she had danced with in the bar the night before. Smiling to herself, she was beginning to remember what it was like to date. Arizona had never had trouble meeting people. She'd say she was pretty damn good at it, well, a long time ago anyway. She suddenly became nervous at the thought of calling Anna later on in the day. _Maybe I shouldn't do this_. She thought to herself. _Maybe it's too soon?! Oh for the love of god woman, what could possibly go wrong? You're hot and single, take the chance._ She continued to think.

Suddenly, she felt a knot in her stomach. She couldn't quite place the feeling. Was it fear? No, that's a little dramatic considering she had only danced with the woman. It was anxiety. Arizona was anxious. But why? She couldn't decide why she felt this way. Then, it hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Oh, crap! " she muttered to herself.

Realising she had offered Callie the couch last night, she lay there frozen. Suddenly, fear had taken over. Fear of the uncertainty. Fear of being left broken again. Sure, she had put Callie in her place and called her out on her crappy behaviour, but she didn't feel good about this. Something didn't feel right. Callie had pretty much told her last night that she was going home after visiting Sofia and ending things with Penny. Isn't this what Arizona had wanted all along? Is this the end of the sleepless tear filled nights she has suffered with for so long? Arizona knew in her heart that she couldn't rely on what Callie had told her last night night. She wanted to. God, she wanted to so bad, but she knew she had to protect herself from anymore pain.

"I can't do this, not again" Arizona whispered to herself. Sitting up she ran a hand through blonde curls draped over her face. She shuffled back and leant against the headboard. _Okay so this is how my weekend off is going to start. Crap! Why do I do this. Why do I leave myself so open where Callie is involved?_ She knew she had to speak to Callie. Or not? It was becoming difficult to make the right choices where Callie was concerned. _No_. She shook her head. _No. I'm not doing this. Not today. I can't do this. Callie is not going to leave Perfect freaking Penny and come home to me. She's not._ Arizona told herself. It hurt a great deal to think that after everything Callie had told her last night, it would all be over again in a little more than 2 weeks. Arizona couldn't decide if she was happy that Callie was even here. Sure, she cannot wait to see the look on Sofia's face. Her daughter has missed her other mother a lot. But maybe that should be all this is. What this visit was always supposed to be. Callie simply visiting Sofia. Nothing more than visiting Sofia. _Maybe it's best for everyone involved. If Callie doesn't want to be in NY with penny, well that was up to her, but maybe I should start thinking about myself. What I want. Instead of protecting the things I love, why not start protecting myself._ Arizona shook her head. _Stop now, Arizona. Just stop. Forget anything even happened last night. Forget you have the most amazingly beautiful woman asleep on your couch right now. Just stop._ Arizona knew that this could very quickly get out of hand. She couldn't let it. Could she?

She decided that grabbing some coffee would help her to take her mind of everything she had just been thinking. Swinging her body around to the edge of the bed, she took her crutches and took a deep breath. Standing and steadying herself, she made sure she was dressed appropriately before heading out of the bedroom. She didn't want to give Callie any reason to be anywhere within close proximity to her today. Slowly making her way down the hall, she tried to be as quiet as get crutches would allow. She knew Callie wouldn't mind such an early wake up call, even if it was unintended, but she didn't want to wake her just yet. She wanted to make her coffee and head back to bed with it. No such luck.

"Hey, Good morning" Callie startled Arizona.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Arizona quickly looked up to see Callie sitting on the couch.

"No, I've been awake for a while" Callie ran her hands through her hair.

Arizona couldn't help but notice the beautiful dark curls sitting on Callie's shoulders. She had always loved the morning look her ex wife had often graced her with. Quickly shaking her head, she turned away from Callie and grabbed some coffee cups.

"Coffee?" she questioned.

"Oh, Um, coffee would be great thanks. I promise to be out of your way soon" Callie half smiled.

Arizona suddenly jumped when a cellphone rang. Looking over at Callie, she wondered why she was just sitting staring at the screen.

"You going to get that?" Arizona simply asked.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Callie sighed.

Arizona could see the look in Callie's eyes as she looked at the screen a little longer. She felt for Callie, but she knew that this was her call to make and how Callie went about it was none of Arizona's business.

"H-hello?

"hey, Good morning, beautiful" Penny greeted her girlfriend. "Sorry I didn't think you would be up this early. Then I remembered the conference is at 9am, so I thought I'd chance my luck and give you a call. Why didn't you call me when you landed last night?"

"Hey, Morning. I'm sorry, I was fried when I got to the hotel last night. I headed to Joe's for one and then, I, uh, left Joe's and got some sleep" Callie quickly replied. Choosing her words very carefully. She hadn't lied to Penny about her arrival in Seattle but she chose not to tell her the whole truth. It was too early in the morning for that.

Arizona decided it would be best to leave the room while Callie was taking her call. She wasn't sure if she was giving her privacy, or if she couldn't bare to listen to Callie talking to Penny so casually, after what had happened the previous night. Turning to head back to her bedroom with her coffee, she struggled but managed to get her bearings. As she was about to leave the kitchen and head down the hall, the coffee cup slipped from Arizona's hand. Smashing to the floor. Arizona stood with her eyes closed, took and deep breath and continued to head down the hall. Deciding she would clean up the mess after Callie had finished her call.

"Hey, what was that? Are you okay? Where are you?" penny questioned.

"Oh, it's just room service. Dropping my damn coffee" Callie knew her answer wasn't good enough for Penny. She also knew that Penny was about to get suspicious. She could hear it in her voice.

"Um, room service at what? It must be 5:30am there? Callie, where are you? You are with HER aren't you? Please tell me you aren't at Arizona's place? At this time in the morning! W-why are you there?" Penny's voice began to break.

"I-I am, but it's not what you think. I headed over here last night to talk with her and I was soaked through. She offered me the couch because it was late. That's all. I promise." Callie lied.

"Is Sofia there with you?" Penny asked, as calmly as possible. Hoping that Sofia was there to make the situation seem a little less weird.

"No. She's at Mer's. She and Zola had a sleep over planned. I knew nothing about it. If i'd of known Sofia wasn't going to be here, I never would of called" Callie was now allowing herself to lie.

"That's bullshit, Callie. You know it is. You couldn't wait to get out of this apartment and on that plane yesterday. Im sorry if I sound a little angry, but you can see why that is, can't you?" Penny's voice broke.

"Yes, of course I can see why you are angry" Callie sighed "I just needed to speak with Arizona. You know, about Sofia's arrangements while I'm here in Seattle. I want to spend as much time with her as possible before I have to leave for New York"

"Spend as much time as possible with who, Callie? Your daughter or Arizona?" Penny questioned.

 _Both of them._ Callie silently wished to herself. "With Sofia, Penny. You know that." Callie was getting a little bored of this conversation now.

"Okay." Penny simply answered. "Look, Callie. Do I need to be worried? Please tell me now if I'm going to need to start packing your boxes back up. If I need to find a smaller apartment. If I need to let you go now. I know how persuasive Arizona can be. Especially around you. P-p-" Penny was cut off.

"Don't talk about her like that, Penny. She hasn't done anything to you. Don't make her out to be some home wrecker. I walked out on her remember." Callie calmly spoke.

Penny simply continued "Please, don't lie to me. Callie, Do you still love her?"

"Yes." Callie replied with barely a whisper.

The phone line went silent. She hadn't ended the call, but she could hear Penny breaking down on the other end of the line. Unsure of what to do or say, Callie cleared her throat.

"Look, Penny. I do still love Arizona. I will always love her in some way. She is the mother of my daughter. You do not need to worry about anything. I will be home before you know it. I have a few days after the conference and then my planned week with Sofia. That is all. My flight is already booked to come home to you." Callie knew what she was saying wasn't the truth. Yes her flight was booked to return to New York, but how long she would remain there for, she didn't know.

"I have to go, Penny. I have to get back to my hotel before I miss the conference. Take care, yeah?" Callie explained.

"Okay, I will see you soon I guess. I love you, Calliope!"

"Yeah, you will and Um, me too." Callie hated how Penny used her full name. It didn't have the same effect. She also couldn't bring herself to say those three words back to Penny. Hitting the end call button, she sighed, placed her cellphone on the coffee table and pulled her hair up high in a messy bun.

—

"Hello, Arizona?" Callie knocked on Arizona's bedroom door.

After ending her call with Penny, Callie figured that Arizona could probably use a fresh cup of coffee. The one she had originally made had ended up smashed on the floor after all.

"Arizona? I made some more coffee. I hope thats okay." Callie called again. Still not receiving an answer, she pushed the door slightly open. Hearing the running water coming from the door on the other side of Arizona's bedroom, she placed the coffee down on the night stand and turned to leave. As she reached for the door handle, she froze.

 _My skin is like a map_

 _Of where my heart has been_

 _And I cant hide the marks_

 _Its not a negative thing_

 _So I let down my guard_

 _Drop my defences down by my clothes_

 _I'm learning to fall_

 _With no safety net to cushion the blow_

Callie stood at the edge of the bed listening to the music playing inside Arizona's en suite. Her stomach was in knots as she wondered if she should move. She didn't want Arizona to think she had been standing watching her. That, she definitely wasn't doing. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to walk into that room and pull Arizona in to her arms, but she would never do such a thing unless she thought it would be welcome. After the exchange of words last night, she knew that would definitely not be welcome.

 _I bruise easily_

 _So be gentle when you handle me_

 _Theres a mark you leave_

 _Like a love heart carved on a tree_

 _I bruise easily_

 _Can't scratch the surface_

 _Without moving me underneath_

 _I bruise easily_

 _I bruise easily_

Callie continued to stare at the door Arizona was currently behind. She needed to get out of there fast. The sound of Arizona humming along to the song being played caused Callie's heart to ache. She knew how much she had hurt Arizona in the past. She also knew that this music Arizona was playing, was not the music Arizona ever listened to. _God I am such a bitch. What kind of person does what I done to someone like Arizona. Someone so perfect and beautiful. Idiot._ Callie had never felt so much guilt inside of her before. She had to leave now. It was time. _What will be, will be._ She told herself as she closed Arizona's door.

Walking over to the coffee table in the living room, Callie picked up a pen and scribbled down a note for Arizona. After reading over the words, she placed the pen down, picked up her clothes from the night before, along with her purse, and headed out of the door. As Callie looked back at Arizona's place, tears flowed freely down her face. She had broken Arizona and had actually expected to be able to just walk back through the door like nothing had ever happened. She truly believed Arizona would never forgive her.

—

"Thanks for the coffee. Did you want to shower?" Arizona called as she headed down the hallway. Arizona entered the kitchen to find it empty. Realising that the other woman was supposed to be at the conference today, she assumed Callie had left to get ready at her hotel. Turning back down the hall, now using her prosthetic, she shrugged and headed into her bedroom. Quickly changing into a pair of dark denim jeans and a pale blue blouse, she fixed her hair into a ponytail and headed back to the kitchen. After fixing herself some pancakes and fresh fruit, she hopped up onto a stool at the kitchen island to check on her emails.

Seeing nothing of interest in her inbox, she pushed her laptop away from her and finished her breakfast. She stared at the spot her and Callie had stood in the night. The same spot that Callie had left her in weeks before. _Well, that was like going from one extreme to another._ She smiled to herself. Noticing the piece of paper on the coffee table, she climbed down from the stool and headed over to it. Tears beginning to form behind her ocean blue eyes, she dropped the paper back down and walked away to towards the kitchen. Picking up her cellphone she opened a previously read message and hit the reply button.

 _Hey, Last night was awesome. Coffee sometime? Arizona XO_

Placing her phone back down, she walked back to the coffee table, picked up the paper and scrunched it up.

"I'm Sorry X" the note read. Arizona knew exactly what that meant. Callie had said those words to her so many times before. Usually before turning her back and walking away. She was done. Arizona was done and once again, it looked like Callie was done. Arizona was relieved that she hadn't believed a word Callie had said last night. _I suspected that was the rum talking_. She knew better than to fall straight back into Callie's arms, even though a part of her so desperately wanted to.

Arizona walked over to the kitchen and placed the piece of paper in the bin. Not wanting to dwell on the fact that Callie had walked away from her a third time in the space of a month, she slipped on a light jacket, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out of the door. Taking a walk down the street now that the rain had stopped, she pulled out her cellphone. She grinned at the screen.

 _Thought you were avoiding me. Coffee with you? Anytime, anytime. Name the time and place and i'll be there. A- XO_

 _Me? Avoiding YOU? Nope. Just had some stuff to do. Im home most of the day if you want to swing by? Arizona XO_

Arizona wondered if inviting the hot woman from the bar was such a good idea. Then she realised that it was just coffee and so what if coffee leads to anything else in the future? I _m single and i'll be damned if I spend the rest of my life like that._ Arizona laughed to herself.

 _You sure? Im free around lunch time. Send me your address and i'll call when I'm headed over. Catch you soon. A- XO_

Arizona sent on her address and wondered what she could do with herself until she had a hot coffee date at lunch time. She decided to just walk until her feet took her somewhere.

—

Callie walked through the doors of Grey Sloan Memorial for the first time in almost a month. Looking around she remembered how busy it had been. Her new role in New York was nothing compared to the thrill she got from this place. This place was her home. It always would be.

"Well, Look who it is. Dr. Torres, right before my eyes. Yup, As I live and breathe". Miranda Bailey stepped up behind Callie. Trying her hardest to be annoyed at the woman in front of her, she gave her the stare.

"Hey, Bailey, Um, Chief. Its so good to see you" Callie smiled, shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"Oh yeah? Care to explain WHY I haven't heard from you since you waltzed your butt out of here, oh I don't know, a month ago? Hmm?" Bailey quizzed.

"Im sorry. Ive been busy. Im here now though, right? Callie's smile reached her ears.

"Aha, That you are. So, come to see your girl?" Bailey smiled.

"I have. I thought i'd drop by here first before I head over to see her. She is at Mer's, I think" Callie raised an eyebrow and bit her lip.

"You think? Torres, you have flown from New York to visit your daughter and you don't know where she is?" Bailey laughed but knew deep down that Callie was unsure of her daughters whereabouts because of Arizona. She knew that Callie had left on bad terms with Arizona, and as far as she knew, she hadn't left Arizona's place just a few hours ago.

"Yeah, Um, I cant get hold of Arizona. She is avoiding my calls but I know Sofia spent the night at Mer's with Zola last night. I'll head over there pretty soon. Should catch her there then." Callie walked with Bailey.

Stopping Callie in her tracks, Bailey started "Okay, Torres. You go see your daughter NOW. Its been too long since you held her. I'll call you through the week to arrange meeting up, if you will be available?."

"Yeah, sounds good. We will make that a plan. Take care, Chief." Callie turned and walked to the entrance of the hospital.

Walking down the street towards the address she knew all too well, she thought about the moment she would see her baby girl. For the first time in what felt like forever. Seeing Meredith's house in the distance, she instantly began walking quicker. She could barely contain her excitement. Seeing Maggie's car outside the house, Callie figured that she would definitely see her daughter within the next couple of minutes. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Meredith's front door and knocked loudly.

"Hey, what on earth are you doing here? You look great, Torres" Maggie complimented.

"Hey, Im hoping my daughter is still here. Oh, please tell me she is still here, Maggie" Callie's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, don't worry. She's still here. Wait out here, i'll go grab here. Surprise her!" Maggie instructed.

Callie grinned as Maggie closed the door over and shouted to Sofia that someone had come to collect her. She knew Sofia would be expecting Arizona.

"Mommy, I had the best time here with Zola. Can I come by and do it aga-" Sofia was shouting as she ran to the door, only to be met by her Mama, not her Mommy. She cut herself off from the sentence she was currently screaming through the house with excitement.

"Mama!" She squealed. Running to Callie and jumping into her arms. "Mama, I missed you. You still smell like I remembered"

Callie's heart almost burst out of her chest when she heard Sofia. "Mija. Ive missed you so much. Guess what? You still smell like I remembered too. Like my baby girl."

Squeezing Sofia tightly against her, she felt tears falling down her face. Happy tears. Tears that she shouldn't be crying because she should be here with her daughter every day. Not visiting once a month. What happens when this all wears off and Sofia is no longer as desperate to see her? _No. This is so wrong. I cannot bare to do this again._

"Hey, why don't I come in and see you for a while? Would you like that?" Callie asked Sofia.

"Yes, Mama. That would be awesome" Sofia sounded just like her other mother. It melted Callie's heart.

"Well then, lets play, Kiddo!" Callie dropped Arizona back to her feet and followed her inside. Listening carefully to the instructions and rules of Sofia and Zola's game as they walked holding hands.

—

Arizona arrived home shortly before lunch. After taking such a long walk, her leg was beginning to bother her. She figured she had enough time to change and check on her leg before Anna turned up on her doorstep.

After changing into a lighter denim pair of jeans and a pale green top, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, leaving some loose ringlets down. Arizona checked her leg for any swelling. She was used to this routine now, and usually knew how far to push herself. Getting lost in her thoughts during her walk, she had completely lost track of time and before she knew it, she was quite a distance away from her house. Satisfied that her leg wasn't going to cause her any problems, she checked herself out in the mirror and headed to the kitchen. Shortly after making some coffee, there was a knock at the door.

Arizona leaned forward and placed her hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Giving the person on the other side of the her famous smile, she received a pretty great smile back.

"Hi, Arizona. How are you?" Anna smiled.

"Hey, Im good. Come on in." Arizona opened the door a little wider. Anna stepped inside and lightly brushed past her, causing Arizona to close her eyes.

"Great place you have here. I love the colour. The coffee smells pretty great too" Anna turned around to see Arizona still standing by the door.

"Um, You just going to stand there? Should I pour my own coffee?" Anna flashed a smile at Arizona. She could see how nervous she was. _She is so adorable._ Anna thought to herself.

"Oh, sorry. No. Im coming. Great to see you again" Arizona smirked. Standing in front of her was pure beauty. Deep brown hair fell down Anna's back. Her eyes, even darker than her hair gave off a look of beauty Arizona hadn't seen in a long time. They were showing all you ever needed to know about this woman. Dressed in tight dark denim jeans which showed off the muscle tone in her legs, Arizona wasn't sure if she had her mouth open, or if she had picked it up off the floor when she was standing by the door. The dark denim jeans where finished off by a yellow low cut blouse, and what can only be described as 'Do Me' boots. _Interesting choice._ She thought. Arizona hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. She had all but given up on dating until a couple of days ago.

"So, I guess you should tell me something about yourself. We didn't really get a chance to get to know each other the other night." Arizona began pouring their coffee.

"Well, I'm a freelance writer, I'm 36 and I've lived in Seattle all of my life. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Also, I've been waiting to hear from you since you walked out of that bar." Anna explained, quite confidently.

Anna came across as quite forward to Arizona. It wasn't a creepy, full of herself forward, but she certainly didn't hold back. First she had tried to kiss Arizona in the bar, and now she was sitting in her home telling her how she waited to hear from her. It was nice. Arizona hasn't had attention like this since, well, Callie. It was nice to be wanted by someone. It wasn't as if Arizona was just jumping from woman to woman, no, it was far from it. This was the first woman she had bothered to speak to in a long time. Usually she would diffuse the situation in a bar before things got interesting, but not this time. Arizona had had enough of waiting for someone to just come along. Her greatest fear was that she had had her one shot at true love, but she had to try, right? She had always heard people talking about how you only ever get one true love, how everyone else will never match up to that person. She feared she would be alone forever and she believed she didn't deserve that. Yes, she had made a few mistakes and divorced the woman she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, but that cant be it. _I deserve to be happy. Callie is happy. I deserve my own happiness._

"Oh, really?" Arizona's smile lit up Anna's face. She was totally going to go for this. Why the hell not.

"Yes, really. Now, how about you? What happens in the wonderful life of Dr. Arizona Robbins?" Anna propped herself up on the island with her hand under her chin.

"Well, Yes, Im a doctor. Paediatrics. Im 38. I moved to Seattle, Um, 7-8 years ago, and I love it here. Well, my life is definitely here. I have a 6 year old daughter, and I was happy to hear from you after I left the bar" Arizona responded.

"Wow, Interesting. Sounds awesome." _Oh I can see this is going to go well. She is already using the word awesome._ Arizona smiled back at Anna.

"So, where is your daughter? You have an incredibly clean and tidy house for someone who has a 6 year old." Anna looked around the open space.

"She's at her friends right now. She had a sleep over. Im going to collect her in a little while" Arizona was pleased that Anna didn't suddenly back away at the news she has a daughter.

Anna walked around the kitchen, running her hands along the stone cold work surfaces. Arizona sipped on her coffee whilst Anna took in the features of the home she was standing in. Suddenly feeling Anna's presence closer to her, she turned away from the island to find her standing behind her. "Good. I wouldn't want her running in here while, well this". Before Arizona could answer her, Anna was pressing her lips to her own. She didn't pull away, she just enjoyed the moment. It wasn't too much, it was just, perfect. There was nothing sexual about the kiss, but Arizona still felt her stomach somersault.

Anna pulled away. A little breathless, she whispered against her lips, "Sorry, that should of happened the other night but well, it didn't." Arizona simply smiled at her. It was perfectly fine by her and she felt a slight disappointment at the loss of contact.

Moving away from Arizona, she picked up her coffee cup, finished its contents and placed it on the work surface. "Hey, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner? I'm really busy this week coming up but how about the week after? I mean, if you want to. I would love to get to know you more, Arizona." Anna desperately hoped Arizona would take her up on her invitation.

"Sure. I would like that. I do have to pre warn you though, being a surgeon is often unpredictable." Arizona tried to explain her work schedule. "Most of the time I finish work pretty much when I'm supposed to but sometimes, I get pulled into an emergency surgery".

"Thats no problem, Arizona. You have my number there. When you are working miracles with those hands, give me a call." Anna found the idea of Arizona in scrubs quite hot. Strangely hot.

"Great. I look forward to it. So, did you want another drink?" Arizona asked.

"Actually, I have to get back. Im working on a story at the minute which unfortunately has a deadline attached to it. Time, as usual, isn't on my side" Anna sighed while straightening herself out.

Arizona walked Anna to the door and they promised to arrange dinner soon. Giving Arizona a chaste kiss on the front porch, she turned and headed down the steps.

Arizona smiled and said goodbye to Anna. As she was about to turn and walk back inside, she heard a familiar voice. Looking out into the street, she could see Sofia walking hand in hand with Callie. _Oh come on! You have to be joking._ Arizona sighed.

As Callie approached Arizona's house with Sofia, Anna walked past her with a pretty big smile on her face. Callie instantly felt anger. She refused to let it show. She had no idea what had just happened inside the house she was about to go to, but she had a good idea.

"Mommy, look who is here! Its Mama!" Arizona could see the love and excitement beaming from Sofia's eyes.

 _Yes. She certainly is here._ Arizona was not prepared for this.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is definitely rated M. You have been warned.**

 **Recommendation: DO NOT READ AT WORK. ;)**

Chapter 8: Only love can hurt like this

Callie walks up the steps to Arizona's house, instantly feeling uncertain. Sofia refuses to let go of Callie's hand and insists she comes inside.

"Mommy, can Mama have dinner with us tonight? Sofia flashes Arizona a smile.

"Um, I haven't seen you since yesterday, I thought it would just be us tonight. Mama came for her visit a little earlier than planned" Arizona simply replied, while giving Callie a 'what the hell are you doing here' look.

"Sof, its okay. Me and you can have dinner anytime while I'm home. We can go for breakfast too. Chocolate chip pancakes are still your favourite, right?" Callie smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, Mama. They are. Maybe we could make them together. All of us." Sofia turned to Arizona. "Mommy, please? Can Mama stay for dinner. We haven't seen Mama for a long time. I missed her. Didn't you?"

"I know you missed her, baby. Just tonight okay? She can stay for dinner just for tonight" Arizona sighs.

"Yay, Mama. Today has been the best ever." Sofia turned to Callie before heading down the hallway and into her playroom.

Callie turned away and walked over to the coffee table. She couldn't look at Sofia right now. Tears threatened to fall if she did. The only time Callie was truly happy was when she was here. When she was with both of her girls. The loved she felt when she with them both melted her heart. It left her wondering why the hell she ever brought Penelope Blake to that dinner party. Why the hell she ever took Arizona to court. Why the hell she ever got on that freaking plane. She truly had ruined everything. Trying to change the subject, although there was really only one subject she wanted to talk about, Callie turned to Arizona.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" Callie questioned.

"Um, Yeah. I took myself for a long walk. I was getting ready to come and collect Sofia when you brought her home instead. I didn't know you were going to visit her today. I thought you had the conference?" Arizona tried to divert where she knew Callie was going with her line of questioning.

"Oh, is that what you were doing when you were kissing her on the front porch? Getting ready to collect Sofia? Sure looked like it." Callie snorted.

"NO! No, Callie. You don't get to come here and do that. You don't get to be jealous right now. What I do with my life right now is none of your concern. Why are you here?" Arizona moved closer to Callie and tried to keep her voice as low as possible. The last thing she wanted right now was for Sofia to hear her mothers arguing. She had come home so excited and almost bursting with happiness. Arizona didn't want to be the one to break that right now.

"Callie, I'll ask once more. Why. Are. You. Hear?" Arizona was getting tired of whatever this game was Callie was playing.

"I brought your daughter home to you." Callie simply replied. Being this close to Arizona was making her feel very uneasy. Like she didn't know what might happen next.

"Why, Callie? Why did you bring her home? I've been perfectly capable of collecting her myself since you left. Why would you think that I would now need your help?" Arizona calmly asked.

"B-because I wanted to see you. I wanted t-to expl-" Callie was cut off.

"No. Callie we are not doing this again. You walked out once again this morning. Im tired of this. I have no more energy left to give to you. I really really don't." Arizona threw her hands up.

"Arizo-"

"No, Callie. Please, just stop. Really. Just stop. I can't do this anymore. I just can't. It hurts so much every time you come here and tell me all these things you think I want to hear. I don't want to hear them. I want you to stop this game. You won, okay? You won! You have ruined every part of my life since you left me last year. You are not going to ruin anymore of it." Arizona's voice broke.

"I'm sorry!" Callie whispered.

Arizona laughed "If you tell me you are sorry one more time, Callie. I swear to god."

"What can I do to prove to you that I want us to be a family again? Please, tell me what I can do to show you how much I love you? I need you Arizona. I need you so much, it hurts." Callie tried so hard not to let her tears get the better of her.

"Nothing. Theres nothing you can do, Callie. I think you were right last month when you told me that we don't work. I was just too stupid to see it. I wanted you to stay so bad, that I just couldn't see it. Now, Im moving on. I really am, Callie. Please let me move on" Arizona pleaded with Callie.

"I can't. I really can't. I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much I love you. I want you to be happy. God, Arizona. I want you to be happiest you've been in all of your life. The thought of me not being a part of that happiness makes my life unbearable." Callie now had tears streaming down her face. She didn't care. She needed Arizona to notice her.

"Callie, Please. Don't upset yourself. Im not worth it. Im really not." Arizona laughed.

"W-what? What do you mean you aren't worth it? You are worth more than anything in my life. Why can't you see that?" Callie begged.

Arizona began pacing in front of Callie. She just couldn't get through to her. She was feeling tired and drained. After having such a good afternoon, it had turned to shit.

Callie was starting to feel a little desperate. She knew she should probably leave but the thought of the devastation in Sofia's face if she seen Callie was gone was the one thing keeping her here.

"Callie." Arizona continued to nervously pace the floor. "Im sorry, I just cant trust you not to hurt me again. Im happy you are here visiting Sofia, but thats where it ends. You have a life back in New York. Hell, you have a girlfriend back in New York, yet you are standing here confessing your undying love to me. Now do you see why I cant trust you?" Arizona stopped when Callie grabbed her arm and turned her around to face her.

"Cal-" Arizona stared at Callie.

Callie removed her hand from Arizona's arm, grabbed either side of her head and pulled her into a kiss. A heated, I Love You kind of kiss. Desperate to feel Arizona's lips and skin, she refused to let go. Arizona dragged herself out of Callie's grip and gasped. Both for breath and in shock.

"Callie, NO! I can't. You have came here to have dinner with your daughter. Either go see her in the playroom or leave. Right now. Im not doing this again. Im going for a shower. Either be here when I finish, or don't." Arizona ran her hands through her hair as she walked away down the hall. Shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Callie simply stood in shock. What had she just done? As if things weren't bad enough, she suspected she had just made everything a whole lot worse.

Callie's cellphone started buzzing in her pocket. _Oh, please. Not now._ She looked at the screen.

"Hello" Callie answered with a tone that showed she was upset and angry.

"Um, Hi, Its me." Penny answered a little confused. The last call she had with Callie, suggested that everything would be alright and that she had nothing to worry about. That was not the vibe she was getting right now.

"Penny, Hi. Im with Sofia right now. Can I call you later when I get back to my hotel room?" Callie asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Say hi to her for me wont you?" Penny's mood changed.

"Yes, of course I will. Speak to you later. Im having dinner with her. See you" Callie hit the end call button before Penny could say anything else.

—-

Callie spent the next few hours in Sofia's bedroom. She figured staying out of Arizona's way was probably for the best. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble. She had done enough damage. She realised that now. After her and Sofia had played in her room for a while, dinner was ready. It was fairly quiet. Only words where spoken when Sofia asked questions. She wanted to know all about Callie's time in New York and how much longer she would be there for. Callie honestly didn't have a great deal to tell her. She hadn't done anything interesting while she had been there. She also managed to avoid the 'how much longer' question. Arizona didn't look up from her dinner once. Only occasionally smiling at something Sofia had said. She loved how grown up her daughter was becoming. It made her feel proud. She could feel Callie looking at her most of the time that they were sat eating. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable but she didn't want to do or say anything that might upset Sofia. She had enjoyed her day so much. Arizona wanted that to continue.

After dinner was finished and cleared away, Sofia was ready to head off to bed. She had asked if Mama could stay until she was asleep. Arizona agreed and suggested Callie read a story to her at bedtime. Callie's face lit up at the thought of doing such a thing. It had been so long since she had read a story to Sofia. She loved how she fell asleep in her arms after the first page was finished. She definitely took after Callie where sleep was concerned. The though made Callie smile to herself. Once Callie had seen Sofia to bed and finished placing the book back on her shelf, she kissed her goodnight and headed out into the hall. Quietly closing the door.

Entering the kitchen, Arizona was stood at the sink. Looking out of the window with her arms pushing against the work surface. Callie walked over to the living room and slipped on her leather jacket, before gathering her other belongings. She knew her time here was up. Why Arizona didn't kick her out of the house earlier, she will never know. She was extremely grateful to Arizona for still letting her stay for dinner after what had happened. She didn't deserve any of it. She knew she had overstepped the mark tonight. It was definitely time to leave.

Callie headed over to Arizona in the kitchen. "Arizona" she stepped closer. Arizona took a deep breath and refused to look or speak to Callie. She couldn't look at her. Callie placed a hand on the top of Arizona's back. Arizona flinched at her touch. Callie's heart broke a little at the feeling underneath her. Arizona had never flinched when she touched her. Never. Removing her hand she felt Arizona relax a little.

"Arizona, Im going to head off. Thanks for dinner, and thanks for letting me spend time with Sofia. I didn't deserve that. I, Um, was wondering if I could spend some more time with her before I leave? I will work around you. Whatever is best for you. " Callie asked quietly.

"Of course you can see her again. You can spend all the time you want with her. I may have custody, but she is your daughter. Let me know when you want her. By text, please" Arizona replied.

"No problem. Thanks. Um, I'll just collect her from Meredith's if that would be okay? Or if you have a child minder, I could collect her from there. Just whatever works best for you." Callie offered.

"Yes, that would be better. Let me know what days and times you want her and I'll see that she is with you." Arizona didn't know what else to say. She would never stop Callie from seeing her daughter. Whatever was going on between her and Callie had nothing to do with Sofia. She loved both of her Moms, unconditionally. Anyone could see that.

"Okay. Im going to head off. I know I'm not really wanted here. I can understand why. Um, Arizona, you take care of yourself okay? I'll see you around." Callie dipped her head as she turned towards the door. She placed her hand on the door handle and headed out.

"What did your note mean?" Arizona blurted out.

"W-what?" Callie turned back to look inside. "Oh, this morning? I meant I was sorry for everything in general. For everything i'd done in the past and since i'd been back here in Seattle. I had to leave this morning. I brought you a cup of coffee after you'd dropped the other one. After walking into your bedroom, I heard you were taking a shower. I wanted so desperately to walk in and hold you, but I knew it wasn't my place anymore. So I had to leave before I done something one of us may regret." Callie smiled sadly. "You confirmed everything I thought whilst standing in your room this morning, tonight, so it doesn't really matter now. Goodbye, Arizona." Callie turned and left, closing the door behind her. As Callie walked down the pathway and made her way down the street for the short walk to her hotel. She noticed a sign up across the way from Arizona's place.

Arizona walked down the hall and into her bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she thought about how she felt this morning when she read that note. She thought that Callie was leaving again. She knew Callie had to go back to New York either way, but she thought Callie was saying that she was sorry because she had decided it was Penny she needed to be with. From that moment this morning, she decided that she wouldn't let Callie back in. Who could blame her? She has every right to go into panic mode and protect herself. It was no use worrying about it anymore. Callie had told her on a number of occasions that they wouldn't work. Arizona decided to take Callie's word for it.

—-

The rest of Callie's time spent in Seattle mainly involved catching up with her old friends. She spent time with Sofia, Bailey and Tuck and even ran into Alex Karev, who called her an ass for leaving. He was right. She was a total ass. She wondered if she would ever learn. She knew that her time in Seattle was coming to an end, and even though she hadn't heard anything from Arizona, or seen her since that night, almost a week ago, she had still enjoyed being here. Her and Sofia had visited the zoo and went out for breakfast most mornings. Being with Sofia and having her stay over at the hotel had made her feel like her old self again. Word had gotten around the hospital that Dr. Torres was in town and colleagues instantly got in contact with her to see if she was back for good. She had a lengthly conversation with Miranda Bailey, both during dinner and in her office. Miranda understood what the conversation was about and told her that she had better keep in touch, seen as how she forgot to do that when she left for New York last time. Callie promised to keep in touch with her and they had already made plans to meet for dinner again when she was back in Seattle in around 2 months.

Callie's last day had finally arrived. She wished it hadn't. She didn't feel ready to leave, and she certainly wasn't ready to say goodbye to Sofia. She never would be ready for that. She had already said goodbye to Arizona almost a week ago and she decided not to push it by asking to meet her. She had said her goodbyes to her. Whatever that meant. If Arizona wished to see her, she knew exactly where Callie was. They had spent many nights and made love many times in the exact same hotel room.

Callie had just picked up Sofia, and had headed back to the hotel with her. They watched disney films for hours on end, and ordered room service on a number of occasions. Callie wanted to give her daughter whatever she wanted. She wasn't spoilt. She was loved. Sofia knew what she was and wasn't allowed. That was something Callie had drilled into her from a young age. She never complained when she didn't get what she wanted. Callie knew from experience that growing up with money didn't really mean a lot. Sofia's abuelo had set her a trust fund up, despite Callie's best efforts of asking him not to. He loved her. He was a mini Calliope. Sofia was a very grounded little girl who knew family was important and that there were children less fortunate.

After a while, Sofia had fallen asleep. Callie flicked through the channels, and finding nothing to watch, decided to run herself a bath. They didn't have one back in the apartment back in New York so she intended to make full use of the one currently available to her.

—

Arizona headed out of the door and towards the cab waiting for her. After giving the driver the address she was headed to, she sat back and took a deep breath. She wasn't nervous. She was excited. At least that was what she kept telling herself. Her stomach was performing somersaults but after a few deep breaths, it seemed to calm. Dressed in a knee length black dress with a low neck, she stepped out of the cab. Arizona was more than comfortable with her prosthetic leg now. She had a pretty expensive, awesome one. Making it barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't paying attention.

Entering the restaurant, she scanned the room for the person she was meeting. Upon noticing Anna waiting in the bar area, her stomach started to play tricks with her again. Anna smiled at Arizona and headed over to meet her at the door. Yes, she had noticed Arizona's prosthetic, but didn't mention it. It was irrelevant. She was hot with or without it. That ass was all she needed to look at for the rest of her life to know that her potential girlfriend was hot.

"You look beautiful" Anna whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. You look hot." Arizona whispered back to Anna.

Sitting down and ordering drinks, they both looked over the menu.

"See anything you like?" Arizona asked.

"Oh yes, I see many, many things that I like" Anna looked Arizona up and down.

Clearing her throat, Arizona looked up from the menu "Oh yeah? Gimme some ideas?"

"Certainly. Well, the lobster is amazing. The steak is great but you need to order a particular cut" Anna winked "and you, you look so good, I could skip right to dessert".

If Arizona had been standing, she would of hit the floor by now. "Um, nice choices" Arizona smirked. "So, what are you having?"

"Well, I'm thinking the lobster, followed by you for dessert? How does that sound?" Anna raised an eyebrow, looking up from her menu.

"Sounds, Um, Perfect. Maybe i'll order the lobster too. With you for dessert" Arizona suddenly felt heat rush to her core. _Well, that was unexpected._ She thought. Unexpected but incredibly hot. All she could do was smile to herself. She knew this was going to be a good night, and she was fully prepared to just let it run, however it wished to.

Dinner was beautiful. Arizona and Anna had made small talk all night and the longer the night went on, the more the conversation flowed. They talked about their interests and how Arizona came to be named Arizona. She didn't quite go into the detail that she once had with Carlos Torres, but Anna got the gist of the story.

Anna asked for and took care of the cheque. Arizona saw pure beauty in her eyes, and before she knew it, was inviting Anna back to her house. After the comments made at the beginning of the night, she did not refuse. Arizona knew they had really only just met but she was growing tired of always thinking what was best. She no longer cared what people thought. It appeared to Arizona that neither of them could get out of the restaurant quick enough. After getting in their cab, Arizona felt a hand on her right thigh. _Thank god she chose the right thigh._ Arizona laughed internally. Knowing full well that her left leg was kind of out of action. Deciding to let the mood take her, she enjoyed the feel on Anna's hand brushing up and down her thigh. That was, until she brushed her hand a little higher up. Arizona smiled at Anna and gave her a look that suggested they waited until they got inside.

Stepping out of the cab, Arizona made her way up the steps to her door. Anna followed her, placing her hand on the small of her back. Checking out her ass as they moved. Arizona fumbled for her key. Dropping her purse twice. Finding her keys, she slips them into the lock, and pulls Anna inside. Pinning her against the door, she whispers into her ear "Can I get you something to drink?".

Anna simply responded "No, thank you. You right now are good enough to drink".

Arizona presses her lips to Anna's, tongues duelling as they moved across the living room. Anna begins to remove Arizona's dress, stopping on the way to nibble her ear. "Take me to your bedroom, Zona". Arizona suddenly felt an intense heat between her thighs. Pulling Anna into another passionate kiss, they danced down the hallway and into Arizona's bedroom.

Guiding Anna over to the edge of her bed, she sat her down and took in the sight of this beautiful woman. Eyes dark with lust, she gripped the hem of Anna's dress. Slowly she lifted it above her breasts, ensuring she ran her finger tips over her toned stomach and under the curve of her breasts. Anna moaned into Arizona's touch as they brought their lips together. Her tongue snaking through Arizona's lips. Running along her bottom lip before biting down gently. Arizona pushed Anna down on the bed. She always preferred to be on top. She liked that sense of control over whoever was beneath her. She found it incredibly sexy. She couldn't keep her hands off Anna. Climbing on top, she brought her lips down to the woman beneath her. Licking along her jaw line, she felt Anna shudder underneath her. The heat rising in her core every time. Arizona brought her hand down to Anna's knee, and slowly dragged her fingertips up to her thigh. Hearing Anna moan and gasp into her ear only increased the heat between them. Arizona was so ready, and there was no mistaking Anna's feelings. Arizona hadn't felt like this in a long time. Maybe it was just a release, maybe it was something more. In this moment though, whatever the feeling was, it was making her weaker by the second.

Slowly, Arizona brought her hands around to the front of Anna's body. Reaching up to Anna's breasts, she removed the offending underwear, and slowly began to rub the bud beneath her hands. Anna's body instantly responded. Bringing her mouth down to Anna's left nipple, she bit down gently, before licking the sensation away. Palming Anna's right nipple, she brought her tongue down to Anna's naval. Circling her tongue around Anna's belly button, Arizona removed her left hand and once again brought her fingertips to the toned thigh beneath her. The heat was unbearable. Slowly she ran her fingers along the outside of Anna's underwear, making sure she touched her slightly and exactly where she knew Anna wanted her, before bringing two fingers and hooking them under her panties. Slowly removing them, Anna trembled. _God this woman is hot._ Arizona smiled to herself. Throwing Anna's panties to the floor, Arizona moved more comfortably onto the bed. Slowly bringing down her right hand, she brought it to Anna's centre. Stroking the length of her hot core, Anna moaned in delight. She swiftly entered two fingers into Anna's dripping core, gasping at the juices covering her hand. Feeling the wetness between her own thighs, Arizona moved her right knee in-between Anna's legs. Slowly entering her, Arizona instantly felt the response from Anna's body. Her walls began to clench around Arizona's fingers. Arizona pushed her knee up towards Anna's centre to provide a little more power.

"Oh, god, Yes!" Anna panted.

The sound only made Arizona increase her thrust. Rocking herself against Anna's thigh, she could feel how close she was herself.

"Jesus, Zona! I want you so bad" Anna whispered as Arizona moved her ear closer to Anna's face.

"You ready?" Arizona moaned.

"Oh, yes. Im so ready for you" Anna panted.

Arizona continued to thrust deep and hard into Anna's centre. Feeling her rocking beneath her made her almost come there and then. Before long, they both felt that feeling in the pit of their stomach.

"Oh, Fuck! Arizona, you are incredibly hot". Anna panted as she felt herself explode into ecstasy. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let her body take over.

"Im so close" Arizona moaned into Anna's ear. Licking the rim and biting down on Anna's earlobe. Arizona felt her whole body tremble as she rocked against Anna's thigh. The room turned black and she thought of nothing other than the woman below her.

Minutes later, Arizona found herself slumped on top of Anna's naked, hot body. Rolling off her, they made themselves comfortable in bed and tangled their limbs.

"Well, Um, That was…" Arizona struggled to find her words.

"Hot, That was so fucking hot!" Anna sighed.

Arizona snuggled into Anna's side and drifted off to sleep happy for the first time in as long as she could remember. She couldn't help but wonder if she was beginning to feel like her old self again. The person she was before she kissed Calliope Torres in a bar bathroom all those years ago.

—

Arizona was woken by the Seattle sun beaming throughout her bedroom. Sore and aching, she stood at the island in the kitchen making coffee. She had not felt release like she had last night in a long time. Jumping when she heard a knock at the door, she turned to answer it.

"Mommy, I missed you." Sofia came bursting through the door. "I missed you too, baby girl. Why don't you go and unpack from your stay with Mama? I'll make breakfast soon." Arizona was stunned to see her daughter so early.

Anna was in the bathroom and had heard what was happening outside. She decided to stay where she was until she heard that Arizona's daughter was no longer in the room.

"Um, Callie? Its only 10am. You're a little early." Arizona questioned.

"Yeah my flight is at 2 this afternoon so I had to drop her now, Im sorry. How are you?" Callie asked. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Arizona looked standing before her. Before Arizona replied, Callie heard the flush of the toilet. She instantly knew someone else was in the house.

"Hey, Zona? Have you made some coffee? Im gasping!" Anna walked up behind Arizona and wrapped her ams around her waist, not realising anyone else was in the room. Anna was dressed in an oversized t-shirt of Arizona's and a pair of boy shorts.

"Zona?" Callie snorted.

"Callie, Um, Thanks for bringing Sofia back. Even if it is a little early." Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Yeah, Um, Goodbye Arizona. I will call you to arrange meeting Sofia when Im home again." Callie dipped her head and turned to walk away.

"Thanks, Callie." Arizona casually answered her. Her tone was flat.

"Oh, Um, Nice to meet YOU by the way." Callie looked over to Anna. "And Arizona? Get HER out of here before OUR daughter sees, hey?!" Callie emphasised at the sight in front of her.

Callie slammed Arizona's door behind her. Furious at what she had just witnessed, she pulled her leather jacket closer to her body and headed to her hotel room. _The sooner I'm out of this place, the better._

—

Callie stood outside the entrance for departures with her suitcase next to her. After she had arrived back at her hotel, she checked she had everything, and headed straight out of the door. She couldn't bare to be be in a hotel so close to Arizona's home any longer than necessary.

Heading inside the airport with a defeated look on her face, she thought about her time back in Seattle. It had gone from one of hope, to one of emptiness and uncertainty. Had Arizona had a moment of weakness? Had she lied to Callie about not dating anyone? Had she returned to her old ways from before they met? Suddenly it dawned on her. _Why does it matter why Arizona has another woman in her bed? Its my freaking fault. I done this. I created this situation. I only have myself to blame. This time, I truly have lost her._

Sitting waiting for her flight to be called, Callie places her head in her hands. The tears come, uncontrollably. Callie was headed back to New York, to someone she wasn't sure she ever loved whilst the love of her life was here, in Seattle, happy with someone else.


	9. Chapter 9: Last Hope

This chapter is mainly focused on Callie. Thanks for all reviews so far. I would love to hear more of your feedback and ideas. Cheers.

—

Chapter 9: Last Hope

Callie sat at her desk at home. She had been back in New York for almost two weeks. In that time she had managed to get back into the routine of work, and had kept herself busy with a complex case she was assigned. Although she was doing great work, she felt like her life had gone backwards in terms of her job. She had always wanted to better herself, which she had done in Seattle, but I'm New York? In New York, it was different. _I owned a damn hospital for god sake. I was the chief of Ortho._ Callie snorted to herself. _And now? Now I'm nothing._ She simply sat with her head in her hands. Thinking of how she got herself into this mess, she had never felt so down.

Since returning from Seattle, she had spoken with Penny. She hadn't given a great deal away about her time in Seattle, she didn't see the point in causing more problems for herself. She knew one day she would have to talk about it, but she was beginning to wonder if there was any point in going back to Arizona. She had made it pretty clear the day Callie took Sofia home that she had no intentions of waiting around for her. Callie left New York, broken. Some days, she barely made it through. Often coming home from work and crying in the shower. Penny knew Callie wasn't herself, she had put her mood swings down to missing Sofia though. They rarely spent any time together. Going through the motions on a daily basis was beginning to worry Penny. She wanted to speak to Callie but whenever she offered her a shoulder, she refused and simply claimed there was nothing wrong.

Lifting her head and looking out of the window of the dark apartment she shared with her girlfriend, she could see the busy streets of New York below her. A city full of people and Callie felt that she had no one. A city that was so alive it frightened her. A city so beautiful and mysterious, which meant nothing to Callie when she was missing the two people who had been her life for so long. Sure she still Skyped Sofia, as often as she did before she left New York, but it wasn't the same. She wanted to sit and have dinner with Sofia. She wanted to read her stories every night and cuddle her until she fell asleep. She wanted to bake with her, laugh with her, make memories with her, and at the end of the day, cuddle up on the couch with her Mommy. The one woman who would forever have her heart, even if Arizona didn't feel the same. She knew Arizona no longer wanted what she did though. She knew Arizona was moving on and she could do nothing about it. The day she called at Arizona's and seen another woman standing in her kitchen in Arizona's clothes, was the day her heart was ripped from her chest. She knew it was down to her. She knew she had left Arizona but she figured that Arizona would always be there. Not necessarily waiting for her, but just be there should Callie ever return to Seattle. She was wrong. So very very wrong.

Turning her gaze and looking at the clock on her computer screen, she noticed it was almost time to speak with Sofia. _Please don't mention Mommy's friend when you call, Baby girl._ Callie cringed to herself. The last time she had spoken with her daughter, she informed Callie that the blonde was in the living room with her friend. Callie knew exactly who the 'friend' Sofia was referring to was. She couldn't bare to hear here daughter speak about the new brunette in Arizona's life. Sighing to herself, she straightened her back and waited for her daughter's beautiful face to display itself on the screen in front of her. This was the highlight of her day.

—

After disconnecting from her daughter, Callie took herself straight to the bathroom. Turning the taps to run herself a bath, she began to undress. Looking in the mirror, she ran her hand over the scar running down her chest. Taking her mind back to 6 years ago, she felt tears form in her eyes. The day she brought her daughter into the world. Not by her own choice, but by the choice of all of her friends, her doctors. She couldn't believe her daughter was now 6 and living with her other mother, without her.

Climbing into the tub, Callie lay back and tried desperately to stop the tears from falling. Noticing the control for her sound system close by, she reached for it, hit the play button and turned up the volume.

 _I don't even know myself at all_

 _I thought I would be happy but now_

 _The more I try to push it I realize gonna let go of control_

 _Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen,_

 _Gonna let it happen, just let it happen_

 _It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going_

 _And when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing_

Closing her eyes, she thought about the last year of her life. _Why did I walk out of that therapy session and leave Arizona sitting there? Why did I do that? Im a complete idiot._ Callie couldn't understand her decision to leave. Yes, she was unhappy, but was she truly unhappy enough to turn her life upside down the way she has?

 _Every night I try my best to dream tomorrow makes it better_

 _And wake up to the cold reality and not a thing is changed_

 _But it would be happen, gonna let it happen_

 _Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen_

Sure, she had tried to forgive Arizona for what happened with Lauren Boswell, and deep down, she understood Arizona's feelings at the time of it happening. Arizona had fallen apart. Her life had changed forever. _She lost her leg, damn it._ Callie knew Arizona had to learn to be herself again. Her old self. That never came. Arizona was changed forever. No longer 'Roller girl'. No longer rainbows and glitter. Arizona's life had changed, and in turn, changed Callie's life forever. She wasn't the person Callie had kissed in a bathroom, or the person who had left on a plane for Africa. They had survived so much together and the fact that Arizona stuck by Callie after getting pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby, spoke volumes. Callie couldn't understand why she couldn't do the same after Arizona's life changed.

 _And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to_

 _It's not that I don't feel the pain it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore_

 _And the blood of these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has_

 _And that's the hope I have the only thing I know that's keeping me alive_

 _Alive_

Callie felt so much guilt at the thoughts going through her head. Penny was due home from the hospital at any minute and she was lay in a bath reminiscing about her life with her ex wife. Tears spilled down her face, uncontrollable tears. She knew she had to speak to Penny, but she didn't know how to approach the conversation without sounding like a complete bitch. She wanted to be at home with Sofia. She knew it was too late to work things out with Arizona, but she wanted her baby girl close by. Being a plane ride away from her was no longer going to work for Callie. She was torn, or so she thought.

—

Arizona stepped out of the shower, feeling the chill she grabbed her bath robe. Steadying herself against the sink, she looked into the mirror. She was feeling good. Really good. Her life was beginning to look better than it had in recent months and things where good with Anna. She hadn't spent much time with her since the sleep over Callie had walked in on two weeks ago. Both working crazy hours had caused some problems in getting together. Anna had called by a few days ago with take out and one thing had led to another. Understanding Callie's comment regarding Sofia, Arizona didn't invite her to stay the night. She knew it would confuse her daughter and she knew it was too soon since Callie had left for Sofia to have to come to terms with the brunette that wasn't her Mama being in the house. Arizona would never make Sofia feel like her mother was being replaced. She loved her daughter too much to upset her.

Grabbing her cellphone from her bathrobe pocket, she hit the screen.

 _Hey, fancy getting some lunch today? Arizona XO_

Arizona pushed her cell back into her pocket and made her way out of the bathroom. Deciding that it was warm enough for a sleeveless blouse, she began looking through her closet. Arizona's phone buzzed.

 _Sure. I'm meeting someone around 11am at the bistro close to you. Shall we meet there at midday? My meeting shouldn't take too long. A- XO_

Smiling at the screen she sent back a quick reply confirming the time and place was good for her. Taking a blouse from her closet, she headed over to the full length mirror and began getting ready. Realising it was already close to 11am, she sped up her morning routine. Knowing it would take her a little while longer because of her leg.

Since meeting Anna, she had become much more comfortable with her prosthetic. It was barely spoken about, and when it was, she was simply told that her ass was hot and that Anna was not in the least bit interested that Arizona was an amputee. Arizona smiled as she thought back to the conversation.

—

"Dr. Torres?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, How are you Chief? Thanks for calling" Callie smiled into the cellphone.

"Well, I thought if i didn't, id be waiting a long time for you to call" Miranda Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Um, Sure. I was going to call you within the next few days. I really was. Did, Um, Did you manage to get a hold of the paperwork I asked for?" Callie questioned.

"I did, Torres. I mailed it to you, it should be with you soon. By midday tomorrow to be exact."

"Thanks, Chief. Thanks so much. Hey, can I call you later this week? Im just about to head out for some groceries?" It gets too damn busy if I don't head out at a certain time." Callie explained.

"Sure Torres. You take care of yourself in that big city. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all" Bailey offered before ending the call.

Finishing her call with Bailey, Callie headed out of her apartment door. Waiting for the elevator to head down to the streets of her neighbourhood, she shoved her hands in her back pockets and shifted from left to right. Biting her lip, she thought about the had just received from Miranda Bailey.

Something had caught Callie's eye on her recent trip to Seattle. She decided to speak with Bailey about it. She knew she could trust her to be honest and more opinionated than anyone else. Having had a very long discussion, which included more than one bottle of wine, she decided that when she got home to new York, she would check it out online.

When the elevator doors opened, she was met by the smiling face of her girlfriend.

"Oh, hey! I'm just headed out to grab some groceries. I shouldn't be long." Callie smiled as they passed each other.

"Great, I'll go grab a shower. Oh, pick up some wine. I feel like a quiet night with my girlfriend." Giving Callie a quick kiss before the doors closed, penny headed to their apartment.

Callie felt awful. She just wanted to eat dinner and go to sleep, but she knew Penny was wanting to do things other than that. She shuddered as the doors to the elevator closed.

—

Arriving back at her apartment, penny was sat waiting for her on the couch. The room was small and often quite uninviting. They didn't have a great deal of space since moving to new York and that was something Callie had struggled with. Coming from a beautiful home she shared with Arizona, she liked her space. Heading over to the kitchen, she could almost touch the couch penny was sitting on. It was a dark room. The small windows didn't provide a great deal of light and it never felt homely. Callie loved the feeling of cosiness when she was at home, but that was something she had never felt since moving to new York. She couldn't decide if that was because she didn't have her daughter with her or if it was just because the room itself didn't leave many opinions for decoration.

"Hey, come sit with me a moment." Penny brought Callie out of her thoughts.

"I'm just going to put this away and then I'll come join you." Callie nervously replied, giving her girlfriend a quick half smile.

"No, leave it for now. Come sit with me. We never sit down together anymore. The groceries can wait" Penny hoped that tonight they would be able to just forget what had happened over the last month, and move forward. She wanted to hold Callie and take her to bed.

"Um, Okay. " Callie shuffled over to the couch and sat down. She didn't like where this was about to go. She knew it was only a matter of time before penny wanted, well whatever it is she wanted. She couldn't blame her. She was her girlfriend and they'd barely touched each other since before she left for Seattle.

"I've missed you, baby" Penny whispered as she moved closer to the Latina and placed her hand on her thigh.

"I'm sorry, we've both been really busy lately, I guess." Flinching at Penny's touch, Callie tried to explain. Not really in the mood for what penny had planned.

"Yeah, but tonight we are not busy" Penny smirked.

"Um, I'm not really in the mood tonight. I don't feel so good. I just want to sleep after I've made dinner". Callie stated. She knew Penny wasn't going to believe her for much longer. She could see it in the red's eyes.

"Y-you never are lately. Have I done something wrong? You never want to touch me or hold me. Hell, you've barely even kissed me since you got back". Penny could feel an argument was about to start but she needed to know what Callie's problem was. She could see the look in her eyes. She'd seen that look almost daily since Callie left Seattle.

"Penny, don't. Please, just don't. I really don't want to do this right now". Callie sighed moving her girlfriends hand away from her thigh. She sat and stared into space.

"Its her isn't it! You know what, Callie. Just say it. Just say you want her back. I can take it. You may as well not even be here. You don't speak to me, you look at me with some sort of disgust in your eyes." Penny could feel the tears ready to fall.

"Penny, its not her. Its not Arizona. She has moved on. Its Sofia. I-I cant bare to be here, I cant bare to be away from her. I knew it was going to be hard, but I never imagined it would be this hard. She's my daughter. I need to be with my daughter." Callie broke down beside Penny.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, Calliope. You keep-"

"Don't. Don't call me that. Please" Callie pleaded.

"Um, Ive always called you that. You've never had a problem with it. I knew that bitch would do this to us. I knew she would cause problems the moment she called that lawyer. You should of just took Sofia and left before it even came close to court being the only option. She. She stood in the cafeteria and screamed at me. She told me to back off. Maybe she should listen to her own words. I should of slapped her there and then!" Penny ranted on.

"You watch your damn mouth! Don't speak about her like that. Don't speak about Arizona period. She is none of your concern. I also doubt you'd of ever had the chance to slap her" Callie laughed. "She's a marines daughter. You'd of been on your ass so fast. So please, don't speak about her like that."

"None of my concern? Sure seems like she is your concern though. You haven't once stood up for me or backed me in any of this. I stood by you through all of this." Penny snorted.

"Kind of hard to back you up when you didn't even know what grade my daughter was in. She is my concern, Penny. Arizona is my concern. She was my wife. We went through so much together. So much just to keep me and Sofia alive and now I'm in a different state while she is with Sofia. My baby girl who I was close to losing before she had even taken a breath. So don't dare tell me she it none of my concern." Callie tried to stay as calm as possible before she said something Penny would regret hearing.

Penny stood and looked down at Callie. "Well, you sound like you've made your mind up, Callie. If you are leaving, do it now please. I can't bare to be here with you right now. Go back to your home wrecking ex slut. I don't want to be a part of this anymore" Penny states, pointing a finger between them both.

"Home wrecking slut? Ha! She would love that one." Callie threw her head back on her shoulders and laughed. "Seriously, thats a good one, but please know, this has absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with Arizona. She has a new thing now!" Callie struggled to say the words.

"She was dating before I even returned to Seattle to visit Sofia, so you can stop with the poor 'my girlfriend left me for another woman' routine and get a grip. If you want me to leave the apartment I will. I'll go to a hotel, its not a problem. You have this all wrong." Callie turned towards the bedroom and began packing a bag.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I really am. I just wish you would speak to me. Stay, please." Penny walked into the room and began to run her arm up and down the Latina's back. "Im sorry".

—

Arizona headed out of her door and made her way to the bistro for lunch with Anna. Feeling pretty good about things she strolled along, lost in her own thoughts. She felt refreshed and had been thoroughly enjoying spending time with the brunette she was heading towards. She realised it had been a long time since she had felt this way. Smiling to herself like a crazed woman, she turned off of her street and now had the bistro in sight. Checking her phone, she noticed she had a new message on her screen.

 _Hey, Zona. I can't do lunch sorry. Still at my meeting. I'll be in touch soon. A- XO_

Arizona's smile disappeared. She knew the brunette had to work to deadlines and she had only been blown off once by her since they became more than just friends.

Looking up from her phone, she was about to turn and head home when she seen the brunette she was slowly falling for, against her car, in someone else's arms. Squinting to be sure, she seen it was most definitely Anna. _Maybe its nothing. Maybe thats her best friend? Oh, Nope. Best friends don't kiss like that._ Arizona turned and walked away. She wasn't sure how she should feel about what she had just seen. Sure, they had spent the night together on a number of occasions, but they had never actually talked about what they wanted with each other.

Although they hadn't spoken about such things, Arizona took it to mean that they wouldn't be sleeping around. Its not something she believed in. If you were sharing your bed with someone, then no one else should be in it when the other wasn't. She was never one for multiple dating at once, and she found it quite odd whenever any of her past lovers had suggested it. They were quickly kicked to the curb. Anyone who thought about such things could not be trusted in the blonde's opinion.

 _Well, that was short lived I guess._ Arizona shrugged as she headed back home. _The cheater just got cheated on._

 _—_

 _"Dr. Torres, Is what i'm hearing true?" The Chief questioned with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Um, Yes, Sir. It is. Im sorry its such short notice." Callie spun around in the corridor of the hospital._

 _"Well, Dr. Torres. It was lovely to of worked with you. You are as good as everybody says you are. Good luck with your journey. We all wish you the very best." The Chief said shaking Callie's hand. Her smile touched her ears._

Callie stood in the corridor thinking about what had just happened. She had made her decision. She had to do what was right for her daughter. After speaking at length with Bailey, she was pleased to hear that her job was secure if she ever decided to return to Seattle. Bailey only asked that she give her one months notice so she could finish up her contract and release the doctor currently covering for Callie. She had never expected her job to be left open for her, and she never expected to even be leaving New York.

She was forever grateful to Miranda Bailey for taking it in her own hands to only offer Dr Richards a temporary contract. Did Miranda Bailey know Callie would give in and come home? Did she know Callie better than she knew herself?

It appears she does…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Slightly longer chapter here. I got a little carried away. Reviews, comments and suggestions welcome as always.**

Chapter 10: Ain't it fun

Callie stood on the front porch of her new house. Now that all of her belongings had been taken inside, she signed her name on the clipboard of paper the removal guy had given to her. She was thrilled to finally have everything in her own space again, luckily she had sent most of her old stuff to storage. Looking around the street she just moved to, she noticed how quiet it was. It looked like the perfect area to be in. She was looking forward to bringing Sofia over to her new place, and couldn't wait to pick out the colours for her new bedroom with her. She could already see the look on Sofia's face when she discovers her Mama is home, and isn't going back away. Smiling to herself, she looked across the street at the houses before turning and heading inside.

Deciding that she couldn't wait to see her friends at Grey Sloan, she moved some boxes to the kitchen, grabbed her new set of keys and rushed out of the door. Slipping her leather jacket on as she was already half way down the street. She was so ready to continue her life in Seattle. It was as if she had never left, only simply moved house. The brunette couldn't believe she had made the decision only days ago, yet she was already back home. She had never been so impulsive, but it felt good. Even if she could never have the one blonde she would forever love back in her life, she would have her daughter. The whole reason she breathes. Her Mija.

—

Standing outside the front of Grey Sloan, a sudden rush of memories hit Callie full force. She stood smiling at the glass in front of her, remembering all that happened here. She smiled sadly to herself when she looked at the name of the building in front of her and thought about how it came to be named what it was. She shook her head, _today is going to be an awesome day. I know it is._ Callie wasn't going to let anything change that.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The wanderer returns" a familiar face calls out to the side of Callie.

"Dr. Hunt. Its good to see you. Its great to see you." Callie hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

"Care to explain why we have been blessed with your presence? Owen raised an eyebrow, unsure why Callie was here with a huge smile on her face.

"Im back, Owen. New York wasn't working out." Callie tried her hardest to look sad about New York, but she was failing miserably.

"Wow, So we get to have you back do we? We sure could use you! Thats a cert. Has Blake come back too? The red head asked.

"Um, No. She's finishing her grant before she decides what to do next. She has about 10 months left. She may come back, she isn't sure yet" The Latina wasn't sure what to say about Penny. She hadn't heard from her since she left her the note at her apartment. She seemed to be getting good at leaving notes lying around places for people.

"Okay, well I got to run, Torres. Great to have you back. We missed you" Owen turned on his heel and flashed her a smile over his shoulder.

Callie headed over to the elevator and hit the button for the attending's lounge. Stepping inside the elevator she took a deep breath and straightened herself out. This elevator alone brought back so many memories, she suddenly had an ache in the pit of her stomach. Everything happened in the elevator. She couldn't think about that right now though, she had to keep her head clear as she was about to see all her old friends. Her family. Stepping out of the elevator, she looked to the wall on her right. She could see that the board was as busy and full as ever, as well as noticing that a certain blonde was currently in surgery. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but decided not to dwell on it. Heading down the corridor and for a door on her right, she stopped, breathed in, and swung open the door.

"Torres!" a dirty blonde shouted.

"Mer!" Callie shouted back before scooping her up into her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here. You kept that quiet didn't you?" Meredith asked looking a little confused.

"Im back, for good. Normality can resume now." She smiled at her friend. "Couldn't leave you corrupting my daughter forever now could I?" Both women laughed at each other.

"Thank god, I was getting all dark and twisty again. I don't think I could handle it now that I have 3 kids. 4 if I include yours. They are joined at the hip." Meredith casually chatted to Callie like she had never been away.

"Thats good. They always where kinda close." She began to sit down to continue her conversation with Meredith when a voice interrupted them.

"Um, Excuse me, Dr Grey? I believe we have a woman here in the hospital, of Mexican descent, left a few months back, who has appeared from nowhere, and just expects her job BACK! Not a damn word from HER in over a week, but here she is! Do you know who this woman is, Dr Grey?" Miranda spoke authoritatively.

Meredith smiled "Oh, Chief, You must be referring to the one and only Dr. Torres? I-I mean, I could be wrong"

"No, That is correct, Dr Grey. Do you know why she is-" Miranda was cut off by calling throwing her arms around her.

"SURPRISE" the Latina shouted.

Miranda simply rolled her eyes at the much taller woman. "Good to see you, Torres. Now, don't ever walk out of my hospital like that again. Your job will most definitely NOT be waiting for you next time." the smaller woman turned to head out the door. Throwing a smile over her shoulder on her way out.

"So, Grey. Whats the gossip? There must be some. There has to be." Callie pleaded for some sort of hospital gossip.

"Um, not a lot has happened really. Seems you took all the fun with you when you left with the woman who killed my husband" Grey gave her a smile.

"Oh, I definitely didn't take fun with me. Im pretty damn sure of that" Callie laughed.

"Oh" Meredith raised her eyebrows. "That bad?"

"Yup, That bad. I hated it. I hated every minute of it. It wasn't me. This past year or so hasn't been me. I don't know what was wrong with me. It may be too late for me and Arizona, Mer, but I need to be by my daughter. No fling is worth leaving this state for if it means leaving my daughter behind.

"I did try, Cal. I really did try on that stand all those months ago. I tried like hell for you to win your daughter." Meredith said with a low, sad tone.

Callie shuddered at Meredith's words. She hated that people had tried to 'help' her take her daughter away from her other mother, her home, her school, her friends, her life. She shook her head at Meredith's words.

"No. No talk of that. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. One which I wish I could change every day. That was the day I truly and royally fucked up, Mer. I really did. I wish that whole time had never happened. Me, take Sofia from Arizona to run off to New York with Penny? Penny Blake? NO! Lets not talk about that" Callie laughed.

"Well, Okay then. Tequila, tonight, at Joes? You game?" Meredith pointed at Callie.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Callie gave her biggest smile.

"Great, catch you later bad ass. I have surgery scheduled in 30mins, got to run" Meredith squeezed the brunette's arm as she swung the door open and left.

Callie sat down. She needed a minute to comprehend what had just happened. She didn't expect her friends to be so thrilled to see her. She wasn't sure how they all truly felt about the court hearing and the way she ran off with an intern after being a part of the Grey Sloan family for so long. She wouldn't of blamed them if they'd of been a little off with her. She fully expected it. Whether she would get that same reception off the rest of the staff remained to be seen.

—

After having coffee with Webber, Callie headed out of the Attending's lounge. Checking the board to see if anything interesting was happening for the rest of the day, she smiled when she seen that Arizona was performing a rare foetal surgery. She thought about heading to the gallery to watch but decided against it. She wasn't sure it was a good idea for Arizona to look up into the gallery and see Callie staring back at her right now, whilst she had her perfect beautiful hands inside someone. _No Callie. That would be a bad move. You could cause injury to a patient without even touching them._ Callie hit the elevator button and proceeded to the ground floor. Taking another look around the main entrance of the hospital she sighed, smiled and thanked god that she had been given this chance.

After Callie returned home, she thought it best to start unpacking some boxes. She didn't want the place to be a complete mess when she went to visit Sofia and invite her over. She hated the mess that had been created in her new space. _Lets get to it then. Ain't no point standing around staring._ Callie took her headphones out of her bag and plugged them into her iPod. Taking off her jeans and flicking to something more upbeat, she lifted her hands above her head and moved her hips.

 _I don't mind_

 _Letting you down easy but just give it time_

 _If it don't hurt now, but just wait, just wait a while_

 _You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

 _You are what they're feeding on_

 _So what are you gonna do_

 _When the world don't orbit around you_

 _So what are you gonna do_

 _When the world don't orbit around you_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good_

 _Being all alone_

The brunette danced around her new place like she had never stepped foot out of Seattle. She was happy. Truly happy to be home. Even though things weren't perfect right now, she was pretty damn happy. She didn't hear her cell receive a new message, she was far too busy moving around the place she now called home.

 _Meet at Joe's 8pm. You better be there Torres. You have some making up to do with our friend, Tequila. Mer X_

Stopping her dancing when she realised she didn't have anything covering her windows just yet, she moved behind the kitchen counter and made up some coffee. Seeing her cell flash, she picked it up and checked the message on the screen. Smiling to herself, she hit the reply button.

 _Wouldn't miss it for the world. I have so much making up to do. Hope you aren't working tomorrow. Its going to be a long, late one. C- XO_

Callie set her cell back down and headed to her new closet. The first thing she done when she stepped into her new place earlier on in the day was check out her closet. Seeing how big it was, she put most of her clothing away there and then. Excitement had taken over and before she knew it, her bedroom was pretty much done and fairly tidy. Her bed was set up and she had ensured it was all ready for when she fell into it that night. _Damn, Torres. You. Are. Good._ Callie threw her head back laughing.

—

7:45 and Callie was stepping out of her door. She never did like to be late for arrangements with her friends. Looking across the street to the row of houses, she noticed everyone of them was in darkness. _Hmm, People are very quiet around here._ She made a mental note to keep the noise to a minimum when she headed home later on that night. She wasn't sure what state she would be in. She wasn't due back to work for another week so she was about to make the most of her situation. She figured if she slept most of the morning tomorrow and maybe even into the afternoon, she would feel fine and would be able to go visit Sofia. Surprise her hopefully. Turning down the street towards Joes, she could hear the crowd of people inside. She suddenly felt nervous. A good nervous. She was about to take back control in her life. The thought of spending the night at Joes and heading home, her real true home, made her feel light headed.

Stopping in front of the entrance to Joes, she could hear it was going to be a busy night. _Get inside Torres. You have some friends to see._ Callie straightened her shoulders and pushed the door to Joes open. She stood there frozen when she seen how many people were there. Above the bar of was a sign which read 'WELCOME HOME TORRES'. The brunette looked straight over at Meredith who was stood holding out a shot of tequila.

"Mer, did you do this?" Callie grinned at Meredith.

"Of course I didn't. Im lousy at anything like this. I was just here waiting with the tequila. Bailey done this. You know how she can be sometimes. All angry, Nazi like one moment, and then BAM, she's your best friend." Meredith smacked her hands in front of the Latina.

"Yeah, Okay! Bailey does get like that sometimes." The brunette laughed.

Callie couldn't believe how she had been welcomed back like this. She wishes she had never left, but she couldn't change that. So this was the next best thing. A welcome party. She noticed the sign read 'Welcome Home', and not 'Welcome Back'. There was that word again, 'home', she knew she had made the right decision when she was sat on the flight here, but this had reinforced her feelings.

"I just wish she was here too" Callie mumbled to herself. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that, but she couldn't help it. Deep in the back of her mind, she still wanted Arizona back more than anything. She knew she was dating now, and that was tough, but she still wanted her to be here. Although, the more she thought about it, she realised that Arizona wouldn't celebrate with her. What exactly would the blonde 'celebrate'? The fact that Callie walked out on her, twice, after trying to take her daughter to another state, and then realising it was the biggest mistake of her life? Callie scrunched her face up when she realised it wasn't a good idea right now.

Heading over to the table where her work colleagues were currently knocking back shot after shot, she took her jacket off and headed to the centre of the room. Dancing was what she wanted to do right now. Grabbing Meredith on the way, they both took to the floor. She had missed this. Other people joined them, a few interns. Steph and Jo, and a few she didn't know. The brunette danced with away her problems like she didn't have a care in the world. That could all wait for another day, she thought to herself. Right now in this moment, was where she needed to be.

—

Arizona was headed to the locker room when she spotted Alex. He had been overseeing the ward while she was in surgery. Stepping up to him, she lifted her hand. Alex turned and threw his hand to hers.

"So you rocked it, Robbins?" Alex grinned.

"I did Karev, I certainly did. Because you know, I'm awesome and stuff." The blonde winked at him.

"Well then, you deserve a drink tonight. Where is Sofia? She at Mer's with her adopted sister by any chance? Karev laughed. He had listened to Arizona talk about how much Sofia loved spending time with Zola. He had also listened to Meredith confirm the blonde's story.

"Yup, she's always there. I feel like a terrible mother but she loves being there. When she's not there, Zola is at my place." The blonde explained. "I can hear them in Sofia's play room giggling and screaming. They are so adorable. They melt my heart.

"Well, Sofia has had a tough time of late, its probably taking her mind of things. You know, with Callie leaving and everything else with the back and forth between houses." Karev explained, trying to ease the blonde's mind.

"Yeah, well, she has her Mama to thank for that. Thats the only reason I've let her spend so much time there if I'm honest." Arizona sighed.

"Exactly, so, how about that drink when we've finished up?" Alex questions.

"Sure, I could use a drink. It hasn't been the best of weeks, so I could use a little company. I'll see if April wants to come along. Would that be okay?" Arizona thought about April, with her and Jackson still a little rocky, she thought her friend could use some company too.

"Sure, More the merrier. You said you've had a bad week? Has Torres been in touch? She bothering you again?" Alex asked, concerned for his friend and mentor. Although no one knew what had happened between the blonde and the brunette when Callie was last in town, Arizona had confided in Alex. Yeah, he may be an ass sometimes, but he's honest and straight to the point. He will call people out on their crap.

"W-what? No. I haven't heard from her since the day she dropped Sofia off at home. She hasn't so much as sent a text. Which must mean she has finally taken the hint. I know she said she was going home to leave Penny, but you know, I'll believe that when I see it. Im done with her crap, Karev. Im not playing her game anymore. She's probably in bed with perfect Penny as we speak" Arizona laughed. "Im done." Karev simply smiled at his friend. She was handling things pretty well considering what had recently happened between the ex couple.

"Right, go get those scrubs off. Im not sitting drinking with you in them. I'll meet you out front." Arizona turned on her heel and headed off to the locker room.

Sending a quick message to April to meet her out front at 9pm, she headed for the shower.

Washing away the days tension had never felt so good. Lathering her peppermint body wash all over her body, she sighed to herself.

—

The blonde headed for the front entrance of Grey Sloan, saying goodbye to a few people on the way out. She was looking forward to the next 3 days off. She wasn't back on call until Tuesday morning. Spotting Alex, she strolled over to him.

"Hey, guys." April appeared behind Arizona.

"Hey, Kepner." Alex threw his arm around the red head. "You coming to Joes with us?"

"Um, Sure. Arizona are you coming too?" April questioned, biting her lip. April had heard the rumours around the hospital throughout the afternoon. Rumour had it, that a certain Dr. Torres was back in town. She couldn't bring herself to tell her friend. She looked too happy right now and she didn't want her to change her mind about going to Joes.

"Sure am. Ready to get my days off with some drinks. Let's go!" The blonde turned and headed down the street.

As the three friends walked closer to Joes, they could hear the noise belting through the door as someone left the bar.

"Wow, its busy in here tonight. Joe may not need to open for the rest of the week if he keeps this rhythm up" Arizona laughed to her friends.

Alex pushed the door to Joes open and seen the crowds of people drinking, dancing and laughing. Smiling as he seen his best friend on the dance floor, he held the door open for the two women right behind him. Heading over to Meredith, he looked around. Suddenly, he felt as though his mouth had hit the floor. Looking at the dark haired woman Meredith was dancing with, he looked above the bar. _Oh! Shit! This is going to be interesting._ He looked at his best friend, and old friend dancing and turned to look at the two women he had entered the bar with.

Arizona was chatting to a few friends on the way in. Totally oblivious to what was in front of her, she continued talking with her surgeon friends about her surgery today.

Callie turned to dance and grind against Meredith as she often did. As she turned, she seen it. The unmistakeable curls she used to wake up to every morning. Stopping dead in the middle of the floor, she stared. Meredith had caught on to what Callie was looking at. Turning to look at Karev, they gave each other the 'Oh shit' look. Callie felt her face become hotter and wondered if anyone noticed. She was sure she was shining like a beacon right now, but no one spoke. No one did anything. The tension in the room was all too obvious. Arizona continued to laugh and talk with people throughout the bar, still oblivious to the woman standing frozen in the middle of the floor. Callie knew eventually she would have to speak to Arizona, but now wasn't that time. Turning to the table that contained a variety of shots and various other drinks, she picked up one, knocked it back, then another, knocked that back, and one more for good measure. Heading to the bar, she ordered a double rum. Hitting that back in 2 gulps, she headed to the bathroom.

Standing in the bathroom she looked in the mirror. She looked hotter than she ever had. She put that down to suddenly moving back to where she belonged, and the copious amounts of drinks she had consume in the last hour. Callie wasn't a heavy drinker, but when she did get going, she really went for it. Usually when she was stressed. Taking a deep breath and straightening her clothes out, she headed towards the bathroom door. Turning the knob, she headed back out into the crown of people. April and Alex both stood looking at her.

"Kepner." The Latina nodded. "Karev."

"Hey, what are you doing here, Torres? Don't you think you've done enough?" Alex questioned.

"Um, Im sorry. This has what to do with you exactly?" Callie calming asked whilst circling her hand that was holding her rum over ice.

"Well, Arizona is my friend. And my boss. So I don't know what to make of this. Are you back for good?" Karev stepped closer to the brunette so people didn't overhear their conversation.

"Yes, I'm back for good. Don't worry, Alex. Im not here for your friend. I'm here for my daughter. That, That is none of your business. You don't have to worry about Arizona. She's made it perfectly clear how she feels. Trust me." Callie hated saying those words to Alex. She wanted her back so much it hurt. She wasn't going to tell that to Alex Karev though. She wasn't going to tell that to anyone. Not even the blonde woman who haunts her dreams every night.

"Well, Um, Okay then. Enjoy your night, Torres. Good to see you back." Karev turned and walked over to the bar.

"Yeah, sure it is" Callie snorted back at him.

Callie was now on drink three of the night, not including the six shots she already had. She needed to forget about the blonde at the bar. She was sure she could smell her perfume. The same perfume she always wore. Maybe someone else had the same kind on. Or maybe it was just her, attacking the Latina's senses. Finishing her third drink, she placed her glass down and headed back to the middle of the floor. Stepping between a group of people, she noticed a woman dancing. Heading over to her, she placed her hand on her shoulder and leant in closer. "Dance with me?". The woman nodded immediately. Hands touched and before Callie knew it, the dirty blonde had her hands on her hips. Too drunk to care, Callie continued to dance with the woman who was now, extremely close to her.

Arizona turned to leave the people she had been talking to. Heading over to where Alex and April where, she noticed a lot of people from the hospital there.

"Hey, guys! Wheres the party?" Arizona laughed into them all.

"Um, There!" Karev said, pointing over to Callie with his bottle of beer. He was dreading the look his friend was about to have on her face. He didn't know what else to do. The sooner she knew who was here, the better, he thought.

"W-what? W-where?" The blonde squinted into the crowd. Her eyes widened when she seen who Alex was pointing at. "Oh, Um, I have to go."

"No. Robbins. Stay. Don't leave because she is here. You've just had an awesome day at work and rocked an awesome surgery. We can go sit somewhere else. Somewhere neither of you can see each other. What do you say?" Alex pleaded with the blonde. He knew this was going to bother her.

"Okay, but I'm not sitting elsewhere. Im staying right here. This is my local bar too. She cant just turn up here and think she owns the freaking place. Ugh, Look at her dancing with someone already. She's only been here five minutes and already she has her hands all over someone. Good riddance, I say" Arizona responded, talking into her glass of wine.

"Hey, Meredith, hand me one of those shots?" the blonde shouted over the table.

"Sure. Hey, awesome surgery today, Robbins." Meredith tried to avoid the situation that was about to unfold in front of them.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks" Arizona threw her head back and downed the shot.

—

After a lengthly discussion with Alex about a surgery they had planned in a few days, Arizona headed off to the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face, she instantly felt a little tension disappear. She thought she could handle being here with the brunette but she was slowly starting to think that maybe she couldn't. She hated this feeling. She wasn't going to let Callie get to her. She was here to enjoy her night as much as the brunette was. She checked her hair and spun around to head out the door. As she opened the bathroom door, a familiar sight and smell attacked her senses. Callie was headed right for her. Arizona simply walked past her. She didn't look up, she didn't slow down, she didn't do anything, except walk past her.

Callie stood in the bathroom, her heart beating out of her chest. She couldn't believe the blonde had completely ignored her. She understood that Arizona was no longer interested in her, but she thought she might of at least gotten a 'hello' from her. She stood there, not knowing what she should do. Tears forming in her eyes, her mouth became dry. The door opened behind her.

"Hi, Callie. Im sorry but I couldn't help but see what has just happened." April walked into the bathroom.

"Hi, Kepner. Yeah, Um, It was nothing. I just wanted to use the bathroom." Callie gave April a half smile through the mirror.

"Callie, Um, Arizona is my friend. My very good friend. I know you two have been through a lot, but you really hurt her you know. She has told me everything. Are you back for good? Did you keep your promise and come back for her? Please, I need to know. I don't mean to intrude on your relationship, but Ive seen how she's been." April asked sympathetically.

"No, I've come back for my daughter. She is all that matters now. I-I mean, I hoped to be coming back for Arizona, but she has made it clear that she wants nothing from me anymore. You've just seen that for yourself, right? You have just seen how she completely ignored me. I told her a few weeks back that I was going back to New York to finish things with Penny. She said she couldn't wait for me because she didn't believe me. The day I was leaving, I walked into her house to another woman standing in her kitchen, in not a lot of clothes. I knew then that she was done with me." Callie's voice broke. The alcohol now beginning to really take effect. She continued to ramble. "I always believed that after i'd ended things with Penny, Id come back and she would be here for me. No such luck, hey! I knew that before id even left Seattle. But I still came back. I told her would, and I have."

"Um, Callie. Do you think that being out there, dancing with someone else, with your hands all over them, is going to help you at all? Seriously?" April ran her hands through her hair. "The first thing Arizona saw when she realised you were here, was you, with your hands all over somebody else. Yet you expect her to just fall to the floor in front of you? Oh, wait. She's already done that hasn't she? And you still left. I'm sorry, Callie. You may of hurt her one too many times. Whether you are here or not." April sighed, turned to grab the handle, and left the room.

 _Wow, I really, truly have fucked up. Ive ruined any chance I had with Arizona. She is so done with me._ Callie turned and swayed out of the bathroom.

Callie headed back to the table her friends were surrounding. Grabbing her jacket, she swayed against the table, almost knocking them all over the floor. Arizona had noticed how drunk her ex wife was. She felt a slight amount of sympathy for her. She knew Callie didn't drink a lot and she recognised what this kind of drunk was. She was drinking to forget. She was drinking to mask the stress she was feeling. Heading over to the table, she caught the Latina's eyes. "Callie, I think you need to go home. Wherever home is. You should really lie down" Arizona spoke softly. She didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the bar.

"Oh, now you want to speak to me. Am I embarrassing you?" Callie slurred.

"Um, No. I don't really care what you do, Callie. Im just saying you should go home. Go home, or don't, I was simply making a suggestion." Arizona turned to leave her ex wife to whatever she was doing when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"I loved you. I loved you so freaking much. I came home for you, like I told you I would. I came home for you, even know I knew you had someone else. You came here tonight and acted like I didn't exist. I wanted nothing more than to come home, to you, and my daughter. I wanted so much for us. Both of us. I know you hate me, and I have no intentions of bothering you again. Just know that I love you, and I came home, for you." Callie began to sobbed and dropped to the floor. The alcohol had really done a number on her tonight. Climbing to her feet, she staggered through the bar and out of the door. It was only a short five minute walk to her house, if she actually made it.

Arizona rushed through the crowd and out the door. "Callie, wait." She tried to catch up to the brunette. Callie gripped onto the wall beside her for some support. She really was a lot more drunk than she intended to be.

"Go back inside, Arizona. Im going home. I wont bother you again." Callie's words barely reached Arizona's ears.

"Wait, Callie. Just wait. You can't walk home alone in the state you are in. You wont make it down the end of the street. Let me help you home? Please?" Arizona questioned her ex wife, with concern in her voice.

"Go back in. Im fine. Im not your concern anymore. My house is just down the street. I will be there in minutes." The brunette slurred her words. "Please, Arizona. Go!"

Before Callie had time to think, Arizona had curled her arm around her waist. Barely able to stand, the Latina leaned into the blonde. She placed her head on Arizona's shoulder and breathed in her scent. This only made matters worse. Callie felt so lightheaded from Arizona's scent thats she was ready to pass out.

"Callie, wake up! I need to know where you are staying. I need an address or a hotel name, or something. Callie?" The blonde was struggling to keep Callie upright.

"Um, just down this street. On the right. The one with the nice garden" Arizona just about understood what she was saying.

"Um, Callie. I think you have lost your bearings. This is my street. I need to know where you are staying. You cant stay with me. Im sorry. You just cant." Arizona's arms were getting tired.

"Up here on the right. See, there." Callie lazily pointed her arm at her house."

"But, C-Callie? This is my street." Arizona was confused.

"Yeah, its mine now too. I bought the house across from you. Its beautiful. My baby girl is going to love her new bedroom. Its so big. And the yard, oh the yard is perfect." Callie daydreamed to herself.

Arizona virtually dragged Callie up the street and up to the porch. Taking the brunettes keys out of her leather jacket, she slipped the key into the lock. Swinging the door open, she dragged Callie inside. Bouncing off a wall on the way in.

"Thanks, Arizona. I got it from here." Callie whispered. She could feel the headache starting already.

"Callie, its fine. Why don't you show me where the bedroom is and i'll put you to bed. I wont rest until I know you have lay down. You could fall and hurt yourself." The blonde was genuinely concerned.

"What do you care?" Callie snapped back. "Why have you even helped me home? I cant be around you anymore, Arizona. Its too hard. You wont even look at me. You ignored me tonight and that hurt so much. I know I've hurt you, so much lately, but theres only so many times I can apologise before it loses its meaning. I don't want to hurt you anymore, so I cant be around you. Im home for Sofia. That is all. I wont cause you any bother. You wont even know I'm here. Ive ruined your life enough, I don't want to do anything more that would hurt you." Callie was barely audible.

"Callie, please come and get into bed. I need to make sure you are safe before I leave you." Arizona pleaded.

Callie stumbled her way into her bedroom, feeling her knees hit the bed, she dropped. "See, I'm in bed. Im fine. Now you can go. Thank you, Arizona. Goodnight." Callie began to drift off to sleep.

Arizona headed to the bathroom to check the cabinet. Callie had stocked most of it. Grabbing some Tylenol and a glass of water, she headed back to the brunettes bedroom. Placing the water and tablets down on her nightstand, she leaned over and brushed her thumb over Callie's cheek. "Im sorry" the blonde simply whispered. "I cant do this".

Arizona turned to leave the room. As she walked out of the door, she heard the very faint voice of her ex wife.

"I Love you, Arizona."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Arizona was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. She hadn't planned on anyone calling tonight, so she was sat in her boy shorts and a wife beater. Having removed her prosthetic after she had finished dinner, she was currently reliant on her crutches. Standing to head over to the door, she steadied herself.

 _Who the hell is calling at this time. Its almost 8pm. Jeez._ Arizona figured it could only be one person. Now that her ex wife was living right across the street from her, she expected this would start to happen all the time. She hadn't seen the brunette since she had put her to bed three nights ago. She did wonder how she was doing after she had poured her heart out in the middle of Joes, but decided it would be best to leave her alone. She didn't want to hurt Callie. The Latina had told her that nigh that she couldn't be around her anymore, Arizona thought it would be best if she done as she said. She knew Callie had been struggling, but she certainly hadn't expected her to end up in the state she was in a few nights back. She genuinely did feel a little guilt over the past days. She tried hard not to feel it but she didn't like the way she had treated Callie on her return home.

The blonde sighed as she wondered what conversation she was about to have with her ex wife.

"Hey! Where have you been" A brunette questioned, standing on her porch with a bag of take out food.

"Um, Anna?" Arizona wasn't quite sure why the woman was stood at her door. Unsure of what to do, she shut the door over slightly while she questioned the woman motives.

"Why are you here?" Arizona simply asked.

"I've not heard from you in a while. I know I blew you off at lunch but unfortunately that comes with my job." The brunette was confused. Surely Arizona wasn't pissed because she couldn't make lunch. It wasn't like it had been planned much.

"Yeah, Um, that meeting you couldn't get out of? Was that the meeting you had whilst pushed against your car with another woman?" Arizona scoffed.

"Oh! Um, You seen that? Im so sorry, I didn't know what we were" Anna points between them both. "Can I come in and explain myself? Would that be possible?

"Um, Im not sure that is such a good idea. Maybe we should just leave whatever it was we were doing. Its fine, really! Its not like we were exclusive." The blonde tried to avoid letting the other woman into her house. Mainly for the fact that she was on her crutches right now. Yes, the brunette had maintained that she was never uncomfortable when this situation arose but Arizona wasn't prepared for this.

"Please, Id really like to talk with you. Plus, Ive brought food." Anna smiled.

"Okay. Just a quick talk. I have Sofia in bed and I'm headed that way too pretty soon." Arizona moved aside to let the other woman in.

"Thanks, Um, Im sorry about what you saw. I didn't mean for that to happen. It was my ex, Elle. We've been on and off for some time now." Anna sighed.

"Okay" Arizona frowned at Anna's words. "So, you are on and off even when you are dating someone else? Im not really into all of that, Anna."

"No. Not usually but she asked me to meet with her and she sounded really upset so I felt I should go. She is still my friend." Anna seemed a little defensive. "I just thought we were playing around, Zona. I didn't know what our status was."

"Okay, look. Its fine. Honestly, it is. Im not into all of that, and if thats how you usually go about your business, I think I'm just going to avoid it. When I'm in, I'm all in. Im an all or nothing kind of girl." The blonde rubbed her temples. "I'm not sure I would trust you now anyway after the speech you have just given. It was fun. It really was, but I'm just going to concentrate on myself right now." Arizona hadn't really lost much with this, whatever this was. Sure she had enjoyed the company, but it wasn't anything to write home about.

"Zona, I'm sorry. I really am. Maybe you aren't ready for a relationship right now, I don't know. Maybe when you have thought about it, you could give me a call. You still have my number, right?" Anna quizzed the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Thanks for stopping by. I hope your deadlines aren't causing you too much bother" She couldn't quite understand why she was now trying to strike up a conversation with the brunette. "Hey, would you like to eat your food before you head off? It wont be worth much by the time you get home."

"Sure, would that be okay? I can leave if you like? Would you like some?"

"No, thanks. Ive eaten already. Really, its fine. I'm just going to change." Arizona turned to head down the hall.

"No, don't change because I'm here. I'll be out of your hair soon. Its fine, I mean, if you are comfortable?" Anna called after the blonde. She knew Arizona was becoming self conscious.

Arizona turned back and smiled. She headed over to the kitchen and made up some coffee. Trying to keep her voice low to avoid waking her daughter, she offered Anna a drink. Heading over to the couch with her coffee, Arizona jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. _What now? Can I not get one night to myself?_ Arizona headed for the door.

Swinging it wide open, the blonde began "Im not interested in whatever you are selling at this time of ni-" The blonde suddenly stopped her ramble at the person behind her front door.

"Callie?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you had a couple of minutes to discuss some arrangements for Sofia? Callie dipped her head, unable to look at the beauty in front of her.

"Callie, now isn't really a good time. I'm about to head off to bed soon" Arizona quietly responded.

Looking over Callie's shoulder, she could see the other brunette eating on her ex wife's couch. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, Um, I'll go. Bye, Arizona"

"Callie, wait!" Arizona felt like she needed to explain herself. She'd felt so much guilt over the last few days that she couldn't bare the look on Callie's face for much longer. She knew she was the cause of Callie's hurt. Sure, Callie had brought it all on herself but Arizona wasn't the type of person to play on someone else's pain. _She only wants to discuss Sofia. Don't be a bitch to her. She's left you alone like you wanted. Be friendly._ Arizona told herself.

"Its okay, Arizona. Im just going to head home. I can speak to you another time. Its nothing urgent. See ya" Callie threw a smile over her shoulder and headed across the street.

—

Arizona finished her coffee with Anna and promised to keep in touch, as friends. After saying goodbye to the brunette, she headed to the kitchen and picked up her cell phone.

 _Come back. Please? - Arizona._

Arizona stood at her kitchen island, staring at her cell phone screen. Jumping when it buzzed against the stone cold surface she picked it up.

 _Its fine. I'll speak to you next time we bump into each other. - C._

 _Calliope Torres, bring yourself back over here and stop being stubborn. - Arizona._

After a minute or so, there was a light rasp at Arizona's door. Heading across the living room, she opened the door.

"Callie. Please, come in" The blonde sighed when she seen her ex wife standing at her front door, hugging her leather jacket tight to her body and staring down at her feet.

"Arizona, I could of just called at another time. I didn't mean to interrupt your night. Oh god, she's not down the hall is she? You know what, I'm just going to go" Callie mumbled, still looking down at the floor.

"Callie, Stop! Stop rambling. She's not here. She was never supposed to be here. Anyway, you wanted to speak about your arrangements with Sofia?" The blonde looked at her ex wife, standing in the middle of the floor, looking a little worse for wear.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could have her over at my place tomorrow? If that would be okay?" Callie continued. "I can collect her from Meredith's if that would be better for you".

"Why would you collect her from Meredith's? She is in bed right now. Here. Across the street from you. Im pretty sure she will still be there in the morning too" Arizona laughed. Trying to listen the mood. She could see how awkward Callie felt.

"So it would be okay for me to have her? I don't want you to think i'm trying to get a hold of her all the time. Everything is on your say so, I understand that." Callie couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde in front of her. She knew she shouldn't be here at all. It wasn't good for her.

"Callie, She is your daughter too. Ive told you I would never keep her from you, and I meant that. Why do you feel that you have to keep asking me if its okay to spend time with her?" The blonde tried to get Callie's attention.

"Callie?" Arizona was beginning to feel concerned for her ex wife. She looked empty. She wouldn't make eye contact with her and she continued to rock her feet from side to side.

"Callie? Are you okay? Can I get you something to drink? Would you like to sit down?

"No." The brunette shook her head. "I can't. I shouldn't be here." Callie looked broken.

"It is fine that you are here, Calliop-Callie. Really it is. I wouldn't of asked you back over if it wasn't okay." Arizona needed Callie to know that she was welcome to stop by and see her daughter whenever she wanted. "Cal, Can you look at me for a moment? Please".

Callie slowly lifted her head. Arizona almost held her breath when she seen the look on the brunettes face. She couldn't believe how zoned out she looked. Her eyes, those eyes which could stare into your soul, they were void of any feeling whatsoever. She slowly pushed herself away from the kitchen counter. "I'll be back in a moment. Please, Sit down." Arizona headed down the hallways as quickly as she could. Rushing into her bedroom, she sat and slipped her upper left leg into her prosthetic. Standing and straightening herself, she headed back out of her bedroom and down the hall towards her ex wife.

"Callie? Im worried about you. Is everything okay?" Arizona wondered if Callie was having some sort of breakdown. She was becoming more concerned by the minute. Callie just stood and stared. This was not the woman she knew. No matter what they had been through, the brunette had never appeared this way.

Walking towards Callie, the blonde placed her hand under her chin and lifted her head. "Please look at me. You are scaring me." Arizona needed to know Callie was okay. "Callie, anything you have to say, or feel you need to say, you can say it. Its okay. If you need to talk, we can talk" Arizona was now at the point where she would say anything to the blonde, within reason, to bring her out of this stare.

"No, we can't. We can't talk. I shouldn't be here. I cannot be around you, Arizona. Your scent, I cannot bare to be around it. It reminds me of so much. I cannot look at you, it hurts too much. Everything hurts. Everything." Callie was barely audible as she spoke the words to Arizona.

"Oh, Callie. Im sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel like this. I don't want you to hurt, but I don't know what to do. I don't now what to say to make this better. I really don't. Maybe we could try to be friends?" Arizona suggested to the brunette. "We were friends before all of this happened, maybe we could be again?

"Yeah, I ruined any chance of that when I left you, right there on the floor" Callie pointed to the spot by the doorway. "All I do is hurt you, Arizona. I can't hurt you anymore. So, I can't be around you anymore."

"Please don't say that. Please, don't say that we can't even be friends." Arizona tried to hold back the tears burning her eyes.

"I came back for you" Callie whispered.

"W-what?" Arizona could barely hear the Latina.

"I came back for you. I came back for you even though the day I left, I was met with another woman standing in your kitchen. I stuck by my word. I came back, for you." Callie sighed.

"Callie, I-I" Arizona was lost for words. Looking up at Callie, she placed her hand on her shoulder. Waiting for a reaction, waiting for Callie to pull away, she simply weaved her hand around the back of Callie's neck and pulled her into her chest. "I'm sorry."

Callie didn't respond. She didn't move. Hell, she was barely breathing. She froze. Not wanting this moment to end, but not wanting this moment to happen if it was going to mean nothing, she was torn. _Oh god. I can hear her heart beating. I can smell her all over me. I can feel her skin on my neck._ Callie broke. Uncontrollable tears fell down the brunette's face.

"Its okay. I've got you. Please don't cry. I hate to see you upset." Arizona rocked Callie in her arms. Gently running her hand up Callie's arm, she could feel a little tension release from her ex wife's body.

"Im sorry, I have to go." Callie suddenly stood up and turned to leave.

"Callie? Please know that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just couldn't be hurt anymore. I couldn't let it happen again. Why did you come back for me? Why did you come back if you knew I was with someone else?" Arizona was intrigued.

"Because I love you. I always have. But I want you to be happy. Your happiness means everything to me, and if you believe you can be just as happy, if not more, with someone else, then that is good enough for me. Does she make you happy, Arizona? Please, answer me that one question, and then I will never bother you again." Callie steadied herself for the answer she was about to receive. _Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I asking stupid questions knowing I'll leave here hurt. Even more than I was when I came here?_

"No, she doesn't make me happy. I caught her kissing someone else a few weeks back. I mean, I wasn't all that bothered anyway. Callie, she doesn't make me happy. No one makes me more happy than you. You, you gave me all the happiness I ever wanted. Im not sure anyone else would ever match that. I've tried to tell myself that I don't want you. That I don't need you. I've been lying to myself. Walking into Joe's the other night and seeing you dancing with someone else? I felt like i'd been kicked in the stomach full force. I never thought i'd feel that way because i'd told myself I didn't care. In that moment, when I watched you with your hands on someone else, that confirmed it for me. That told me everything I needed to know. Everything I already knew. You. I need you. I want you. I can tell myself all I want that I don't want what I want, but thats a lie." Arizona stopped her speech, looking into Callie's eyes for something, anything that said she should continue.

"Calliope? Say something? Anything?"

"I, Uh, Um, I have to go." Callie turned and bolted out of the door.

—

Arizona woke to the sound of rain pelting her windows. Looking around, she realised she was still in the living room, on the couch. Sitting up, her head began to hurt. She could barely open her eyes because of the pain pounding behind her eyeballs. Looking over to the clock in the kitchen, she seen that it was almost 9am. She could hear Sofia singing to herself in her bedroom, unaware of what had unfolded last night. The innocence of her daughter melted her heart.

Standing up, Arizona headed to the kitchen. She began to prepare her daughters breakfast. She assumed after what had been said last night, and how Callie fled, she probably wouldn't be collecting her daughter as she had previously stated. Standing staring out of the kitchen window, the blonde felt tears begin to fall. She had fallen asleep the night before, and it looked as though that was set to continue today.

Turning to prepare her daughters pancakes, she heard a squeal from down the hallway.

"Mommy Mommy! Mama is here. She is outside. Can I open the door to her? Mommy, please?" Sofia snapped Arizona out of her daze.

"Sure baby girl. Go see your Mama." the blonde's heart swelled at the sight of her daughters excitement.

Throwing the door wide open, Sofia ran to her Mama as fast as her little legs would take her. "Mama. I missed you. Come and have breakfast with me and Mommy. Please, Mama."

"Good morning, Mija. I think you should go see Mommy about that first before I come in. She may have plans with you." Callie smiled at her daughter.

Heading up the steps towards Arizona's door, Callie could see Arizona in the kitchen. Suddenly, her heart tightened. She could see she was slumped over the sink, shoulders sagging. _Oh god. Is she okay? Of course she isn't okay. I ran out last night, frightened that I may do something I may regret. Well, great. Now I regret not hanging around._ Callie wasn't sure if she should enter Arizona's home.

"Um, Arizona? I just called to see Sofia. I can wait outside here if that would be better?" Callie called through the open door.

Clearing her throat and wiping away her tears, Arizona called back to Callie. "No no, come on in. She is thrilled to see you. I was just making her breakfast. I wasn't sure if you were still taking her out as planned so I went ahead and made pancakes. If you want to get out of here with her, thats fine." The blonde shuffled around the kitchen, trying her hardest not to look at Callie.

"Um, or I could stay here and have breakfast with her?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. You can stay if you like. I'll make myself scarce. I don't want to be in the way." Arizona turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, Arizona." Callie quickly caught up to the blonde and tugged at her wrist. "Stay, Please." Callie stared at her ex wife's pink lips, suddenly feeling the heat in the room rise dramatically.

"Callie, its okay. Spend time with your daughter. I can take a shower or something. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable last night. I don't want you to feel that way while you spend time with Sofia. That wouldn't be fair to you." Arizona presumed that last night had been too much for Callie.

"No. Stay. You didn't make me uncomfortable. I had to leave. I had to leave before I made a move I may of regretted. I didn't know what was right or wrong, so I left." Callie lifted her hand to the blonde's cheek. She was surprised when Arizona leaned into her touch. "Have you been crying? Please don't be upset. I'm here."

"Calliope. Please, Please don't touch me like that if you are going to turn around and walk away again. Please, don't." Arizona began to sob. Last nights' conversation had really done a number on the blonde. After fighting her feeling's for so long, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Arizona, Baby. Please don't cry. I'm here. I'm standing right here." Callie pulled her ex wife into a hug. A much needed hug, A hug which lasted so long, they both began to sway. Pulling back, the brunette looked into the cerulean pools before her. Those eyes, those eyes had always made her feel all kinds of emotion. Leaning in, she placed a kiss on Arizona's lips. She felt the blonde hold her breath, and tighten her grip.

Arizona's had at some point moved to the curves of the brunette's hips. Arizona's favourite part of Callie's body. Bringing Callie into her body as close as physically possible, she pulled back, sighed to her self and smiled.

"You still have the most beautiful eyes I have ever looked into." The blonde was struggling with everything around her.

"You do too. You are the most beautiful person in my world. I love you, Arizona. I'm here and i'll be damned if I disappear again." Callie whispered into the blonde's ear.

Arizona's breath hitched at the sound of Callie's words. "Calliope, You came home for me."

—

 **Okay so the girls still have a lot to discuss. This is just the beginning. Many things to happen. More chapters will be coming up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 _Penny,_

 _I know you wont understand my reasons for leaving, but please know that I care about you very much. My hope is that when you are reading this, you can see that this is 100% about me, and not you. I never thought that I would be heading for New York without my daughter. I guess in some ways, it had never even crossed my mind. Realising I couldn't handle such a possibility, I dragged you and everyone else through the roughest time of my life. I know you will be reading this, thinking I'm at home with Arizona. That really isn't the case. I'm headed home to Seattle, to be with my daughter. I cannot watch her grow up and fulfil all of her potential in life from a different state. A different time zone._

 _I hope in time you will understand my decision to leave. Take care of yourself out in that big city. Maybe i'll see you in Seattle after you have finished up in New York._

 _Callie._

Callie sat in the attending's lounge of Grey Sloan Memorial eating her lunch. The past days had been strange. She couldn't quite figure out how she felt about everything. Arizona had accepted that the brunette had came home for her, but Callie wasn't sure how to go about things. After finishing her morning surgery, the brunette had decided it was time to eat before she was dragged away to an unexpected surgery or consult. Not in the mood for the talk, noise and looks around the cafeteria, she decided the lounge was the next best thing.

Taking a bite of her sub roll, she thought back to the day she upped and left New York. Having received an unexpected message from Penny in the morning, her mind had been working its way through everything for most of the day. She sat and thought about how she simply packed up some clothing and walked out the door of her downtown apartment, without looking back. She knew Penny deserved more of an explanation, but in that moment, she couldn't give her one. She needed to leave. Part of her knew her reason for slipping out without speaking to Penny was the fear of the red head trying to persuade her to stay, but she knew it was mostly down to her own feeling of guilt. _Why do I hurt everyone I care about? What is wrong with me? I have to stop this. It's not right._

Callie shook her head and brought herself out of her thoughts. She had told herself she wasn't going to sit and dwell on everything, but her mind had a funny way of turning things around pretty quickly. Grabbing her cell from the desk in front of her, she opened her inbox up to the last received message.

 _Hope Sofia was happy to see you. Keep in touch. I miss you. Penny XO_

Sighing, the Latina hit the reply button.

 _Hey. Yes, she was very happy to see her Mama. How is your research going? -C._

Callie was trying her hardest to be polite to her ex girlfriend. She didn't have any reason to ignore her message. Penny deserved more than that. She had done nothing wrong. Hearing her phone buzz against the desk, she checked the screen.

 _Great. Running smoothly now. Do you miss me at all? I understand why you left. Penny XO_

Callie couldn't have this conversation right now. She had too much going on in her life in this moment. She couldn't add more problems to it.

 _Take care, Penny. -C._

Callie tucked her cell into her pocket, hoping that was the end of that conversation. After she had dropped by Arizona's for breakfast a few mornings ago, she had tried to keep herself to herself. Unsure how to approach the situation, she decided it would be best for Arizona to come to her when she felt the time was right. They had talked that morning. Nothing too complicated was spoke about, but they had talked. Casual conversation had come a lot easier than the both of them had thought, but they were a long way from any sort of relationship right now.

Callie stood from the desk she was sat at. Checking she had cleaned up after herself, she headed to the door and left the lounge. Heading down the corridor, she hit the elevator button, determined to finish her shift without anymore thoughts flooding her mind.

—

Arizona unlocked her door and rushed inside. The Seattle rain had been pouring down for some time now and as quickly as she had headed home from the hospital, she had still managed to get soaked through. Shutting the door and locking it behind her, she began undressing herself as she made her way through the living room. Heading straight down the hallway, she stepped into her bathroom and immediately began to run her shower. She could feel the chill of the rain begin to set in.

Standing under her shower, she began to think about the past few days. She was unsure how Callie was feeling. The brunette hadn't said a great deal since leaving her house for a day out with Sofia. She felt like things where going well considering the events which had unfolded over the last couple of months, but she wasn't sure Callie was fully aware of her feelings. _I really have to tell her. I have to tell her that we are going to be okay. I cant leave this, like this, for much longer. I'm driving myself insane._ Arizona had had the Latina on her mind for days. She couldn't sleep without dreaming of her. Every minute of the day, she was wondering where and what Callie was doing. She wanted nothing more than to hold the only brunette she would ever love, but something was holding her back.

Sofia was spending the night at Meredith's. Despite Callie coming home, neither women had been successful in convincing their daughter to spend less time with her best friend. Arizona had planned to spend the evening lazing around. She had clocked up a lot of hours at the hospital lately and figured she needed a break. Having changed into some yoga pants and a sweater, Arizona headed to the kitchen and opened a bottle of her favourite white wine.

—

Callie sat in her new living space, in front of her open fire, catching up on some trashy tv. Reality tv was a guilty pleasure of hers. Not a lot of people knew it, but those that did often teased the brunette about her choice in television. Pouring herself a glass of red wine, she wrapped her fleece throw back around her and lay back against the cushions she had thrown to the floor. The rain that had refused to let up all day had cooled the night air. Smiling to herself, she knew that the house with the awesome fireplace was always going to be the one she bought. She had missed the view of a fireplace whilst living in New York and that was one of the 'must haves' on her list when looking around Seattle. She barely heard the knock on her door. Wondering if Sofia had decided she wanted to stay with her Mama instead, she wrapped the throw around her and headed to the door, expecting to find Meredith and her daughter.

"Hi, Callie."

Callie's eyes dropped to the floor. "Um, Hi, Arizona. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I was just sitting at home and thought i'd call by. See how you are." The blonde smiled at her ex wife.

"Oh. I-I'm fine. I was just watching some tv. D-did you want to come in?" Callie quizzed the blonde blue eyed beauty standing on her porch.

"Sure. Would that be okay? I have wine" Arizona grinned.

"Oh, okay." The brunette stepped aside to let Arizona in.

"Hey, this place looks great. That fire, oh that fire is awesome, Callie." Arizona was impressed with the work Callie had done since she was last over.

"Yeah, its the whole reason I bought this place. I fell in love with it as soon as I seen it." Callie smiled at her ex wife. "Can I get you a glass for that?" Callie pointed at the wine in the blondes hand.

"Oh, yes please. If it would be okay?" Handing Callie the bottle of wine. She wasn't sure it was appropriate to be drinking in her ex wife's house.

"Sure. I've just poured myself a glass. Have a seat." Callie turned towards her kitchen.

"Oh god. You don't still watch this do you?" Arizona laughed at her question.

"Yes, Yes I do. Guilty" The brunette threw her hands up in the air.

"Suppose it could be worse. You could be watching one of those crime thrillers whilst home alone." Arizona's blue eyes lit up.

"No. No, I am not watching that kind of tv, Arizona. You know how it makes me jumpy and a nervous wreck." Callie shook her head. "That stuff doesn't freak you out, you would sleep just fine. Me? Not so much."

"Please?" Arizona pouted and folder arms over her chest.

"Nope. Not happening. Don't you have a tv at home you can watch it on?" Callie refused to be fooled by the face Arizona was pulling.

"Yes. I cant watch it alone though. Im not that brave." The blonde sighed in defeat. "I might of looked like I didn't care, but I didn't have to go home to an empty house after watching such things."

"Okay, Fine. Stop pulling that face." Callie backed down. _Damn, she knows how to make me change my mind. She just gave me that look. That look that made me give into whatever she wanted._

"Yay. Um, Can I come sit with you?" The blonde innocently asked.

Callie's eyes widened. "Um, I guess so. You'll have to grab some more cushions though. These are mine."

Arizona made her way over to the fireplace that was roaring in front of her. Having a little difficulty getting down to the floor, Callie offered her some help. Taking each others hand, both women felt a bolt of electricity run through themselves. _God. Ive wanted this so much for so long._ Arizona silently prayed that Callie wouldn't begin to back away. She had wanted to spend time with Callie for so long. That feeling had only grown in the past couple of days. She wanted to hold Callie and promise her that everything would be okay, but she wasn't sure what Callie wanted right now.

Pulling the throw up over both of their bodies, both women took a sip of their wine and lay back. Callie could feel the uncertainty in the room. It had been so long since she had sat like this with someone else. She never dreamt that when it did happen again, it would be with Arizona. After making themselves as comfortable as the floor would allow, Callie felt the blonde beside her bring her hand from under the throw. Turning her head slightly, she looked at the blonde as she laced their fingers together. _Oh god. There is that electricity again. Was her skin always this smooth and perfect? I can smell her. She smells amazing, just like I remember. Oh, my hands are clammy. Real cool, Torres. Real cool._ Callie was warring with herself mentally. She was unsure whether she should say or do something. Neither woman moved an inch. It wasn't needed. This moment, this moment was how it should be. Neither felt a need strike up any sort of conversation. Both felt like they were right where they should be.

Feeling Callie jump at a scene playing on the tv, Arizona held her hand tighter. She loved how Callie turned into a wimp when they watched thrillers. It was adorable. The brunette was beginning to feel a little less uneasy as the evening went on. She enjoyed how the blonde rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb. Noticing that both of them where out of wine, she began to stand up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Callie. Was that not okay?" Arizona sadly questioned.

"Was what not okay?" Callie was confused. She was simply standing up.

"Holding your hand. Im sorry, I wont do that again. Please sit back down." Arizona asked the brunette.

"Arizona, relax. Im just going to fill up our glasses. We are both out of drink." The Latina calmed the blonde looking up at her from the floor.

"Oh." Arizona blushed.

Callie settled back down next to Arizona. She knew the blonde was probably feeling a little awkward from their previous conversation, she laced her fingers through Arizona's. Her ex wife turned and looked at her, giving her a small smile. Callie brought Arizona's hand up to her lips and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Cal-" Arizona was cut off.

"No. Don't say anything. You don't need to say anything." Callie brought their hands back down between them.

—

Before either woman realised, it was almost midnight. Callie didn't want the night to end, but she knew that eventually, they would have to say goodnight. Looking at Arizona, she gave her a smile.

"Um, I didn't realise the time sorry. I'll head home." Arizona began to get to her feet, steadying herself on Callie's shoulder.

"Okay, Um, Just let me clear away this and i'll see you out." Callie headed to the kitchen with their glasses.

Desperate for another couple of minutes with the blonde, she thought about what she should say while leaning over the sink. _Do I hug her? Do I kiss her on the cheek? The lips? Do I shake her freaking hand and thank her for calling?_

Callie was quickly brought out of her thinking when she felt a hand on her back. The brunette was frozen on the spot. Her legs no longer worked. Arizona dropped her hand and instead brought both arms around Callie's waist. Feeling the blonde's breast press into her back, she held her breath. Arizona could feel the tension from the brunette in her arms. Placing her head on Callie's shoulder, she turned her face into the Latina's neck and held her as tight as her arms would allow. Callie's sighed. She was torn. _Oh this could get out of hand very quickly if she continues to press into me the way she is._ Arizona could feel Callie's mind working in overdrive.

"Stop thinking" Arizona whispered into Callie's neck. "Don't think about anything. Just be."

Arizona dropped her right hand to Callie's hip. Slowly she began to run her hand down the brunette's thigh. "I've missed you" Arizona had desperately wanted to hold Callie and tell her everything. Running her tongues up the side of her ex wife's ear, she continued, "I've missed holding you. I've missed being with you like this. It has been so long, Calliope".

There it was. Callie couldn't control herself when the blonde used her full name and Arizona was more than aware of that. She ran her hand down the outside of Callie's thigh, brought it around the to the front, dragging it back up the inside. Getting dangerously close to Callie's centre. Callie's breathing became uneven, and almost none existent. She was light headed. The smell of Arizona, combined with the tone of voice she was using, had the Latina feeling all kinds.

"Arizona" Callie turned around to face the blonde. "Arizo-." Callie didn't have any words. Crashing her lips into the blonde in front of her was the only thing she could do. The kiss was fast and hard, both nipping at each other's lips and duelling their tongues. Arizona entered the Latina's mouth and began circling her tongue. "God, you taste so good, Calliope. So good."

Pulling back for some desperately needed air, Callie rested her forehead on Arizona's. Unable to speak, she simply looked into the blonde's eyes.

"Callie? Are you okay?" Arizona pulled back and cupped the brunette's cheek. "Look at me."

Callie lifted her head and met the pools of blue which almost reduced her to a puddle on the floor. "Arizona. Im sorry. I cant." Callie sighed. "I cant do this right now."

"W-what? Why? Have you changed your mind again? This was a mistake, I shouldn't be here" Arizona tried to get out of Callie's grip.

Callie tightened her arms around Arizona's waist. "Stop. Arizona, stop. What I'm trying to say, is that I can't do this right now if we are going to work. I want to do this properly. I don't want to just fall back into bed with you like nothing has ever happened."

Arizona smiled. She was beginning to remember everything she loved about Callie. This. This was one thing. "Calliope, Are we really going to do this? I want to do this so much, and willing to try my very best if you are?

"Yes, That is exactly why I have to stop this that we are about to do. I want to do it right. God, I want you so much right now but we really shouldn't. I'm sorry. Would that be okay with you? If we wait?" Callie's eyes turned a darker brown. Almost black. A look of want and need, turned to fear.

"Of course it is. I cant say I'm not disappointed that we are stopping, but if thats how you want to do things, thats fine. I find it adorable actually." Arizona leaned forward and brought her lips to Callie's. "I love you, Calliope Torres, And i'll wait until you are ready."

Callie smiled into the kiss. "Thank you. I love you, Arizona. I don't want to ruin this before it has even began. I want to do this right. I want you to know I'm here to stay. I need you to trust me again."

After a slow, meaningful kiss, both women knew it was time to say goodnight. Callie walked the blonde to the door, sighing at the loss of contact when she let go of her hand.

"Will you be okay? Over there." Callie questioned.

"Yes, Callie. I will be fine." Arizona turned to leave the house, but not before kissing Callie once more.

"Goodnight, Arizona." Callie quietly spoke.

"Goodnight, Calliope." Arizona grinned as she turned to cross the street.

Callie shut the door and flicked the lock. Leaning against the back of her door, she simply smiled. _Wow, This is actually happening. Tonight she wanted me. Tonight she told me she missed me. Tonight she told me she loved me. Don't fuck this up, Cal. Don't fuck this up._


	13. Chapter 13: I Miss You

**Thanks for all of your reviews so far. It is appreciated. M Rating here. Probably best that you have a cold shower ready also.**

Chapter 13: I Miss You

Arizona stood in the elevator heading to the Ped's floor. Humming to herself, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. Although her and Callie had began dating again, she wasn't going to let herself get carried away again. It would take a while for the walls she had built around herself to be brought down again. As intoxicating as Callie Torres was, she knew that anything could happen. She had started to sleep soundly for the first time in a while and left the house this morning with a bounce in her step. Leaving the elevator, she headed towards the nurses station.

"Hey! How was your surgery, Alex?" The blonde smiled at her friend.

"Great, Robbins. Jack should be home in a few days" Alex finished signing off on his cases for the day. "Hey, you okay? You seem, Um, very perky."

I'm fine, Karev. Just my usual perky self." Arizona smiled and turned to leave. "Hey! Drinks tonight in Joes. Fancy it?"

"Sure, Meet you there later. I'll grab Mer." Alex headed the opposite way.

Arizona checked she had no more consults for the day before taking off towards the locker room to change. It had been a good day. Opening the door, she found some staff ready to head out having also finished for the day. Quickly grabbing a towel from her locker, she makes her way to the shower. Smiling to herself, she thought about the conversation she had just had with Alex Karev. She never thought he would become the friend that he has to her. Always asking if she was good, and always reminding her that he was there to talk if she ever needed it. She knew he had had a rough time of late in his own relationship, but he always made sure Arizona was okay. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped her towel around her and made her way to her locker. Knowing she was going to Joes after her shift ended, she brought fresh clothes with her. Buttoning up the white loose fitting shirt she had decided on, she heard the door open.

"Hey! Good shift?" a voice called from across the room.

Turning to meet chocolate eyes, the blonde smiled "Hey. Yes, yes it was. Yours?"

"Always a good day when people come to me with lots of broken bones" Callie smiled at her ex wife. She had wondered if she should start referring to Arizona was her girlfriend now that they had started over.

"Of course. I know how you love those broken bones." Arizona moved to her locker and grabbed her purse. "Hey, are you finished now? I'm headed to Joe's for some drinks if you want to come with?"

"Sure. Yes I'd love to. Just let me take a shower and call the sitter. Can I meet you down there?" Callie pulled out her cell from her pocket.

"No problem. I'll see you soon. I hope." The blonde placed a kiss on Callie's cheek and headed out of the room.

Callie suddenly felt the temperature rising in the room. Things where good between her and Arizona right now, and she was happy to of been invited out after work. She had figured that since she was going to be working her usual hours, it would be a good idea to hire her old sitter back. She had hoped Arizona would give her alot more time with Sofia, and didn't want her to think she only wanted to see her daughter when she wasn't working, so she had offered to take Sofia even when she had work the next day. After checking that the sitter could stay a while longer, she ended the call and headed to the shower.

—

Callie strolled down the street towards Joe's. It was the first time she had been inside the bar since the little scene she had caused. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the street and stepped inside.

Arizona stood at the bar, dark denim jeans hugging her body. Callie had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She couldn't believe she had once given this up, and was determined never to let that happen again. She couldn't help but stop and stare, all the while, wondering what the blonde was wearing underneath the jeans. _Stop it. You are the one who wanted to take things slow. Stop staring at her goddamn ass._ Callie shook her head and brought herself out of her stare.

Slowly heading over to the bar, she seen Arizona turn her head and smile as she chatted with someone. _God, that smile. She really has the most amazing smile. Super magic._ Callie smiled to herself as she stared at Arizona's profile.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins." Callie leaned in over the blonde's shoulder.

Turning around as she heard that voice that melts her. "Calliope. Hi, I've got you a drink in" Arizona handed her ex wife a glass of red wine.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that. So, is anyone else coming?" Callie questioned.

"I wanted to." The blonde smiled. "Yeah, Karev is supposed to be coming. I think he's bringing Mer too."

"Oh, Okay. Should I keep my distance? I don't want people talking if thats not what you want." Callie was unsure what people knew, if they knew anything at all. After her little performance in the same bar not so long ago, she knew people knew how she felt about Arizona, but she wasn't sure they knew the couple where now dating again.

"What? No. Please don't keep your distance from me. I don't want that, but you are the one who wanted to take this slow, which I appreciate, so it is entirely up to you." Arizona stepped closer to the Latina stood in front of her.

Bringing her lips up to Callie's, she spoke into their kiss. "I want you close by. You smell too good."

Callie felt her legs tremble. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before she caved. She couldn't help herself when she was around the blonde who entered her dreams every night. Although they had been through so much in the past, both almost losing their lives, having a child, surviving a gunman, being married and subsequently divorced, a court battle, and a big move, Callie truly felt like she was getting to know the woman for the first time.

"Um, O-okay." Callie pulled away for some much needed air. "Are you sure? Can we talk at some point?"

Grabbing Callie's hips, Arizona leaned back in. "Sure. Let's enjoy some drinks here and then we can go back to my place before you go home to Sofia. Would that be okay?" The blonde was struggling to keep her hands of the Latina.

"Y-yes." Callie was lightheaded from what had just happened. Her ex wife sent her body into overdrive.

Callie decided to head to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she looked in the mirror before splashing some water on her face. _This woman kills me. She leaves me speechless. Callie, get a grip. You have been together before. Stop being so damn nervous._ Callie tried to gather herself before leaving the bathroom. Heading back to the table, she noticed that Alex and Meredith had arrived. Smiling at her friends, she moved around the table and stood next to Arizona.

"Um, Everything okay, guys?" Meredith looked at the couple. Confusion evident on her face.

"Yes, why?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Well, you are both standing together. You are drinking together. You are making conversation togeth-" Meredith was cut off.

"We are together." The blonde simply stated.

Callie's eyes widened as she turned to look at Arizona. Clearly it was just much of a shock to her as it was to Alex and Meredith.

"Hey, Thats great. Cheers, guys!" Alex lifted his bottle of beer. "About damn time too. Pair of stubborn asses."

Smiling at her friends, Callie turned and left for the bar. Ordering a large rum, she threw her head back and finished her drink. _Wow. Um, That was. That was good? Right?._ Callie couldn't quite believe that Arizona had just told her friends that they were a couple again. Yes, she was thrilled but she hadn't expected it to happen quite like that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as tears threatened to fall. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back.

"Hey, Are you okay?" Arizona questioned.

Callie turned to look at her girlfriend? "Y-yes. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that. You caught me a little off guard."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I have just completely jumped the gun haven't I?" Arizona's face dropped.

"What? No. Its fine. I just didn't expect that to happen. I'm happy that it did though. Really I am." Callie cupped the blonde's face and rubbed her cheek.

"C-can we get out of here, please?" Arizona asked the brunette. She wanted nothing more than to hold her right now.

"Um, sure. C-can I take you to dinner?" The Latina asked. "I'd really like to talk."

Arizona didn't need asking twice. Before Callie knew it, she was being dragged out of Joes bar without even so much as the chance to say goodbye to their friends.

—

Sat in their favourite Italian restaurant, both women suddenly felt extremely nervous. It had been a long time since they sat together and had dinner, so long ago that neither could remember the last time. After ordering some food, Arizona decided she couldn't wait any longer to hear what Callie had to say.

"Callie, You said you wanted to talk? I-Is everything okay? Arizona's mouth dried up immediately.

Taking a sip of her red wine, the brunette looked at Arizona. "Yes, everything is fine. Well, at least I hope it is. I just had a few things I wanted to ask. Im not quite sure how you want this to go, is all."

"Okay. Ask away" Arizona simply nodded.

"Okay, well I was wondering if, Um, I could call you my girlfriend?" Callie swallowed. Seeing Arizona's eyes widen, she continued "Its just that, Um, I don't know what to call you. I mean I guess I don't have to call you anything, but, I mean if people ask, what do I say? Do I call you my friend? My ex wife? I, Im sorry, I shouldn't of asked that. Its probably too soon."

"Well, If you've finished your ramble, I was going to say yes. Yes, it is fine to call me your girlfriend. If thats what you want? Its definitely what I want." Arizona reached out and placed her hand over her girlfriends.

Callie stared at the blonde facing her. "R-really? That would be okay?"

"Of course it would. Can I just say, my girlfriend is looking hot tonight" The blonde smiled.

Callie felt her heart beat out of her chest. "Thanks. You are looking pretty hot yourself in those jeans."

"Oh, really?" Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I have something to ask you too. I was wondering if we could arrange to go see someone to get this stupid custody decision reversed. Reversed and never spoken about again. I mean, you are back for good right?"

Callie felt tears forming in her eyes. "Y-you would do that? Arizona, that would mean so much to me. And yes, Im back for good. Im never leaving you or Sofia again." Callie dropped her head. Unable to look at the woman sitting in front of her for fear of breaking down.

"Calliope? Look at me." Arizona pleaded. "Please don't be upset."

"I'm not. Im happy. So happy right now, you wouldn't believe it." Callie gave a sad smile. "Would you like to come over and see our daughter when we've finished this?" the brunette pointed down at the food in front of them.

Arizona grinned into her wine glass. "I'd love to spend some time with you and our daughter. That would be awesome."

Callie couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Arizona's choice of words. She was looking forward to being in the same room as both of her girls, without the fear of doing something wrong and being asked to leave. The next few minutes were spent in silence while both women finished their food.

—

"Hi, Mija" Callie called to her daughter and she and Arizona entered the brunettes home.

"Mama. Can Mommy stay a little while? Can she read to me before bed?" Both women's hearts melted when their daughter came running to them. They loved how excited she became when she seen both of her mothers together.

"Of course she can, baby. If Mommy wants to?" The Latina looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

"Id love that, baby girl. You know, its almost your bedtime now. Why don't you go and pick out a story that you want Mommy to read to you?" Arizona bent down to speak to her daughter.

Sofia made her way into her bedroom with a smile on her face. Arizona wished her daughter knew what was going on between them, but she didn't want to jinx anything just now. They would know when the time was right for their daughter to know that her Mommies were spending time together again. Taking off her jacket, the blonde made her way down the hall to her daughters room.

After Callie had said goodbye to Sofia's sitter, she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses. Pouring out one white and one red, she moved over to the docking station in the living room and hit the play button. She figured the two women could use a little music to distract them for the awkwardness. She turned down the lights and sat down on the couch. Watching the fire burn in front of her, she couldn't believe what had happened the past few hours. _Do you realise how lucky you are, Torres? Do you realise you could of lost that woman forever? You better spend the rest of your life making it up to her._

Callie was brought out of her thoughts when Arizona entered the room behind her. Leaning down, she placed a kiss behind the brunette's ear. Callie's breath hitched. "She's asleep. Her and Becky went to the zoo today. It must of really taken it out of her." The blonde moved around from the back of the couch and sat down beside Callie.

"I cant believe you are here." Callie stated. "I cant believe you are sitting beside me, having forgiven me for all the shit I put you through." The brunette stared into the fire which flickered in her eyes, listening to the soft music playing in the background.

"Im here because I want to be, Calliope. I'm here because I believe that we can be as good, if not better, as we used to be." Arizona placed her hand on top of Callie's. Taking a sip of her wine, she continued "I want us to be us again. We were so good together, Callie. So good."

Arizona stood from where she was sitting. Reaching her hand out to Callie, she pulled her up to her feet. Kissing her softly she whispered "Dance with me, Calliope."

 _I want every single piece of you_

 _I want your heaven and your ocean's too_

 _Treat me soft but touch me cool_

 _I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby_

 _Bring the floor up to my knees_

 _Let me fall into your gravity_

 _And kiss me back to life to see_

 _Your body standing over me_

Both women stood in front of the fire. Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and looked into the pools of blue before her. Arizona brought her arms up and placed them around Callie's neck. She could see the fire flickering in the Latina's eyes.

 _Baby don't let the lights go down_

 _Lights go down, lights go down_

 _Lights go down, lights go down_

 _Down, down, down, down_

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight_

 _Don't let go, baby give me light_

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight_

 _Don't let go, baby give me light_

Bodies pressed together, both women slowly swayed to the sound of the music. Both just drinking in the moment. Both unsure of what the other wanted, and both unsure of what they should do. Arizona lay her head on Callie's shoulder. Feeling the brunette's breath become uneven at the contact, she kissed her jawline.

 _I love the way your body moves_

 _Towards me from across the room_

 _Brushing past my every groove_

 _No one has me like you do_

 _In your heart I bring my soul_

 _But be delicate with my ego_

 _I wanna step into your great unknown_

 _With you and me setting the tone_

Arizona pulled back to look into the deep chocolate eyes of the Latina holding her close. "I love you, Calliope Iphigenia Torres." She whispered against her lips.

 _We play so dirty in the dark_

 _'Cause we are living worlds apart_

 _It only makes it harder baby_

 _It only makes it harder baby (harder baby)_

 _Harder baby (harder baby), harder baby_

Callie held her breath. She had wanted this moment with Arizona for so long. She couldn't believe she was holding the most beautiful woman, in her arms, in her home. "I love you too, Arizona Robbins. Please know that. Please know that I never meant to hurt you like I did."

Arizona placed her head back down on the Latina's shoulder. Her smell was intoxicating, but she wanted more. She needed more. Lifting her head and kissing the brunette's lips once more, she rested her forehead on her girlfriends. "Callie?" The brunette opened her eyes. "Yeah?" The blonde brought her lips close to her ear. "Take me to bed, Calliope."

Callie pulled back and looked into the blonde's eyes. "A-are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?" She could feel the heat rising between the both of them. Leaning in and kissing the brunette's nose, she simply replied "I've never wanted anything more."

—

Callie guided her girlfriend down the dark hallway and into her bedroom. Dimming the lights, she took Arizona's hand and pulled the blonde closer to her. Peppering her jawline with soft kisses, she guided her back towards the bed. Feeling Arizona come into contact with the edge of the bed, she gently brought their bodies down onto the mattress below. Feeling Callie on top of her, Arizona rubbed circles around the small of the brunette's back. "Calliope, I've missed you. I've missed us." The blonde let out in between kisses. Feeling Callie's breath hover above her lips, she let out a low moan.

Bringing her hands around to the hem of Callie's top, she tugged at it and brought it above her breasts. Seeing the lace red fabric that was covering them, her eyes widened. Callie leaned back and brought her top over her head, Arizona moaning in the loss of contact.

"You are wearing far too many clothes, Baby" Callie whispered as she began to unbutton the jeans Arizona had been teasing her with all night. Tugging at the offending garment, she slipped them over Arizona's thighs. Throwing them to the corner of the room, she pressed her body back down onto the blonde below her.

"Arizona, I want you so much." Callie whispered into the blonde's ear, as she nibbled on her earlobe. Arizona had always considered herself a top but right now, she was happy to lie under Callie's body and let her do whatever she wanted to her. The Latina climbed off the bed and removed her pants, running her eyes all over the blonde's body before returning to the bed. Climbing back onto the bed, she ran her hands over Arizona's right thigh before slowly bringing her panties down over her legs. Callie could see the want dripping from the blonde's centre.

Straddling Arizona's hips, Callie brought her lips down to the base of the blonde's neck, sucking on the spot over her shoulder, knowing exactly what it does to her. "Mmm," Arizona moaned while turning her head to the side, giving Callie more room to explore. Removing Arizona's shirt she sighed at the sight before her. Unhooking her bra from the front she heard the blonde moan. "Callio-pe. I want you, I want you now." The feeling of the Latina's centre pressing down into hers was setting Arizona's body on fire. Callie didn't near to hear anymore to know exactly what her girlfriend wanted. She could feel the juices of the blonde against her own material covered centre. Bringing her hand down between them, she ran her fingers through the slick folds of her girlfriend, slowly removing them and bringing them up to her lips, she licked away the juices. Watching Callie made the blonde moan and buck her hips up into the Latina above her.

"You taste so good, baby. So good." Callie moaned at the taste hitting her tongue and sending electricity through her entire body.

"Calliope, please. I need you inside me." Arizona pleaded as she watched the brunette move her hand back down between them. Slowly circling the blonde's clit, she moved her fingers down towards the entrance of her soaked centre. Slowly slipping in two fingers, she felt Arizona shudder.

"Oh, Calliope! God, yes." Arizona threw her head back into the pillow underneath her. Bringing her mouth up to the blondes breast, she circled her nipple before gently sucking. "I've missed you so fucking much, baby." Callie began to thrust deep inside Arizona. Feeling her walls begin to clench around her fingers, Callie quickly slid down the blonde's body and began kissing her stomach before moving lower. Feeling soft blonde curls below her, she smiled into the inside of her girlfriends thigh. Running her tongues along the inside of her thigh, she turned her head and slowly ran her tongue up the length of Arizona's centre.

"Oh, Fuck! Calliope, don't stop. Baby, d-don't stop!" Callie circled the blonde's clit while thrusting hard inside. She could feel Arizona's body begin to stiffen.

"Oh, Callie, Im so close." Arizona felt a burn in the pit of her stomach. Shutting her eyes, she let her body take her over the edge. Callie gave one last swipe of the tongue and one last thrust and the blonde was shuddering into her mouth.

After what felt like forever, Callie cleaned her girlfriend up with her tongue, and slid back up the bed into the blonde's arms.

"Oh, That was, Um, Wow!" Arizona couldn't open her eyes just yet.

"Arizona, I have missed you so much. I have missed the feeling of your skin beneath my fingers." Callie felt tears forming in her eyes. Trying so hard to stop them from fallings, she lay back and closed her eyes.

"Hey, not so fast. It's not time to sleep yet, it's my turn now." Arizona lean't in to kiss Callie. Tasting herself on the brunette's lips made her dizzy. "Mmm, Calliope. I. Love. You."

Callie lay in Arizona's arms, thinking of how lucky she was to have this chance to fix things with her. She silently promised herself that she would never let this woman go ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

**M Rating here, guys. Also, a slight reference to violence. Reviews are welcome as always. Happy reading.**

Chapter 14:

Callie moaned as she felt the sunlight hitting her face. Refusing to open her eyes just yet, she smiled and reached her arm out beside her. "Morning, Baby." The brunette remembered she had fallen asleep in the arms of a certain blonde last night. It had been two months since Callie and Arizona had reconnected with each other, and in those two months, life was good.

Rolling over, she groaned. After feeling nothing but cold sheets, the first thing that the brunette thought, was that her girlfriend had been called into the hospital. "Damn. No good morning kiss again." She threw herself onto her back and pouted. _What do I have to do to get a simple uninterrupted morning with my girlfriend._ Arizona had been working early shifts a lot more lately. It was something she had chosen to do when Callie had left for New York. Working early shifts meant that she could spend the evening's with Sofia. The blonde hadn't realised the hassle it would cause should the Latina ever return from the big apple and fall hopelessly back in love with her.

"Are you talking to yourself again, Calliope? I've told you its not good to do that." The blonde questioned as she pushed open the bedroom door.

"Sorry, I thought you had disappeared from my bed again like you have the last three mornings." Callie rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her bed head. "You heading in now?"

Arizona loved the morning look on Callie. She looked more beautiful than ever after a night of peaceful sleep wrapped in her arms. "Nope. Not today."

"But, you are supposed to working today? Right?" the brunette sat up on her elbows.

"I was. But i'm also supposed to be working on my relationship with my girlfriend, and I cant do that when we aren't even in the same building. You also have the day off" Arizona stated.

"I do? How?" The Latina's eyes lit up at the thought of spending the day with the blonde.

"I spoke to Bailey." The blonde smiled as she made her way over to Callie's bed. Climbing in beside the brunette she lean't in and kissed her softly. "Mmm, I love you."

"Oh. You do, huh?" Callie smiled into the blonde's kiss. "How about you show me how much?" The Latina bit down on her girlfriends lip before running her tongue along it to sooth the sensation.

"Mmm. Calliope" Arizona needed this. "I thought you'd never ask" she smiled as she straddled the brunette's hips and brought their bodies down together.

 _God. This woman will be the death of me. But damn, what a good way it would be to go._ Callie smiled as she lay back and felt the blonde pressed against her. Bringing her arms up, she planted her hands into Arizona's blonde curls. Crashing their lips together, both women felt the heat rising in the room. "Mm, Ari-zona." Callie panted. "You are s-so beautiful."

Arizona brought her lips down in-between Callie's breasts. Kissing down the scar both women could never forget about, she pulled back "So are you, Calliope. So beautiful." Continuing her descent, she licked and nipped around the brunette's toned stomach, while trailing her hands up and down her sides.

Removing the Latina's boy shorts from her dark skin, she gazed at the sight before her. Feeling Callie buck her hips against her chest, she smiled as she trailed her tongue down to her girlfriends hip. Circling her tongue, she couldn't help but moan. "Mmm, Calliope, could you be anymore ready?" Arizona felt the heat rising from Callie's centre. Settling her body between the brunette's legs, she brought her mouth down to a dripping core.

Running her tongue up Callie's entire length, she felt the Latina begin to rock against her mouth. "Mm, Arizona. T-That feels amazing. Your tongue feels amazing" Callie panted. The blonde circled the brunette's clit before dropping her tongue down to her entrance. Before Callie had time to think, the blonde had entered her with her tongue.

"Oh, Arizona. Shit." Callie felt her body tense up instantly. Rocking herself against the blonde's tongue, she could feel her world about to explode. "Baby, don't stop." Arizona continued to thrust inside Callie with her tongue. Bringing her hand up the inside of Callie's thigh, she felt slick folds. "Calliope, you are so wet." The blonde could feel herself nearing the edge just from touching the Latina she was currently tongue deep inside of. Bringing her other hand down to her own core, she began to copy the movement against her centre. Circling the brunettes clit as well as her own, she felt both of them begin to rock.

Both women began to shudder as they reached the edge of ecstasy. The room was filled with their panting and groaning as they let their bodies take over. The idea of the blonde touching herself while she was between her girlfriend with her tongue inside her, left Callie feeling light headed.

"Wow. Arizona, that was fucking hot." Callie mumbled.

"I know, right? You are so worth skipping breakfast for" Arizona smiled, as she dragged her tired body up the Latina below her.

"Mm, You are so going to be my lunch." The brunette was dizzy tasting herself on the blonde as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes, Yes I so am." Arizona licked her lips.

—

Callie stood in the kitchen making coffee while Arizona was showering. Both women had shared an amazing morning. One which was long overdue. Sure, they had spent the evening together a number of times since they became a couple again, but the morning they had just spent together, was like old times.

"Hey, Arizona. Do we have any plans for the day?" Callie called into the bathroom.

"Um, Not really. I figured we could go meet some of the others tonight at Joes, if you would be up for that, but nope, nothing else." Arizona shouted over the noise of the water running over her.

"Yeah, sounds great. Fancy taking a walk? Down to the park maybe?" Callie questioned.

Arizona startled Callie as she opened the bathroom door. "Sure, I'd love to take a walk with you, Calliope." The blonde moved forward and kissed the brunette.

"Okay, go get yourself ready before we end up back in bed." Callie smirked as she moved down the hallway.

Arizona stood in the brunette's bedroom while she decided on what to wear. It was a nice day, with no rain forecast, so she decided on some beige shorts and the same white shirt that Callie had taken off her in bed a couple of months ago. She knew it was one of her girlfriends favourites.

Heading down the hallway, Callie was stood in the kitchen waiting for her. Pulling the brunette in for a kiss, the blonde hugged her around her waist. "Thank you for a lovely morning, Baby." Arizona hadn't felt so happy and at peace in a long while.

"Oh, no. Thank you. It was all your idea, and what an awesome idea it was." Callie laced her fingers between Arizona's before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

After reaching the park, they made their way to a bench. Sitting down, Arizona remembered the day Callie pulled out her checklist for Chief Webber on the very bench they were at. _Wow. That was a long time. So much has changed since the last time we sat on this bench._ Arizona looked at Callie.

"Hey, You okay?" She squeezed the brunette's hand.

"Oh, Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking" Callie gave the blonde a sad smile.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Arizona felt her stomach drop. She was constantly waiting for Callie to walk away. She knew if the relationship was going to work, she would have to stop thinking like that, but right now, her fears reared their head again.

"Just, Um, How I should of known that i'd lose everything." Callie kept her focus out on the Seattle skyline.

"You haven't though, Calliope" Arizona felt tears forming hearing the pain in the brunettes voice.

"Well, I did at one point. Why you forgave me I will never know, but I want you to know I'm going to spend forever making it up to you." Callie turned and smiled at her girlfriend. She couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky she had been where Arizona was concerned. She still couldn't quite figure out why she ever left. She had cared for Penny a lot, but thinking back, she's not sure she ever truly loved her.

"I told you, Cal. I love you. Thats why I forgave you. Sure, sometimes I wonder if you will disappear again, but I will get over that. Look how much we've been through since the day we kissed in that bathroom. So much. No one could ever compare to you." Arizona brought Callie's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I really don't deserve you, you know." Running her fingers through her hair, she continued "Yeah, there is so much we have been through, I cant believe I almost let you go forever. What the hell was I thinking? I still cannot figure out why I left. Im an idiot, Arizona"

"Oh, I know why you left. You couldn't handle my incredibly hot sex any longer" Arizona bumped the brunette's shoulder, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, Yeah. Thats right. Then I came back because I couldn't live without it." Callie smiled back. Squeezing her hand tighter, she looked at the blonde sitting beside her.

"Arizona? Do you think we are moving too fast? Please tell me honestly, I can take it."

"Honestly?" Arizona raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't think we are. Its not like we have only just met each other. We have a child together. We survived a gunman, I survived a plane crash, and you almost died. I cannot bare to go too slow any longer."

"Well, Okay then. I just didn't want you to think I was rushing things. If you feel too smothered at any point, please just say and I will back off. I meant what I said a few months back. I do want to do this right." Callie felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. "I never want to intentionally hurt you again, Arizona. I don't think I could take it."

"Oh, Calliope. I know you want to do this right. I do too, but right now, I feel it is going at the ideal pace. The more time I spend with you, the more I'm starting to feel myself again. I haven't felt that in a long time, Callie. Such a long time"

"Oh, Baby. I'm sorry. I hate how much I've hurt you. I will hate myself forever for what I've done to you, to our family. I couldn't see past my own wants and needs. Although, it turned out it was you that I wanted and needed all along" Callie dropped her head in embarrassment.

"I don't want you to hate yourself. Whats done is done. Now we move past this and show everyone how perfect we are for each other." Arizona kissed the side of Callie's neck. "Now, Lets head home and take a nap before we get ready for tonight. We need to make the most of Sofia being at Meredith's"

"Oh, Yes. A nap." Callie raised an eyebrow. "Lets go, baby."

—

Arizona lay on Callie's bed, spent from the workout they had both received since returning from the park. Having made love in the kitchen, in front of the fireplace, the shower and finally the bed, Arizona wasn't sure she had the strength to begin getting ready.

 _Hey, Robbins. What time you headed out? Keps._

Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, the blonde hit the reply button.

 _Hey, Kepner. Just waiting on Callie in the shower. Say 8? Arizona._

Callie had insisted on taking a real shower, alone, after the afternoon activities she had just taken part in for the last 3 hours. Arizona promised to stay out of the bathroom on the condition that Callie didn't drink too much tequila tonight. She wanted her girlfriend to be of sound mind and body tonight for what she had planned for them. The blonde had bought them both new lingerie the day before during her lunch break. It was hidden in Callie's closet. Smiling to herself, she thought about how perfect the day had been, and was determined for it to end how it had began. Making love.

If she could just keep her eyes open, her night would go perfectly. As she lay her head back, she heard Callie singing to herself in the shower. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she listened to the beautiful voice making its way out of the crack in the door.

 _You know there's no need to hide away_

 _You know I tell the truth_

 _We are just the same_

 _I can feel everything you do_

 _Hear everything you say_

 _Even when you're miles away_

 _Cause I am me, the universe and you_

Arizona must of drifted off to sleep whilst listening to Callie in the shower. The next thing she knew, the brunette was jumping on the bed to wake her up.

"Mmm. Calliope. You have the most beautiful voice. It sent me to sleep for a minute." Arizona squinted as she looked up to her girlfriend above her, with the biggest grin on her face. "Hey. What's got you so damn happy?"

"Nothing. I just, I just have you. That is what makes me so damn happy. You, Baby." Callie continued to jump up and down like a five year old. "Get your beautiful self ready, Arizona. I want to show you off to the world." Callie leant down and kissed the blonde beneath her.

—

Callie and Arizona left the house and headed down the street, hand in hand, for the short walk to Joes. Entering, they found some of their friends already at the bar.

"Hey, guys." April called them over. She couldn't help but make a comment on how happy the couple looked.

"Well, its about time you two looked happy" Another voice called out behind the group of people. April stood to the side to show Miranda Bailey standing behind her.

"Hey, Bailey. What are you doing here? Ben let you out for the night? Oo, Whats he done this time?" Arizona giggled.

"Robbins, I'll have you know that me and Ben have a salsa lesson planned later on tonight." Miranda raised an eyebrow before turning away.

"O-Oh" Arizona mouthed. "I see. They are become pretty frequent those salsa lessons, Bailey. You should watch you don't do yourself any damage" Arizona winked at her boss.

"Uh huh, Robbins. You too. You know how intense they can be. You should be careful yourself." Bailey continued to stare.

"Oh, No." Arizona shook her head and laughed. "L-Lets get some drinks in."

Everyone made small talk. April spoke with the couple at length about how happy she was to see both of her friends happy. After seeing Callie in the bar when she first returned to Seattle, she knew she was hurting, but she couldn't help her feelings that Arizona had come off worse in it all, and in turn, had little sympathy for Callie. Now seeing them so happy made April realise that all along, they simply needed each other. She had always watched how sickeningly in love the two women were, and it melted her heart. She always was a sucker for a little love story.

"Hey, Robbins" Alex made his way over to the rest of the gang. "I see you have a smile on your face" He nodded towards the brunette beside his friend.

"I do, Alex. How was your shift? I hope you looked after my tiny humans for me. They'll tell me if you didn't" Arizona raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Hey. They are mine freaking tiny humans now too, thanks to you." Alex stated.

"Oh you love it. You love those kids." Arizona winked.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I do." Alex smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Im going to the bar. Can I get you a beer?" Arizona questioned Alex.

"Sure, That'd be great, Robbins."

Arizona made her way over to the bar. After ordering her drinks she turned and leant her back against the bar, leaning on her elbows. She couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend, any chance she got. "Excuse me? Can I buy you a drink?" She heard a voice she didn't recognise.

Turning her head, she saw a dark haired guy with a little stumble standing beside her. "Oh, no thanks. I've already ordered." Arizona smiled back at the man standing a little too close for her liking.

"Okay, So i'll buy you your next one? What is a beautiful woman like you standing at a bar alone?" He questioned her blonde.

"Um, I'm not alone. Im just getting drinks for my friends and I" Arizona wasn't quite sure why she was still talking to this man.

"Okay, my bad. What is a beautiful woman like you, doing in a bar without a man? You are beautiful." The guy was beginning to make the blonde a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, Arizona. Drinks are up" She turned and thanked Joe. Turning back to the guy she continued. "A man? Who needs a man when I have the most beautiful girl waiting for me over there?" Grabbing her drinks, she left the guy standing with his mouth open.

Heading back to the table her friends where sat at, she placed her drinks down and sat on Callie's knee. Turning her head, she brought her lips down to the Latina's ear. "Do you realise how fucking hot you look tonight? And you smell amazing." Arizona knew exactly what she was doing. Taking a sip of her drink, she simply returned to the conversation her friends where currently involved in.

Callie began to feel her body temperature rise. Leaning back, she removed her leather jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. Turning back to face her girlfriend, she trailed her hand under the blonde's top and placed it on the small of her back.

"Mmm, Yeah. Hot for you." She whispered back into the blonde's ear.

"Calliope, Stop. We are with friends, and in a local bar" Arizona smirked.

"No way. You started this. If you cant take it, don't start it!" Callie kissed the blonde's shoulder.

Both taking a gulp of their drinks, they tried to cool themselves down.

"Hey, Um, How about you go to the bar and then meet me in the bathroom after it?" Arizona quietly questioned the Latina.

"Um, Okay. Are you sure you want me to go to the bar? I could just follow you right away?" Callie smiled.

"No. One, we will need a drink when i've finished with you, and two, I don't want our friends to think we are participating in hot, dirty bathroom sex." She kissed the brunette and stood to leave.

Quickly standing, Callie asked if anyone else wanted a drink before heading off to the bar. It was getting pretty busy inside Joe's now, and she knew there would be a little wait before she could place her order. She knew Arizona would wait for her, so she impatiently waited. Suddenly feeling arms around her waist she smiled. "Hi" A voice behind her whispered. "I missed you".

"I missed yo-. Wait, who is that?" Callie turned after she realised that was not Arizona's voice. "Oh. W-what are you doing here?" Callie darted her eyes around the room.

"I told you, I missed you. I have a week off and couldn't keep myself away" the voice stated.

I, Um. Why are you here?" Callie questioned…

Arizona had waited long enough, and figured that Callie wasn't coming. Straightening herself out in the mirror, she turned towards the door of the bathroom. Heading out, flicking her hair off her shoulders she had a smile on her face that touched her ears. She knew Callie didn't want their friends making comments after they'd been to the bathroom together. She couldn't help but think about how cute her girlfriend was.

Heading back to the table, she noticed Callie wasn't yet back from the bar. Turning to look over to the bar, her eyes widened. "Penny?" Arizona instantly felt anger rise inside of her. Stood there, in plain view of everyone, was Penny Blake with her arms around the Latina's waist. "Excuse me a minute, guys. I have something I need to sort out." Arizona turned away from her friends.

"Oh shit!" Alex looked at Bailey and Kepner. "This isn't going to go down too well." The couples friends sat with a look of panic on their faces.

"Take your hands off of my girlfriend." Arizona shouted as she walked towards the red head at the bar.

"Hi Arizona. How is Sofia." Penny was oblivious to the look on the blonde's face.

Moving closer, Arizona clenched her fists at her side. "I said, get your hands off of my girlfriend!"

"W-what? Girlfriend? Callie?" Penny looked between both women.

"Penny, why are you here? Why have you come to Seattle?" Callie removed the red's hands from around her waist. She could see tears forming in Arizona's eyes.

"I came to see you. I missed you. What is she talking about?" Penny pointed at Arizona with a little anger in her voice.

"She? She has a name. Don't dare point at me, Penny" Arizona shot back.

"Penny, I don't know why you have come here. There is no reason to be here." Callie calmly spoke to her ex girlfriend.

"Wait! You mean you've been fucking her" Penny pointed "While I've been at home, counting down the days until I boarded my flight?"

"You know what? You are both welcome to each other. I'm out of here. Goodbye, Callie." Arizona turned and headed over to the table. Grabbing her coat, she turned and left the bar.

"Arizona, wait! Arizona! Damn it!" Callie glared at Penny. "Go back to New York, Penny. There is nothing here for you. I have to go. I need to find Arizona."

Penny grabbed Callie's arm as she turned to leave. "I don't see what the problem is, Calliope. You didn't say we were broken up. I just figured i'd surprise you when I had some time off. I thought you'd be happy."

"Penny, could you not see that I needed to leave. I know I told you nothing was going on with me and Arizona, and it truly wasn't, but once I came back, after some weeks, we reconnected. We are doing great and Sofia is so happy that her Mommies are back together. I've never seen her so happy. Im sorry, Penny. I thought you would of moved on in New York. I have to make a go of this with Arizona. I owe it to the both of us." Callie turned and left Penny standing in the middle of Joes.

"Im sorry, guys. I really have to go." Callie gave her friends a half smile while slipping on her leather jacket. Checking she had all of her belongings, she turned on her heel and left Joe's bar.

—

Arizona made her way down the street towards her home. She could hear someone walking behind her but refused to turn around. She couldn't speak to Callie right now. Quickening her pace, she could feel Callie matching her pace. "Callie." She turned to ask her girlfriend to leave her alone. Before she knew anything else, she was being dragged by the back of the head into the alleyway she had stopped in front of.

"What the fuck" Arizona shouted as she kicked her right leg as best as she could. "Get the fuck off me."

Suddenly, she felt her faced being pushed into a wall. Groaning at the pain of the impact, she wondered what the hell was going on. "Callie, Your being a little rough." Smelling a mans cologne, she quickly realised it wasn't Callie.

"Shut the fuck up" The voice growled behind her.

Listening to the voice breathing down her neck, she recognised it, but couldn't place where she knew it from. "W-who are you? What do you w-want?"

"YOU!" The voice shouted behind her.

"I don't have much on me right now. Take my purse. Im not even sure what is in it." Arizona felt her face being pushed harder into the wall.

Arizona wasn't entirely sure what the hell was going on. She tried to fight back but having a prosthetic made it a little harder than she imagined it would be.

Closing her eyes, she prayed that someone would come by soon and scare off whoever this maniac was behind her. _Please, god. Someone hurry up. Callie, where the fuck are you._

 _"HELP. SOMEONE, HELP!" Arizona cried out._

Before long, Arizona passed out from the shock of what was happening…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of your recent reviews.**

Chapter 15:

Arizona lay face down in the alleyway. Groaning in pain, she couldn't move. Feeling the stone cold concrete beneath her body, she felt tears forming.

After blacking out she couldn't remember much, only coming too when she hit the ground. Her throat hurt, and as she tried to swallow, she heard footsteps down the street. Her body froze in panic. _Oh god. He's coming back_. Suddenly, she remembered that her attacker had growled something at her as he ran off.

The best the blonde could do was to simply lie as still as possible. Praying to whatever god she thought may be listening, she closed her eyes.

Callie was headed down the street towards her home. She was furious that penny had shown up out of nowhere and couldn't believe how she had spoken about her girlfriend in front of her. Quickening her pace, she needed to get to Arizona's place before she locked up. She needed to explain that nothing was going on with Penny. She couldn't lose the blonde again. Pulling her jacket around her body, she stormed off in search of Arizona.

As she made her way down the street, she had seen a man scurry out of an alleyway up ahead. She figured he was up to no good, but right now, he wasn't her concern. All that mattered was getting a hold of her girlfriend. Pulling out her phone, she dialled the blondes number and hit the call button.

"Come on, Arizona. Pick up." Callie begged for her call to be answered. Getting no answer, she continued up the street. Trying several more times, she realised she was wasting her time. Her girlfriend wasn't going to answer her call, hell, she was probably never going to speak to her again after the way she left the bar.

Continuing down the street, she was about to crossover, when she glanced down the alleyway. It was in complete darkness. _Yeah, I ain't going down there right now_. Callie made a mental note to go checkout the alleyway the following day. As she turned to cross, she heard a whimper. Squinting her eyes, she tried to look down the alleyway. Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick message.

Baby, I will be at your place soon. I think someone is hurt in the street. - C XO

Putting her phone away, she called out down the alleyway. She wasn't sure it was the best idea in the world to be standing at the entrance of a dark alley, alone. "Hello?" Callie heard a whimper again.

Suddenly, turning to look around the street, she could of sworn she heard Arizona's message tone ringing out. Realising where the noise of the tone was coming from, Callie's eyes widened and an immense feeling of fear shot through her body.

"Oh, shit! No, no, no!" Callie ran into the alleyway. "Arizona?" Callie begged for it not to be true. As she got closer to the body laying limp on the floor, her eyes began to focus.

"Arizona, Baby? Talk to me. Can you hear me?" Callie tried desperately to hold back the tears about to spill. She couldn't cry right now. She had to be strong for the both of them.

"C-Cal-lie?" Arizona struggled to speak, the pain was too intense.

"Ssh, it's okay. I've got you. I've got you. Can you move?" Callie's voice was beginning to break.

"N-no" the blonde whimpered.

Callie couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe some lowlife could do this to someone. The thought of him, turned her stomach. Pulling out her phone, she hit the call button.

"A-Alex. I need you to get down the street. NOW!"

Bringing the light of her screen closer to Arizona's face, she could see the blonde was bleeding.

"Baby, we are going to get you fixed up real soon. I called Alex. He's coming now. Don't move. You may have broken something" Callie tried to soothe Arizona as best as she could. She was ready to break but she couldn't. Not right now.

"What the-" Alex stopped himself mid question.

Kneeling down in front of his friend and boss, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"C-Callie, what the hell happened?" Alex questioned the surgeon.

"I don't know. I was headed home to find her and found her here. A guy ran out of here a minute before I found her. I must of scared him off. I need you to call for an ambulance. I can't leave her." Callie whispered to her friend.

"Baby, you are going to be okay. We've got you. I love you" was all Callie could say.

Arizona lay in a hospital bed, in a private room at grey sloan memorial. Three broken ribs, a large gash to her face, and extensive bruising to her neck had all occurred as a result of her attack.

Callie sat at her bedside while she slept. The blonde had become agitated when she arrived at the hospital, so Callie asked that she be sedated whilst the doctors, their friends, tried to manage her pain. Callie was struggling with what had happened. When they arrived at the hospital, she noticed that Arizona's shorts had been unbuttoned. Sitting in the chair, she thought back to their arrival, bile beginning to rise in her throat.

Quickly running to the bathroom, she began to heave. The thought of what could of possibly happened caused Callie to feel immense guilt. She couldn't bare the thought of her girlfriend lay defenceless in an alleyway. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Arizona lay face down in a terrible state.

Cleaning herself up and heading back to the blondes bedside, she picked up her hand. Holding it in her own she kissed the graze on her palm.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona." The brunette held back her tears. "this is all my fault. I should never of let you leave without me."

"Now, I know you don't believe that, Torres" A voice startled her.

"Oh, Bailey. I didn't know you were here" Callie didn't remove her gaze from her girlfriend.

"Quit talking like that, and drink this" Bailey handed the Latina a coffee.

"I, um, I'm okay thanks. I don't feel like anything right now" Callie gave her boss a sad smile.

"Take the damn coffee, Torres." Miranda switched to chief mode. "You will be here a while, so you will need to keep yourself going."

"Chief, why did this happen? I mean, why Arizona? Who would want to hurt her like this?"

"Well, Callie, sometimes people do senseless things for senseless reasons." Miranda sipped on her coffee. "Whatever the reason for this, you do not blame yourself. Is that clear?"

"Oh we both know it's my fault. If Penny hadn't of shown up, we'd of walked home together. I tried to leave as fast as I could but when I reached the street, she was gone." Callie's voice broke. "She was just lay there, whimpering. I wasn't there to protect her. I'm supposed to be there with her."

"Dr Torres, this could of happened to anyone, at any time. It could of happened to you a few months back when you left the bar alone, drunk." Miranda stated.

"Yeah, but it didn't. It didn't because Arizona walked me home. She came out and refused to leave my side. See? She was there for me. Why the hell wasn't I there for her?" Callie knew she shouldn't be blaming herself, but at that moment in time, it was all she could do, to find some sort of reason for this happening.

"You know it's not your fault. Sure, it's only natural that you feel guilty. We all do it." Miranda placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder. "I've asked that no one be let into this room unless it is for Arizona's care. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want her friends seeing her like this right now."

"Thanks, Chief" Callie patted the hand that was resting on her shoulder. "I'll come get you when she wakes up."

Callie knew Arizona would be sleeping for a while longer, so she stepped out the room to use her phone. Hitting the call button, she sighed.

"Hey, Mer. Is Sofia okay?" Callie didn't want her daughter to know what had happened.

"She's fine. She and Zola are top and tail tonight. How is everything there?" Meredith had insisted on going to the hospital with Callie but was asked to go and check on Sofia instead.

"Good. That's good. Um, Arizona is sleeping right now. They had to sedate her. She was becoming too agitated and I didn't want her hurting herself more than she already was." Callie spoke quietly into the phone.

"Okay. Maybe that's best. She will understand why you made that call. So, what are her injuries?" Meredith inquired.

After Callie had explained the blondes injuries to her friend, she placed her hand over her mouth, and spoke as quietly as possible into her cell. "Mer, I need some advice." Callie sighed before taking a few deep breaths. "When we came to the hospital, I, um, I noticed something."

"Okay. What did you notice, Cal?" Meredith wasn't sure where this conversation was going but she could hear the despair in her friends voice.

"She, um, her clothes, ah. I'm sorry, I'm finding it harder and harder to think about it." Callie mumbled.

"Its okay. Take your time. I'm right here." Meredith tried to comfort the brunette.

"Okay, so, um, her shorts. Her shorts were unbuttoned" Callie fell silent.

"Oh, Callie? I think you need to go and speak to the chief. You have to speak to Arizona when she wakes too. You need to find out what happened. I can see where you are going with this, and god, I hope to God it is not what I know you are thinking." Meredith could hear her friend crying.

"I, I have to go, Meredith. I need to go be with Arizona. The police should be here soon. I will let you know what happens. Is Sofia okay at your place until further notice? I will have an intern grab some clothes from my place tomorrow for her."

"Sure, Cal. She is fine. And you two will both be fine. Whatever the outcome. Go be with your girl. Keep me posted, yeah?"

Both friends said goodbye and Callie turned to head back into the blondes room.

As the brunette sat back down, she felt Arizona flinch. Taking a hold of her hand, she gently rubbed. She knew Arizona was beginning to stir and she didn't know how to approach the conversation she knew was imminent.

Arizona slowly woke from her sedated state and glanced around the room. Wincing in pain, she called out Callie's name.

"Hey, I'm here. Its okay." She brought her hand up to the blondes face and began to rub her cheek with her thumb.

Arizona flinched at Callie's touch. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Callie felt her eyes begin to burn as soon as she seen the state Arizona was in. The thought of the blonde flinching every time she touched her, frightened her.

"It's okay, baby. You've had a rough few hours. Can I get you some water?" Callie stood to get the blonde a little liquid relief.

"Mm, that would be nice. I, um, I don't know what happened, Callie" the brunette could see the confusion in the blue eyes staring back at her. "I thought it was you behind me, trying to stop me from leaving. When I turned around, it wasn't you." Arizona began to sob. Wincing in pain as she did.

"Hey, Ssh. Its okay. We don't have to do this right now. We can wait until you are in less pain. I don't want you hurting anymore than you already are." Callie couldn't bare to see the woman in pain.

"W-we do. We have to talk about it. The police will be here to ask me questions and I need to know what happened. I need to try and remember." Arizona tried to calm herself as best as she could. She knew this was going to be hard, but she had to do it.

"Okay. If that's what you want. Do you remember anything at all?" Callie decided to let her girlfriend say whatever she felt ready to say. She didn't want to push her.

Arizona took a deep breath. "I remember turning around and he grabbed me. He grabbed the back of my head and my hair and dragged me down that alley. I thought it was you joking about at first, but then I realised it was a little rough and then I could smell him." Arizona tried not to gag when she thought about her attacker.

"Oh, Arizona." tears began to fall down the brunettes face.

"T-Then he, um, pushed me my face and chest into the wall. It hurt like hell. I asked him what he wanted and told him to take my purse. I just kept thinking you were going to come around the corner and save me. But you didn't show." Arizona looked into the chocolate orbs staring back at her.

"Then, h-he said he wanted me and told me to shut up. Callie he was horrible. He was breathing on me and I could feel him all over me. I tried so hard to keep calm. I thought if I didn't fight back, or get him angry, he wouldn't do anything. I was wrong."

Callie held her breath, she couldn't bare to hear what was coming next. She couldn't bare the thought of him with his hands all over her girlfriends body. Sadness quickly turned to anger as Arizona continued.

"I just wanted him to hurry up and do whatever he was going to do. Get it over with. Then I must of blacked out. The next thing I remember after that was being thrown to the floor, and him spitting at me before he ran away." Arizona glanced around the room as she tried to remember everything she possibly could. "H-he said, um, you fucking dyke. I'm coming back for you."

Callie instantly shot up from her seat beside Arizona's bed. "He said what? I'll fucking kill him!"

Callie was furious. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Arizona had tried her hardest to recall everything that had happened, but she had to know, she had to know if he had done anything else.

"Arizona." Callie took a deep breath. "Did, um, did he-" she Couldn't bring herself to say the words. Once again feeling the bile rising, she dropped the blondes hand and quickly ran off as she felt the heaving begin.

Arizona lay there, confused with Callie's reaction to what she had told her so far. Realising what the brunette was trying to ask her, she soon understood the need for Callie to leave her side. Fighting back tears, she tried to recall everything. _Oh god. Oh please god no._

Callie made her way back to Arizona. She could see the blonde was upset and tried reassuring her that she was okay. "Arizona?" she sighed.

"I-it's okay, Callie. You don't have to say it. You don't have to ask. I know what you are trying to say." The blonde turned her head away from her girlfriend. Tears now flowing freely, she answered Callie. "Truth is, I don't know. I don't know if h-he raped me, Callie" she couldn't bring herself to look at the Latina beside her.

"Hey, don't. Don't you dare look away from me like you've done something wrong. You've nothing whatsoever to be ashamed of." Callie made her way around to the other side of the blonde. "Arizona, look at me. Please"

"I really don't know, Callie." Arizona sobbed. Her body was in so much pain from being pushed around that she didn't know where it started and ended.

"It's okay, baby. Its okay. We will get you checked out. Would that be okay?" Callie rubbed her thumb over the blondes face.

"No. I don't want to. Please, I don't want to do a kit. Everyone will know." Arizona pleaded with the brunette standing above her.

"I understand you don't want to do a kit, but don't you want this bastard to pay for what he has done to you? It may come back negative." Callie didn't want to push Arizona but she knew the blonde would regret it down the line if she didn't find out. "I'll make sure no one finds out about it. I'll speak to Bailey and she will be the only one who knows anything"

"I don't know, Callie. Maybe we should wait and speak with the police. See what they think?"

"Okay. If that's what you want." Callie felt the guilt creeping back in. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Arizona was confused by Callie's apology.

"This is all my fault. You should never of been walking home alone." The brunette began to sob. She would never forgive herself for letting Arizona leave the bar. No matter how many people told her she wasn't to blame.

"Oh! No. No, Callie. Don't do that. I chose to leave the bar. I made that decision. Not you. And about that? We aren't okay. But that is a discussion for another time." Arizona shook her head when the Latina had tried to place the blame on herself.

"Oh, o-okay" Callie knew what had happened earlier took precedence over the fact that penny was here, but she didn't like the tone in which Arizona had spoke about the situation. She couldn't lose her again, especially not after her suffering such a horrific attack. Panic set in. She didn't know what to do for the best. She wondered if she should try and speak to the blonde about it now, or wait. She was hardly in any fit state to discuss her girlfriends ex girlfriend holding her in a bar in front of her very eyes.

"Um, I-I am sorry about that. Arizona, are we still us?" Callie felt tears coming again. She didn't know how she still had tears left to cry.

Arizona hesitated before answering the brunette. "I don't know, Callie. I want there to be an us, I want that so much, but I don't know how many more surprises I can take." Arizona refused to look at the woman standing beside her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to turn up. We had such a good day, and all I wanted to do was relax and enjoy some time with you and our friends. I don't even know why she is here. She has no reason to be here." Callie simply stated.

"I just don't know what to think right now. I have too much going through my mind. She is the least of my worries right now." Arizona became upset.

"Do you want me to leave?" Callie couldn't bare to hear the answer. "I don't want to, but if my being here is making you more upset, I can go. I'll go wait in an on call room"

"I don't know what I want, Callie. I love you so much but something always seems to get in the way of us just being us. I hate it. It hurts so much to thing of all that we have been through." Arizona knew she wasn't thinking straight. _What am I thinking? I don't want this woman anywhere other than here with me. Stop acting like an idiot before she walks out that door._ She told herself.

"Come here." Arizona raised her arm.

"W-what? I'm here." Callie couldn't of been any closer to the blonde.

"No, come here" Arizona scooted over in the bed before wincing in pain.

"Whoah, no. That's not such a good idea. You are in a lot of pain, Arizona." Callie shook her head.

"Things can't be any more painful, please come here, Callie. Please hold me!

"Oh I'm so going to be in trouble for this." Callie smiled as she climbed into the bed.

—

Callie woke to find Miranda Bailey standing in the room. "Oh, Shit!, Um, Chief? Everything okay?"

"I don't know, Dr Torres. You tell me?" Bailey glared at the woman lay next to her patient. She knew that Callie was only trying to comfort her girlfriend, but she knew that Callie should know better. "Dr Torres, get out of the damn bed." Miranda rolled her eyes as she smirked at the brunette.

"Uh, Yes Chief. Sorry." Callie moved as slowly as she could. She didn't want to wake Arizona, or cause any pain to her aching body. "I don't want to wake her. She was telling me what she remembered from her attack. I want her to rest now."

"Im sorry, Torres. Two detectives are outside waiting to come in and speak to her." The Chief informed Callie that the detectives had been waiting a while.

"Oh. Okay, let me wake her and tell her. I'm not sure she is ready for this but I'll wake her." Callie turned to look at the sleeping blonde.

"I'm not sure she will ever be ready for this. I'll leave while you two speak." Miranda threw a smile over her shoulder as she left the room.

Callie didn't know if she should stay with Arizona while the detectives spoke to her. She wasn't sure what was going on between them after the last conversation she had. What she did know, was that there was no way she was letting her go again.

"Baby, wake up. There are some people here to speak with you." Callie softly spoke to the blonde.

"Huh, Who? Oh, detectives?" Arizona slowly tried to lift herself up as she questioned the Latina beside her. "Ah, Thats not good. That is very painful. Can you lift up my bed a little"

Callie lifted Arizona's bed so she was sitting in a better position. She was worried about the pain to the other woman's ribs if she sat her up too much. "How is that? "

"Better, Thank you." The blonde smiled.

Callie had missed that smile. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Looking at the gash to the side of her girlfriends eye, she sadly smiled back at her. "Um, do you want me to leave while they speak to you?"

"No. Please stay. I don't want to be alone. I want you here with me." Callie sensed a little uncertainty in the blondes voice. "We need to make the decision about the kit together, Calliope."

Callie felt her stomach drop. "That is your decision alone, Arizona. I want you to decide what you feel is right. I know what I want you to do, but this is your body and your decision alone. I will stand by you no matter what." Callie knew her girlfriend felt embarrassed.

"I know but I'm worried. I don't know if I want to know." Arizona ran her hand through her hair. Groaning at the pain in her ribs she continued. "But then I think about how they may be able to find this man if I help them. Even just from my clothes. Im pretty sure he didn't wear gloves." Arizona felt around her neck. She knew the man had left hand prints there.

"Callie, Lets do this. I want to find that bastard before he hurts anyone else." Arizona prepared herself for what was about to come.

Callie smiled as she walked towards the door. _Oh, I will kill that bastard if I find him first. I will kill him with my bare hands._


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the recent reviews. Much appreciated. Had to think about how I wanted this particular SL to go. Thanks for your thoughts on it.**

Chapter 16:

Three days had passed since the violent attack Arizona had suffered. She had been discharged from Grey Sloan on the basis that she continues complete rest at home. Callie had suggested that the blonde stay with her, so she could continue her care at home without any complication, or so that is what she had told her girlfriend.

She had tried to tell herself that the only reason she had asked Arizona to stay, was to look after her, but in the back of her mind, that couldn't be further from the truth. After speaking with the detectives, the couple had established that it would be a while, if ever, before they found the man responsible for the blonde's injuries. His words had continued to play on the Latina's mind. _You fucking dyke, Im coming back for you._ Callie shook her head. She had to get the man out of her head.

"Baby, How are you feeling?" Callie made her way out into the yard where her girlfriend was catching some sun.

The deep cut above Arizona's eye had begun to heal, while the bruising around her neck had started to fade from a deep purple into a yellowing colour. "Not so bad. My meds have kicked in. Ribs are aching a little right now."

"Can I get you anything?" The brunette had spent the early morning getting Sofia ready and packed off to school. She felt it was too soon to leave Arizona alone, so asked their sitter to come by.

"No. Thanks. You being here is good enough right now." The blonde looked out through her aviators and smiled.

Both women had avoided any conversation about the attack since speaking with the detectives. Callie felt it would be best to wait until Arizona decided to speak up about it herself. She didn't want the blonde thinking she was trying to push her to talk. She also didn't bring up anything that was related to the events three days ago, because she couldn't bare to think about how he had hurt her girlfriend.

Callie sat down to join the blonde in the yard. Taking her hand, she brought it up to her lips and kissed her knuckle. "You know I love you, right?" Callie hated that she couldn't hold the blonde right now, it was simply too painful.

"I do, Calliope." The blonde smiled. She knew Callie was struggling to come to terms with what had happened. She wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but she wasn't sure that was the truth.

Both women had taken a leave of absence from work. Arizona had been told to take as long as she needed. The Chief knew it would take her quite some time to get back onto her feet and feel confident enough to be around everyone at work. Callie had chosen to take leave to look after the blonde until both of them felt satisfied that she was well enough to stay home alone.

Arizona often woke in the night from the nightmares she had been having. Callie would simply hold the blonde until she drifted back off to sleep. She had suggested that Arizona speak to someone but she didn't feel ready for that just yet. She just wanted to get back to good health and take it from there.

Arizona placed the book she was reading down beside her. Looking into the deep brown eyes staring back at her, she could see the brunette was becoming upset.

"Hey, whats wrong? Why are you upset?" Arizona had caught Callie crying a few times since her attack. This was the first time she had decided to ask her about it.

"I'm sorry. Im being an ass. Here you are, trying to get things back to normal, and i'm a blubbering mess" Callie let out a small laugh.

"No. If you are upset about something, that is fine. Don't hold it in, Callie. Talk to me, please?" The blonde tightened her grip on the brunette's hand.

"I, I just feel like its one thing after another with us, Arizona. Nothing ever goes right and it breaks my heart. Our entire relationship has been one disaster and after another. Are we just unlucky? God, I hope that is the case. I love you so much and it kills me to see you like this." Callie began to sob as she shared her feelings with the blonde.

"Calliope, you are right. We have been through a hell of a lot together, but we are sitting here together right now. We have fought through everything that has been thrown at us, and we are still here, right now, together." Arizona could see the brunette was hurting.

"I know, and we are making the right choice aren't we? I don't ever want to lose you again but I need you to tell me we are making the right choice. It is like the universe is laughing at us all of the time." Callie wiped away her tears.

"We are making the right choice. I will tell you now, what I told you all those years ago. Calliope Iphigenia Torres, I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters." Arizona tried to stand to get closer to the brunette.

"Whoah, were are you going. Sit back down. I will come to you." Callie shot up out of her seat. "That is all I needed to hear. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Callie knelt down in front of the blonde and placed a kiss on her forehead.

—

The day had gone fairly smoothly. Callie had helped Arizona to shower as she still struggled with the pain from her ribs. After dressing the blonde into some comfortable sweats, she made dinner. Arizona's appetite wasn't very big at the minute but she always had loved Callie's cooking. The brunette had made sure they had a steady supply of donuts in the house and had received some help from her friends to ensure there was groceries at hand.

Although it had been a beautiful day, the temperature had suddenly dropped. Callie had lit the fire earlier on in the evening and had made sure Arizona had everything she needed on the coffee table. Helping her to the couch, she lay her down and sat on the floor beside her. She loved how the blonde ran her fingers through her hair.

Callie sighed as she got comfortable in front of the fireplace. Feeling the sudden urge to speak, she turned to look at Arizona.

"Move in with me." Callie simply stated.

"W-what?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"I want you to come home, Arizona. I want you to move in with me. I want you to be here like this. Like it should be. I want to fall asleep with you and wake up with you. I want it to be like it should be. Sofia would be so happy. I would be so happy." Callie rambled on. "I'm sorry. I caught you off guard with that. Please, at least say you will think about it?" Callie ran her fingers through her hair and turned away.

"Okay." The blonde replied. Simple, yet very short.

"Okay. Thank you. I would really like you to think about it." Callie sighed.

"No. I mean okay, I'll move in." Arizona smiled.

Callie turned around so quick, she swore she would have whiplash. "R-Really? You will?" The brunette flashed her million dollar smile. "You will really come home? I mean, you aren't coming home, but we are going to build this home, together."

"Yeah, I'd really like that. I could easily give up my place if it meant I could sit like this, with you, in front of that amazing fireplace" Arizona pointed to the fire roaring in front of them while smiling.

"Well then, thats settled. We can discuss this at another time. Right now, I want to relax right here, with you. I love you." Callie leant forward and kissed the blonde.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Calliope" Arizona smiled into their kiss.

Callie decided to move to the couch and join her girlfriend. Lifting Arizona's legs, she scooted underneath and placed them over her lap. Flicking through the channels, she looked for one of Arizona's favourite shows. "Hey, If we watch this, you have to promise to hold my hand through it." Callie tightened her grip on the blonde's shin.

"Um, Only if you promise not to keep my hand in a vice like grip. You forget you break bones for a living." Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, deal. Give me some blanket. Anyone would think you were unwell." the brunette smirked at her girlfriend.

Both women were enjoying the peace and quiet. It was only 7pm, but they felt it had already been a long day. Sitting around doing nothing was beginning to bug the couple. Hearing a nock at the door, Arizona flinched. She gave Callie a look of uncertainty. Since coming home from the hospital, she had asked Callie to keep the door dead bolted at all times. It wasn't late, but it was unusual for anyone to call without prior notice, especially since what had recently happened.

"It's okay, Baby. I'll go check it out. Stay here." Callie squeezed the blonde's leg before rising from the couch.

Grabbing the baseball bat she had placed to the side of the door, she picked it up and slowly unbolted the door. She wanted to call out and ask who it was but she was frightened at the possible response. The detectives had made it clear to both women that they had no idea who the attacker was and the DNA results from Arizona' clothes were not yet back. Although the results of her rape kit were back, other results would take a little longer. They had informed Arizona that they were already looking into other reports which were similar or matched the blonde's attack. Callie had called each day since the blonde's clothing was taken for sampling, but as of yet, nothing.

Lifting the baseball bat over her right shoulder, she reached for the door handle. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open.

"Shit! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Callie questioned the person stood on her front porch.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing with that thing in your hand? You are going to hurt someone swinging that around." The familiar but unexpected face pointed to the baseball bat the brunette was wielding. "If you are going to put that down, I was wondering if we could talk. I miss you."

"Calliope, Is everything okay?" Arizona called out when she realised that Callie wasn't beating someone on the front lawn.

Turning back to Arizona, Callie was lost for words. "Its, Um, Its Penny."

Before she had chance to get a reply from the bruised blonde lying on their couch, Penny continued.

"Oh, She's in there is she? Why is she in your house, Calliope? Penny sighed.

Callie turned to look back at Arizona and seen that she was trying to get up. "Hey, Sit back down. Don't get up. Arizona, you have already almost overdone it today."

"Come in." The brunette coldly invited in the red head before Arizona done anymore damage to herself.

When Penny got inside, she seen the blonde trying to stand, but looked more like she was hunched over. Seeing Arizona turn to look at her, she gasped in horror when she seen the blonde's face and neck.

"W-what happened to you, Arizona?" Penny couldn't believe how awful the blonde looked.

"What? You mean you don't know? Nobody told you?" Callie questioned the red head.

"No, I haven't seen anybody since I got here. I was so upset about the way you left me standing in Joes for her that I spent the last 3 days in my hotel room." Penny instantly regretted the words as soon as they left her house.

"Watch your mouth, Penny. Don't dare come into my home and speak about Arizona like that. She is standing in front of you for god sake." Callie started to feel her face burning in anger. "Does she look like she needs you coming here right now and starting this again."

"Callie, its fine. Maybe we should get this over and done right now. She has no reason to come here again then. Sooner the better, right?" Arizona smiled at her girlfriend, trying not to groan with the pain.

"Get what over and done with, Arizona? I've come to visit my girlfriend and I find you lying on her couch. What the hell happened to you, anyway?" Penny questioned.

"Penny, I told you the other night, I am with Arizona. We are together. There is no me and you anymore. I'm sorry that I didn't make that very clear when I left New York, but I just figured you would of realised it yourself." Callie spoke before Arizona cut in.

"You want to know what happened, Penny? You really want to know?" The blonde began to shout. "While you had your arms wrapped around MY girlfriends waist, the mother of MY daughter, I was being attacked down an alleyway." Arizona felt a jolt of pain through her chest as she tried to breathe.

"Arizona, Baby. Please sit down. That is hurting, I can see it is." Callie begged her girlfriend to sit down. Helping her back down to the couch, she turned to Penny. "I think you should leave. This isn't a good idea right now. Arizona doesn't need this. She is trying to recover."

Penny stood open mouthed in shock. "You what? You were attacked? When?"

"When Arizona left the bar after seeing you with me, she walked home alone and well, you can see the result of that." Callie stated. "Penny, I really don't want you here right now. This isn't a good idea. If I you hadn't of came into that bar, If I hadn't let Arizona leave alone, this wouldn't of happened." Callie felt a rush of emotions but she needed to keep them at bay right now. "This, This is all my fault. I should of been straight with you the minute I came back to New York. I wasn't lying when I said that me and Arizona weren't together. That was the truth, but I was still in love with her. I am still in love with her. Im sorry that I did that to you but I didn't know what to do for the best. I did come home for Sofia, but I hoped to god that Arizona could forgive me at some point. I just didn't expect her to forgive me so soon." Callie turned and smiled at the blonde.

"So, what then? Thats it? I mean I'm really sorry to hear about your attack, Arizona, but Callie, we were good for each other. We were doing well. Right?" Penny couldn't quite grasp what the brunette was saying to her.

"No, Penny. I never felt like myself while I was in New York with you. I never felt like I belonged. I didn't belong. This is my home. It always will be." Callie gave the red head a sad smile.

"But i'll be finishing up in New York soon. I can come back then. I'll come back right now if you want me to?" Penny questioned.

"Oh God, don't beg, Please don't beg" Arizona scoffed.

"Callie?" Penny ignored Arizona.

"Penny, there is nothing between us anymore. I'm sorry, but I love Arizona. I have always loved Arizona. I don't want you to do this. Please don't beg and offer to come back. Do what you think is best, but please, don't include me in that decision." Callie was getting tired of the conversation by now. She just wanted to snuggle with her girlfriend in their home.

"Wow. I can't believe I thought we had something. I can't believe how stupid I must look stood here" Penny laughed.

"Yeah" Arizona laughed from the couch.

Callie gave her girlfriend a look over her shoulder. "Penny, you should go. Can I call you a cab?"

"No. Its fine. Don't worry, I'm gone. Say hello to Sofia for me, won't you?" Penny turned to head out of the door.

"Sure will. Penny, Im sorry it came to this. I should of realised a long time ago that it was Arizona I wanted. I should never of walked out on her that day. Im sorry." Callie headed to the door with the red head.

"Yeah, me too." Penny headed down the steps and into the street.

—

Callie came back from the kitchen with coffee for the both of them. Sitting back down beside Arizona, she checked if she was in any pain after what had recently happened. Satisfied that Arizona was okay, she took her hand and snuggled under the cover with her.

"Calliope?" Arizona sighed.

 _Oh god. This is it. She's ending it. Way to go, Torres. Fuck everything up, again!_ Callie turned to her girlfriend with fear showing in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"What did you feel when we got the rape kit result back?" Arizona questioned her girlfriend.

"Um, How did I feel? I felt relieved. I felt like the weight of the world was lifting off your shoulders. I had watched you for all night worry about it. Hell, I was worried too but I was so scared for you. When the test came back negative, I wanted to wrap you in my arms and hold you so tight. But I couldn't. When you are feeling up to it though, that is the first thing I will be doing." Callie smiled at the blonde.

"What would you of done if it had came back positive?" Arizona questioned again.

"Um, The same thing. I'd of still wanted to hold you, but still wouldn't of been able to. I think that would of hurt even more than it does anyway. That kind of news needs a hug, and I wouldn't of been able to do that. I'd of felt helpless." Callie sighed. "How did you feel when you got the result back?"

"I felt relieved too. I didn't know what I was expecting, neither of us did. I don't know what I would of done if it had come back positive, but i'd never of expected you to stay with me, I wouldn't of blamed you if it had of been too much for you." Arizona rubbed Callie's hand.

"What? Why would I of left you? You think that if that test had come back positive, i'd of left?" Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"W-well, no. But it wouldn't of been a surprise to me if you had of decided to leave." Arizona was being honest with her girlfriend.

"Arizona, I never would of left you. I never will leave you. Im here for good. I promise you that. No matter what the outcome of that night would of been, I would never of left" the brunette's voice was beginning to break.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't know if it would of changed things." Arizona tried to calm the brunette.

Callie looked at Arizona. "It wouldn't of changed a thing, Baby. I promise you. Me, Sofia and all of our friends would of still been there for you, the way we all are right now. Don't be silly. You are everything to me. I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope." Arizona smiled. "So, are we going to be getting anymore surprise visits from your ex girlfriend any time soon?"

"God, I hope not. Im sorry about that before. Its my fault. I should of gone about this whole mess differently. If i'd of told her back in New York, we wouldn't of been sitting here right now, discussing the outcomes of rape kits." Callie was so pissed at herself for how everything had happened. She couldn't apologise enough. "I don't know why she came here tonight though. I told her at the bar it was over. If only id gone about things the right way, none of this would be happening."

"Y-you didn't tell her it was over in New York?" Arizona asked softly.

"No. I left her a letter saying I was going home to Sofia and for her to take care of herself. I couldn't face her. My head was so messed up from being back here in Seattle. I just wanted to grab my things and go. I didn't want to be in New York anymore. I hadn't even wanted to go back there but I had to because of my job. I'm sorry. Its done now though. Its time for me and you to move on. Be the best we can be. Give our daughter the best life possible, and make the most of everything that is thrown our way." Callie tightened her grip on Arizona's hand.

"Hey, you know, I couldn't of said that better myself. Lets me extraordinary together. We deserve that, right?" the blonde questioned the Latina.

"Right. We deserve that and more." Callie lay her head back.

 _Lets get this attack over with. Catch this bastard and live our goddamn lives._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"I'm home" Callie yelled as she walked through the door.

"I'm back here" Arizona was down the hallway sorting through some things"

It had been three weeks since the blondes attack and she was slowly beginning to feel a little more like herself. Her ribs still hurt, but the pain was bearable. She still had nightmares, but they had began to lessen over time. Callie had began taking shifts at the hospital again but had spoken to the chief and they had both agreed that she should be at home of a night with Arizona. The evenings where when the blonde struggled the most. The uncertainty of a knock at the door, the shadow from the street light as someone innocently walked down the street, or the sound of rain pelting the windows all had Arizona on edge.

She knew that over time all those things would disappear and she would begin to feel safe in her own home again. The fact that the police still had no idea who the attacker was didn't help matters. Both women didn't speak of their fears to each other, but deep down, they were both waiting for him to return. Callie often woke from the sound of his voice in her head. She had no idea what Arizona's attacker sounded like, but the voice in her head was enough to bring her from a deep sleep. This left the brunette feeling tired most days, but she wouldn't let him win. She wouldn't let him interfere with her life, her relationship or her job.

"What are you doing back here?" the brunette entered their bedroom to find Arizona sitting on the bed with a box beside her.

"Oh, I was just sorting through some boxes. I didn't realise how much stuff I had to bring with me" the blonde had began to move her stuff from across the street not longer after Callie had asked her to move back home with her.

"Yeah, you do have a lot of stuff" the brunette sat down beside her girlfriend. Taking Arizona's hand, she laced their fingers together. "You are okay with this aren't you? I don't want you think I was rushing you, or trying to get you back in my bed"

"Oh? You weren't trying to get me back in your bed?" the blonde pouted. "I guess I should get off it then, hey!"

"Like hell you will. I want you in my bed every minute of the day, but you know what I'm saying, right?" Callie smiled at her girlfriend and rubbed her thumb over the scar that had appeared in place of the cut above the blondes eyebrow. "This looks good. Barely noticeable."

"I know, right. Avery did learn from the best though." Arizona smiled at the Latina sat next to her. "This is what I want, Callie. This is what I've always wanted. You know I never stopped loving you. This right here, this is how it is supposed to be."

"I know. I was just checking. I did spring it on you pretty soon." Callie leant forward and gave the blonde a light kiss.

"Wait, are you having second thoughts?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Because if you are, that's fine. I've not made any plans with my house yet. I wanted to get everything moved first."

"What? No. No way am I having second thoughts. I want you here. Waking up with you next to me is, well, it's like nothing ever happened. I know things did happen, but we just fell right back into a routine." the brunette lay back onto the bed, refusing to let go of her girlfriends hand. "How are the ribs today?"

"Not bad. The pain is more of an ache now. Which I can live with. How was your shift?" The blonde continued to empty the contents of the box.

"Ugh, the worst. I have this new intern, she's not bad, but I feel like everything is taking twice as long because she asks me to repeat everything to her. I don't know if she is just unsure of her abilities, but, well, let's just say it's been a long day" The Latina sighed.

"Yep, sounds about right. New interns will do that to you. She will get there though. She has you to teach her." The blonde moved the box to the side of the bed and lay back.

"I know. I just wanted things to be easier when I returned. Bailey is like a woman on the warpath with this new bunch of interns. I thought she was bad enough before she was chief." Callie laughed.

"Nothing is ever easy where that place is concerned. They will find their flow and the normal craziness of grey sloan will be restored." the blonde laughed with her girlfriend.

—

Callie made her way down the corridor towards the nurses station of the Ortho wing. They had finished moving the last of Arizona's thing in, and had planned to spend the day together, but the brunette had been paged for an emergency consult at 5am, and after spending the last 5 hours in surgery, she was ready to head home.

"Dr. Torres, May I speak with you?" Miranda Bailey stood looking up at the brunette.

"Sure, everything okay?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Yes, shall we take this to my office?" the shorter woman turned on her heel.

"Um, sure!" the Latina quickly followed behind.

Callie was a little unsure what the chief wanted to speak to her about. She never could tell if she had done something wrong with her. The shorter woman often gave little away when speaking with her staff.

"Um, chief? What's wrong?" Callie closed the office door behind her.

"Nothing is wrong, Torres. Did you want me to discuss your personal life in front of the nurses?" Bailey gave Callie the stare.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I thought something had happened." Callie breathed a sigh of relief.

Handing the taller woman a coffee, Miranda sat down behind her desk. Callie followed and took a seat in front of her.

"How is Arizona doing?" The chief questioned.

"She's doing much better. She is still waking in the night from her dreams but they are becoming less frequent now." Callie explained the situation.

"That's good, Torres. Have you heard anything from the police at all?" Miranda knew Callie would tell her if she had, but she asked anyway.

"No. Not since they told us they didn't know who Arizona's attacker was. I fear they are never going to find him, but I won't tell her that" Callie sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I fear that too, Torres. Do you think she will get over this? I mean, I know she's been through it, you both have, but when it is such a personal attack, I just worry about her." Miranda glanced out of her office window.

"She's strong, Chief. The strongest person I know. She is getting there. I know she worries about seeing him again, but I just have to be there for her. I told her I was leaving this morning, and i've not heard anything from her since, so I'm hoping she is still sleeping and not sitting in a corner of the bedroom like I found her a little over a week ago." Callie ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh she wasn't? Have you thought about getting her to speak to someone? Maybe that would help her some?" Miranda searched her desk for the number of a therapist.

"I've tried. She wont speak to anyone. She doesn't like to speak about her problems. She will eventually speak to me after a million times of asking, so there is no way she is going to see a therapist. I'll try again, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Callie stated.

"Okay, Torres. Speak to her. Suggest Dr. Wyatt to her. See what she thinks. Here is her card." Bailey hands the card over her desk. "Get going, Torres. Tell Robbins I was asking about her, yeah?"

"Thanks, Chief. I'll let you know how it goes. See you in a few days." Callie stood and left the office.

The brunette made her way out of Grey Sloan Memorial and over to the parking lot. She figured since it was still early, she would drop by the grocery store and get in some supplies. She had felt bad about leaving Arizona that morning but she knew it would happen eventually. It was only a matter of time before she was called in for an emergency. She knew Arizona understood, but it didn't make the brunette feel any better.

Finishing up her shopping, she grabbed some donuts before heading to the checkout. The weekend was coming up and she decided the two of them could enjoy it together. She wasn't due back to work until Tuesday. If Arizona wanted to go, that would be great but Callie wasn't about to push her. If she wanted to spend the weekend at home, then that is what they would do. Sofia could use some time with her Mommies. If they could get her away from Meredith's first.

—

Arizona woke to find cold sheets. She remembered that Callie had said goodbye earlier on in the morning, but she still didn't like the idea of being at home alone. Slowly she brought her body up off the bed. The morning's where when she suffered the most pain, so she quickly grabbed her medication from beside her, and hoped it would be pretty fast acting.

The blonde made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Seeing it was only 10:30, she grabbed some coffee and pulled herself up onto the stool. Arizona sat for some time thinking about the last month or so. How everything had changed so quickly and how she had ended up in the position she was. The sound of her phone buzzing on the counter brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" The blonde didn't recognise the number calling her.

"Yes, Hi Detective Clarke."

"Oh, Um, Okay."

"I cant believe that. I thought it couldn't get any worse. I guess I was lucky, Huh."

"Okay, yes. Thanks for calling."

Arizona hit the end call button and placed her phone back down. She couldn't quite get her head around what she had just heard from the detective that had called. She decided the best thing for her was a hot shower. She hoped to god that Callie would be home soon. Making her way down the hallway, she began to feel uneasy. She made her way into the bathroom, locked the door behind her and began to undress.

Callie pulled up in the driveway and began to gather the groceries she had bought. She made her way up the steps to the porch and began unlocking the door. The smell of fresh coffee hit her full force and she now knew that Arizona was up, although she couldn't see the blonde when she entered their home.

"Baby? I'm home." Callie called out to her girlfriend. "Arizona? Where are you?" Callie couldn't hear the blonde but made her way through the house anyway. Moving further into the house and into the kitchen, she grabbed some coffee and called Arizona's name again. Still nothing. As she turned to head down the hallway, she heard the running water.

"Arizona? Are you showering?" Callie called out once more.

"Callie? Callie, you are home. I, Um, I need you." The blonde called out with a sound of fear in her voice.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The brunette tried the door. "You've locked the door, Arizona. I need you to let me in."

"I-I can't. I can't move. I, Um" Arizona was cut off with Callie shoulder barging her way through the bathroom door.

"Oh, Baby. What happened? Are you okay?" The Latina entered the bathroom to find her girlfriend sat in the corner of the shower shaking.

"I, Um, The police called me earlier. They found DNA on my clothing. They didn't inform me because there was no match when they ran it through the system. They got a call from a different police department this morning to say that when they ran the DNA through the system, it flagged in a different state. They wouldn't say which state it was, but it when they've looked further into it, he has attacked 4 more women that they now know of." Arizona began to sob.

"That bastard. He makes me sick. Maybe now they will catch him?" Callie wondered.

Arizona shook her head. "They have his DNA, but they've no idea who he is. They just know he has done this way more than once."

"But surely they can now start looking and liaising with other departments? Seems he's a serial attacker." Callie felt like maybe they were getting somewhere.

"Callie" Arizona sighed. "T-The other women he attacked? He did rape them. I may not look very lucky right now, but I really am. Those other women's lives have been turned upside down."

"Oh, Arizona" Callie knelt down and brought the blondes head to her chest. "They will catch him. They have to before he hurts anyone else."

"B-but what if he comes back for me?" Arizona began to shake.

Callie quickly jumped up and grabbed her girlfriend a towel. She needed to get her out of the shower and dried. She needed to speak to her. For the first time since her attack, Arizona had spoken the words Callie was dreading hearing.

Gently pulling the blonde up to her feet, she wrapped the towel around her and guided her to the bedroom. Sitting her down on the bed, Callie wasn't sure what she should even say to Arizona. She had the same fears as the blonde and didn't know whether she should tell her. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath.

"Arizona, he wont come back for you. He wouldn't dare." That was the best the brunette could do.

"How do you know, Callie? How do you know he isn't watching me? This house? The hospital? Just waiting." The fear in the blonde's eyes was too obvious for Callie's liking.

"Come here." The Latina pulled the blonde into her. "Arizona, I will not let him anywhere near you. I will use a rusty, blunt scalpel on him before he comes anywhere near you. They will catch him. They have to catch him. I will not let you out of my sight. Do you hear me?" The brunette lifted Arizona's chin so she would look at her.

"How are you supposed to guard me 24/7 Callie? You have to work. We have Sofia to look after. We have to have a life. We cannot just hide out here forever, but I'm so scared. So scared that he is just out there waiting for me." Arizona genuinely was frightened. Callie could see it.

"So, I won't work. I won't leave your side. We will work it out. You stay here and take a minute while I go and make us some coffee." Callie kissed her girlfriend before leaving the room.

Callie quickly made her way down the hall. She placed two coffee cups on the counter and picked up her cell phone. Quickly hitting the call button, she tapped her fingers on the side of the coffee cup.

"Chief, Its Torres. Do you have a minute?" Callie spoke quietly.

"Sure, Torres. Everything okay? Why are you whispering?" Miranda knew something was wrong.

"Ive just got home to Arizona. The police have called. I need to take some more time from work. I cant leave her right now. I know I have the weekend off anyway, but can you take me off until further notice?" Callie sounded desperate.

"Sure, Torres. I'll sort it. What did the police have to say?" Miranda questioned the Latina.

"They found DNA on Arizona's clothes. When they entered it into the system, it flagged up in another state. She is the 5th woman that they know of who he has attacked." Callie's voice broke.

"Oh, Torres. Im sorry." Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They still don't know who he is Chief. She's worried he is coming back for her." the brunette spoke barely above a whisper.

"Why does she think that? I know he said he would, but I'm guessing that was more to frighten her. He wouldn't really, would he?" Callie could hear the uncertainty in Miranda's voice.

"I-I don't know. I really don't. But, Um, the other women he attacked? H-he raped them, Miranda. Arizona is freaking out since hearing that." Callie heard Miranda gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Callie, are you coming back?" The blonde shouted from the bedroom.

"Um, Yeah. Be right there. Im just making fresh coffee." Callie quickly responded.

"Chief, I have to go. Thanks. Thanks for listening and understanding." Callie smiled into the phone.

"Go, Torres. I'll take care of it here. You take care of it there. If you need anything, call me" Miranda hit the end call button.

Callie made her way down the hall and into the bedroom with two steaming cups of black liquid. "Here, have this. It may settle you a little" She handed the blonde a cup.

"Thanks. I'll be fine, Calliope. I need to be. I cant live the rest of my life in fear." Arizona gave her girlfriend a sad smile.

"No, You wont live the rest of your life in fear, but right now, it is okay to be scared. Its only natural. Im going to take care of you. I wont leave your side until you kick me out." Callie leaned in and hugged the blonde.

"But you have work, Callio-" Arizona was cut off.

"Im not going to work. I already have the weekend off. Lets see how it goes after the weekend, but if I think you ned me here, then that is where I will be. Ive spoken to the Chief. She is taking care of it." Callie lay both of them back on the bed.

"Thank you. Let's see what happens. Maybe they will discover who he is before long." The blonde was trying to think positive.

"Yeah." Callie simply replied.

 _God I hope they find that bastard. I hope they find him, and cut it off. Animal. Nothing but an animal._ Callie closed her eyes and tried to forget the last couple of hours.


	18. Chapter 18: Remedy

Chapter 18: Remedy

Almost three months had passed since Arizona lay in an alleyway, alone. Her days where getting better. Much better. She and Callie had spoken at length, it was important that they knew how they were both feeling about her attacker and both had agreed that they weren't going to let him win. After the blonde had received the phone call from the detective stating that she wasn't his only victim, Callie had stuck by her word and took more time from work.

At first, she just let Arizona be. She waited for the blonde to make the first move, or strike up the first conversation. She didn't want to nag her into doing anything that was going to make her uncomfortable. Most days where spent on the couch, under the blanket, watching reality TV or some other nonsense show. Other days, Callie tried to get Arizona involved in stuff around the house. She had suggested to her girlfriend that since she had moved back home, they needed to decorate it to both of their taste. She didn't want Arizona to feel that she was just moving back in with no say. She wanted her involved in every decision. She knew she was safe with Sofia's room. Her daughter had the same ideas as her other mother. She loved butterflies and rainbows and glitter, so she knew as soon as Arizona had seen Sofia's room those few months back, that the blonde would love it. They had both spoken about their home, and Arizona had asked Callie to pick up some colour charts for her to look at. She felt like she was getting somewhere with the blonde.

Things were getting better. Life was getting better. Both women just wanted to enjoy their time together. Although they had been together, and married, with a child, for a number of years, after everything that had happened over the past year or so, they felt their relationship should be approached as if new. Rediscover each other. Reconnect with each other. Try to remember what makes each woman tick, and what they like and dislike. That had all been put on hold though when Arizona walked out of the bar and home alone three months ago. The guilt the brunette had felt after the attack had begun to lessen over time. She knew she wasn't to blame but some days, she couldn't help but feel like it was all brought on, once again, by her. She decided that the only way to tackle that feeling of guilt, was to be there for her girlfriend. Be there for whatever she needed, and for however long she needed it. If that meant sitting on the couch, gaining weight from the amount of donuts they had eaten, then that was what she would do.

Callie truly believed that it was time for them to take their life back. It was time to enjoy what they had. She wanted so much for Arizona. So much for the both of them, and she believed that someday, someday soon, their relationship would flourish.

—

Callie had been back at work for a little over a fortnight, and she was slowly getting back into a routine. After speaking with Arizona about being alone in the day, the blonde had decided that when Sofia wasn't at school, she would go to the sitters. Arizona didn't want Sofia around when she was alone with her in case anything happened. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that and Callie had tried to ease her fears, but Arizona wasn't ready for the responsibility. It was bad enough that she thought about him coming back at all, but to have Sofia here, alone with her, frightened her. She didn't know what he was capable of, and she didn't wish to chance it.

Callie stood in the elevator of grey sloan wondering what plans she could think up for the weekend ahead. She had finished a long week of shifts in work and was headed down to the entrance of the hospital. She smiled when she thought of spending time with Arizona and Sofia, and her mind couldn't help but think about maybe suggesting taking a trip to the park. _No, it's too soon. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask though, Right?_ Callie was brought from her thoughts when the elevator doors opened and Alex Karev was stood in front of her.

"Hey, Torres. You headed home?" Karev asked as Callie exited the elevator.

"Sure am, Karev. I don't have to look at this place for the next 4 days." Callie smiled as she turned to leave.

"Hey, Um, I was wondering if Arizona was home today? And if she wouldn't mind a visitor?" Alex secretly hoped the brunette would invite him round.

"She is. And I'm sure she would love a visitor. Have you spoken to her?" Callie questioned the Peds surgeon standing in front of her.

"No. Not recently. I've spoken with her since, you know, but, um, that's only been about ongoing cases and stuff." Alex shrugged. "I'd love to see her though. Don't dare tell her I said that!" Alex wiped the smile off his face.

"Sure. You finished now? I'm headed home how if you want to come with me." Callie smiled as she watched the smile light up Alex's face again. He always acted so hard and macho, but deep-down, she knew he was soft at heart. He and Arizona had a great working and personal relationship. Callie knew that. She also knew that he had been there for her girlfriend when she couldn't be. When she left her and walked away, he had been there to help pick up the pieces and for that, she would be forever grateful. She just hoped that the blonde would be okay with Callie bringing a visitor back with her. The only person from the hospital who had seen Arizona since her attack, was Meredith. Sure, Karev was there when the brunette found Arizona, but she was kind of out of it.

Heading out of the entrance to grey sloan, they made their way to Callie's car. She had decided to drive today because of the pelting rain she woke up to this morning. Both were grateful for the car right now, it had been a long day of standing in surgeries and they could both use a rest.

—

"Arizona, I'm home. I have a visitor for you." Callie yelled throughout the couples home.

"What's that?" Arizona's eyes widened as she came from the hallway and into the kitchen. "Karev! Hey, what are you doing here? The blonde smiled.

"Oh you know, I was headed home and just thought I'd swing by. Got nothing else going on right now." he smiled as his friend. "How you doing, Robbins?"

"Good. I'm good. Can I get you a coffee? Water?" the blonde stood making some fresh coffee.

"A coffee would be great. Thanks." he made his way further into the house.

Callie walked over to Arizona and gave her a kiss. "Hey, I'm going to grab a shower. Leave you two to catch up, okay?"

"Sure, and thanks" the blonde smiled at her girlfriend.

Callie knew what Arizona was thanking her for. She didn't need to ask or reply. She simply smiled and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"So, how have you been, Robbins?" Karev pulled himself up onto the stool near the kitchen counter.

"I've been good. I mean, I've been better, but I'm feeling more myself now." Arizona moved around the kitchen. "I hope you've been looking after those tiny humans of mine. They will report back to me you know."

"Hey, I've already told you. They are my tiny freaking humans now too. Casey is doing really well with her treatment at the minute. We think she may be able to go home soon. How awesome is that?" Karev had a smile beaming from ear to ear.

"Wow, that is awesome. I told her she was a fighter." Arizona stated to her friend. "How is everything else around that place? How is the rumour mill?"

"Oh! The rumours are always making their way around there. You know that. The new interns are well, new interns. Some are okay, others I wonder how they even made it through medical school." Karev snorted.

"Hey, they are the babies of that place. You look after them, Alex. I don't want any of them turning on me when I come back because you've made them all crazy enough to hate you, and their jobs." The blonde laughed. She loved how easy the conversation was flowing. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss it.

"So, yeah, about that. Have you thought about when you would like to come back?" Alex always was the kind of person to just come right out and say it.

"Oh, Um, no. I've not given it much thought." the blonde pulled herself up on the stool beside her friend. "Just trying to get myself back to normal. Maybe I'll ease myself back in sometime in the not too distant future. Couple of months maybe."

Alex looked at his friend. "Well I have to say, Robbins. You are looking great. Callie must be looking after you pretty well. By the way, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you two are back together."

"Thanks, Alex." the blonde simply smiled.

Taking the last sip of his coffee, Alex stood. "I guess I should get going. I have stuff I have to get on with. Can't just sit around here all day drinking coffee with you can I?"

"Oh, no." Arizona shook her head. "You have plenty to keep you busy, as do I"

"Well it was great seeing you, boss. Really great. I'll keep you updated on your cases. The kids miss you by the way. Maybe you could swing by and see them soon?" Alex suggested to his friend as he walked over to the door.

"Maybe I will. I'd love that. Take care of yourself and I will see you soon, yeah?" the blonde smiled at her friend as he headed out of the door and down the steps to the street.

"Sure will." Alex waved as he made his way home. He could hear Arizona bolting the door shut as he walked away. He knew she wasn't ready for work yet, but figured he'd plant the seed anyway.

—

Arizona sat on the couch after dinner, waiting for Sofia to finish off, so she could snuggle for a while before bedtime. She loved this time of the day, when the door was locked and everyone was home for the evening. No interruptions from the outside world. Just her and her family, together.

"Mommy?" Sofia climbed under the blanket beside the blonde.

"Yes, Baby?" Arizona stroked her daughters head.

"Can we do something tomorrow? All of us together?" Sofia knew that Arizona had been unwell, but that was all. She didn't need to know that her mother was dragged down an alleyway and attacked.

"Sure. What would you like to do? How about we bake? You are the best baker I know." the blonde tickled her daughter. She loved hearing her laugh uncontrollably.

"Um, I had a different idea. Are you feeling better? Are you still sick?" Sofia inquired.

"I'm feeling much better, Baby girl. Why don't you tell me what your idea is? Did you know you have the best ideas too?" Arizona smiled.

"The zoo. Can we go to the zoo? We love the zoo!" Arizona could hear the excitement in her daughters voice.

"Ooo, the zoo. We do love the zoo. You are right. But" Arizona could see the little girls face change when she said those words. "Shouldn't you go and ask Mama if she would like to go to the zoo?"

"But I wanted you to come too. You love the zoo, Mommy." Sofia had a defeated look on her face.

"And I would love to come with you, but you still need to ask Mama if she would like to go too. She may have plans tomorrow. Quick, go run and ask her." Arizona smiled to herself when she seen her daughter hop off the couch and run down the hallway to Callie's office.

Arizona sat flicking through the TV channels. It was becoming very boring, especially when it was all she done most days. She knew she needed to get herself out of the house. She was worried to would develop a vitamin D deficiency if she stayed in for much longer. Sighing to herself, she heard Sofia making her way back down the hallway.

"Mama said we can't go to the zoo tomorrow. She said we could make better plans that give us more time to go to the zoo in a few more weeks." Sofia huffed and climbed back under the blanket.

"Oh, she did? Well maybe mama is a little busy tomorrow with different things. Should we bake?" the blonde asked when placing a kiss on the top of her daughters head.

"Yeah, let's bake" Sofia sighed.

"Okay, then it's a deal. Right now though, I think it is your bedtime. You have very tired eyes don't you." Arizona asked as Sofia began to yawn.

"Yes, Mommy. Will you read me a story?" Sofia began making her way out of the living room.

"Of course I will, baby girl. I'll be there in a few moments." Arizona climbed up from the couch and followed Sofia to her bedroom.

The blonde decided she would run the zoo by Callie once Sofia was in bed. She assumed that the brunette must of already made plans, but wanted to be sure. Sofia climbed into bed with her favourite book and Arizona slid in beside her. The blonde loved to read her daughter stories and once again, she lay back and thought about how lucky she was to have these family moments. She thought about how she almost didn't have this. She wasn't dwelling on the past, but she always thought about how it would of been, had Callie won custody. Would Callie of ever came back for her? Would she of been satisfied with having Sofia in new York and left it at that? She guessed she would never know. No way was she about to burst the bubble they were in. Attack or no attack, Arizona was as in love with Calliope Torres as she had ever been.

The blonde slowly climbed out of Sofia's bed and made her way out into the hallway. Closing Sofia's bedroom door quietly, she popped her head into Callie's office. She knew the brunette had a lot to catch up on since taking such a long absence. The thought of her having to do the sam when she returned to work gave her a headache.

"Hey, Callie? Can I bring you some coffee?" Arizona whispered.

"Oh, No." Callie shook her head and smiled. "I'll be right out. I miss you too much to sit in here all evening."

"Okay, then i'll wait for you down here, on the couch, with the blanket" The blonde winked at her girlfriend.

Callie began packing away some papers she had been looking over. She was satisfied she had done enough catching up after dinner, and now it was time to spend the rest of the evening with the beautiful blonde in her life. Turning out the light, she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Callie could hear music playing from inside the living room, barely audible, but calming. Smiling to herself, she could see the blonde lying back on the couch.

"Can I get you anything, Baby?" The brunette called over to her girlfriend.

"Oh, Could I have some wine? Thanks." Arizona threw Callie a smile over her shoulder.

"Um, Sure." Tonight was the first time Arizona had had anything alcoholic to drink since her attack, mainly due to the fact that she had been taking different pain medications. Callie smiled to herself as she made her way to the cupboard and grabbed two wine glasses.

Heading over towards the blonde sprawled out on the couch, she stood above her, handed her a glass of wine and smiled. "Hi." The brunette leaned forward and softly kissed Arizona.

"Hi yourself." The blonde smiled into the kiss. "So, Um, did you have plans tomorrow?"

"Nope. No plans. Do you?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Oh, I thought you did. Sofia said she wasn't able to go to the zoo tomorrow. You told her maybe in a few more weeks?" The blonde was confused.

"Oh, yeah, she came to ask earlier but I told her we couldn't go. Thats okay, right?" Callie questioned.

"Why can't she go?" The blonde wasn't quite sure where Callie was going with this conversation.

"I, Um, wasn't sure if you were up to it and I didn't want us to go without you. That wouldn't be right." the brunette gave a sad smile.

"Of course I was going to come too." Arizona laughed. "I asked Sofia to check with you first. I didn't know if you had any plans."

"Oh! Well then, we are off to the zoo tomorrow." the brunette smiled and lay her head back.

"Awesome" Arizona's smile reached her ears.

Callie closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe Arizona had just agreed to go out of the house. She felt this was a huge step for the blonde to take and she couldn't be more proud of her. Smiling to herself, she thought about how things were changing. She had wanted Arizona to feel like herself again, and it looked like that was happening.

 _I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be_

 _So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe_

 _Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life_

 _This ain't easy, it's not meant to be_

 _Every story has its scars_

Both women simply sat in the peace and quiet, listening to the music and sipping on their wine. Words weren't needed right now. Just the fact that they were sat together, in their home was enough for them.

 _When the pain cuts you deep_

 _When the night keeps you from sleeping_

 _Just look and you will see_

 _That I will be your remedy_

 _When the world seems so cruel_

 _And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

 _I promise you will see_

 _That I will be, I will be your remedy_

As the brunette sat peacefully, taking in the lyrics of the music, Arizona began to bring herself up from the couch. Callie turned to look at her, hating the loss of contact. Arizona stood in front of the brunette before leaning down and kissing her.

"I've missed you, Calliope" The blonde began to straddle the Latina.

"I, Um, I'm right here. I've been right here for a while." The brunette laughed.

"No, I mean, I've missed YOU. Your body, your touch, your skin on mine." Arizona began to kiss along Callie's jawline. Reaching her ear, she whispered "I've missed us, Calliope" before gently biting down on her girlfriends ear.

"Oh! I see." Callie threw her head back to give the blonde above her as much access as possible. This was the first time the couple had been intimate in three months, and Callie suddenly felt nervous. She was happy for the blonde to top her right now, at least then, she could stop if she felt uneasy. Feeling Arizona's hands beneath her top, she felt her whole body react.

"Calliope?" The blonde began to whisper again, licking up the outside of her ear. "I'm going to take you right here, right now." Arizona brought her hands up to the brunette's breasts and began to circle her left nipple with her thumb. Feeling them harden underneath her touch, she smiled.

 _Oh, Jesus. This woman is going to be death of me! How can someone possibly be this hot? Seriously!_ Callie was swiftly brought out of her thoughts when she felt Arizona bring her hand down to her stomach and hover above the waistband of her pants.

"Arizona, You are so fucking hot." Callie panted as she felt the blonde buck her hips and push down into her centre, trying to gain as much contact as possible.

Slipping her hand into Callie's pants, the blonde moaned against her lips. "Mmm, someone is happy!" Arizona could feel the heat and the wetness coming from the brunette's dripping core. Bringing her left hand up to the back of the couch, she steadied herself. She needed something to grab a hold of.

"Kind of hard not to be, when you are on top of me, li-" Callie was cut off as she felt Arizona enter her with two fingers. "Oh!" Callie's eyes widened. The blonde began to thrust.

Callie let her body take over, rocking into the blonde's hand, she felt every nerve in her body begin to tingle. "Mmm, Don't stop. That feels so good." Callie brought her kips up to the blonde's. Tongues duelling, Arizona pulled away.

"I want to watch you, Calliope. I want to watch you come for me." Arizona's eyes were a deep, dark blue. She looked at Callie and could see she was nearing the edge. Bringing her thumb up through the Latina's slick folds, she flicked it over her clit. That was all she had to do to send Callie over the edge and leave her a shuddering mess beneath her. Smiling down as she kissed the brunette, she brought the last of her girlfriend's orgasm. Trembling below the blonde, Callie finally closed her eyes.

"Wow! I, Um, wasn't expecting that. That was hot." Callie whispered.

"Well, You've earned it, Baby. I love you." Arizona placed her head on Callie's shoulder and let the moment take over. Both women were spent and neither had any plans for moving from the spot they were currently in.

Callie wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. She hadn't tried to be intimate with Arizona before now because she wasn't sure how the blonde was feeling. Both mentally and physically. Right then though, Arizona had put the brunette's worries right out of her mind.

 _This woman could touch me like that for the rest of my life and I would never tire of it. How the hell did I get so goddamn lucky? Fucking hot!_ Callie lay with her eyes closed, smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Arizona was making huge strides. Since agreeing to go to the zoo with Sofia and Callie, she had felt a huge boost within herself. Yes, she had days when she wasn't sure she wanted to leave the house, but she had started to put that to the back of her mind and try her hardest to get on with things. So much so, that she had agreed a date to go back to work. After it took her three months to spend the day, outside of the house, with her two girls, she figured that there was no time like the present to get the ball rolling in terms of easing herself back into work. A month had passed since their outing to the zoo, and that meant just one more day before she returned to Grey Sloan for her first shift. She had tried not to think about it, but now that the time had come, it was playing on her mind.

"Sofia, do you have your shoes on? We have to leave now!" Arizona yelled down the hallway. She was taking her daughter to school today, for the first time, alone.

"Yes, Mommy. Coming." Sofia skipped down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Such a good girl." Arizona planted a kiss on top of Sofia's head. "Shall we go?"

Sofia nodded and made her way to the door, as she grabbed her backpack. The blonde smiled as she took her car keys from the side table and made her way out. It was a beautiful day. Sunny, but not too hot. Slipping her aviators on, the blonde double checked the street before climbing into the car. Backing out of the driveway, she made small talk with her daughter.

"So, baby girl. What are you going to do in school today?" the blond inquired while checking her rear view mirror.

"Its going to be a surprise, Mommy. A surprise for you!" Arizona could hear the excitement in her daughters voice.

"Oh! Really? I can't wait to see what my surprise is." the blonde threw a smile over her shoulder.

"I know, Mommy. Its going to be the best ever." Sofia looked out of the window with a grin on her face.

Arizona loved spending time with her daughter. She loved the school run of a morning. Her daughter was always very perky in the morning, which she obviously got from the blonde. Except when she didn't get much sleep or had a late night. That was when her daughter turned into a bear with a sore head. Now that the couple had fallen back into a routine, Sofia was sleeping soundly almost every night.

"Okay, baby. Do you have everything?" the blonde questioned.

"Yes, Mommy. I love you" sofia blew her mother a kiss before climbing out of the car. Arizona watched as she skipped into the school entrance before heading off.

Arizona had the day to herself, something which happened a lot over the last few weeks. Since Callie had gone back to work, Arizona had started to meet friends in the day. Keeping herself busy kept her mind of other things that she didn't wish to think about. Today she was supposed to be meeting Karev at the local coffee shop, but he had sent her a message earlier on in the morning apologising after he had been called into an emergency surgery. The blonde figured she would head to the coffee shop alone and enjoy her last day before the unpredictable shifts at the hospital began again.

Heading into the coffee shop, Arizona made her way straight over to the counter. After giving the barista her order, she moved to the end of the counter. Taking her coffee and thanking the barista, the blonde looked around for somewhere quiet to sit. Avoiding the window area, she chose a spot against the wall, but amongst people, and sat with her back to the door. Although she was feeling confident enough to be out in public, she didn't wish to sit somewhere too secluded.

Taking a sip of her Latte, Arizona thought about how the last four months of her life had somehow happened. From Callie coming back into her life, her attack, becoming a family again, and now, being extremely happy. She began to realise that, although it had been a rough couple of months, she had everything she needed in her life. Her daughter, and her girlfriend. Sometimes she still couldn't quite believe that it all worked itself out in the end, after all the hostility and words thrown around in court, she could say she was truly happy.

"Hello, stranger" a voice whispered into Arizona's ear.

Flinching at the breath hovering around her, she turned to look over her shoulder. "Jesus, do you make a habit of creeping up on people" the blonde sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. May I join you?" the brunette standing above her questioned.

"Sure, but I'm headed home soon." Arizona replied. "How are you, Anna?"

"I'm good, even better now I've seen you." the brunette smiled across the table. "I haven't seen you around lately. I even dropped by Joe's a few times, but nothing" she pouted.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Haven't been to Joe's in a few months actually." Arizona ran her hands through her blonde curls.

"I tried calling you a couple of times. Have you changed your number?" Anna enquired.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I changed it." the blonde lied. She had in fact blocked the brunettes number. Although she had agreed for them to be friends, she wasn't sure having Anna's number was a good idea once Callie came back. After all, the two were hardly friends, more like acquaintances. They didn't exactly have a friendship.

"Oh. So could I get your new number? Maybe I could get it when we go back to your place for more coffee" the brunette smirked.

"Um, actually, I'm seeing someone so I'd rather not if it's all the same." Arizona stood to leave. "It was good to see you though, Anna. You look great. Take care of yourself."

"wait, Arizona! I thought you said you weren't looking for a relationship? I was waiting on you, you know." Anna reached out and grabbed the blondes wrist.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking for a relationship. I'm back in the relationship I should be in. Callie is home." Arizona smiled.

"What? Her? Who brought your daughter home?" Anna snorted.

"No, she brought OUR daughter home. You knew she was my ex wife." the blonde turned to leave again, trying not to make a scene in the middle of the coffee shop.

"So what? I was just a quick lay until she came home?" Anna raised her voice.

Arizona sighed as she felt eyes all over her. "You know that's not true." she laughed. "You knew the situation between me and Callie. Me breaking up with you had nothing to do with her. You know that!"

"I know. I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I shouldn't of said that. I just, I guess I miss you." Anna gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, you know what, just forget it. Its fine. I really have to go." the blonde walked away from Anna and made her way out of the coffee shop.

—

Callie stepped out of the elevator and made her way down the corridor towards the Peds wing. Making a left, she continued on down the corridor until she came to Arizona's office. She had dropped by to leave her some things for her first day back tomorrow. Heading over to her desk, she placed down a picture of the three of them together at the zoo, a small box of donuts, and a beautiful arrangement of the blondes favourite flowers. Grabbing a pen and post it, she jotted down a note, and smiled as she read it back to herself.

You are beautiful.

Be awesome.

I love you.

Turning and heading out the door, she picked up her step and made her way to the locker room. It had been a long day, a long day which included a bunch of moronic interns.

Reaching the locker room, she entered and was met with the smile of Meredith grey.

"Hey, Callie. Shift over? Want to grab a drink at Joe's?" Meredith smiled at her friend.

"Hey, you know id love to, but I want to get home and spend the evening with Arizona. She is back to work tomorrow and I want to check she is prepared and ready. But thanks" Callie flashed her million dollar smile.

"She looks great. I seen her today at the coffee shop. Watching her chat away, she looked like a completely different person to the one I saw a few weeks back." Meredith continued to change.

"Yeah, she's doing really well. Wait? She was at the coffee shop? Oh yeah, she was with Karev, right?" the brunette totally forgot her girlfriend was meeting up with her friend today.

"Um, unless Karev has transitioned, then nope, it wasn't Karev." the dirty blonde laughed.

"Who was she with then? She said she was meeting Karev today. It had been arranged for almost a week." Callie furrowed her brow.

"Some brunette. I don't know" Meredith shrugged.

"Oh, Um, probably just a friend. At least she is getting out of the house anyway. Its great to see her feeling confident enough to venture out." Callie smiled. Taking a mental note to remind herself to speak to Arizona about her 'friend' later tonight, after dinner.

"Yeah, we all got em' Torres." Meredith laughed. "So I'll see you both tomorrow then?" she turned and left the locker room.

"Sure will" Callie sighed. Grabbing her purse and her leather jacket, she made her way down the hall, into the elevator, and out to the front of grey sloan memorial.

Callie slowly walked up the street towards her home, she had chosen to take the long way around to clear her head. _Surely Arizona was just meeting a friend? Surely that was all it was. But why would she say she was meeting Karev if she was meeting someone else? Stop now, Torres. Don't be an idiot. Its nothing_. Callie shook her head and cleared those thoughts from her head as she made her way up the porch and to her front door.

Closing the door behind her, she couldn't see Arizona. Heading to the kitchen and placing her purse down on the counter, she could hear water running, and then Arizona singing. Someone's happy. Callie thought to herself. Deciding to leave the blonde to shower, she made some fresh coffee and slid up onto the stool. Losing herself in her thoughts, she didn't hear the blonde coming up behind her.

Arizona wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and placed a kiss on the top of her shoulder. "Hi, Beautiful." snuggling in behind her, she could feel the tension in Callie's body.

"Hey" was all the Latina could muster up.

"How was work? You seem tense. Bad day?" Arizona planted wet, open mouthed kisses up her girlfriends neck.

"Yeah, the worst. Those interns really don't have a clue. That one I told you about a while ago? Well she hovers. She hovers a lot. I can't bare it much longer" Callie simply stated as she shook Arizona's arms from around her waist and stood up from the counter.

"Oh, well maybe we could take this somewhere else and I could help you forget all about it?" the blonde tilted her head to her right, signalling the way to the bedroom.

"Um, I'm not in the mood right now. I want to finish my coffee and take a shower." Callie picked up her cup and made her way to the couch.

"Uh, okay? If I'd of known you'd be showering so soon, I'd of waited and taken one with you." Arizona fake pouted.

"Yeah, I noticed you already showered. A little early isn't it?" Callie knew she was being ridiculous. "I mean you can shower when you like, but its like what? 5pm?"

"Um, yeah, its just after 5. Is t-that a problem?" The blonde didn't like the tone of voice Callie was using. "Is everything okay? You don't seem yourself right now."

"I'm fine. Im going to take a shower." Callie stood and made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

"O-okay! Oh, Callie, Sofia is staying with Zola tonight. Meredith called when she got home and asked if Sofia could go for a sleepover. Zola was upset that she hadn't seen her for a few days" Arizona's voice got louder as Callie disappeared into the bathroom.

Arizona moved into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She began to feel some sort of guilt set in, but she had no idea why she was feeling that way. _Did I do something? Did I say something? Was I supposed to of done something today?_ Desperately trying to remember something, anything, Arizona continued to come up with absolutely nothing.

Setting her wine glass down on the coffee table in front of her, she stood up, grabbed a hoodie and made her way out of the door. She needed to think. She knew Callie was upset, she knew the conversation would get heated, both women where stubborn and right now, Arizona couldn't deal with that. She was preparing to go back to work and the last thing she needed or wanted, was an argument with the one woman who has helped her through the ordeal which could of easily killed their relationship before it had barely begun.

Closing the door behind her quietly, she sat herself down on the top step of the porch and brought her right leg up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her leg, she placed her chin on her knee and closed her eyes. She took out her iPod and hit the play button. Taking a few deep breaths, she began to feel her body relax.

Back inside the house, Callie entered the kitchen in her yoga pants and a sweater. Feeling a little less angry and agitated than she did before her shower, she called out Arizona's name. Getting no response, she figured the blonde may of retreated to the bedroom after the way she had just acted. _Where the hell is she? She isn't here._ Callie realised the blonde was no longer in their house. Where she had gone, Callie had no idea.

 _Where r u?_ -C XO

Callie placed her phone on the kitchen counter and waited for a response. The phone had barely hit the stone cold surface when she heard a buzzing sound. Turning her head to follow the sound, she realised that Arizona had left the house without her phone. _Oh shit! Where the hell is she._ Callie's stomach began to tighten. Leaving the house during when there was a little tension in the air is not something Arizona had ever done. She had usually stayed and demanded an explanation. Not this time. This time she had upped and left. _Has she gone to meet the brunette?_ Callie's stomach dropped. The only thing she could do was pick up the blonde's phone, and hit the messages tab. It was something she had never dreamed of doing, but for some reason, her mind was in overdrive and she was convinced something was going on. Opening up the messages on her girlfriends phone, she began to scroll through them. _Nothing! Nothing at all. God, what was her name? Ah, Anna._ Callie exited the blondes messages and hit the contacts list. _Nothing! Damn!_

Arizona stood up from her spot on the porch, straightened her clothes out and turned to head back inside. The Seattle evening air had won as the temperature began to drop. Opening the door to her home, her eyes widened when she seen Callie stood with her phone in her hand and scrolling through it with her thumb.

"Looking for anything in particular, Callie?" Arizona startled Callie out of her actions.

"Oh, Um, Where the hell have you been?" The brunette dropped her girlfriends phone on the counter in front of her. "I was worried."

"Why did you have my phone in your hand, Callie?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Answer me!" The blonde couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe after what they had been through in the past few months, she was stood here watching the brunette going through her cell phone.

"Oh, I, Uh. I sent you a message but then I heard your phone buzz so I knew you didn't have it with you" Callie responded, unable to look her girlfriend in the eye.

"That still doesn't explain why you were looking through my phone. Don't deny it, Callie. I've just stood and watched you." The blonde didn't know whether to shout or cry. She couldn't believe that the brunette didn't trust her. It was one thing to accuse someone of something, but to actually look through their phone, that was another thing all together.

"I, Um, Arizona…" Callie sighed. "What did you do today?"

"I took Sofia to school, then I went for coffee, and then I came home. Why?" The blonde was confused.

"You were seen in the coffee shop." Callie snorted.

"Uh, yeah, the coffee shop was pretty busy, and its across the road from the hospital. So, i'm pretty sure someone probably did see me. And?" Arizona genuinely had no idea where this conversation was headed.

"You were seen, with someone else!" the brunette became angry at Arizona's comment. Making a joke out of the situation wasn't going to help anyone.

"Someone else? OH!" Arizona's eyes widened. "So, that is what this is all about? You know, i'm not a mind reader, Callie. If you don't speak to me, I cant tell you anything" Arizona let out a small laugh.

"Do you think this is funny? It was Anna wasn't it? The same bitch I seen standing half naked in your kitchen a few months back?!" Callie was quickly becoming more and more angry.

Arizona had heard enough. She was no longer prepared to explain herself to Callie after she had all but accused her of, god knows what she was trying to accuse her off.

"You know what, Callie? I'm not doing this. I don't know what you are trying to say, but just say it already?" the blonde calmly asked the Latina standing across the room from her.

"Arizona? Are you, a-are you still fucking her?" Callie spat out.

"W-what?" Arizona frowned at the brunettes question. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Yes, Arizona. I am serious." Callie kept her hands firmly on the kitchen counter.

"Wow. You know what? I should of known this would happen. I should of known i'd lose everything. Once again. If thats how you truly feel, Calliope, I should probably go. You clearly can't or won't trust me, so I shouldn't be here." the blonde made her way down the hall and into the bedroom.

Arizona couldn't believe what she had just been accused of. She didn't know what someone had seen, as Callie had put it, but it was nothing. Nothing whatsoever, and if Callie chose to immediately jump to conclusions then that was all on her. Grabbing some things for a couple of days, Arizona placed them in a small suitcase, and made her way back down the hall. Grabbing her phone off the counter in front of the brunette, she made her way across the living room and to the front door. Turning and looking at Callie, she could see the brunette knew she was in the wrong, but that was up to herself to figure out. Arizona was tired of being accused, she was tired of always getting hurt, and she was tired of THIS Callie.

"I hope you found whatever it was you were looking for on my cell phone. I also hope you know that if I walk out of this door, Callie, i'm not coming back. I'm sick and tired of this. This is how it always ends, and I told you last time, I wouldn't allow it to happen again, but it has, so i'm out of here." Arizona turned to collect her coat, and her car key.

Grabbing the door handle, she felt a strong hand on her wrist. Turning to look at Callie, she could see how upset the brunette was. "Callie, please. I should go."

Callie refused to let go of Arizona's wrist. Pulling her back and turning her to face her, Callie instantly brought her lips to the blondes. Salty tears mixed with wet lips, as the brunette began to sob into their kiss. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I completely overreacted" Callie brought her lips to her girlfriends once more. "Please don't leave" there was a slight hint of desperation in the brunettes voice. Arizona brought her forehead together with Callie's.

"Calliope, I don't know." the blonde sighed "I was fully prepared to explain this afternoon to you, but as soon as I knew you were about to accuse me of something, I no longer cared what you thought."

"Please, Arizona. I'm a fucking idiot." Callie couldn't let go of the blonde in her arms. She feared that if she did, she would be out of the door in a second. She couldn't let her leave.

"After everything I've been through, we've been through, in the last few months, the last thing I expected from you was to be accused of cheating. I would never, ever do that to you again, and I thought you knew that." The blondes voice began to break.

"I know you wouldn't. Its just me, being insecure, and a moron because I still find it hard to believe that you could ever give me another chance. I know I'm quickly running out of chances, but please, don't leave. I cant let you leave. This will of all been for nothing if you leave now." Callie finished her rambling.

"Okay. I'll stay, but you have to listen to me. You have to let me explain. Whoever seen me in that coffee shop today, seen nothing but me speaking to someone. Plain and simple." Arizona stated. "What exactly did they say they had seen?"

"They just said they had seen you in the coffee shop chatting away with a brunette. They also commented on how great you look." Callie blushed, she knew she had gone way over the top with Meredith's comment. She didn't know why she had done it, but she had to hear Arizona out.

"Thats it? Callie, why did you come home in the mood you were in, if that was all that was said? I don't understand!" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"I don't know. I honestly don't. What I do know, is that i'm scared to death of losing you, so I guess when I heard you were with another woman in a coffee shop today, my mind went into overdrive. I'm sorry, please believe me?"

"I get that. I've felt like that myself over the past few months. I thought my attack would finish us for good. I really did. What I didn't do, was accuse you of being unfaithful. Sure, I don't have a great track record, but I thought we were past all of that." Arizona sighed and ran her fingers through her golden curls. "All I wanted to do this evening, was make dinner, and have hot steamy sex with my girlfriend. I didn't want all of this. I certainly don't deserve this" The blonde stated with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I know. I know you don't deserve any of this. Please, Arizona. Forgive me?" Callie moved the suitcase between them away, and slowly walked Arizona backwards until the blonde felt her back hit the wall. Running her thumb across her cheek, she looked into the cerulean pools staring back at her. She could see the hurt in Arizona's eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss away that hurt. Bringing soft red lips to her ear, the brunette whispered "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You are all I've ever wanted and all i'll ever need. You and Sofia are my complete world. I'm sorry."

"The make up sex is always, always amazing, Calliope. But you really have to stop doing this. We have to stop doing this. Its not healthy." Arizona smiled into the brunettes kiss. "And we are so not okay."

Arizona couldn't help herself. The Latina who had her arms wrapped around her waist, done all kinds of things to her body, her senses, her mind, and her heart. Before she knew it, soft tanned hands where running up and down her sides, beneath her hoodie. Callie brought her hands from under the blondes clothing and slowly unzipped the thick sweater covering the gorgeous body in front of her.

Bringing the offending piece of clothing over the blondes shoulders, she let it drop to the floor. The only thing separately Callie from her girlfriends toned body was a thin almost see through top. Grabbing the hem of her top, Callie quickly pulled it up and over the blonde's head. Throwing it across the room, Arizona moaned at Callie's touch. She had always thought that the Latina had the most beautiful hands she had ever seen, and when they were roaming all over her body, she couldn't think straight.

Grabbing the backs of the blonde's thighs, Callie pulled her up the wall. Quickly wrapping her legs around the brunettes waist, Arizona threw her head back. Desperate for more contact, Callie took one of the blondes breasts into her mouth. Circling her tongue around her girlfriends nipple, Callie moaned. The heat could be felt coming from the blondes core and Callie tried her hardest to hold back a little longer.

Arizona bucked her hips into Callie's centre. Feeling the desperation coming from the blonde, the brunette slightly bent her knees to keep Arizona in place. Bringing her left arm around the blondes back to hold her up, she slipped her right hand into her girlfriends pants. Instantly feeling the wetness cover her hands, she brought her lips to Arizona's and bit down on her lip. "God, you are so fucking hot and so fucking wet!"

Arizona moaned at the sound of the Latina's husky voice. "Calliope, I need you inside me" she panted. "I want you to fuck me." Callie dropped her hand lower and slid two fingers inside the blonde. "Oh! Mmm, Callie."

Callie brought her mouth up to Arizona's pulse point and began sucking and biting down. She knew how it made the blonde feel, and she knew it would only help her cause. Using her own centre to thrust her hand into her girlfriend, she felt Arizona's legs begin to tighten around her waist.

"Come for me, Arizona. Come for me, right here and now!" Callie whispered into the blondes ear before licking along the edge. Quickening her thrust, she brought her thumb above the blondes clit. Flicking over it with one last deep thrust, she felt the blonde tighten every part of her body around her.

"Oh, Callie. Fuck. I'm s-so close." Callie smiled into her neck. "Oh, shit. I'm coming. OH, Callie." Feeling her orgasm hit, Arizona couldn't keep herself upright. Callie kept a strong hold of her girlfriend as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Feeling every part of her body weaken, Arizona slid down the wall and the Latina's body.

"Oh. Um." Arizona struggled to find any words.

"Yep. That was fucking hot" Callie replied.

Both women sat on the floor against the wall panting and smirking at each other.

"I love you, Arizona. Lets head to the bedroom, I could go again." Callie winked at her girlfriend.

"You, Calliope Torres, are going to be the death of me." Arizona smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

Getting to her feet, she pulled Callie up and dragged her down the hallway. Slamming the bedroom door shut, both women were thankful that Sofia wasn't there right now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again, thank you for all of the reviews. Always appreciated.**

Chapter 20:

Arizona woke as the sun blared through the bedroom window. Squinting her eyes and groaning, she turned to look at the time. _Ugh! 6am. Really?_ Rolling back over and into the side of the brunette she had made love to for most of the night, she suddenly felt cold sheets. Cold enough for the blonde to realise that the Latina hadn't been in their bed for some time. She knew she needed to talk with her girlfriend, she knew they weren't okay, but right now, she just wanted to sleep. She had at least another hour before she had to get up.

Tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, she sat up and swung herself over the edge of the bed. Sleep wasn't going to happen right now. Too much was going on inside of the blondes head and she knew she would only torment herself if she lay down any longer. Reaching out for her prosthetic, she fixed herself up and made her way down the hall.

Rubbing her eyes, she noticed the brunette was sat on the couch, legs covered with a blanket.

"Callie? Why are you up? You don't have to be at the hospital for a few more hours yet!" the blonde leaned against the door frame.

"I, Uh, I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you? I'm sorry " Callie stared into the cup of hot black liquid in her hands.

"No. You didn't wake me. The damn sun did." Running her hands through messy golden locks, she made her way over to the Latina.

Arizona sat down on the coffee table in front of the brunette. Seeing the sadness on her face, she knew that last night was playing on her mind.

"Callie? Come back to bed." the blonde quietly asked. It was too early in the morning for raised voices and the blonde was getting colder the longer she sat in the open space. Sitting in a pair of boy shorts and wife beater, she felt the temperature drop in the room. "Callie?"

The Latina continued to stare into her cup of coffee. She couldn't bring herself to look at the blue eyed beauty sitting in front of her. Sure, they had an awesome night of make up sex, but in the light of day, the brunette felt awful. How she had treated Arizona last night was eating away at her. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. *who does that? Who fucking does that! Torres, you are a moron.* Callie internally chastised herself.

"I'm okay here. You go back to bed. You have a long day ahead of you." the brunette gave a sad smile to her girlfriend, still refusing to make eye contact.

She knew the second she looked up into the beautiful eyes glaring at her, the tears would fall. They were already threatening to do so, and right now, she couldn't have this conversation. She needed to clear her head some, and then she would profusely apologise to the most amazing and important person in her life. Right now, she was thankful Sofia wasn't at home. Her daughter would of instantly picked up on the atmosphere.

"I can't." the blonde shook her head.

"Can't what?" the Latina in front of her asked.

"I can't go back to bed. You are sat here, early in the morning, refusing to look at me." Arizona felt her stomach drop. She didn't understand why the brunette sat before her, couldn't look at her. *oh god. She still doesn't believe me* Arizona felt tears begin to well up. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she took a minute to calm herself. She didn't want Callie to see her upset, not when she wasn't even sure why the brunette was acting like this.

"Callie, Why won't you look at me?" the blondes voice began to break.

"I, just, um, I'm just having some coffee before I start breakfast. Please, Arizona. Go back to bed." Callie sighed.

"No. Callie. You don't get to do that. You don't get to have hot make up sex with me, all night, and then refuse to look at me when it's all over. If you still don't trust me, fine, but don't sit there and give me nothing whatsoever" Arizona stood up, pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she shook her head and turned to walk away.

"What? No, Arizona." the blonde felt the strong soft hand of the Latina grab her wrist. "That's not what this is about. I promise. I do trust you. I trust you so much."

Arizona shook off the Latinas hand and moved away. "Whatever, Callie." the blonde made her way over to the kitchen.

"Woah, no. Arizona, please. Its not about that." Callie jumped up from the couch, dropping the blanket in the process and made her way over to the blue eyed surgeon. Standing in nothing but her underwear, she begged Arizona to hear her out.

"I trust you, I know there is nothing between you and Anna." the brunette brought her hand up to Arizona's face and rubbed her cheek with her soft tanned thumb.

"Yeah? Well you have a funny way of showing it." Arizona flinched at the brunettes touch and pulled back.

Tears began to form in Callie's eyes. She hated that the blonde didn't want her touching her. Moving closer, she pinned Arizona between herself and counter.

"Please, don't do that. Please don't move away from me. I love you, and I'm sorry." Grabbing a hold of the soft skin that covered the blondes hips, she continued. "I couldn't look at you because I felt so ashamed about how I acted last night. I-I don't deserve you, Arizona." Tears began to fall. "I woke up, and wondered if that was the last night we were going to spent together. I wondered if when you woke this morning, you would feel differently about last night, and you would be packing up and leaving." the brunette started to sob. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm a horrible person, and all do is hurt you. Please believe me."

The blonde pulled Callie into her and held her. "Its okay. Please don't be upset" Arizona felt strong arms around her stomach. "I told you last night I would stay, and that was the truth. Did you really think I would spend the entire night making love to you, only to up and leave this morning?" the blonde couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Pulling back, Callie looked into the blue orbs staring back at her. "I don't know. I just felt awful when I woke. I figured I'd come and grab some coffee and clear my head." Callie leaned into the blondes touch as she wiped away her tears. "Seriously though, Arizona. Why are you still here? Why didn't you run when you had the chance last night? You truly do deserve better."

"I'm tired of running, Calliope. This is all going to stop. We are going to be us. No more being unsure, no more arguments, no more trust issues, no more moronic behaviour" the blonde smiled at the Latina holding her tight.

Leaning in, Callie brought her lips to the blondes. "You are amazing, you know that, right?" Callie brought her lips to Arizona's pulse point. Gently biting down, she felt the blonde throw her head back, giving her all the access she wanted.

"Nope. We are amazing." the blonde simply stated. "I don't want anyone else, calliope. Only you. You have to believe that."

Lifting the blonde up, she moved in between her legs. Arizona shuffled back onto the counter before wrapping her arms around the Latinas neck. Tightening her arms around strong, tanned shoulders, the blonde whispered into the brunettes ear. "I only want you, Calliope, and I want you, right now!" hearing the brunette moan, she wrapped her legs around the curvy hips between her.

Running strong hands beneath the blondes top, Callie quickly discarded of the item. Eyes widening at the sight in front of her, the brunette instantly ran her thumbs across the blondes breasts. Taking her bottom lip between her own teeth, Arizona moaned at the touch. Every nerve in her body on fire. Lying the blonde down on the cold counter, Callie watched as she bucked her hips. Running her hands down Arizona's toned stomach, she reached the waistband of her boy shorts. Arizona lifted her hips slightly, signalling for Callie to remove the offending item covering her soaking wet centre.

Leaning forward and running her tongue back up the blondes stomach, Callie felt her own centre ignite as the blondes core made contact with her stomach. "Shit! You are so hot, and so wet" Callie moaned as she brought her tongue down to the blondes thigh.

Arizona began to buck her hips as Callie neared her centre. Desperate for more contact, she ran her hand through the Latinas hair, before gripping onto brunette locks. "Calliope, don't tease" the blonde groaned.

"Me? Tease? Never!" Callie instantly plunged a strong tongue deep inside the blonde squirming beneath her. Pulling back out, she ran her tongue up the entire length of Arizona's centre. "Mmm, you taste so good." feeling Arizona shudder at her touch, she entered her again with her tongue. Gripping onto the blondes thighs, she pulled her into her, as close as she possibly could.

"Oh, Calliope. That feels so good. I need more. I need more of you." the blonde panted as she struggled to get a hold on her breath.

Callie replaced her tongue with two strong fingers. As she began to thrust in and out of the blonde, she brought her mouth to her clip. Sucking and biting gently, she could feel Arizona's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. Knowing her girlfriend was close, she began to thrust harder. She wanted her girlfriend to enjoy her morning and right now, she was ready to rock her world.

"Oh, Callie, don't stop. That feels so good. You are so fucking hot." the blonde began to rock against the Latinas fingers and mouth.

Hearing her girlfriend curse during sex done something to the brunettes body. Removing her tongue, she began to rub the blondes clit with her thumb. Leaning forward, she latched onto Arizona's left breast and used herself to strengthen the thrust between her thighs.

"Fuck, Callie. Yes. I'm coming. Shit!" Arizona began to scream the Latinas name throughout the kitchen.

Knowing the blonde loved how she spoke during sex, Callie grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up enough to be able to whisper into her ear. With a last few thrusts, Callie bit down on her girlfriends earlobe and whispered in a husky voice "I could fuck you like this, for the rest of my life. You are so fucking hot when you are screaming my name." Right in that moment, Arizona's orgasm hit her like a train. Shuddering and rocking beneath the Latina, the blonde dug her nails into a toned, tanned back and refused to let go.

"Mm, Calliope, that was... " Arizona could barely speak.

"Earth shattering, maybe?" Callie laughed.

"Oh, that was more than earth shattering" the blonde licked her lips. "There are no words"

Callie smiled at the blonde, now sitting up on the counter. Taking in the moment, both women simply held each other.

—

Arizona stood at the entrance of Grey Sloan Memorial. Taking in her surroundings, she felt good. She could remember the last time she had been in the hospital, and what had happened after that last shift but trying to put that to the back of her mind, she smiled as she seen the rush of people going to and from different areas through the glass.

Straightening up, she made her way inside, saying hello to various colleagues on her way in. Head held high, she strolled over to the elevators. She knew everyone at the hospital was aware of her attack, but that was behind her, and right now, life was good. The blonde hit the button for her desired floor, and made her way to her department. Heading down the corridor, she had passed a few nurses on her way. Today was a day of paperwork and as she made her way to her office, she quickly realised she wasn't looking forward to getting started.

Opening the door to her office, she immediately noticed the beautiful arrangement of flowers on her desk. Smiling to herself, she knew exactly who had left them there. Dropping her purse on the couch, she picked up the note that had been left along side the flowers. Her heart swelled when she read the words. The words written in her favourite handwriting, from her favourite person. Pulling on her white lab coat, she checked herself in the mirror and strolled out of her office.

"Well, look who it is. Good to see you, Boss" Alex pulled the blonde in for a hug. "You good?"

"I'm great, Karev. So, hit me with what's been going on. Anything I need to know?" the blonde asked her friend and colleague.

"Well, I've taken care of pretty much everything, but the kids can't wait to see you." Alex began walking with Arizona.

"I'm sure they can't." Arizona smiled. "let's get to rounds then."

Making their way around the different rooms of the different patients, Arizona felt like she had never been away. That is exactly how she wanted to feel. She didn't feel out of place or out of the loop, Alex had made sure to keep her updated. Grabbing her tablet on the way past the nurses station, she tapped away at the screen, checking which patients where still at the hospital and which had left. Noticing that she had a lot to get through, she straightened out her lab coat and headed off.

—

After the blonde finished her rounds, she was happy to see that it was time to head down to the cafeteria. She hadn't seen her girlfriend during the morning at the hospital and hoped she would catch her now during lunch.

Entering the cafeteria, she noticed a number of heads turn. She'd had a feeling that it would happen but hoped people would forget she had been away for so long. She could see the sympathetic smiles of people as she walked past them. She didn't want sympathy. She just wanted to get on with her job and for people to stop looking.

Grabbing a tray, she joined the queue of people waiting to get some food. Looking over to her usual table, she could see a certain brunette waiting for her. Catching Callie's eye, she noticed a certain look. O _h I know that look! Oh crap! I know that look too well._ the blonde smirked to herself. Taking her food, she made her way to the table and sat down beside the Latina.

"Hey!" Callie smiled. "I missed you today"

"You did? Oh, that's too bad" Arizona smirked. She knew were Callie was going with this conversation. Placing her hand on her girlfriends thigh, she rubbed the palm of her hand up and down.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could slip away after lunch for a few minutes?" Callie's grin grew bigger as she felt the blondes hand on her thigh.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't know if I have much time." the blonde was getting dangerously close to the top of the Latinas thigh. "I have to get back, you know, do my job and all" dipping her hand down the inside of the top of Callie's thigh before pulling it back and taking a bite of her salad.

 _Damn, she knows what that does to me._ Callie sat staring into space. "Oh, okay. Maybe some other time." she shrugged.

"Hey! I didn't say no, I said I wasn't sure" Arizona teased.

Callie's face lit up. "Oh! So maybe I'll head off to the on call room and maybe I'll see you there? Maybe I won't. Depends if you can find the time" the brunette stood from the table. Bending down to Arizona's ear she whispered "You know that thing I done this morning? with my tongue? I can do that with you against a door! Pinned against a door" Callie was gone before the blonde had time to even think about what she had said. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she knew the blonde would be at that on call room in minutes.

Arizona sat and looked down at her plate of food. Callie's breath and words hung in the air and the blonde could of sworn she was still stood behind her. Taking a breath, she stood up and discarded of her tray. Suddenly, she was no longer hungry. Not for salad anyway. Trying to look cool, she left the cafeteria. She was pretty sure her face was turning more and more red by the minute. If she just kept her head down, no one would notice.

Arriving at the on call room, she opened the door as quickly as she could. On first entering, Callie was nowhere to be seen. She figured she had made it there before her so she turned and closed the door behind her. Suddenly feeling a presence, she was being pushed against the door.

"What took you so long? I almost had to go solo" Callie placed wet kisses up the blondes neck.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should of waited a few minutes. Could of caught you in the act" the blonde moaned tilting her head back and giving Callie full access.

"Hmm, maybe you should of" Callie smiled into the blondes lips, before reaching behind her girlfriend and locking the door.

Pushing her body into the blondes, she felt Arizona buck her hips towards her. The room was filled with panting and moaning from both women, and the smell of Callie's intoxicating perfume was making Arizona light headed.

"Calliope, we don't have long" Arizona stated between heavy breathing. "We have to sp-" the blonde was cut off when she felt the Latina push her hand past her her underwear and straight into slick folds.

"Oh!" Callie moaned into the blondes neck. "Someone is ready." The brunette lifted the blondes right leg and brought it around her hip.

"Mm, definitely ready" the blonde felt her whole body respond to her girlfriends touch. "Callie, I need you inside me, right no-" Arizona gasped "Oh!" Suddenly feeling strong fingers enter her, the blonde could feel moisture running down her thigh.

Callie had barely touched her girlfriend but the moisture she found when her fingers began to roam below the blondes waistband brought her close to the edge herself.

Thrusting deep into the blonde pinned against the door, she felt her walls tighten around her fingers. Arizona buried her head into the Latinas neck in an attempt to muffle the scream she was about to let out.

"Oh. My. God." Arizona panted into the brunettes ear.

"Could you be anymore hot?" Arizona could feel herself nearing the edge. "Oh fuck, Calliope! Yes, I'm coming" the blonde began to rock and shudder as Callie brushed her thumb over Arizona's hardened, soaked bud. Riding out the last of her orgasm, the blonde bit down on her girlfriends shoulder.

Feeling her girlfriend begin to tremble, Arizona dropped her leg, and pushed her thigh into the brunettes centre. As Callie began to rock against the blondes thigh, she could feel every nerve come alive.

Arizona quickly dropped her leg, and plunged her hand down the Latinas scrub pants. Instantly feeling the dripping core of the tanned woman in front of her, she ran her fingers through slick folds.

"Arizona, Baby! I-Inside, I-I need you inside me. Fuck!" Callie could barely speak.

Dropping her hand further, she swiftly entered the Latina with two fingers. Callie could barely hold on. Throwing herself into the blonde she brought her lips up to her ear. "More, Arizona. I want more of you."

Doing as the Latina wanted, Arizona entered a third finger. Callie's walls instantly closed around the blondes hand.

"Shit! Arizona, I-" Callie's orgasm smashed through her like nothing she had ever felt before. Dropping to her knees, she could barely function.

"Calliope, are you okay?" a look of worry flashed across the blondes face.

"No. Damn Arizona. I have to go back to work now. I can barely move." the brunette laughed.

"Oh! Yeah. Kinda forgot we are at work for a moment then. Sorry" the blonde smiled.

Getting to her feet, Callie wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist. "You are incredible" Callie kissed the blondes nose. "You know that, right?"

"We are incredible, Calliope. You and me, together." The blonde softly kissed the Latina. "Now, as much as I hate to say this, we really should get back out there."

Callie groaned "But I want to lie down on that bed. Just for a little while." the brunette pointed to the bed pointed over her shoulder.

"Come on" Arizona took the brunettes hand and unlocked the door. "We will be home before we know it."

Smiling at the blonde in front of her, she sighed and left the on call room.

—

Arizona left her final patients room, which signalled the end of evening rounds. Walking quickly to her office, she tried to avoid anyone stopping her on the way. Making it safely into her office, she took off her lab coat, grabbed her purse, and left. She didn't want to be at the hospital any longer than she had to. She had arranged to meet Callie at the front of the hospital so they could make their way home together. Although she was getting her life back together, the police still had no idea who her attacker was. She didn't wish for any surprises should she decide to walk home alone. Arizona noticed the screen light up on her cell.

 _B there in 5. U done? -C XO_

 _Yes. Down here waiting. -Az XO_

Deciding to get some air, the blonde made her way out of the front entrance, and sat down on one of the benches which lined the walkway up to the hospital. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she felt the chill of the evening air.

"Hey!" Callie made her way out of the hospital and over to her girlfriend. "I'm so tired. You, beautiful, have truly worn me out today."

"Oh, really? Nothing to do with the fact you've just finished a shift?" The blonde smirked.

"Well, yes, but you, you tipped me right over the edge. Literally." The brunette linked arms with the blonde in her life and began heading down the street towards home. "I thought it would of been an easy shift once I left you, but, NO. That damn intern. Surely someone cannot be so stupid. I may have to speak to her soon. I'm not sure she will finish the programme if she continues to work the way she is."

"Speak to her. You are her teacher. She can't be that bad if she made it into the programme, Callie." Arizona tried to back the unknown intern up. The girl deserved a chance.

"I know. I'll have to speak to her. Failing that, i'll speak to the chief. Anyway, enough of Dr. Phillips. Lets get home." Callie pulled her girlfriend along the street. Feeling the cold, she began to move quicker.

Both women continued their journey towards home. Hand in hand, and laughing along the way, they finally felt as if things where coming together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Arizona made her way out of OR three. Pulling off her scrub cap, and barging through the scrub room, she headed down the corridor to the elevator. Hitting the button to head up, she ran her hands over her braids.

The blonde stood in front of the doors, and began to shift her weight from left to right. Growing more and more impatient by the second, she muttered under her breath. Finally seeing the doors open, she took a deep breath and made her way inside.

Feeling the hot tears fall down her face, she hit the stop button. Stumbling back against the wall, she let her body drop to the floor. _She died. She actually died._ The blonde shook her head as she stared at the floor. She had always tried not to get too emotionally involved but this case had hit her hard. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that it was her first trauma since had started back at work, or maybe it was the fact that they had worked so hard to save the 9 year old, for her to only bleed out on the table.

Slowly getting back to her feet, she straightened herself out and hit the stop button once again. Hearing the elevator motors kick back in, she wiped the tears from her jawline. Exiting before the doors had even fully opened, she made her way to the locker room, and began to change. She didn't want to shower at the hospital, she just wanted to get home as soon as she could.

Today was her day off but a major trauma had been called in and it was all hands on deck. Callie had finished up on the broken femur she was working on almost an hour before the blonde, and had decided to wait around in her office until Arizona was finished.

The brunette sat at her desk finishing up on some paperwork. Her load was becoming a lot less after getting back into her normal hours at the hospital. Less paperwork, and more broken bones always made the Latina happy. Hearing a light rasp on the door, she called for the unknown person behind it to come in.

"Hey! I'm done when you are" Arizona closed the door behind her and leant against it.

"Hey, I'll just get this lot put away and we will leave." the brunette could see that her girlfriends surgery hadn't gone so well. She chose not to say anything in that moment. She could see the reddened eyes of the blonde staring down at the floor.

Quickly putting the remaining papers in a pile on her desk, she grabbed her purse, followed by Arizona's hand. Leaning in and kissing the blonde beneath her ear, she opened the door, turned out the light and left her office.

The couple made their way out of Grey Sloan without a word being said. Nothing needed to be said. Arizona was happy to be holding the strong bronze hand of her girlfriend right now, and that was all she needed.

The walk home had seemed to take twice as long. Both women feeling the burn in their feet, began to slow. Right now, it was taking everything Arizona had, not to drop to her knees. Tightening her grip on the Latina walking beside her, they made their way up to the porch.

Stepping inside, Arizona dropped her purse on the side table and moved straight down the hall and into the bedroom. Callie let her be for a little while. She knew how the blonde was feeling. They lose patients everyday but some cases simply get to you. Deciding it was time to check on her girlfriend, Callie slowly made her way down the hall. Entering the bedroom, she found the blonde under the covers.

Slipping off her shoes, she slid under the covers and brought her arms around the blonde. Pulling her into her chest, she kissed the top of her head. "Arizona, Baby?" Callie whispered. "Arizona, is there anything I can do?"

"Just hold me, Calliope" the blondes voice broke.

Granting the blondes wish, Callie held her until her breathing evened out.

—

Arizona was startled out of her sleep from the sound of her alarm clock. Rubbing her red and swollen eyes, she flung her arm over and hit the snooze button. She had forgotten to switch it off the night before, and right now, she had no intention of getting up. Sofia had stayed at Meredith's with Amelia after the couple had been called into the hospital. It was almost 3am before she had gotten into bed and today was supposed to be another day off. Rolling back over, she brought her arm around the tanned brunette lying next to her.

"Mm, Morning" Callie mumbled. Feeling the blondes grip tighten around her waist, she began to rub circles on her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry about last night. I just needed to sleep." Arizona kissed the tanned shoulder in front of her.

"Hey, don't apologise. I get it. Sometimes they catch us off guard and hit us twice as hard." the brunette turned to face the blonde.

"We tried so hard, Callie. So hard. She j-just, gave up!" the blonde surgeon closed her eyes and sighed.

"We can't save everyone, baby, and I know you done everything you could in that OR last night. Everything" Callie brought her thumb up to Arizona's cheek. "Look at me."

The most beautiful blue eyes stared back at her. Smiling, she leaned in and softly kissed the blonde. Waking up with her was amazing. Just as amazing as it was the first time they ever spent the night together. All those years may of gone by. All the problems they faced, they had overcome, and now, lying beside her girlfriend, Callie knew how lucky she was to still have the blonde in her life, and in her bed. "I Love You!"

"I love you too, Calliope" Arizona squeezed the Latinas hip beneath the covers.

"Woah! I don't love that sound though. I think we need to get some food in there before it attacks" giggling, the brunette released her hold on Arizona and swung herself round to the edge of the bed.

Arizona stayed where she was. Staring at the naked back in front of her, dark curls fell. She always had loved her girlfriends back. Dark, toned and strong, she could run her hands along the smooth skin for the rest of her life and never tire of it.

Callie stood in nothing but a pair of boy shorts. Looking around the room for something to cover herself with, she turned and looked at Arizona. Blonde curls splayed out on the pillow, she felt her heart melt. "Hey! Close your mouth. Its nothing you haven't seen before" the brunette smiled at the sight of her girlfriend.

Feeling a slight blush, Arizona smiled back. "Those legs though. Those legs are the hottest legs in the world, Callie."

Pulling on an oversized t-shirt, Callie turned to face the door, with her back to Arizona, and bent down to pick up the clothes she had thrown to the floor last night. She knew exactly what she was doing. Boy shorts rode up to give the blonde a slight view of the brunettes ass.

Eyes widening, the blonde leant up on her elbow. "HOT!"

"Hmm?" the brunette turned to face the blonde mumbling words. Eyes focused on the lower half of her tanned body.

"I said you are hot. So fucking hot!" Arizona couldn't shake her thoughts from what she had just witnessed. Groaning at the sight disappearing as her girlfriend turned to face her, she made a suggestion. "I, uh, think you need to pick the rest of the clothes up. This place is a mess" the blondes smile grew, as well as the heat between her thighs.

"What? Like hell I'm picking them up now. I'll do it later, I need to start breakfast. I need food, and judging by the sounds coming from your stomach, you do too." Callie grabbed the door handle and made her way down the hallway.

 _Jesus Christ. This woman does all kinds of things to my body. Then, she just walks away_. Arizona groaned as she removed herself from the bed. She didn't want to have to work for morning sex, but after what she had just witnessed, her mind and body had other plans.

Quietly making her way into the kitchen, she crept up behind the brunette. Snaking her arms around the Latinas waist, she began whispering in the ear. "But, Calliope? That room is a mess, and you have very short shorts on, and well, right now? Right now, I'm soaking" the blonde whispered before running her tongue down Callie's neck and along her shoulder. "And you taste so good" the blonde moaned, before bringing her lips back up to her girlfriends neck and gently sucking on her pulse point. "So good."

Callie smiled as she lay her head back on the shorter woman's shoulder. "This food will also taste good. You should really try some." the brunette tried desperately to not give in, but her body was responding to every touch of the blondes. She had every intention of fulfilling her girlfriends wishes, but right now, she was enjoying the teasing.

Moving her hands down to the front of her girlfriends thighs, the blonde continued to plant wet kisses along her shoulder. Bringing her hands higher up the brunettes thighs, she hooked her thumbs underneath both legs of the shorts she was wearing. "Yeah?" she enquired. "Will it taste good?" Feeling damp curls under the touch of her thumbs, she moaned into the Latinas ear.

Callie let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and released a barely audible "Yeah" before pushing her ass back into the blondes centre.

Feeling the brunette push back into her centre only made the blonde want her more. Running two fingers up the length of the Latinas centre, Arizona's wasn't sure she would stay upright.

Tanned knuckles turned white as Callie gripped onto the counter in front of her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up with this little game the blonde had started. Her body was desperate for more contact. It was desperate for Arizona.

Circling the brunettes clit once more before running her fingers up and down Callie's length, Arizona removed her hand.

The brunette spun around to face the blonde. Her body shaking from the loss of contact, her eyes widened as she watched Arizona lick her fingers. "Mm, you taste good, but you're right, you should probably get breakfast started" the smaller woman released her grip on Callie's waist and turned to move away.

"Oh! No. I don't think so! Breakfast can wait." taking hold of the blonde from behind, she moved her forward and pushed her against the counter only seconds ago she had her back to. "No way are we not finishing what YOU have just started."

Arizona felt the brunette push herself into the back of her. She loved when Callie took control like this. The blonde knew what she was doing moments before. After Callie had teased her in the bedroom, she was getting her own back. She knew it was only a matter of time before the brunette gave in, and she was loving every second of it.

Leaning forward on the counter, she could feel her ass grind back against the Latinas centre. "But, Callie? I'm hungry now" the blonde moaned. She needed to feel the brunette. Watching as bronzed hands kept her own in place on the cold surface of the counter, she felt the wetness begin to pool between her legs.

Callie brought her lips up the blondes right ear, running her tongue up the edge as she brought her left hand up to the middle of Arizona's neck. The blondes breath hitched as she felt Callie taking more control.

"Arizona, you are so fucking hot." the brunette whispered before running her hand from the blondes neck, down between her breasts and along a toned soft stomach. Feeling the blonde shiver under her touch, she continued her hand down her thigh.

"Fuck, Calliope. Don't tease." Arizona moaned.

"Tease? Oh! I'm not teasing. YOU were teasing!" the brunette felt Arizona hold her breath as she spoke the words softly into her ear.

Removing her hands from the blondes body, she pulled her top over her head and snaked a hand around to her chest. Feeling Arizona's already hardened nipple, she pressed herself further into the blondes back. Running her fingers over the hardened bud, she felt Arizona slam her ass back into her and lean her body back from the counter.

Bringing her right arm up and behind her, Arizona grabbed onto the base of the brunettes neck, giving her access to every part of her body.

Dropping her hand down to the shorts covering Arizona's centre, the brunette slid it inside. Feeling the dripping core beneath her touch, she moaned. Callie could feel herself nearing the edge just from touching the blonde body against her. The perfectly tight ass grinding into her centre was making her lightheaded.

Running her fingers through slick folds, the brunette felt her girlfriends body react immediately.

"Shit, Calliope. What the hell are you doing to me" the blonde could barely get her words out between trying to breathe. Rocking herself against the Latinas strong hand, she felt her body taking over.

Gripping the blondes neck with her left hand, her lips latched onto the right side of her neck while her fingers went to work below.

"Faster, Calliope. Fuck!" hearing the blondes words, Callie felt her own body begin to reach ecstasy.

The room was filled with moans and expletives as both women let their orgasms take over. Callie ground her core into the blondes ass as hard as she possibly could, while she rubbed the throbbing clit that was begging for release beneath her fingers.

Both women toppled over the edge. Arizona instantly fell forward towards the counter on her elbows. "Oh, Callie. That was, just, wow!"

"That was all your fault. You started that!" turning the blonde around and pulling her into her arms she kissed her temple.

"Um, yeah but I don't recall you complaining at any point" the blonde smiled into the kiss she was placing on the Latinas lips. "Seriously though, I'm hungry now" Callie could only laugh at the blondes words. Two things Arizona Robbins loved most? Sex and Food.

Squeezing the blondes hand, she turned and went back to the task she was doing before she was seduced by the beautiful blonde in her life.

—

Sitting at the kitchen island, Callie stared down into her coffee. Today had been amazing already and she figured that she and Arizona could get out of the house for a few hours. After their interesting morning, both women had taken their time enjoying uninterrupted breakfast together before taking a shower. Once again, one thing had led to another, and their shower had taken a lot longer than it should have.

Hearing the blonde enter the kitchen from the yard, Callie spun around on the stool she was sitting on. "Hey, how would you like to head down to Joes tonight?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "I mean its okay if you don't want to, but I just thought i'd ask."

Arizona didn't answer at first. She stood looking out of the kitchen window, thinking about the invitation she had just received.

"Sure. Lets do it." the blonde turned to look at the Latina sitting across from her.

"Really?" Callie flashed her million dollar smile. The smile that melted Arizona every time.

"Yes. Really. I have to live my life, Callie. I'm enjoying being back at work and it would be nice to catch up with some of our friends outside of a work setting." The blonde shrugged her shoulders like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Well okay then. Should we go take a nap before we get ready? You truly have worn me out today." The brunette grabbed Arizona's hand and began dragging her down the hallway.

After a pretty steamy make out session, both women could feel sleep taking over. Nothing too deep, just a little something to recharge their batteries.

—

Arizona and Callie made their way down the street hand in hand. Laughing at the events that had happened throughout the day, they quickly found themselves standing outside Joe's. Today was the first time Arizona had stepped foot in the bar in over 5 months.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde stepped in behind her girlfriend. Keeping a tight hold on the Latinas hand, she smiled as she caught a glimpse of her colleagues by the bar area.

"Hey, Robbins. So glad you could make it" Alex threw his arm around his friends shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Good to see you, Alex. Its nice to be out" the blonde smiled.

"Hey, what can I get you and Torres to drink?" Alex stepped towards the bar.

"Oh,um, a white wine and a rum and coke please, Alex, and thanks" Arizona stayed close to her girlfriend.

"You okay? We good in here for now?" the Latina leaned into girlfriends ear.

"Yeah. We are good here. I'm fine, Callie. Stop worrying" the blonde kissed the brunette.

"Sorry. I can't help it. You will tell me though if you feel like heading home?" Callie questioned.

"I will. Now, let's enjoy tonight. If you behave, maybe I will take you home and have my way with you" Arizona winked.

Callie felt herself blush. _Damn I wish she wouldn't do that when we are out in public._ Callie smiled to herself. She was convinced that every time Arizona said such things to her, the whole room was staring at her. The blonde had a habit of trying to get her girlfriends temperature to rise in the most random of places. She often done this knowing full well that there was nothing Callie could do about it.

Both women moved around their group of friends and made conversation. Callie was satisfied that her girlfriend was comfortable, and decided to make her way onto the dance floor with Meredith.

"Hey, I'm headed the bar. Want anything?" Arizona called out to her girlfriend.

"Same again, baby." the brunette yelled back.

Arizona stood at the bar. Waiting for Joe to head her way, she looked back at her girlfriend who was shaking her hips to the music. Throwing her head back and laughing at her friend dancing with her, Arizona couldn't help but grin. The beauty before her, stole her heart more and more every day. Watching as the Latinas top rode up slightly, she couldn't help but stare at the toned bronze stomach.

Turning to give her drinks order to Joe, she had noticed that the bar was becoming a lot busier than when they first entered. She knew she was okay. She had her friends around her, but still, she felt slightly uneasy. Throwing back a shot, she made her way back over to the table and placed down Callie's drink.

"Hey, you want to come dance with me?" the Latina whispered in her girlfriends ear.

Turning and staring into chocolate brown orbs, the blonde simply nodded her head. Callie pulled her girlfriend to the dance floor, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey, remember you dancing here all those months ago?" the brunette pulled back to look into blue eyes.

"I do." Arizona knew exactly what Callie was talking about. She hadn't expected the Latina to bring it up, but she did. "Tonight though, I'm here with you, Calliope. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else." the blonde pressed her lips into the full red lips of the brunette wrapped around her. Biting down on the bottom lip of her girlfriend, Arizona slowly ran her tongue along, soothing the sting.

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom. Wait at our table for me, yeah?" the blonde pulled Callie's hand and took her back to where their drinks sat. "I'll be right back."

The brunette pulled herself up on the stool and took a sip of her drink. Watching the blonde move through the crowd and towards the bathroom, she smiled.

"Glad you two are happy, Cal." Meredith appeared with two tequilas. "Now, hit that back!" Both women laughed and threw their shots back. Meredith offered another, but Callie declined.

Arizona made her way into the bathroom. Checking on her makeup, she realised she was looking pretty hot tonight. Humming along to the song she could hear playing back outside in the bar, she didn't hear the door open.

"Well, look who it is. I've been waiting for you!" the unidentified voice stated.

Arizona instantly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She recognised the voice, but couldn't quite place it. Turning around, her eyes widened and she froze. The person standing in front of her was clearly in the wrong bathroom. Eyes darting all over the face she recognised, she finally realised who it was, and then, they spoke again.

"I've been waiting for months for you" locking the door, the body moved closer to the blonde.

Taking a step back, Arizona felt her back hit the wall. Sliding down the hard surface behind her, she dropped to the floor and didn't move.

"Where have you been hiding, you bitch?" the voice became angry.

Arizona jumped at the sound of the voice. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, realising she was trapped. She was locked in the bathroom with? Eyes widening further, the blonde gasped. "It was you!" Arizona quickly realised exactly who the man standing in front of her was. Not only was he her attacker, he was also the guy who had hit on her the same night of the attack in this exact bar.

The body now standing right above her laughed. "Of course it was me. How could I not want a piece of you after you turned me down. Fucking dyke!"

The sound of his voice brought tears to the blondes eyes. She remembered the sound of that voice when she was pushed face first into a wall. The images of the night of the attack played on repeat in her mind. Trying to stand, he placed his foot on her kneecap to restrict her movement. "Please, just let me go."

Laughing at the vulnerable blonde beneath him. He bent down and whispered into her ear. "I'm not going anywhere until I get what I came for!"

The feeling of his breath on the blondes skin made her want to heave. Trying hard to remain composed, she sat staring at the locked door. _Someone has to come by soon. Please. Someone has to come._

Outside, Callie sat laughing with friends. After what seemed like forever, she realised that Arizona hadn't came back from the bathroom yet. Asking her friends if anyone had seen the blonde, she told them she would be back in a few minutes.

After checking around the bar and heading outside, she reentered Joes and made her way over to the bathroom, Trying the door, she found it to be locked. She decided to call out to her girlfriend. "Arizona? Are you in there?" the brunette got no response.

She figured the blonde had had enough of their evening out and had taken refuge in the bathroom.

"Arizona, baby? If you want to leave, we can. Just say the words and we will be on our way home" Callie waited for a response.

"Cal-" the blonde tried to yell. She was quickly cut off when his hands covered her mouth. Tears began to form in her eyes. She feared the worst and prayed to God that Callie didn't disappear from behind that door.

Callie heard something. She wasn't sure what, but she was pretty sure she had heard her girlfriends voice from behind that door. _Oh god. Has she fallen? I need to get in. She could be in pain from her leg and has fallen._ Callie frowned. Arizona had been doing really well with her prosthetic, so much so that it was barely ever spoken about. Callie wasn't sure why it would be giving her bother, but she figured that was the only thing that could of happened inside that room.

Inside the bathroom, the man standing above the blonde started to undo his belt. Looking up through teary eyes, Arizona froze. She wanted to scream so much but her body wouldn't allow her to. She could smell him everywhere. She remembered his smell from the night in the bar and as he came up behind her in the street. Closing her eyes, she prayed that whatever was about to happen, would be over as quickly as it started. She knew she wouldn't be able to over power the man above her. He wasn't of big build, but she knew, even though she was raised by a marine, her body was so shaken right now, that she would end up making things worse.

Grabbing the blonde by the head, he dragged her into the middle of the bathroom. Pushing her down on her front, he shoved her face into the floor and straddled her legs. "I fucking told you I'd come back for you."

As the song playing outside finished, Arizona screamed Callie's name. _Please be there. Please be there_ she repeated to herself. She needed Callie more than ever right now. Shouting out to her girlfriend earned her a smack across the back of her head. Wincing from the pain, she lay as still as she possibly could. She figured that maybe if she didn't engage in what he was doing, if she didn't fight him, he may decide to leave. She knew how rapist's liked the thrill of their victims fighting back, and she wasn't about to give him anything that he wanted.

Callie heard the blondes voice again. It wasn't her usual voice, it was a voice filled with fear. Looking back to the bar, the brunette noticed how busy the bar was. She would never get to Joe for a spare key any time soon.

The Latina was strong. She broke bones for a living and kept herself in shape. Taking a couple of steps back from the door, she raised her leg, and kicked the lock area as hard as she could. As the door flew open, the brunettes eyes widened.

 _Fuck! You bastard!_ she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her girlfriend, face down on the floor with some slimy guy straddling her. Hands clenching into fists, she stepped through the door.

"I swear to God, if you move a fucking muscle, I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" the brunettes chocolate brown eyes quickly turned black. Feeling the heat rising in the room, she was ready to kill him. Quite literally.

Seeing her girlfriends attacker quickly stand up and stumble, she blocked him from leaving. Raising her hands, she leaned in and grabbed him around the throat. Smashing his back into the wall behind him, Callie turned to Arizona.

"Arizona, I need you to leave right now. I need you to leave this bathroom and get Karev. Right now." Callie's gaze quickly shifted back to the guy struggling to breathe in front of her.

The blonde stumbled as she tried to get to her feet. Tears streaming down her face, she was torn between leaving her girlfriend in the Bathroom, and doing what she had asked.

"Now, Arizona" Callie called behind her without taking her eyes off of her girlfriends attacker. "Once you have got Karev, call the police"

Arizona quickly left the bathroom and made her way to Karev. So much was going through her head right now that she hadn't even noticed the blood stained white linen shirt she was wearing.

Callie continued to hold the slime ball against the wall. "If you touched her, I will cut that disease ridden dick of yours off. I swear to God I will." Callie spat at him. "You are going to be so fucking sorry!" the brunette tightened her grip. She could see his race reddening by the second but she didn't care. If he stopped breathing right now, she wouldn't care.

Trying to speak, he smirked at the Latina. "Only giving her what she wanted. Too good looking to be a f-fucking dyke." he struggled to get his words out.

Releasing her hands, she took a step back, before moving back in and head butting him and kneeing him between the legs. Pain shot through her face as she watched him hit the floor.

"Torres, what the hell is going on. Arizona is covered in blood, you are covered in blood, and him? Who the hell is he" Alex stood in the doorway.

Holding her face, she turned to Karev. "He, that scumbag, is the guy I've just walked in on trying to rape my girlfriend" Callie let go of her face and pointed down to the guy rolling around the floor in pain.

Alex's eyes widened "H-He what? Oh no" he shook his head "he's not the guy from the alleyway? I swear I'm going to kill him" Alex dropped to the floor and rolled him onto his back.

Callie quickly pulled him back. "No. Alex. Leave him for the police. Don't get yourself locked up. He isn't worth it."

Standing with his foot on the stomach of his friends attacker, Alex turned and looked at the brunette "Shit, Torres. Look at your face. Did he do that to you?"

Laughing at her colleague, she turned to face the mirror "him? No. I done this to myself. I never could head butt someone properly. Maybe I should take lessons. Where is Arizona?"

Feeling the body underneath his foot squirm, Karev pushed down harder "She's outside. She was so shaken up, I told her to stay out in the bar and ordered a strong drink for her"

Before Callie could turn to leave, two detectives entered the bathroom.

"If you could step back, sir. We can take it from here" a female voice called out behind Alex.

"Ma'am, if you'd like to head out also, that nose needs looking at. You should get yourself down to Grey Sloan." the same female voice stated to Callie.

Arizona had told the detectives what had happened when they had arrived. After pointing them in the right direction, she was desperate to see the brunette who had quite literally saved her tonight.

Downing the large whisky in front of her, she ordered another and continued to glare at the bathroom door. She could see movement. Squinting to look over to the darkened area, she seen a head of dark curls walking towards her.

"Oh my god, Callie. What did he do to you?" the blonde brought her hands up to the brunettes face.

"Ouch! take it easy, babe." Callie flinched at the pain. "He didn't do this. I head butted him, and well, this was the result."

Wrapping her arms around the Latina stood in front of her, the blonde began to sob. Callie quickly grabbed a hold of the blonde as she began to slide down the tanned body and to the floor. "Hey, its okay. I got you."

Picking the blonde up, she took a hold of her chin. A black eye was clearly visible and as the brunette ran her hands through Arizona's hair, her girlfriend flinched at the pain. "Ah, that hurts." Callie frowned at her girlfriend. "What hurts, Arizona?"

"H-He dragged me across the floor by my head. I called out for you and then he smacked me across the back of the head. My head really hurts." Arizona looked down to the floor.

"Hey, Look at me." Tears started to fall down the brunettes face. She couldn't believe her girlfriend had been treated like an animal. It broke her heart and she couldn't help but think that she should of gone to the bathroom with the blonde. This wouldn't of happened. _Oh god. Its my fault, again._ Callie shook her head at the thoughts running through it.

"Don't cry, Calliope. Your face will hurt." The blonde gave the Latina a sad smile. "Please don't be upset. I'm okay. You got there in time." Arizona cupped her girlfriends chin to get a better look at the damage she had done to her beautiful face.

"It's my fault again, Arizona." Callie sobbed. "I shouldn't of let you go to the bathroom alone. Im so sorry."

"What?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Don't you dare, Callie. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. I should be able to go to the bathroom of my local bar without being attacked." Arizona held the brunette in her arms.

"Calliope, look at me. Just for a minute, please?" the blonde begged the Latina.

After Callie slowly brought her gaze up to blue eyes, the blonde continued. "Calliope, I would like to thank you for saving me tonight. That is what you done. You didn't cause this. You saved me. If you hadn't broken into that bathroom when you did, well, this would be a whole different story. We both know that. I was so close, Calliope. So close to being r-raped, but you, you stopped him." Arizona brought her lips to the taller woman's. "Thank you."

Callie didn't respond. She didn't need to. She knew her blaming herself was stupid, and not true. Taking Arizona's hand, she guided her outside of the bar. After the attack, Joe had everyone cleared out. The couple's friends had asked Joe to pass a message onto the two women that they would meet them both down at the hospital.

Slowly making their way down the street and towards Grey Sloan Memorial. Arizona rested her head on the Latina's shoulder. "I love you, Calliope Torres."

Kissing the side of the blondes head, Callie whispered into her girlfriends ear. "I love you too, Baby. You know, i'd of happily taken his life tonight, right?" Feeling the blonde lift her head up blue gazed into brown.

"Callie, I'm glad you didn't. I'm glad you hurt him, but I don't ever want to lose you over something like that. Visiting you in a cell after being charged with murder is not the life i'd hope for. But, again, thank you" Arizona looked straight ahead as they could see the entrance of the hospital.

Both women took a deep breath, tightened their grip on each others hands, and made their way inside.

"It's over, it's finally over" Arizona whispered to no one in particular.

 _Yes. Yes it is over. If only i'd of ripped his fucking head off. I'd sleep so much better sleeping tonight knowing he was gone._

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. I ENJOY READING YOUR THOUGHTS. I STILL HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO TAKE OFF THE WAY IT HAS, BUT I DON'T FEEL FINISHED WITH IT JUST YET. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE UPDATING THIS FIC. REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS/FAVS SEEMED TO OF LESSENED OVER THE LAST WEEK OR SO AND I'M NOT SURE IF THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS. THANKS AGAIN.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

 **Flashbacks in bold italic**

Arizona made her way to the elevator which would lead her out of Grey Sloan memorial and towards the brunette who had opted to wait outside for her. Stepping inside, she couldn't believe what Callie had done for her tonight. She truly had protected her. She knew Callie was feeling it a little more than last time. What the brunette had seen when she kicked open the door is not what anyone would wish to see. Her girlfriend, on the floor of a dirty bathroom, being pinned down by some creep. Letting her emotions wash over her, the blonde hit the stop button. _I know it's over. Its over, but what if Callie can't bare to be around me or touch me anymore. That creep was almost naked below the waist and on top of me._ Arizona shook the thoughts from her head as she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

Outside, Callie sat on a bench tapping her fingers on her thigh. Right now, a mixture of emotions where running through her body and she didn't know how she felt about anything. Having been checked over and speaking with the police, she had suggested to the detectives that they give Arizona a little more time to gather herself before speaking with her. Luckily the blonde didn't require any treatment other than a little cleaning up. She had come away from the attack with a black eye, and a cut to her bottom lip. Callie on the other hand, sat on the bench with two heavily swollen black eyes and a non displaced nasal fracture. Thankfully, she didn't require any surgery.

She had been sat outside for some time now and as the rain belted down from above, she felt her body begin to shiver. She didn't move. She didn't wish to move anywhere. Not back inside, or under cover, she just wanted to sit and let everything that had happened in the last couple of hours sink in.

Wringing her hands together, she began tapping her feet on the cold wet concrete below her. _That bastard. How dare he even breathe anywhere near her. Damn I wish I'd of done more._ Every time Callie tried to think of something else, anything else other than tonight, her mind shot straight back to the image of her girlfriend being held down on the floor. She was finding it harder and harder to accept. _I can't touch her. There is no way she is going to let me after this. Not for a long time. I can't even kiss her because my damn nose hurts like hell. Will she even let me hold her? Comfort her? Be there for her?_

Sitting there, soaked right through, she began to sob. The pain shooting through her face was unbearable but it hurt less than it did when she tried to hold it all in. The Latina was so caught up in her own mind, she didn't notice that Arizona had sat down beside her.

"Callie?" the blonde placed a hand on her girlfriends shoulder.

Flinching at the touch, the brunette was startled out of her daze. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had finished. We good to go?"

Running her hands through the curls which had fallen over her face, the blonde sighed and stood. "Yeah, let's go"

Callie stood and laced her fingers through Arizona's. Making their way down the street towards home, Arizona felt a uncertainty in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how Callie was going to react to her now that they were alone. Deep down, she knew the brunette would never walk away from her, but she wondered if this would break them, forever. Loosening her grip on the bronzed hand, she held back the tears threatening to fall.

Callie felt the blondes grip loosen, and instantly felt fear rising through her body. Shoulders slumped and barely holding onto the hand in her own, she felt defeated as she made the short walk to their house.

The couple entered the house, which was in complete darkness. Callie was worried about Arizona. She hadn't spoken to the brunette at all during their walk home. The Latina didn't want to force her to speak, so she kept quiet, figuring that the blonde would speak about what had happened when she felt the time was right.

Arizona made her way straight down the hall and into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she felt her heart drop into stomach as she gazed into the mirror. Clearly bruised from her ordeal, she couldn't believe he had gotten to her again. She wondered how someone could be so cruel to another person. She was raised to be kind, loving, protective of the things she loved. She had never done anything to physically harm another person. She didn't deserve this. Turning on the shower, she quickly undressed and stood under the hot water cascading down her aching body.

Callie locked the door and followed the blonde down the hallway. Stopping at the bathroom door, she thought about entering. Quickly realising that the blonde was already showering, she decided against it. "Hey, are you okay, Arizona?" Callie called out from the other side of the bathroom door. "Do you want me to come in and sit with you while you shower?"

"Oh, um, no its okay. I won't be too long" the blonde could hear the worry in her girlfriends voice. Right now, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if Callie would even want her sleeping in the same bed as her.

"Okay, if you are sure" Callie dropped her head and sighed. "I'll just, um, wait in the bedroom for you if that would be okay?"

"Sure, i'll be out soon." the blonde gave a sad smile towards the door.

Callie changed into some comfortable clothing before taking her pain medication she had been prescribed. The pain was becoming more intense the longer she avoided the medication. Pulling back the covers, the brunette slid in and made herself as comfortable as possible. She knew the meds would kick in soon, but right now, it wasn't soon enough. Eyes beginning to sting and dampen, she figured if she closed them, it may subside.

An hour later, the blonde exited the bathroom and made her way into the bedroom. Seeing the Latina's sleeping form, she knew she had taken her pain medication. Sliding in beside the brunette, she left a slight space between them. She didn't want to fling her arm around in the night and smack her girlfriend in the already fractured nose she had. Making herself comfortable, she pulled up the covers and prayed for sleep to take over soon.

—

Callie woke the next morning around 10am. She was grateful for the full sleep her medication had provided. Opting not to take it in the daytime because of the drowsiness, she placed it in the draw beside the bed. Turning over, she realised she was alone. How long she had been alone for, she didn't know. Sitting up slowly, allowing her body to recognise its surroundings, she rubbed her eyes. "Ah! Shit" she forgot all about the black eyes. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she slowly stood. Leaving the bedroom, she called out to her girlfriend. Getting no response, she made her way to the kitchen. "Arizona?" still nothing. _Where the hell is she. I hope she didn't go into work. She isn't ready for work._

Callie picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter, before putting on some fresh coffee. Checking the screen of her phone, she didn't have any messages or calls that she had missed. Furrowing her brow, she tried desperately to remember if Arizona had told her of any appointments or meetings she had today. Nothing came to mind, so she hit the number she had on speed dial and waited for the voice at the other end of the phone.

" _Arizona. Its me. I'm not sure where you are right now, but i'm just checking you are okay. Please call me back."_

The brunette was instantly met with her girlfriends voicemail. After leaving a quick message, she hit another name on the screen and again, waited for an answer.

"Hey, Chief. Has Arizona been by the hospital this morning at all?" Callie waited for a response from her boss.

"Good morning, Torres. No she hasn't been here. She called me early this morning and informed me that she would be taking some time off. Is she okay?" Miranda questioned.

"Oh, um, she did? I-I don't know if she is okay if I'm completely honest. I woke this morning and she was gone. Ive tried calling but I'm getting no answer." Callie felt her body begin to sweat. She was worried about the blonde and right now, had no idea where she had gone. "Maybe she has just gone for a walk. I'll try her cell again. Thanks, Chief." The brunette hit the end call button and began pacing. _Where will she be? Who should I call?_ She truly had no idea what was going on.

Trying the blondes cell three more times, Callie continued to get no answer. Opening her messages, she quickly hit the screen.

 _Arizona, were r u? Please call me. I need to know you are okay! -C XO_

The brunette started to call around some of their friends at the hospital. After trying Alex, Meredith, and April, she was out of options. Nobody had seen her, and she was becoming more worried for the blonde by the minute. Running down the hall and into the bedroom, she grabbed some sweats out of the closet and quickly changed. She had to go looking for her girlfriend.

After looking around everywhere Arizona could possibly be, Callie returned home feeling even worse than when she left the house. The blonde was nowhere to be found. She had called around the hospitals. She had even called the detectives handling the attack. They reassured the brunette that the guy was still in custody, which made her feel slightly better, but it still didn't explain where Arizona had disappeared to, or why. After she had exhausted all of her options, she decided to sit on the couch and wait it out. _She must need space. I can give her space. I can give her all the space she needs, but I need to know she is okay._ Callie picked up her cell, opened the messages and sent Arizona a simple but truthful message.

 _I Love You. XO_

—

Arizona woke to the sound of the tv. She had fallen asleep in the foetal position, and had woken the same way. Squinting her eyes, she noticed she had slept for almost 24 hours. Rubbing swollen, red eyes, she stretched out and glared at the ceiling.

 ** _After waking up at 3:30am, she had turned around to find Callie asleep, with her back to her. When she had gotten into bed earlier in the night, Callie was pretty out of it from her meds. They never went to bed without holding each other, and if by some chance they did, they would always wake wrapped around each other. In that moment, she had never felt so alone. Callie was as far away as possible from her, and her mind went into overdrive. Unable to bare the thought of her girlfriend not wanting to be anywhere near her, she slowly and quietly slipped out of the bed. Closing the bedroom door behind her, she made her way down the hallway, letting the tears freely fall from her eyes._**

 ** _Grabbing her car keys and cell phone, she slipped out of the house while her girlfriend slept. Putting her car in reverse, she pulled out of the drive and drove through the streets of Seattle. Unsure what she was going to do, she headed for a hotel a few miles away._**

 ** _Pulling up to the hotel, she felt hot tears begin to fall as she tightened her grip around the steering wheel. She had to leave. She couldn't make Callie go through all of her problems again. It wasn't fair to her and she didn't want the brunette to feel bad should she not want to be too close to her. The blonde understood. She couldn't expect the Latina to share a bed with her after her attacker had dragged her around the floor like an animal. The image from that night was burnt into Callie's thoughts. She knew that. She could see it when she looked into the chocolate orbs that usually melted her. Right now, she had to leave Callie and hope that one day, the brunette could forgive her._**

It was nearly 6am and the blonde wasn't sure what she should do. Turning her cell back on, it started to buzz repeatedly. Noticing she had a number of missed calls, voicemails and a few messages, she wasn't sure which to tackle first. She decided that she couldn't hear the brunettes voice right now, so she opened up her messages. She smiled as she read Callie's last message to her. She knew she loved her, and Arizona loved her just as much, but she couldn't let the Latina take on all her problems anymore. She knew her girlfriend was worried about her. She knew she would be pacing the floor, and she knew she would be driving around looking for her.

Switching her cell back off, she threw it across the bed and buried her head back into the pillow. She knew she should sent the brunette a message, even just to let her know she was okay, but she couldn't. If she did, she would be back at home within the hour. Calliope Torres done something to her. She couldn't place it, but the intoxicating scent of her perfume, the chocolate orbs she loved to look into, the smile, oh the smile, all made her want the world with her ex wife and now, ex girlfriend.

Closing her eyes, she tried so hard not to think about the last morning they had spent together. The morning when Arizona found herself truly back to her old self. The morning when Callie made love to her in the kitchen. The morning when all of their problems where a million miles away. The morning when she wasn't 'Arizona Robbins, assault victim' again.

—

It had been 5 days since Callie woke to find her girlfriend gone. She hadn't heard from her but she had been informed by Alex Karev that the blonde was okay. He had received a very short message the day before from the blonde, simply stating that she was okay.

When Callie received the news that Arizona was at least alive, she was relieved. That relief quickly turned to anger at the thought of her girlfriend confiding in Alex Karev and not her. She had questioned him more than once on what he knew, but she didn't believe that he only knew as much as he had told her. After showing the brunette the message he had received, she began trusting him. She wondered if maybe he could be the one to lead her to the blonde. After asking Alex if he would suggest meeting with his friend, he informed her that he had already sent her a message back, but hadn't heard anything from her since.

Callie was once again, at a loss. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for the blonde to return home. She didn't know if she should file a missing person report. She had considered it a couple of days ago, but now that she knew her girlfriend was safe, she would be wasting the officers time. The best she could do right now was try the blondes cell again.

 _Arizona, Please come home. I miss you. I don't know why you have left me, I don't know what I have done. Please come home. - Calliope XO_

Callie sat and glared at her phone. Nothing. Nothing again. _This is a waste of fucking time. Why is she doing this. I don't know what I've done wrong. I must of done something. She has literally left me. She has gone._ Callie began to sob. The realisation hitting her like a steam roller, she went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of tequila that was sitting on the kitchen counter. It was 6pm, Sofia was at Meredith's and she wanted nothing more than to drink away her problems. It wasn't something the Latina would usually choose to do, but right now, she was out of options.

Twisting off the cap, she drank straight from the bottle. Gulp after gulp, the brunette felt her face begin to burn. Instantly feeling her emotions slip away, she was officially drinking to forget. She had only ever done that twice before. The first time being when her girlfriend, then wife, had cheated on her in the middle of a storm, and the second time, after she arrived back in Seattle and Arizona didn't want to know her. Knocking back more of the bottle, she sat down before she fell down. She wasn't looking after herself. She had barely slept since Arizona left and she'd eaten nothing so far today. She didn't care. What was the point. If she didn't have Arizona in her life, what was the point.

Feeling herself become angry, she picked up her cell phone for the final time that night. Calling Arizona's number, it started to ring. _Oh shit! Its ringing._ The past 5 days, Callie had got nothing but the blondes machine, but right now, it was ringing. Praying to whoever would listen, she waited to hear the blondes voice.

Hearing the call connect, Callie gasped. "Ari-zona?"

Moving the phone from her ear, she looked as the screen lit up. It was connected but no sound was coming from the other end. She knew the blonde was listening so she decided to pour out her heart whether her girlfriend was interested or not.

"Arizona. I, um, I don't know where you are, and you've made it pretty clear that its your intention for it to be that way. That's fine. If that is what you want, I won't come looking for you anymore. I don't know what I have done to upset you, but I want you to know that whatever it is, i'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, if I have, I truly am sorry. I love you more than anything in this world and me and Sofia miss you so very much." Callie took a breath before continuing. "I just wanted you to know, that if this is it for us, I will never love anyone the way I love you. Never. You are it for me. You are my one true love. We are made for each other. All I ask is that you meet me and at least respect me enough to tell me to my face. I must deserve that at least. What you went through last week was horrific. If I could take it away from you, I would, in a heartbeat. But I can't" the brunette sighed. "You are the most incredible person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and sharing my life with. You don't have to say anything, but I really hope you are listening. If you ever, ever decide to come home, I will be here waiting for you. I love you and I miss you more than you could ever possibly know. Please know, that if this is what you want, I love you enough to let you go."

Callie knew she wasn't going to get a conversation out of the blonde tonight, or maybe ever again, but she had to tell her how she felt. She could hear Arizona crying on the other end of the phone, but right now, she had to hang up. She didn't want to push the blonde. She had said what she had to say, the ball was now in Arizona's court. What she decided was entirely up to her.

Hanging up the phone, Callie threw her phone across the coffee table and took another large sip from the bottle of tequila in front of her. Lying back on the couch, she closed her eyes as hot tears fell.

—

Arizona sat frozen in the spot she had spent the past 5 days in. Only leaving the bed to shower and rarely order some food, she couldn't believe what she had just heard on the phone. She expected the brunette to be furious with her. Sure, she knew she was a little angry but she didn't expect that.

Looking down at the handset in front of her, she smiled. Callie had just offered her an out. She even assumed that she had done something wrong. She knew the Latina was amazing, but to let her go if it was what the blonde wanted, that was completely selfless. Arizona loved the brunette more than ever. They had been doing so well, and their relationship was going from strength to strength the week leading up to her attack. The sex was amazing, living back at home with her was amazing, waking up next to her every morning was amazing, so why was she sat in this hotel room? She should be at home with her girlfriend, in bed, making love, and new memories.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Arizona took a deep breath. _No, I can't do this. Ive already walked away. I have to walk away. Its not fair to Callie or Sofia. They deserve someone who's life isn't so messed up. Always wondering when something else is going to happen. It stops now._

Arizona wasn't sure she was making the right decision but she could no longer think about it. She had to do what she thought was best. Not for her, but for her family. Callie would always be the only person she truly loved. The woman had saved her last week. Saved her from an attack that could of finished off the blonde for good. She wasn't sure she could ever actually come back from something like that, had he gotten what he wanted. Callie deserved for the woman to be falling at her feet. It wasn't what the brunette would expect, but Arizona could never thank her enough for what she done in the bar that night. Sure, she was her girlfriend so it was fully expected, but for it to actually happen, when she thought she was done for, she will forever be grateful.

Hitting the screen below her, Arizona sent off a message before switching her phone off.

 _I'm sorry, Calliope. I can't do this. Please be happy. -Az_

 _—_

 **Please don't hate me. Callie always seems to be the one walking away so I thought i'd see how it felt if it was the opposite way around. Thanks for all of your recent reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Callie sat in the attending's lounge eating her lunch. The thought of being around people on her first day back at work gave her a headache. So far, she had managed to complete two routine surgeries and get to the lounge without really holding a conversation. Her patients were her number one priority right now. Her plan was to get her work done, and go home, where she could mope around like she had done for the past 10 days.

Her face was finally looking more like it should and that meant that soon Sofia could come home. She had told her daughter that she was going to be staying at Meredith's and having a holiday with Zola. She had never seen her daughter so excited. She spoke with her everyday on the phone, but had only seen her a handful of times. She didn't want Sofia to see her face battered and bruised. When she had arranged to meet with Sofia, she wore heavy makeup and so far, so good. Sofia hadn't noticed.

She couldn't wait to cuddle with her daughter while she watches one of her favourite movies for the hundredth time. Her daughter was the only thing keeping her going right now. She had to be strong for Sofia. If she wasn't there, she's not sure what state she would be in right now.

Callie sat staring at the wall as she ate her lunch. She had become more and more guarded over the last couple of days and most mornings she woke up praying that Arizona would be stood in the kitchen making coffee. So far, that hadn't happened. She knew the blonde had been to their home while she was out. She noticed some of her clothes were missing from the closet. The only thing that kept her hopeful was the fact that her ex girlfriend hadn't taken all of her clothes with her when she had the chance. The more she thought about the blonde who had walked out of her life, the more she thought about the night it all ended.

—

 ** _Callie shot up off the couch as she heard her phone buzz on the table in front of her. Scared to even look at the screen, she slowly picked it up and took a deep breath._**

 ** _Eyes widening, she could see the name lit up on the screen. "Arizona" the brunette sighed._**

 ** _Opening the message on her screen, she prayed that her girlfriend had heard every word she said not long ago. Looking down at the screen, she read the words the blondes fingers had only seconds ago typed._**

 ** _Dropping to her knees from the couch, she held her head in her hands. Callie wasn't sure she was reading the message right. Double checking the screen, she sobbed._**

 ** _Muttering to herself, she threw her cell phone down and continued to sob. "why? What the hell did I do? I just wanted to be there for her. I was there for her. Why has she done this." Callie repeated the words to herself more than once. Trying her hardest to think of anything she may of done wrong. She continued to come up with nothing. There was nothing at all that she could have done to get this kind of reaction._**

 ** _Picking herself up off the floor, she turned and made her way down the hall. Climbing into bed, she rocked herself to sleep, hoping that this was not happening._**

Deciding she had finished her lunch, she discarded her food. She wanted so desperately to speak to Arizona. The thought of seeing her face unexpectedly made her feel sick. After she had received the message from Arizona saying they were over, she didn't bother messaging her back. She had nothing to say. Everything she wanted to say, had been said on the phone that night. The blonde had made it clear from the days of ignoring her, that she was done.

She had hoped that if she just left things to settle, the blonde would eventually come home, but as the days went by, she wasn't so sure of that anymore. Arizona had made no attempt to contact the brunette. She had met with Sofia since that night, but that was done through Meredith. Sofia assumed that mommy was sick again, like not long ago.

The breakup wasn't spoken about. None of the ex couples friends spoke about it, or asked how they were doing. They didn't want the awkwardness that came with it. Chief Bailey was aware of the situation but she didn't pass comment on it. She occasionally checked in on the brunette with a quick text or call, but tried to suggest she was enquiring about her injuries and how the bruising was settling down. Callie knew the chief wanted more, but right now, she couldn't give her any answers.

Checking her watch, Callie figured the sooner she went to finish up on her afternoon rounds, and complete her charting, the sooner she could get home. Heading out of the lounge, she decided she would grab a coffee to see her through the rest of her shift.

—

Arizona stood in her hotel room checking herself in the mirror. Today was her first day back at grey Sloan and she wanted to look at least half decent. She had tried to take care of herself over the last two weeks but the motivation just wasn't there. A usually perky, upbeat blonde had disappeared and stood before her in the mirror was a pale, defeated woman who's eyes had lost their sparkle. Running her hands through her hair, she decided to throw it back into a messy bun. She realised that she wasn't all that bothered about her appearance right now, she just wanted to get her first shift back out of the way.

Deciding that how she looked would have to do, she turned to grab her purse and her car keys, and left the room.

Climbing into her car, she turned up the radio to drown out any thoughts that may pop into her head. Winding through the Seattle streets, she concentrated on her breathing. She needed something to keep her grounded right now and her breathing was the one thing she had been working on the past few days.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, she felt an anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Hands becoming clammy, she shut off the engine and stepped out of the car. Taking a moment to steady herself, she looked over to the entrance of her work.

Taking her time, she made her way over to the hospital she had dreaded stepping foot in since she agreed to go back to work. Upon entering the building, she thought about turning back around and heading back to her hotel.

"Dr Robbins. Its good to see you." Miranda Bailey was suddenly stood in front of the blonde.

"Thanks, Chief. You too" Arizona gave her boss a forced smile.

"May I walk with you?" the shorter woman questioned.

"Sure. Anything new?" the blonde tried to make small talk.

"Nothing of much interest. How are you?" Bailey refused to let the blonde dodge her questions. "You do know Dr Torres is working today, right?"

"I'm okay. No, I didn't know she was working today. Good thing this place is so big, hey!" the blonde wasn't convicting her boss at all.

"Hmm, sure. Hey, Robbins? Maybe you should think about taking a minute to speak with her. I cannot bare to look at her moping around anymore." Miranda tried to lighten the situation.

"We, uh, have nothing to say, Bailey." Arizona hit the button for the elevator. "What's done is done, right?"

"Well, I have a hard time believing you, but if that's what you want to go with, sure!" Bailey rolled her eyes at the blonde surgeon standing before her. "I have to say, Robbins, you've looked better."

"Wow! Thanks, chief. Way to kick a girl when she's down" the blonde snorted before stepping into the elevator and hitting the up button repeatedly. She really wanted to get out of this conversation right now.

"Well, Robbins. You know what you need to do then don't you?"Miranda turned back to the blonde in the elevator.

"Um, what's that?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Go get your girl back and stop being so damn stupid" Bailey was gone before the blonde could comment.

The shorter woman sure knew how to get straight to the point. Most of the time, that's what people liked about her but today, that is not what Arizona wanted to hear.

Reaching her desired floor, the blonde Peds surgeon made her way to her office. Stepping inside, she flicked the light switch and placed her purse on her desk. Pulling her white lab coat over form fitting black pants and a blue blouse which gave a slight view of cleavage, she headed straight back out of the door.

Grabbing her tablet from the nurses station, she made small talk with some of her staff before heading off to meet Karev for rounds. Finding her friend already in one of their patients rooms, she slipped inside unnoticed.

—

Callie had never been so thankful for lunch time. Deciding to eat with other people for a change, she made her way down to the cafeteria. Eyeing a table out of immediate view, she shuffled over as quickly as she could. Sitting down, she took out her iPod and hit the play button. Rolling her eyes at the song playing, she stabbed her fork into a mound of fries.

Leaning her head against the palm of her left hand, she pushed her food around her plate. Eyes fixed on the plate below her, she didn't notice a certain surgeon making their way across the cafeteria and joining the queue of people waiting for lunch.

Looking up to grab her bottle of water, eyes fixed on the surgeon with her back to her. Feeling the tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't help but stare. It felt like forever since she had seen Arizona and now, here she was, standing just across the room, looking as beautiful as ever. Watching as her ex girlfriend made her way to a table, she couldn't stop her stare.

Taking a sip from her water bottle, the brunette watched as Arizona sat down a few tables to her right and began glancing around the room. Blue eyes fixing on brown, Arizona froze.

Callie continued to stare, eyes welling up with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Closing her eyes, the brunette broke her stare and looked down at her plate of food. Suddenly no longer hungry, she pulled out her earphones, grabbed her tray and stood to leave.

Arizona watched as the Latina made her way out of the cafeteria as quickly as she could. She was visibly upset, her walk almost turning into a run.

Heading down the hallway, Callie almost reached the nearest on call room when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She knew that feel. Electricity running through her body immediately, she was glued to the spot. She couldn't turn around, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe.

"Calliope?" Arizona sighed at the vision in front of her. If there was one thing she hated, it was standing looking at the brunettes back.

"Don't, Arizona. Don't call me that." shaking the blondes grip from her wrist, she opened the door to the on call room, stepped inside and slammed it in her ex girlfriends face.

Arizona stood shocked outside the door. She knew Callie was upset but she hadn't realised just how hurt she was. _Idiot. Of course she's hurt. You broke up with her via text message after she saved your ass._

Arizona placed her hand on the door handle to the on call room. The only thing separating her from the broken hearted Latina, was a damn door. Stepping inside, she could see a dark figure sat on the bed, only illuminated by the light coming through the window that looked out into the corridor. Closing the distance between the them, Arizona stood in front of Callie.

"Can we talk please?" Arizona spoke quietly.

"Oh, now you want to talk? Arizona, you have made it painfully clear that you want me no where near you." Callie snorted. "Why are you here?"

"What?" the blonde furrowed her brow.

"Why are you here, in this room, talking to me? You haven't spoken to me since the night that-" Callie shook her head. She didn't want to think about the night of Arizona's attack ever again.

"I need to explain why I did what I did. I owe you an explanation" the blonde straightened out her lab coat.

"Oh! You think?" Callie laughed "I don't want to hear it, Arizona. I don't know what I did wrong. I didn't deserve this. I wanted to help you. I wanted to just love you. You wouldn't let me! I waited and waited for you to walk through the door. You didn't. You never came. You just dismissed me like I was irrelevant. I know you have stuff going on, but I thought we were going through that together."

"You had your back to me!" the blonde rushed out her explanation.

"What?" Callie raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what her ex girlfriend was talking about.

"W-when I came to bed that night, you had fallen asleep. I woke early hours and you had your back to me, Callie." the blondes voice broke.

"Oh! You want to know why I had my back to you? Well, firstly, I was knocked out on my pain meds, and secondly, I was frightened. I was frightened that you wouldn't want me anywhere near you. I couldn't even kiss you because I was in so much pain. Why would you want me anywhere near you after what you had just been through?" Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"My head was so messed up, Callie. I couldn't think straight. I wanted nothing more than for you to hold me, so when I woke up feeling alone, I ran." the blonde brought her hand up to the Latinas face. Caressing her cheek with her thumb. "I ran, and I'm sorry."

"Don't!" the brunette halted Arizona's movements. "Please, don't. I can't do this right now. You can't just walk back in here and expect everything to be okay. Its not okay, Arizona. I've been making myself ill with worry. You didn't even bother to let me know that you were okay. I had to find out through someone else. I can't believe you would treat me like that after what we had just gone through. I say we, because that image of him is burned into my mind. I wake of a night thinking about it. Its very much your ordeal, Arizona. But it's mine now too." Callie stood to leave.

"Callie, please. Please don't walk out of that door right now. Please." the blonde held her arms out in front of her. "Come here?"

"Please don't beg. I have to get back to work, Arizona. Thank you for your explanation" Callie wiped away the tears gathering at her jaw line, before turning and leaving the room.

Arizona stood, shocked. She wanted so much to hold the Latina in that moment. She had been so caught up in herself and trying to make out that her attack was her problem and hers alone, but it was the complete opposite. She could understand Callie's point of view. She shouldn't of ran. She should of stayed and faced things with the most beautiful woman ever to walk into her life, but she didn't and now she didn't know if she could ever make this right. She had a lot of making up to do with the brunette, if she would allow her to. She thought today would be easy. She would avoid anywhere the Latina may be, and she would be back in her hotel before she knew it. After seeing Callie in the cafeteria, her mind had other ideas. She couldn't let the woman she gave her heart to a long time ago, walk out, broken. She had to try to fix this.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Arizona shut off her engine and sat for some time behind the wheel of her car. It had rained all day, and she was beginning to think it wasn't ever going to stop. She had spent the morning talking. Talking with a therapist. She knew after the way she had treated Callie, it was what she needed to do.

She wasn't doing this for her relationship, or for Callie, she was doing this for herself. Even if Callie never spoke to her again, never held her again, never loved her again, she would know that she had tried to make things right.

Almost a week ago, she left the on call room, that Callie had left her standing in, after the realisation hit her. She had shut down. It was the way a young Arizona used to cope. A way of coping that the blonde had hated. She had to stop this now before the downward spiral began, before things really got out of hand.

Callie had suggested she spoke to someone the last time she was attacked, but the blonde had made a great effort to help herself. It had worked, or so she thought. Sure, she was slowly retreating back into herself, but after a couple of months, she was feeling herself again. Callie had been great. She had been patient, understanding, and anything the blonde needed her for, she was there.

Right now, Arizona was struggling. Not with her attack, but with how she had hurt the brunette. Making it right was easier said than done. She wasn't sure Callie would forgive her, and honestly, she couldn't blame her. She had been so cold towards the woman who hadn't stepped a foot out of place, all because she was terrible at coping. That was her problem, not Callie's.

Right now, she was sat outside her home. Callie's home. She wasn't sure the brunette would even want to see her, but after speaking to her therapist, she felt that she had to at least try.

This wasn't the first time Arizona had confronted her problems with a therapist. Usually, shutting down for the blonde meant heavy drinking, sleeping with anyone that had female anatomy, and days which she slept away until it was time to hit the bar again.

Eight years ago, that is how she would of dealt with her problems, but she had a child now, and a woman she loved more than anything in the world. She had also promised herself after her brother had died, and she had hit rock bottom, that she wouldn't do this again. She wouldn't put the people she loved through the pain.

After Arizona and her family had laid her brother to rest, she became withdrawn from them. Her mother had tried to talk her out of another drink, day after day, another visit to a bar, day after day, but the blonde couldn't see it. To her, forgetting about everything, made things seem a little easier. She had fought day and night with her mother, and pushed her family as far away as possible.

When she had informed her mother that she had been offered a job at Seattle grace, Barbara insisted she take it. Never in her life had she imagined that all these years later, she would of been married, with a child and a home, an amputee, divorced, and now back dating her ex wife. Sure, her life had always been a little crazy, but this? Never.

Stepping out of her car, she gave herself the once over before crossing the street. She would be lying if she said she hadn't made quite the effort with her choice of clothing today. She was determined to speak to the brunette, and if she had to knock at that door looking as hot as ever, then that is what she would do. The blonde had decided on a pair of tight skinny jeans. So tight they looked like they could easily of been painted on, and a yellow blouse which showed her toned upper arms, and quite a lot of cleavage. She wasn't there to get her ex girlfriend into bed, but she still wanted Callie to run her eyes all over her body. Maybe that would lighten the mood some. Stepping up to the front door, she took a deep breath.

—

Callie sat on the couch, huddled under a blanket as she watched whatever she could find on TV. However trashy or unrealistic, she didn't care. After dropping Sofia at school earlier than morning, the brunette made her way straight back home, locked the door and headed straight for the couch. She had no intention of moving. Fire lit, and crappy food in front of her, this was her day.

She wasn't coping. She had avoided the blonde Peds surgeon for the past week at the hospital and she was growing tired of it. Knowing she wasn't working this morning when she woke up, she felt a wave of relief wash over her at the thought of not having to avoid her ex all day.

Picking up her cell, followed by a bag of potato chips, the Latina settled back down into the soft comfortable couch she was going to spend the rest of the day glued to.

Hearing a light rasp at the door, she rolled her eyes. Sitting in nothing but a vest top, and panties, she couldn't be bothered right now. _Whatever they're selling, I don't care_. She just wanted to spend the day alone, in her underwear. Was that so hard to do?

Callie wrapped the blanket around herself and slowly made her way to the door. Cold feet shuffled over the hard wood flooring beneath her. Barely cracking the door open, she was met with the bluest of eyes. Eyes she hadn't looked into in so long. She wanted to quickly close the door and lock herself back up, but something inside her, wouldn't allow her to do so.

"Arizona?" Callie dropped her head to the floor. "Have you come to collect the last of your things? If you could just give me a minute, I'll get out of your way." the brunette didn't want her ex to see her like this. She was a mess.

Callie opened the door and stepped aside, motioning for the blonde to come in. Wrapping the blanket around her as tight as possible, she closed the door.

"I'll just grab some clothes, and then I'll take myself out back while you finish off getting your things" Callie made her way across the living room, shoulders slumped. She had never seen the blonde looking so good. She had to get out of the room.

"Callie, wait!" Arizona picked up her pace and stood in front of the Latina. "I haven't come to collect my things, at least I hope I haven't."

"Then why are you here?" the brunette looked up into the ocean blue gazing back at her.

"I'd really love to talk, Callie. If you'll hear me out?" Arizona prayed for the brunette in front of her to listen.

"Okay. I just need to change. Can you give me a minute?" Callie wasn't sure what the blonde wanted to talk about. She thought they had said all that needed to be said. One thing was for sure though, she couldn't sit in the clothing she was currently in, when Arizona was looking so hot.

"No. I don't care how you are dressed. Please, can we sit?" Arizona moved towards the couch.

"But-" Callie was cut off.

"But nothing, Calliope. Please, come and sit down" the blonde patted the seat next to her.

"Um, okay?" Callie furrowed her brow as she tiptoed over to the couch. Feet now freezing from standing in not very much.

"I want you to listen. I don't want you to speak, I just want you to listen. When I've finished, you can tell me to get out, if that is what you want, but I really need you to hear me out. Okay?" Arizona took control of the conversation. Callie simply nodded.

"I am so in love with you, Callie. Like crazy in love with you. My recent behaviour would suggest otherwise, but I need you to believe me when I say that. You are the most amazing, strong and beautiful woman I have ever known. What you done for me, how you saved me, I could never thank you enough. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you will let me."

Running her fingers through blonde curls, she continued. "I shut down. I shut down big time. You of all people, did not deserve that and I feel horrible. After we left the hospital, I wondered if you would ever want to be near me again. After everything you had seen that night, I wasn't sure you would even let me sleep in the bed with you. I wouldn't of blamed you, you know." Arizona lifted her hand as she watched Callie frown and try to speak. "Just, please. Wait. I wanted nothing more than to come home and hold you all night. You sat on that bench, drenched through, and covered in blood and bruises. To me, in that moment, that was my fault. My head was a mess. I was a mess. Watching you sit there, also a mess, I didn't know how to deal with the situation. Shutting down is what I do best. Its what I DID do best. But not anymore." Picking up the tanned hand in front of her, she laced their fingers together.

"I want you to be happy, so happy that it makes people sick. I want that to be with me, but if this has gone too far for that to happen, I understand. I have seen a therapist. I will continue to see a therapist if it means there is even a small chance that we can be us again. Calliope, you make me so happy. Ridiculously happy. I feel like I can't breathe when i'm not with you. It breaks my heart to see you like this, knowing it was all my fault. I never, ever, meant to push you away. I was in a bad place, and I couldn't handle seeing you so broken and bruised." Bringing her lips to the brunettes hand, she kissed it before placing it back down. Seeing the brunette drop her head, tears about to fall, Arizona figured she had heard enough. "I will leave now, i've wasted enough of your time, but please, think about what I have just said. Whatever you decide, I will go with. The fact that you were willing to let me go, if it made me happy, makes the thought of not having you in my life anymore unbearable." Arizona stood to from the couch. Determined not to cry, she gave Callie a sad smile and turned to make her way to the door.

"Wait!" Callie's voice was barely audible. "Don't go." The brunette shook her head.

Arizona turned around to find the Latina stood up, hugging her blanket tightly around her. Callie was broken. The blonde was desperate to wrap her arms around the woman in front of her, but she wasn't sure it would be welcome. Closing the distance between them, she moved back towards the couch. Raven locks fell around almost naked shoulders, while the flames from the fire danced around dark orbs.

"Cal-." Arizona was cut off.

"No. Now its my turn to speak." Callie ran a hand through her hair, before wiping away a stray tear. "How could you ever think that I wouldn't want to be near you? How could you think that I would never want to touch you again? Arizona, I wanted nothing more than to hold you that night. I was so scared that you would push me away, I didn't know what to do. So I figured i'd get into bed and wait for you to make that choice yourself. Please don't ever think that I don't want you. I want you more than anything in the world. I get that you needed some space, who wouldn't? But this? Three weeks? This I didn't expect." Callie's voice slightly rising as the conversation went on. "I didn't deserve this, Arizona. I don't deserve this. I have spent this entire time trying to figure out what I had done wrong. Do you have any idea how bad I've felt? Did you even care? When you were staying, well, wherever you were staying, did you think about me at all? How I was feeling?" Tears streaming down both faces, Callie waited for the blonde to answer.

"I thought about you all of the time, Callie." The blonde whispered. "I thought about you, the look on your face when you entered that bathroom, the hurt in your eyes as you sat on that bench. Oh, I thought about you, Callie. I also thought about how you forced your way into that bathroom, to find him lying on top of me. Your girlfriend. Lying, with a man on top of her. I have never felt more embarrassed as I did in that moment." Arizona could feel the bile rising in her throat.

"No. Don't do that, Arizona. Please. That had never entered my head. Seeing him like that, yes, I cant get that out of my head, even to this day, but never did I think about not wanting to touch you, or hold you. All I cared about was how you were doing. I didn't matter, my feelings didn't matter, my sex life didn't matter, as long as I knew you were okay. Don't ever be embarrassed. You have done nothing wrong." Callie stopped to compose herself.

"What? You do matter, Calliope. You matter so much. That is exactly why I left. I didn't want you to feel like you had look after me again. After the plane crash, I was disgusting. I was so horrible to you, but you stayed. You stayed and you helped me through it. I didn't want to be that person again. I couldn't put you through my problems anymore. I know things have happened since then, but I could feel it all coming to the surface, and I was ready to blow. I'd held it all back after the first attack, i'd managed, but this time, it all became too much." The blonde looked into dark eyes.

"Please, Arizona, I need for you to not shut me out anymore. I can't take it. We are supposed to be together, we are supposed to be a team. You ran, big deal. We all do it, but you can't do that anymore. I'm here for you, like I always have been. I'm not going to stop loving you because some creep tried t-." Callie was cut off.

"Don't! Please, Callie. Don't say it!" The blonde started to sob. She couldn't believe she was stood here, possibly making amends with the brunette. She needed to hold her right now, she needed to hold her and feel her, and touch her warm smooth skin. She couldn't hear anymore about her attack right now. Both women had a lot of talking to do, but right now wasn't the time for that.

Callie moved closer to the woman who was now a mess in her living room. Holding onto the blanket with her left hand, she raised her right and brought up Arizona's chin. "Look at me, Arizona."

Blue eyes locked onto chocolate. Wiping away the blondes tears, the brunette continued. "Don't ever think I don't want you, Arizona. Don't ever think that again. You are beautiful." Callie leaned her forehead against the blondes. "You are so beautiful, Arizona." Pulling the smaller woman in as much as she possibly could, she wrapped both arms around her. Feeling Arizona release a breath she had been holding in, she moved a stray curl from the blondes face. "I love you."

Soft pink met full red lips. "I'm sorry, Calliope." Arizona whispered into their kiss. The saltiness of tears confirming to the brunette that her girlfriend was still crying. "Hey, no more apologies, okay?" Callie leaned back to meet the gaze of the woman in front of her. Her blanket falling to the ground, she suddenly felt the chill.

"Let's sit for a while." Picking the blanket up with one hand, she guided the blonde back over to the couch.

Arizona couldn't help but notice the vision in front of her. Tanned shoulders covered by nothing more than a thin white strap, doing everything to compliment the Latina's body. Scanning the body in front of her, her eyes met nothing but red lace panties. Panties which barely covered anything. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she simply mumbled and made her way to the couch with the most beautiful woman she had ever known. _Please be okay. Please be okay._ Arizona waited for Callie to make herself comfortable on the couch before speaking.

"Um, are you sure this is okay? I don't have to be here you know. I can leave if this is uncomfortable for you." Arizona questioned the brunette who had just lay down and taken up the entire couch.

"No. You do have to be here. You should be here. This is your home, Arizona." Callie pulled the blonde down on top of her. Arizona lay partially on top of the Latina before wrapping her right arm around the toned stomach of her girlfriend.

"I know we are not okay, but would you just lie with me for a little while?" The brunette closed her eyes as she felt Arizona begin to rub circles on the exposed skin of her hip.

"You know I love you, right?" the blonde lifted her gaze.

"Y-yes." Callie was listening to Arizona, but couldn't open her eyes right now. In that moment, everything disappeared. There was no worry, no fear, only calm. Feeling the soft hands of her girlfriend, running along her hip bone, everything was perfect.

"Whats wrong? This is too soon isn't it?" Arizona tried to climb up off of Callie.

Feeling an arm tighten around her waist, the blonde lay still. "No, I'm just enjoying this moment with you. Feeling you lay against me is comforting." Callie whispered before placing a kiss on top of the golden head of curls nestled into her chest.

"Oh. Okay." the blonde sighed. Callie felt the body around her begin to shake, as if holding back tears.

"Hey!" Chocolate orbs shot open. "Hey, Whats wrong? Please don't be upset. Talk to me, please?"

Letting the tears fall freely, Arizona tightened her grip around the bronzed waist of her girlfriend and kept her head down. "I'm sorry, I-I just, God I've been so stupid. What is wrong with me, Callie? I mean, who treats someone like that. That is not the kind of person I am. I was not raised that way!"

"Someone who has just been through a terrible 6 months. Someone who is scared of the uncertainty of their life. Someone who doesn't cope too well. Someone who is beautiful, and magical, and doesn't want to burden anyone else with their problems." Callie pulled the blondes body up closer to her. Grabbing the blanket that had bundled at the bottom of the couple, she pulled it up over them and held Arizona tight.

Callie had first struggled to see Arizona's point of view, but since speaking with her today, she realised that the blonde really had been struggling with her problems. Yes, she couldn't understand why she hadn't let her in, why she had ran, but that didn't matter right now. Her girlfriend had been through so much lately, she just wanted her to know, that however much they needed to talk about this, she was there for her. Right now, she simply wanted to be in this moment with the blonde she currently had her arms wrapped around.

The quiet and the calm of the house left both women feeling worn. Feeling Arizona's breath even out, she knew the blonde had fallen asleep in her arms. Shifting her body slightly, she turned so she was almost lay face to face with the sleeping beauty beside her. Running a hand through the blondes hair, she leant forward, and gave her a soft, warm and comforting kiss. Lying back down, she simply lay and watched the blonde as she slept. She wondered if this was the first time Arizona had slept properly in a while, and if that was the case, she didn't want her to be anywhere else right now.

This was her home. Their home. They were a family, and Callie needed Arizona to know that. She wasn't about to ask her to leave or grab her things, she wanted to show the blonde that she was there for her. That she would always be there. She just hoped that Arizona would let her in this time.

 _Seriously. How much more shit can one person take. How much more can WE take. Has the universe not laughed at us enough now?_ Callie closed her eyes and let sleep take over.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Restless for most of the night, Callie woke to find cold sheets. Sighing, she lay back on her pillow and thought about the day before. She hadn't expected Arizona to show up at her front door, but she had, and now she was determined to keep her.

The brunette had struggled to sleep that night. Every time the blonde made a sound or moved next to her, her eyes shot open. She fully expected Arizona to leave in the middle of the night after she realised she didn't want to be there, so now, lying in bed alone, Callie had a strong feeling of uncertainty. . Refusing to leave the warm bed, she checked her cell phone for a message or missed call from Arizona. Nothing. Feeling tears form, she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fear.

Grabbing her robe, she opened the bedroom door and made her way into the kitchen. The house was silent. She had hoped to hear running water as she left the bedroom, but the sound never came. Feeling the tears form again, she couldn't hold them in. Standing at the kitchen counter, she looked down into the hot black liquid she had just poured and began to sob.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Arizona stepped into the kitchen.

"W-What are you doing here?" Callie flinched at the unexpected voice behind her as she wiped away the tears that refused to let up. Too scared to turn around, for fear of it being nothing but a dream, she remained planted in her spot.

"Oh! Should I go? I'll go." the blonde quickly made her way to the couch and picked up her purse and jacket.

"No. Don't go. I thought you had already gone. I'm sorry." Callie rushed over to her girlfriend.

The blonde furrowed her brow "Why are you crying, Calliope?"

"I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you had changed your mind and left again." Callie gripped Arizona's hand.

"What? No. I was in the yard. I was just getting some fresh air." the blonde smiled as she placed her glass of water on the counter and pulled Callie in closer.

"Oh. Thank god. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was just waiting for you to climb out of bed and walk out of that door." Callie felt a wave of calm wash over her.

Arizona brought her lips just inches from the Latina. "Calliope, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Leaning in and pressing her lips into the blonde, Callie felt hot tears, once again.

Pulling back, the brunette stared into pools of blue. "I'm sorry. I do trust you. I just-" Callie was cut off as Arizona crushed their lips together once again.

Feeling Arizona pull her body into her by the hips, Callie felt their centres connect. This was the closest she had been to the blonde since her attack and she wasn't sure how to approach what was happening. She didn't want the blonde to feel like she had to be intimate with her. She had let Arizona decide last time, and she was about to let her do the same again.

She didn't want the blonde to feel any pressure to do anything she wasn't ready for. Although she felt this way, the brunette could feel her knees struggling to keep her upright. She had missed Arizona's touch, and after truly believing that their relationship had finally run its course, she couldn't believe that she was standing in the kitchen, with the softest hands she had ever know, roam all over her body.

"Arizona" the Latina could barely form any words right now. She had wanted this for so long, and although, to anyone else, it wouldn't of seemed so long ago since she made love to her girlfriend in the kitchen, to Callie, it had felt like a lifetime.

"I'm sorry. This is too much right now, isn't it?" the blonde questioned as she looked into the most beautiful chocolate coloured eyes. "I shouldn't of assumed. I can't just walk back in here and act like nothing has happened." Shaking her head slightly, Arizona released her hold on the brunette and took a step back. "I hurt you. I get it. I'm sorry."

"Arizona?" the Latina placed a finger under the blondes chin, and dipped her head to meet blue eyes. "Is this what you want? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this to make me happy. I mean, us, right now? Yes, I want that more than anything, but only if you are ready." Callie gave the blonde a small smile. She needed Arizona to know that she wanted her, all of her, but she also needed her to know that she would be there, waiting until the blonde was ready. This was about Arizona's needs, not necessarily sexual, but it was her ordeal, and Callie wanted to respect that. If that mean't waiting a life time to be intimate with her girlfriend again, then thats how long she would wait.

"Callie, I'm ready. I've been ready for some time." the want in the blonde's eyes was evident. "I've wanted you so much, but my head kept telling me that it wasn't just about me. It isn't just about what I want. You have been so patient with me. So helpful and understanding, and all I done was throw it back in your face." Arizona dropped her gaze from the chocolate orbs in front of her in embarrassment.

"Hey, look at me." Callie pleaded with the blonde. "Don't. Don't do that, and don't say that. Arizona, Baby? You have been through so much shit these past few months, and if I could take it all away, I would, in a heartbeat. You didn't throw anything back in my face. Sure, you may of dealt with it a little differently than I had anticipated, but thats just how you cope." the brunette smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. "Please know that I want you, all of you, and more, but only when you are ready."

"Well then, Calliope. I hope you mean that because right now, I am about to drag your hot ass down that hallway, and worship every inch of your body." Arizona smirked as she tugged on the Latina's wrist.

Before Callie could argue, she was being dragged down the hall and into the bedroom. Feeling her back hit the soft surface beneath her, she smiled and pulled the blonde down on top of her.

* * *

Arizona stood at the nurses station, happy to be handing in her tablet after finishing her charts, and her shift. Checking the time, she figured she would head off to the gallery and watch Callie finish up on her surgery.

After her third orgasm that morning, the blonde had removed herself from the confines of their comfortable warm bed and showered before work. Both women had a late breakfast together, and talked about anything new at the hospital. Now, with her shift over, the blonde was feeling her body start to ache. She was happy that she could now grab a coffee and relax whilst watching her girlfriend work her magic in OR two. Callie had a planned nine hour surgery scheduled for that day, and if Arizona hurried, she would catch the last two hours.

Once she had gotten herself some much needed caffeine, the blonde surgeon made her way into the gallery, and dropped down into her seat next to Alex Karev.

"Robbins, Your girlfriend is a genius." Karev muttered without taking his eyes off of the orthopaedic surgeon.

"Oh, I know." the blonde laughed.

"No. Please stop. I don't want to know about my bosses bedroom habits with her genius girlfriend." Karev shook his head. "I mean, really, she is a freaking genius."

"Sure. Sorry." Arizona giggled to herself. "How is it going? All on track so far?"

"Of course it is, she's Callie freaking Torres." Alex smiled at his friend.

Arizona sat back in her seat and sipped on her coffee. Feeling tired and sore, she let out a sigh as she watched her girlfriends hands work wonders on the bones below them. The smile beaming from her face confirmed to her that she knew she had made the right choice. She wanted Calliope Torres more than she ever had, and the thought of almost losing her left Arizona more determined than ever to ensure the happiness of her girlfriend and her daughter for a long time to come.

Startling the blonde out of her thoughts, The sound of Callie calling for a cloth to wipe away the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, sounded through the intercom. She was nearing the end of her surgery, and the eight hours that had passed where beginning to take their toll on the brunette. As the intern gently dabbed away the sweat, Arizona's eyes widened.

Although her girlfriend was facing the gallery, Arizona couldn't help but notice the left hand of the intern snake around the front of the brunettes waist, as her right hand went to work with the cloth from behind. _Oh, she doesn't have her hand around MY girlfriends waist? No, she can't. Nope, she definitely does._ Callie instantly tensed up and looked up to the gallery.

"Dude, did you just see tha-" Alex was cut off.

"Yes, Karev. Yes, I did just see that." the blonde spoke through gritted teeth.

"The hell? D-Does she know you and Cal are together?" Alex furrowed his brow as he tried to gauge how his boss was feeling right now.

"Thank you, Dr. Phillips. That will be all." Callie's voice sounded through the intercom. Shaking her head, the brunette continued to close the patient. She wanted to get out of that OR as quickly as she possibly could.

"Uh, Well I thought she would know, everyone else in this damn hospital knows we are together." Arizona stood and straightened her lab coat out, before leaving the gallery and making her way to the locker room. She no longer wanted to be in the gallery. She knew it would be something and nothing, but she still didn't need to see it.

Walking into the locker room, the blonde muttered under her breath and tried to find an explanation as to why some intern had their hands all over her girlfriend. _She was probably just trying to get her balance. Maybe she couldn't reach. Callie is pretty tall._ Trying to think of anything at all, the blonde knew how stupid she sounded.

Fact of the matter was, an intern had their hands on her girlfriend. She was furious but at the same time wondered if the intern even knew that Callie was in a relationship. _Dr Phillips? Dr Phillips? Why do I know that name._ Arizona continued to try and place the name. She knew she had heard it before, but she had never had that particular intern on her service. Then it hit her. _Oh, that is the clingy intern. The one that hovers. The one that is always second guessing herself. She is doing that on purpose._ The blonde needed to cool down. She needed to have a minute to herself before she went batshit crazy. Quickly changing into her street clothes, she pulled out her phone and hit the message tab.

 _Heading home. -Az_

* * *

Callie left the scrub room and made her way down the corridor towards the elevator. She had hoped Arizona hadn't seen what had happened an hour before in the OR but after looking up into the gallery, her girlfriend was gone. Hitting the button that would take her to Peds, Callie pulled out her phone. Seeing the message from Arizona, she hit another button on the elevator wall and instead took off for the locker room.

After changing, she finished grabbing her things and made her way to the door. She wanted to get home to her girlfriend, not necessarily to explain things because right now, she didn't exactly know what had happened herself, but more because she had missed Arizona. They hadn't caught up with each other throughout the day, so tonight, she planned on giving her all the attention she wanted. Whether that meant cuddling with a movie, or spending the night in the bedroom, that was up to Arizona.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the locker room door opened. Stood in front of her was the intern who had just shocked both women with her behaviour. "Hi, Dr. Torres" the dirty blonde flashed a flirty smile at the brunette.

"Um, Dr. Phillips? I'm not quite sure what that was in the OR today, but i'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself. Understood?" the Latina wasn't in the mood for any games.

"O-Okay, is that, um, is that just in the OR?" the intern smirked.

"No! Thats at all times. Goodbye Dr. Phillips." Callie swiftly exited the locker room and down the hall.

After making the short trip up the street, the brunette smiled when she eyed Arizona's car parked up the drive. _Oh thank god._ She couldn't help but think that there was going to be a few words said about the intern today, but as long as her girlfriends car was outside their home, she didn't care.

Stepping inside, the Latina called out to her girlfriend. Getting no answer, she placed her purse down and made her way to the kitchen. "Arizona? You here?" she continued to yell throughout the house. _Damn it. Where did she go?_ Callie figured she would go and change into something more comfortable before calling Arizona.

Stepping into the bedroom, the brunettes eyes widened. "What in the name of all things ho-" Callie cut herself off as her mouth suddenly became dry.

"Dr. Torres, I've been waiting a while for you. This is not acceptable." the blonde smirked.

Callie opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying desperately to find some words, anything, but nothing came. She simply stood glued to the spot and stared down at the blonde. Arizona lay in the centre of the bed, head resting on her hand which was being propped up by her right elbow. A red lace bra covered smooth peaks, as blonde curls fell over silky shoulders. Eyes trailed across the blondes body and landed on red laced panties, before travelling down further to find red 6 inch heels.

As Arizona shifted slightly on the bed, Callie's mouth dropped open. "Oh! Sweet Jesus." Eyes fixed on the blonde, the brunette immediately caught sight of what appeared to be crotchless panties. "I, uh, a-are those new?" was all the Latina could squeak out.

"Dr. Torres, would you close your mouth and get over here?" the blonde felt the temperature in the room rise. Chocolate orbs hungrily staring back at her confirmed that Callie liked what she saw. "You know, I don't want anyone else touching what belongs to me, and if this is what I have to do to make sure of that, then I will be ready and waiting like this every single day, Calliope."

Moving slowly towards the bed, Callie swallowed thickly. Yes, her girlfriend was hot. In all the years they'd been together, she had never thought any different, but right now, this was a different kind of hot. This was a dirty hot. A dirty hot that was doing all kinds to her body without even touching Arizona.

"Y-You, um, I mean I" Callie shook her head. She was a mess right now. A hot mess who couldn't even string a sentence along. Deciding to stop trying to make sense of what was in front of her, she climbed onto the bed and fixed her gaze on cerulean blue. After taking a moment to admire the beauty in front of her, the brunette ghosted a finger over the blondes hip bone.

Clearing her throat, Callie finally spoke up. "Arizona, what happened in that OR today, that was nothing. Nothing has ever happened and I was as shocked as you when it did."

"Relax, Callie. I know I have a hot girlfriend that people want, but I trust you. As long as you only ever look at ME the way you are looking at me right now, then we are good." Arizona smiled. "Now, I'm not lay here like this for nothing."

"Oh really? Is there something I can do for you?" the brunette whispered before tugging on her girlfriends earlobe. "You're going to have to tell me. I'm at a loss right now."

Deciding to play along with Callie's little game, the blonde glared into chocolate orbs, and with her lips just centimetres away from the brunettes, she let out a moan. "Calliope, I want you to take me" the blonde took the Latinas bottom lip in between her teeth, she gently bit down before releasing and running her tongue along a strong defined jawline. Pulling the brunette down on top of her, Arizona husked into her ear once more "Deep and hard."

Callie instantly felt her own arousal pool between her legs, at the words just spoken. Weaving her hand down between their bodies and to the blondes bra, she unclasped the offending garment to reveal hardened nipples. Letting out a moan, Callie brought her mouth down to the hardened bud and gently sucked, before running her tongue in circles.

Feeling Arizona arch her back beneath her, Callie tried with everything inside of her to not lose control. She wanted to tease the blonde a little longer, but that was proving difficult right now.

Pinning Arizona's wrists down into the bed, the brunette slowly dragged her tongue down from the blondes breasts and along the waistband of her panties. The blonde was barely holding.

Hooking her right leg around the Latina's waist, Arizona lightly scraped the red heel down the back of her girlfriends thigh, and felt the brunette begin to tremble. The desire emanating from both sets of eyes was all too evident, and as Callie ran her tongue along the inside of the blondes thigh, she felt her body begin to stiffen. "Don't, baby. Not yet."

Arizona tried with everything she had to hold on a little longer. "Please, Callie. Don't tease." The blonde could feel her heart slamming against her chest with every touch from the brunette. "Calliope, Plea-" Arizona was cut off with a gasp from her own mouth as she felt strong fingers run through her slick folds before sinking deep into her centre. "Quieres lo más profundo (You want it deep)" the brunette rasped "y duro (And hard)"

"Oh God, Callie. T-That feels so good" It had been a long time since she had heard the Latina speak Spanish in bed, and when she heard it, not only did she feel her body instantly respond, she also knew Callie meant business.

"Te sientes muy bien (You feel so good)" Callie murmured as she slid back up the slick body beneath her. "Tan bueno conmigo dentro de ti (So good with me inside you)" the brunette knew exactly what she doing. She knew how the blondes body reacted to her speaking Spanish and it only encouraged her to fulfil the wishes of her girlfriend more.

"M-More, I-I want more of you." the blonde choked out between trying to breathe.

Dropping her thigh between the blondes legs, Callie snaked her left arm around to grab the back of her girlfriends neck. Bringing her lips close to the blondes ear, she ran her tongue along the edge and whispered "Arizona, Te quiero puta (Arizona, I love fucking you)" Callie instantly felt the blondes walls tighten around her fingers. "Profundo y Duro (Deep and hard)" Using her thigh to give her a little extra strength, she began to thrust deep into the blonde writhing beneath her. Pulling back out, she entered a third finger, filling her girlfriend fully, and began to rock against the blonde.

"Oh, Callie. D-Don't stop. I'm so close" Arizona could feel herself about to explode. While she had no idea what the Latina had been saying to her, the sound alone was enough to almost tip her over the edge. Feeling the burn low in her abdomen, she closed her eyes and dug her nails into the brunettes back. "Fuck, Callie." was all the blonde could muster up.

"Dejar ir, bebé. Ven por mí (Let go, Baby. Come for me)" Callie husked as she watched the blonde arch her back and throw her head back, deep into the pillow below her. "Ven por mí (Come for me)"

"Oh fuck. Callie, I-I I'm coming." the blonde dug her nails deeper into the toned back of her girlfriend.

Feeling the blondes orgasm about to hit, Callie continued to thrust deep as she ran her thumb over the blondes clit. One swipe was all it took before Arizona was shuddering beneath her. Holding the blonde tight underneath her as she rode out the last of her orgasm, Callie glanced down at the blonde. "Baby, open your eyes."

As deep blue eyes met chocolate, the brunette smiled. After placing a gentle kiss on soft pink lips, Callie pulled back. "Te amo (I love you)"

"I love you too, Calliope." Arizona smiled at the Latina who was still hovering above her. Callie rolled off of the blonde and brought her in close to her side. Arizona wrapped an arm around the bronzed waist and placed a kiss on the other woman's jawline. "Calliope, you are beautiful. Inside and out. I hope you know that." Arizona held onto the brunette like her life depended on it. "I love you so much."

Callie smiled back at the blonde before placing a loose curl behind her ear. "By the way, these need to come out more often. Hot. So hot." the brunette tugged at the panties that covered perfect hips. "Dirty hot, Arizona."


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Thanks for your patience. Here is Chapter 26. A little light family time chapter. I want the women to have some normal family time right now. They've not had a great deal of that throughout this story. That was always my intention, but i'm sure there is a little drama not far away. It never is with Calzona.**

 **Enjoy, and thanks again.**

* * *

Chapter 26:

* * *

The sound of her cell phone started the brunette out of her sleep. Rolling over quickly, she had forgotten where she was, before hearing, and feeling a thud. "Ow, shit!" The brunette felt her body hit the cold hardwood floor beneath her.

Reaching for her phone, she was still a little dazed and confused. Why was she sleeping? Why was she now on the floor? Why wouldn't her goddamn cell stop buzzing. Glancing at the flashing screen in front of her, her eyes widened. "I'm up, I'm up!" the brunette choked down the speaker.

Callie suddenly felt the pain between her eyes as she spoke. Quickly realising why she was asleep, in the middle of the day, on the couch, she began to talk a little quieter.

"Hey, I'm sorry for waking you. I was just leaving the hospital, did you need anything bringing home?" the blonde spoke quietly back to Callie.

"Oh, um, no. I'm good, baby. A little hungry but I think I'm probably just going to sleep some more if that would be okay?" Callie could feel the pain in her head becoming more and more noticeable. She had spent the whole night, and most of the day sleeping, and right now, she wanted that theme to continue. It didn't hurt so much when she closed her eyes. "Arizona, I feel like crap."

"I know, baby. I'll be home soon to look after you. Okay?" the sympathy in Arizona's voice was evident.

"Okay." was all Callie could muster up right now. She had know when one of Arizona's patients had sneezed on her the day before, that she would be out of action for a little while. Thinking back to when the blonde had explained her sixth sense for cold and flu, she now realised it wasn't so funny, and it was very very true. Setting her cell back down on the coffee table, the brunette used the furniture in front of her to help remove herself from the cold floor. "Ouch, goddamnit!" Her head started to pound once she had gotten to her feet and had straightened herself out.

Deciding to use the bathroom before getting herself comfortable in the living room, the brunette made her way down the hall. Grabbing some Tylenol from the bathroom cabinet, she looked at herself in the mirror attached "Wow, Torres. You look damn hot today." the taller woman stood glaring at herself. Red bloodshot eyes and a red nose, with broken skin, that stung every time she blew her nose, where making her feel even worse. "Jeez, I need to go back to sleep. I cannot bare this."

Every step the brunette took down the hallway, caused a pounding inside of her head. After taking her medication, she placed another log on the fireplace. She threw herself back down onto the couch beneath her tired and weary body, and pulled the blanket back up to her chin. "I just want Arizona. She would know how to make me feel better." the brunettes horse voice, and sore throat, echoed throughout the open plan living area. _Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself._

* * *

Arizona had stopped by the grocery store after picking up her daughter. She knew Callie wasn't asking for anything, but she wanted to make sure that food was available to her girlfriend when she finally felt ready to eat. Picking up a whole load of vegetables and some chicken, she figured her chicken soup would be appreciated right now. It wasn't exactly her recipe, it was her moms, but she knew how to make it, and it tasted pretty good.

Heading over to the cashier, the blonde looked down at her daughter who was holding onto the cart. "Hey, Sof? You know how I told you mama isn't feeling too good?"

"Yes, mommy. I have to be good for her. I promise to be good." Sofia smiled up at her mother and clasped her hands together. Arizona never could resist those puppy dogs eyes her daughter used so well.

"I know you will, baby. I was thinking that maybe when we get home, you could go to your room and make mama an extra special picture to make her feel better? What do you say?" the bloke questioned the miniature brunette standing next to her. She wanted her girlfriend to be able to sleep as long as possible, and their daughter was hardly the kind of person to allow that to happen. A noisy child in general, Arizona knew she needed to occupy her with something when they got home.

"Can I use glitter? And lots of colours, mommy?" Sofia smiled.

"Only if you promise to be careful with it?" Arizona squinted her eyes as she remembered back to the last time her daughter used glitter in her bedroom. She had all but painted the walls with it.

"I promise. I'll be extra careful."

"Well, okay then. That's settled. Now, should we buy mama some donuts?" the blonde gave a dimpled smile.

"Yes Yes Yes. Mommy, can we buy mama some flowers too?" Sofia questioned as she excitedly jumped up and down.

"Sure, which ones, baby girl?" Arizona liked to let her daughter have some input when it came to buying Callie presents. She felt it made her daughter feel independent. After everything the tiny brunette had been through, she wanted her to feel included within their relationship. She wanted her to know that her input was just as important. She hadn't had the chance to voice her opinion when it came to the custody battle, or her mother's divorce, or who she wanted to spend more time with. When the couple had gotten back together, Arizona had insisted that Sofia have more of a role in their relationship, however small.

"Hmm, her favourite." her daughter scratched her chin. She was becoming more and more like her other mother every day.

"And which are her favourite, Sof?" the blonde furrowed her brow.

"Roses, Mommy! The ones that are just like her! " her daughter exclaimed. "I remember what you said. It made me feel happy."

The blonde had no idea what her daughter was talking about. "W-What did I say, Sof?"

"You said that mama was just like a beautiful rose. Remember?" her daughter had the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh, I do. I remember." Arizona couldn't help but smile. She thought back to when her and Callie were in the kitchen, the day after the hot, hot sex. She had pulled a rose out of the vase by the kitchen window and told Callie she was just like a beautiful rose. Sofia obviously overheard the conversation.

"Well then, we seem have everything. Should we head home and see mama?" the blonde leant down and cuddled her daughter. Squeezing her a little tighter than normal. She felt she needed to. Their lives where getting better and Arizona had grown more and more appreciative of it every morning when she woke up.

"Yes, but mommy? You are hugging me too tight." Sofia was clearly struggling with her emotions.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you sad?" genuine concern washed over the blondes face.

"B-Because, the last time mama hugged me too tight, she left, with penny. And I missed them both. Everyone cried. I didn't like it." Sofia's face showed every emotion.

"Oh, baby girl. That's not going to happen again. I was just hugging you to show how much I love you. The tighter I squeeze, the more I love you. Mama is at home waiting for us." the blonde gave a sad smile. Her heart broke for her daughter. She had dismissed the face that Sofia had claimed she missed penny. She was irrelevant, and no longer a part of their lives, but she felt terrible right now. However much she wanted Penny to not be in their lives, she knew that Sofia had become very fond of the red head.

"Promise?" her daughter looked up to her with sad eyes.

"I promise, baby girl. Now let's get home to mama so you can make that awesome picture. Yeah?"

"Yup!" the tiny brunette nodded her head.

* * *

Arizona and sofia pulled up in the drive way. Helping her daughter get out of her seat, Arizona made her way around to the other side of the car to grab the groceries. She wanted Callie to feel better soon. She hated seeing her girlfriend the way she was.

"Remember, Sof. We have to be extra quiet, and tip toe in. Mama will be sleeping because she doesn't feel so great." Arizona bent down to speak to her daughter.

"Sshh, mommy. You will wake mama up." sofia placed a finger over her mother's lips.

Smiling, the blonde tilted her head to the side and signalled for them both to head inside. Quietly opening the door, she gripped the grocery bags tightly, not wanting them to make a sound. Glancing over into the living room, she smiled as she watched the brunette peacefully sleep. Quickly placing the bags on the counter, she moved over to the fireplace and put some more logs on to burn. The fire was dwindling, and she didn't want her sick girlfriend to wake up cold.

Sofia had already kept her promise and made her way straight down the hall and into her bedroom. Arizona smiled as she heard her daughter humming along to a song, while the older brunettes snored on the couch in front of her.

Chopping up her vegetables and her chicken, she placed it all into a pan before moving it over to the stove. She knew Callie would eventually feel hungry, and her chicken soup was the perfect remedy. Eyes watering slightly from the onion and leek, Arizona moved towards the kitchen sink to wash her hands. _Damn onions get me every time._

Hearing movement behind her, she looked over towards the couch where her girlfriend was currently crashing. Legs sprawled out, with one hooked over the back of the couch, she admired the view. She loved Callie with every piece of her, but she loved ill Callie even more. The brunette was always explaining how 'badass' she was, but right now, she was extremely vulnerable. Smirking to herself, the blonde moved towards the living room and stared at the view before her. Dark damp tresses stuck to the brunettes face as she slept with her face, facing inward towards the back of the couch. It was clear that her girlfriend was running a slight temperature. A wisp of dark hair blew up into the air every time the brunette breathed in and out.

She looked comfortable, but Arizona felt she needed to do more. She didn't want to wake her girlfriend and ask her what she needed, but she had noticed her red polished toes poking out of the blanket and figured that she wasn't quite covered properly. Removing the blanket currently covering the sleeping form of Callie, she swapped it for a thicker, longer one. Pulling it down over her feet, as well as up to her chin, and covering tanned arms, she felt her girlfriend begin to stir. Standing frozen, the blonde waited for her girlfriend to settle again before moving away.

Making her way down the hall way, Arizona checked in on their daughter. "Hey, big girl. You doing okay? Need any help?"

Sofia simply rolled her eyes. "No, mommy. I'm okay. I can do this by myself. I'm a big girl now."

"Well, okay then. I wouldn't want to be in the way." Arizona smiled before heading down to their bedroom and changing into something more comfortable.

Making her way back into the kitchen, she checked on her soup before putting the rest of the groceries away. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle of white wine and poured herself a large one into her glass.

After sitting for some time, the blonde had barely touched her wine, allowing it to leave a ring around the base. She sat back on the stool she was occupying and thought about the sleeping beauty in front of her. Callie never got sick. Like ever. But now, here she was, ill and sleeping the day away. Arizona couldn't help the guilt that rose throughout her body. She felt like it was partially her fault. If the brunette ever got sick, she would work through it. Soldier on. She wouldn't stay home after calling into work sick, but today, she had.

 _This is my fault. All the stress I've caused lately had finally taken its toll on that beautiful body._ Arizona tried not to feel guilty, but the more she thought about it, the more it washed over her. The divorce, the back and forth with sofia, the court case, the verdict, the attack. It all made Arizona feel the need to wrap her girlfriend up in her arms and apologise profusely. She knew she didn't have to, but she felt the need to.

Climbing down from the stool at the kitchen counter, Arizona made her way over to the sleeping brunette. As if by command, the brunette opened her eyes and glanced up at her. "Hey, you know, you thinking very loudly."

"Oh? Not as loudly as when you snore." Arizona exclaimed.

"I do not snore." Callie buried her face in the cushion she had spent the last 12 plus hours sleeping on. "My head really hurts. Make it go away please."

"Oh, Calliope, I wish I could. I hate when you are sick, and it's all my fault." Arizona sat in the small space where her girlfriend had curled up into the foetal position.

"What? Why is it your fault. Did you sneeze on me? NO!" the brunette laughed. Feeling the pain sear between her eyes, she quickly stopped her laughing. "Ow!"

"Hey, rest up, okay?" the blonde furrowed her brow at her girlfriends reaction. "You need to get yourself even just a little better. I hate seeing you ill. Makes me all sad and miserable."

"Oh, it does? Thats just because while I'm not well, it means you don't get sexy time." Callie flashed her million dollar smile.

"While that is very very true, it is not what I meant. I-I just feel like its all my fault. Callie, you are never sick. Ever. Yet here you are, feeling like crap." Arizona sighed. "Is this because of everything I've put you through lately? The attack and the breakup?"

"What? No! Don't ever think that. People get sick, Arizona. All the time. I'm no different. Yeah, I usually work through it, but eventually, you just have to take some days off to fully recuperate." Callie took a hold of the blondes hand. "W-What is that smell? It smells delicious."

"Oh, that's just some soup I'm making for you." the blonde smiled. "Did you want some bread with it?"

"You cooked? What did you make? It smells amazing!" Callie's taste buds where currently in overdrive.

"I made you chicken soup. My moms recipe. Its amazing, if I've gotten it right." the blonde gave her girlfriend an uncertain smile.

"I know it will be. You have made it for me. That means so much." Callie smiled. "You have been working all day. The last thing you need is to come home and have to cook me food. Although, I'm always open to that." both women laughed.

"Lets wait and see if that is still your answer once you've tasted it." Arizona winked at her girlfriend before moving into the kitchen.

Grabbing two soup bowls and some thick cut bread, Arizona made her way over to the couch and snuggled down with her girlfriend. Sofia was still busy working on her masterpiece down the hall, and refused to come out for food until she was finished.

Sitting with the brunette as the open fire blazed in front of them, Arizona felt relaxed. The taller woman may of looked like she had been through it, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her red nose made the blonde giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Oh, nothing. I was just checking you out. Your poor nose. Does it hurt?" the blonde placed her soup bowl down on the coffee table and turned in her seat to face Callie.

"Yeah, a little." the brunettes voice broke as the pain reared it's head in her throat again. "I just want to sleep, but this soup, oh my god, it's so good."

"Right well finish it off, and I'll tuck you back in. You want to go to bed?" Arizona rubbed her thumb along the brunettes cheek.

"No." Callie shook her head, her mouth full of soup. Taking a gulp the brunette smiled, "I could use a hot bath though."

"Okay. Your wish is my command." the blonde stood and made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. Turning the taps attached to their huge tub, she grabbed some bubble bath and muscle soak and began pouring. The smell instantly attacking her senses. Checking Callie had everything she needed for her bath, the blonde made her way back down the hall. Stopping at the entrance to the open plan space, she watched as her daughter and her girlfriend interacted with each other.

Callie sat on the couch groaning. Her energy levels hitting zero, she didn't have the strength to move. A smile instantly spreading across her face, she could here her daughter skipping down the hall.

"Mama, you're awake. I missed you!" Sofia jumped on the couch and threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"I missed you too, Mija. Did you have fun at school?" Callie squeezed her daughter tightly against her aching body.

"I did. I worked really hard." Sofia winked.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Her daughter was so much older than her age, and although at times, it was frustrating, she loved how together and with it her daughter was. She didn't miss a trick. She reminded the older brunette of herself when she was younger.

"Oh, you did? Well, that deserves more cuddles. Don't you think?" the brunette mustered up a little energy and began tickling her daughter.

"Mama, NO! Please, Please Stop!" Sofia giggled and thrashed her body around.

"Hey, you two. Having fun?" Arizona came up behind the couch. "Baby, your bath is almost ready."

"Thanks." Callie stilled her movements and gave her girlfriend a smile.

"Um, Sof? Don't you have something for mama?" the blonde questioned her daughter.

"Oh, right." Sofia smiled and ran off down the hall way. Running back from her bedroom, the tiny brunette poked her head around the door frame. "Psst."

Arizona turned to see her daughter motioning for her to 'come here'. Laughing, the blonde moved closer to her daughter. "Mommy, can I give mama the flowers too?"

"Of course you can." the blonde handed the roses they had picked out together to her daughter, and watched as the smile grew on the little girls face. "They're beautiful, Mommy. Just like you and mama."

Arizona melted. She had never heard her daughter say such a thing and it truly warmed her heart. She watched as the miniature Callie made her way over to her mother. "Mama, I made you this picture." Sofia stood with her hand held out, grasping the picture, while holding the flowers behind her back.

"You did? Sof, its the best." Calle flashed the biggest smile she could manage.

"And we got you these flowers that look like you. Roses, Mama." her daughter handed the flowers over.

The brunette closed her eyes at her daughters words. Trying her hardest to hold back the tears she felt forming, she cleared her throat. "Wow, they are beautiful." She glanced back into the kitchen to see Arizona watching. Callie gave her girlfriend a sad smile before mouthing the words 'Thank You'. The blonde simply smiled and nodded before leaving the room to check on Callie's bath.

* * *

Arizona had cleaned up a little while her girlfriend took a relaxing bath. Although Callie had tried to convince her to join her, the blonde had refused and had gone off to take care of Sofia and get her ready for bed. She wanted nothing more than to join her girlfriend, but she wanted Callie to have some time to herself, and hopefully, she would be feeling better much sooner.

Fixing up the couch from the day long battering it had received, Arizona settled down, with a glass of white wine in her hand. She loved this. Being here, with both of her girls. The past few weeks had been good. Better than they had been in a long time, and she felt that everything was finally getting back to how it should be, how it always should of been. If she could erase the last two years of her life, she would, in a heartbeat, but at the same time, she knew it had only made them stronger, and right now, this was how it was supposed to be.

"Hey, that was amazing. Well, it could of been better, but you bailed on me." Callie brought the blonde out of her thoughts as she made her way into the living room and flopped down beside her. "Hey, you are sitting on my bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. The last time I checked, this is where I'm supposed to sit." Arizona smiled as she took her girlfriends tanned hand in her own. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, actually. Much better. I don't seem to be aching as much." the brunette smiled. "Thank you for looking after me when you got home. You didn't have to do that."

"Um, I kind of did." Arizona furrowed her brow.

"You didn't. You had been working all day, and the last thing you needed was to come home to me, being all sick and miserable." Callie laughed.

"Sure I did. Thats what I'm here for, Calliope. I'm here to look after you when you're sick. Its part of my job." Arizona stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, it is? Well then, what else is part of your job when I'm sick?" Callie smirked and threw her girlfriend a smirk.

"Not that! Callie, you are sick. You need to get better, and I don't really care too much for catching whatever you have. I have sick children to look after." the blonde shook her head.

"Oh, yeah well one of _your_ sick children, made _me_ sick. Remember?" the brunette laughed. Arizona gave her a stare, one which said she wouldn't budge. "Okay, Fiinnee." Callie rolled her eyes. "Will you at least stay with me for a while and watch some crappy tv and cuddle me?"

"I'd love to. Come here" Arizona rested her back against the arm of the couch and pulled the brunette back in-between her legs. Callie's back, now flush with Arizona's front, "We haven't sat like this in a some time. I love sitting with you like this."

"Like what?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Like this, moulded together. It makes me feel safe and comfortable." Arizona began running her fingers through the brunettes hair, occasionally lightly grazing her scalp with her fingernails. "I love you."

Callie turned her head a little so she could get a better look at the blonde. Placing her hand on Arizona's right thigh, she began gently running her fingers up and down. "I love you, too. And I hope you will always feel safe with me. I will always protect you, Arizona." the brunette smiled before turning back to the tv.

 _God this woman is amazing._ Callie was feeling the love right now. She knew exactly what Arizona meant, it was how she also felt. Everything was so right at the moment. If she didn't think about everything they had gone through, she would think they had been happy, since the night she was kissed in that dirty bathroom bar. Problem was, a tonne of shit had happened since they'd gotten together all those years ago, and no matter how much either woman tried, neither could forget their past. "Remember, Baby. Scars are badass."

Arizona wasn't quite sure where that statement had come from, but she knew Callie's mind was working overtime right now, so she gently squeezed her shoulder to acknowledge what her girlfriend had just said.

 _Scars definitely are badass, and I have enough of them to last a goddamn life time…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Again, I look forward to hearing from you all. Cheers for any new follows/favourites. Means a lot.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the patience guys. Here is Chapter 27. I hope you enjoy the read. As always, thanks for all the new follows and favourites. Reviews are welcome. They keep me going.**

* * *

Chapter 27:

* * *

Arizona stepped out of the elevator and onto the ground floor. Having spoken with the chief, the blonde was feeling pretty good right now. Miranda Bailey hadn't gone into too much detail when she had called Arizona into her office a little over 30 minutes ago, but the blonde surgeon knew that what they had spoken about was going to be exciting, and huge for the hospital.

Bailey had explained to the blonde that she would need to get another surgeon in to assist in the procedure, it was rare, like only been performed twice in the world rare. Arizona understood the situation the smaller woman was in, and asked that she be updated once a suitable surgeon had been found.

Now, she was making her way out to the front entrance to meet the beautiful brunette in her life. Her ex wife, but her current girlfriend. The mother of her daughter. The only person who ever truly got her, and the only person she couldn't live without.

"Hey, pretty lady. Can I buy you a drink?" Arizona crept up behind the Ortho surgeon and wrapped her arms around a tanned toned waist.

"Oh, it depends." Callie shrugged. "Do you say that to all the ladies?" the brunette turned around in her girlfriends arms whilst flashing her megawatt smile.

"Oh, no!" Arizona shook her head. "Only my lady." Moving in closer, moulding their bodies together, the blonde pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriends lips.

Callie moaned as she felt the soft pink lips caress her own, before feeling the blonde bite down gently on a plump red bottom lip. "Oh, well then, in that case, lead the way, beautiful."

Lacing their fingers together, the couple made their way down the street. Arizona smiled as she took in the sight of the evening sun against the brunettes facial features. She loved this. She loved how easily they'd eventually fallen back into their usual routine. She loved that they had managed to work things out, and they were once again, living as a family. It was all Arizona had ever wanted, and although at one point, her actions may of suggested otherwise, she knew this was where she wanted and needed to be.

Almost shuddering as she thought back to that stormy night a few years back, Callie sensed the change in her girlfriends demeanour. Feeling the blondes hand tighten, Callie stopped to face her girlfriend.

"You okay? We don't have to go into Joe's if you don't feel up to it." the brunette wondered if the sudden change in Arizona was down to her attack at Joe's. They hadn't been back in there since.

"W-What? No. I'm fine. I was just thinking. I'm sorry." Arizona gave her girlfriend a smile as she pulled them into the bar. "Come on, let's go."

"Um, okay." Callie made a mental note to speak to Arizona later on about how she was feeling. Something was on the blondes mind, and she didn't want to let it sit and fester for too long. She wanted to talk to her girlfriend and help her work through anything she may be struggling with, if there were any problems.

Callie knew that her girlfriend was strong, she knew that she coped better with things since the plane crash. Once she had realised she was still the same person, minus a leg, the blonde had seemed to get herself back to normal, or so Callie thought. It wasn't until that night, that night that their marriage, and their lives changed forever. The night her then wife, gave herself to another woman, in an on call room, while a storm raged on outside.

It had been some time since the brunette had really thought about the fact her wife had cheated on her. She had forgiven her, completely, but that didn't mean it didn't turn her stomach whenever it crossed her mind. Callie felt that the blame partially lay with her, only very slightly, and she knew that that night had happened because of how Arizona had felt about herself, and how the other blonde had made her feel.

Callie had managed to surprise herself that night that she asked Arizona to come home. She hadn't expected to ever forgive her wife, but she had, and now, things were good. Everything that had happened in between didn't matter. It didn't matter because they were strong, possibly as strong as ever, and she wanted Arizona to know that if she would be there, no matter what. So the fact that something was apparently playing on her girlfriends mind, left the brunette feeling a little uneasy.

"Hey, earth to Calliope?" Arizona waved her hand in front of the brunettes face.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." Callie gave a small smile.

"So, I was asking if you wanted something to drink?" the blonde furrowed her brow.

"Oh, yeah. A rum and coke, and a tequila sounds good." the brunette turned and faced the bar.

"Tequila? Really? Callie, is something bothering you? " Arizona knew her girlfriend didn't drink the harder stuff much anymore, but when she did, there was a reason for it.

"I'm good, can we sit?" Callie asked.

"Sure, let me grab our drinks. I have something I want to talk to you about." the blonde smiled before turning to Joe and requesting their order.

Callie's heart dropped into her stomach. _Oh god. What does she want to talk about. I knew something was wrong. She's breaking up with me, again! No, wait, why would she be breaking up with me? We've been doing so well. Cut it out, Torres. Let the woman speak._

Arizona sensed her girlfriends uncertainty. Unsure of what was wrong with her, she shrugged as she thanked Joe for their drinks and made her way over to the table at the back of the bar. The blonde watched as Callie rubbed her hands on her thighs, her girlfriend was nervous, but why? "Hey, whats wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just, um, what did you want to talk about?" Callie dropped her gaze to her drink. Staring into the glass like it somehow had all of the answers, she sighed.

"Oh, well Bailey called me to her office today. She has some great news." Arizona gave the brunette a dimpled smile.

"Um, okay?" Callie furrowed her brow. _What the hell is wrong with me? She has good news, and I act like the world is about to end?_ The brunette let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Confusion washed over the face of the blonde.

"Oh, I thought something bad had happened. I thought you were breaking up with me or something." Callie continued to laugh to herself as she took a large gulp of her rum and coke.

"What? Why would I be breaking up with you, Calliope?" Arizona's confusion had just deepened.

"I-I don't know. You tensed up when we were outside, and I guess I just freaked out some." the brunette shrugged.

"No." Arizona shook her head. "I didn't tense up. I was just thinking about stuff in general and then something crossed my mind, and it made me feel crap. But really, we are good. We are great. We are perfect."

"Okay." Callie flashed her megawatt smile. "So, this news? Care to share?"

"Oh yeah, right. So I have this huge surgery coming up. Rare, very rare, Callie. Bailey told me today. I have been requested by a child's parents to perform a surgery that has only been performed twice, in the world." Arizona laughed.

"What? Thats amazing. Really amazing. I'm so happy for you." Callie leant forward and pressed a kiss to the soft pink lips of her girlfriend.

"It is. So, Bailey is looking and asking around for one of the best to assist me. She will be in touch when she has found the perfect person." Arizona laced her fingers through the bronzed hand in front of her.

"Thats awesome. Did she say when the surgery would be? I so have to make sure i'm available to watch. I'll cancel any surgeries I have." Callie suddenly felt extremely excited for Arizona.

"Nope, no idea when it will be yet. I guess Bailey wants to find the best, so whenever she has found what she is looking for. Plus, we need time to prepare, practice, and make sure everything is going to run smoothly. I'm so excited, Calliope." Arizona bounced up and down on her seat.

"I'm happy for you, I really am." Callie squeezed the blondes hand a little tighter.

Both women sat in silence, no words needed. Callie threw her shot back down her throat, before heading over to the bar. Noticing the bar was getting much more busy, the brunette glanced around for anyone the couple may know. Spotting Meredith and Alex, she motioned for them to come over.

"What can I get you guys? Mer, how about a shot?" the brunette smiled and her friends.

"Sure, whats the occasion?" Meredith furrowed her brow.

"Oh, I'll let Arizona tell you. Alex?" Callie switched her eyes to the dark haired man standing with Meredith.

"Beer, Torres. Thanks." Alex leant against the bar. "Robbins here?"

"Yeah, she's got a table. You two joining us?" Callie questioned before ordering their drinks.

"Sure, why not." Meredith glanced at Alex, before making their way over to the table.

"Hey, guys. Alex I need to speak with you." Arizona moved over to sit next to the brunette and make room for their guests.

"Sure, what is it?" Karev furrowed his brow. "You're not leaving are you?"

"No. Bailey pulled me into her office today. She has an awesome, super rare surgery for me. I'm going to need you to dedicate your time to it, and scrub in with me. Just waiting on Bailey to find another surgeon." the blonde smiled at her colleague.

"Why can't we just do it ourselves? Why do we need some other surgeon, who is probably going to come in acting all high and mighty? Someone who is going to be a right ass?" Alex questioned.

"Alex, when I say rare, I mean _rare._ Its been performed twice. We are kind of going to want some help. Who knows, the surgeon Bailey picks may of performed this surgery before." Arizona stated.

"Sure, but they better not get in my way. I have no time for assholes." Karev shrugged as he sipped on his beer.

"Oh, really? Pretty sure thats not what you were saying a couple of years back when you were working with Dr Butthole." the blonde laughed as Meredith gave her a high five.

"Okay, okay. Count me in." Alex rolled his eyes.

* * *

Callie stumbled through the front door. Having spent the last five minutes rummaging through her purse for her keys, she quickly dragged the blonde in behind her.

Sly comments throughout the night at Joe's had left both women feeling a little flustered and more than hot under the collar, amongst other places. Slamming the door behind her, she turned to head straight to the bedroom but was stopped by the blonde. Pushed back, Callie felt her back connect with the cold hardwood door. Staring into the cerulean pools before her, she felt a hot moisture pool between her legs. "Arizo-" Callie was quickly cut off.

Pink lips crushed into her own with so much want and need, she felt she couldn't breathe. "No, Calliope." the blonde gasped. "No more talking."

Arizona tugged at the hem of the brunettes top, swiftly pulling it up and over her head. Dark blue pools glanced at the tanned body before her, and her breath hitched. "You are so fucking hot, Callie" the blonde moaned as she ran her tongue along a strong jawline whilst removing the offending garment covering bronzed peaks. "So hot."

The blonde could barely think as she tugged on her girlfriends earlobe. Strong hands running up her back, Arizona felt herself quickly losing control. "Calliope, I want you so much." The blonde surgeon loved the brunettes hands, she loved how safe she felt in them, and the things they could do to her body. The slightest touch and she was almost a pool on the floor.

Callie dropped her hands down to the blondes waist and ran a finger underneath the waistband of her pants. Feeling her girlfriend shudder, she smiled into another kiss. Unbuttoning Arizona's pants, she pushed them past her beautiful toned thighs, making sure she took her panties with them.

"Oh! Well you aren't wasting any time." the blonde smiled as she felt the cold air connect with her body. Stepping out of her pants and underwear, she kicked them across the room and pushed her body into the brunette. Hearing the brunette moan as she pushed her hips into her, Arizona felt her centre heat and throb.

Swiftly pulling down Callie's black form fitting pants, her mouth was quite literally watering at the sight in front of her. "No underwear?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Easier access for you." Callie winked. Pulling the blonde back into her, having removed her pants, they crushed their lips together, tongues roaming to gain access to each others mouths. Biting down on the brunettes lip left her moaning into Arizona's mouth. Dropping her hand, she ran it up a toned dark thigh. Instantly feeling the heat emanating from her girlfriends centre.

"Jesus, how did you get so freaking wet?" Arizona's hand suddenly coated in slick juices.

"Well, when you whisper things like that to me in a bar, it's kind of hard not to be." Callie groaned as the blonde ran two fingers through her drenched folds.

"Mm, maybe I should say such things to you more often if this is the reaction I'm going to get." Arizona gently rubbed at the brunettes clit.

"A-Arizona, please, don't tease." Callie pushed her hips forward to meet the palm of her girlfriend's hand. "Fuck me!"

"Mmmm, gladly, Calliope." Arizona pulled the brunette as close as possible to her, and secured her left arm around Callie's neck.

Callie ran both hands through blonde curls before gripping at the back of her head. Feeling Arizona enter her, she dug in her nails and moaned. She knew Arizona was close herself, she could feel her pushing into her own hand.

Weaving her own tanned hand down between their bodies, Callie felt her girlfriends arousal almost dripping from her centre. "Fuck, Arizona." Callie ran her fingers through her girlfriend soaked centre before entering her with two fingers. Arizona shuddered and gasped at the feel of bronzed fingers entering her so quickly. "Ca-Callie, shit!"

Both women quickly found a rhythm and before Callie knew what was happening, Arizona had pulled out, only to enter her again, this time with three fingers. Feeling her girlfriend filling her so fully and deeply almost sent the brunette over the edge.

Rocking against each other and thrusting hard, the two women quickly felt each others walls tighten. Knowing that only the slightest of touches to each others clit would send them both into ecstasy, they done as their bodies wished and before either woman could say anything, their orgasms hit, together.

They came hard. Harder than they had in some time, and as they rode out the last of their orgasms, both women slowly slid to the floor.

"Fuck, Callie." Arizona couldn't get out much else. Her head was spinning, her sight had darkened and she couldn't feel her body.

"I know, right." Callie panted. "It's a good job Sofia is with Maggie. I don't think the sitter would of been too pleased if we walked in and done that in front of her." Both women laughed, sat back against the living room wall, and held onto each other.

Turning her head slightly, Callie looked into the dark blue pools staring back at her. "I love you, Arizona."

Arizona smiled as she looked into her girlfriends dark chocolate eyes. "I love you, too."

* * *

Almost a week had passed since Arizona had spoken with Miranda Bailey. The Chief had told her she had found two different surgeons she would be willing to give privileges to in her hospital, but that she hadn't decided which of the two just yet. The blonde had asked the smaller woman if she wanted any input from her regarding the potential surgeons, but Miranda had explained how it wouldn't be necessary.

"Hey, beautiful lady." Arizona stepped inside of the attending's lounge, to find her girlfriend sitting down to eat her lunch.

"Oh, hey. I missed you." Callie stood to give the blonde a soft kiss. "You had already left this morning."

"I did. I have a lot of preparation to do for this surgery, if we ever get it done." Arizona flopped down in the chair beside her girlfriend before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Slapping her hand away, Callie faked a shocked look. "You don't even like sandwiches."

"I told you. I like the girl who has the sandwiches. Besides, I'm starved." The blonde pouted.

"Hey, you didn't bring any lunch? Baby, you have to eat. Have mine." Callie pushed her lunch over the table.

"No, I'm good. I'll head down the cafeteria in a few minutes. I just want to sit here with you for now." Arizona scooted closer to her girlfriend.

"So what did you mean about ever getting this rare surgery done?" The brunette questioned. "Has Bailey changed her mind about it being performed at Grey Sloan?"

"No, she just doesn't want me to have any input on the selection of the surgeon. She can't decide between the two, but when I offer to help, I get shot down." The blonde shrugged and sat back in her seat.

"Oh, Arizona, you know how the Chief can be. She likes to do it her way. Once she has her mind set on something, theres no backing down." The Ortho surgeon gave her girlfriend a sad smile. "She will have decided soon, and before you know it, you will be in that OR and I will be in the gallery watching my wif- um, girlfriend, be amazing and awesome like she always is." Callie quickly cleared her throat. "Do you want me to see if I can get anything out of her?"

Arizona stood, she knew Callie would be feeling awkward right now after her choice of words, and although it left the blonde feeling amazing, she didn't want the awkwardness right now. "No, its okay." She rubbed the back of Callie's hand before moving away from the table. "I'm going to grab some food." The blonde moved towards the door, turning the handle, she stepped half way out into the corridor. Turning back, she smiled at the brunette. "Your wife, huh?"

Before Callie could even respond, the blonde had left, and all that remained where her words, lingering in the air as well as in Callie's ears. _Shit, what have I just said. Torres, you can really be a fucking idiot at times. Your wife? Seriously, your wife? You have only been back together for, well, not very long. What, a year? Asshole._

Callie instantly thought about chasing after her girlfriend, but what was the point? She would only ramble on and possibly make things worse. At the same time, she couldn't help but wonder if she had just scared Arizona off. They were doing so well, but now what? Would the blonde distance herself?

The brunette decided to leave things for now. Just wait and see how it played out by the end of the day. If Arizona didn't return home, she would know she had royally fucked up. Callie was startled out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed in her scrubs pocket.

 _Well? -A xx_

 _Well what? -C XO_

 _You know what. -A xx_

 _I don't. I guess you will have to enlighten me. -C XO_

 _Nope. I'll leave you to think about it. Catch you later. -A xx_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just slipped out. -C XO_

 _Oh! Okay then. -A xx_

 _I love you. -C XO_

Callie waited for a few minutes, but after getting no instant reply, her stomach dropped. _It slipped out? Seriously, Torres? Man up, woman._ Running her fingers through her hair, the brunette stood, straightened out her lab coat and tossed her lunch in the trash can. Suddenly, she was no longer hungry. After everything they had gone through, Callie didn't think she could fall so hard for the woman she had already spent so much time in a relationship with. A marriage even, and a child, it was messed up, but it worked. She wanted nothing more than to call Arizona her wife again, but she knew it was too soon. Did the blonde even want another marriage? Whether it was with the same woman as before or not, maybe she didn't.

 _I know you do. -A xx_

Looking down at the screen flashing in her hand, the brunette felt a slight sense of relief. _Oh thank god, she didn't leave me hanging. Wait, she didn't say it back. She didn't say she loves me back. Fuck!_

Callie needed to get back to work, it was the only thing to keep herself from going crazy. Thankfully, she received a page. "Yes, broken bones." The Ortho surgeon made her way down the corridor and down to the ER in record time. She knew she needed to speak to her girlfriend, but it could wait right now. She had patients to see, and she needed time to think. She had no idea how she was going to explain herself, so right now, a little extra time was good.

* * *

Arizona had received a page whilst she was changing into her street clothes. She had finished her shift for the day and wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in a hot bath. It had been a strange day. She hadn't in a million years expected Callie to say what she did, but she had, and now she couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't know how to feel about it, but she wanted to speak to Callie. That would have to wait though, since the brunette had messaged her around an hour ago to say she would be late home. An emergency surgery had prevented the women from speaking about what was going on, and right now, Arizona's mind was going into overdrive.

Leaving the locker room, she hit the button to go up in the elevator. Chief Bailey was waiting for her and she wanted to hear her out before she left for the day. She wasn't expecting the smaller woman to of made a decision on the new surgeon yet, but she could hope. Stepping out of the elevator, she headed down the corridor to the chief's office and knocked lightly on the already open door.

"Robbins, come on in." Bailey called from behind her enormous oak desk.

"Thanks, Chief. You wanted to see me?" Arizona sat down.

"I did. I have the ideal surgeon." Miranda smiled at her colleague. "They are perfect. Clever, smart, innovative, and I know this is the surgeon that _must_ join you for your surgery." the smaller woman looked down at a paper on her desk.

"Um, okay?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "They must be good. You never build someone up like that. You are not one for promoting outside surgeons, Chief. Maybe they could join us here permanently if they are so good."

Miranda laughed. "That wont be necessary, Robbins. I already have a world class surgeon in you, I don't need another." Shuffling some papers around and gathering them into a pile, the smaller woman cleared her throat. "Now, I still have some contract stuff to finish off, and decide on an exact date, but they have already agreed to the surgery. This is going to be so big for the hospital, Arizona. Really big."

"It is Chief, I'm looking forward to working with whoever you decided on. I know you will of put a lot of thought into it, and I'm sure we wont disappoint you. Now, are you going to give me a name? or do I just wait until they turn up?" Arizona laughed.

"Oh, cool your heels, Robbins. I will get to that in a minute. I'm just checking I have everything here that I need to give to you. Final patient file, newest scans, x rays, all of that." Miranda rolled her eyes behind her thick rimmed glasses. "Seems to all be here. Right, I'm hoping to get this surgery scheduled for next week, will that work for you?"

"Yeah, should do. I'll move some things around and i'll make it work." the blonde stated.

"Okay, great. I'll make sure everything is okay their end, and i'll finalise with you by tomorrow. Sound good?" the smaller woman stood from behind her desk, papers in hand.

"Sure does, Chief. I won't let you down." Arizona stood.

"I know you won't, Robbins. I trust you." Bailey winked before handing over the final papers for the rare surgery Arizona had been desperate to get her hands on for a week.

Ocean blue eyes squinted to check out the name of the surgeon, before suddenly widening. "With all due respect Chief, You can not be fucking serious?"…...

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys. I'll get another update out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the recent reviews, guys. As if I could leave you waiting too long. Chapter 28 is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28:

* * *

Arizona stood in the door of the chiefs office, eyes wide, and a furious look on her face.

"Chief, there is no way I'm doing this surgery. Get another hospital to do it." Arizona spat.

"Dr Robbins, you will watch your tone. This surgery is happening. You will be doing it, and she will be assisting." Bailey straightened herself out. "This is not up for discussion!"

"You're joking, right?" Arizona stood in disbelief.

"No, Robbins. I'm not. Whatever problems you have going on, deal with them. I'm doing this for the benefit of my hospital, and you should understand that." miranda knew exactly how this would go down. She knew this would be the reaction, but she refused to back down.

"Miranda, I do understand why you are doing it, but I thought we were friends. I-I thought this wouldn't even be something you would ever think about." Arizona's voice broke.

Miranda stepped closer to the blonde. "Arizona, this is happening. I refuse to let people's personal issues become a problem for this hospital. Its happened before, more than once, well not again, not on my watch."

"So that's it? You aren't even going to discuss this? I can't believe you have actually done this." the blonde threw her hands up and dropped the papers to the floor before turning and leaving the chiefs office.

Feeling the tears forming, her eyes burned. The thought of even speaking to her girlfriend made her want to throw up. She had never felt so frightened and so worried about anything in her life. Not even her attack. Callie was going to hit the roof, and possibly a person, but she couldn't think about that right now. All she could think about was getting out of the hospital and feeling the cool Seattle air hit her face.

Deciding it wasn't time to go home yet, she made her way across the street and set off for Joe's. She needed tequila, and she needed it fast. Callie would be at home waiting for her by now, but she couldn't force herself to head in the direction of home. A home which probably wouldn't be hers for much longer, not when she told Callie what was going to happen. Feeling the bile rise in her throat, she stopped and took a deep breath, before entering the bar.

Instantly spotting April at the bar, Arizona headed over in her direction. Stepping up to the bar, she ordered four tequilas and tried not to think about the past thirty minutes of her life. She couldn't. If she did, she would cry, and she refused to cry in a freaking bar.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." April moved closer to the blonde and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, fancy that." Arizona snorted.

"Y-You okay?" The red head furrowed her brow.

"Just fucking great, April." the blonde rolled her eyes. Watching the expression chance on her friends face, she instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just, I can't bare this any longer."

"Its okay, Tell me what's wrong? What can't you bare?" April showed genuine concern for her friend.

"The universe laughing at me, trying to destroy me and my relationship with Callie. I can't bare it. Every time we are good, something happens. Its inevitable. All of the fucking time." Arizona shot back her tequila and slammed her glass down.

"Why? Have you two fallen out?" The red head wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going, but she could see how upset and angry her friend was.

"Not yet, but give it a couple of hours and I'll probably be sleeping on your couch. Better get it ready, it will happen." Arizona shot back another tequila.

"Oh, um, please talk to me. What's happened?" April was trying to take the blondes mind of shooting back those last two tequilas. She would only regret it later.

"Lauren fucking Boswell. That's what happened." the blonde could barely say her name.

"Oh, Arizona. We've talked about this. That's all forgotten about. You and Callie are doing great. Don't think about what happened, what you done, what it lead to." April sat the blonde down on the barstool next to her.

"No, she's coming back. Chief freaking Bailey is bringing her back. To do a surgery, with me, April. With me. How the hell am I supposed to tell Callie that?"

"Oh, shit!" it was all April could get out right now.

Arizona's eyes widened "Jeez, it must be bad, April, for you to curse."

"I mean, no, it's going to be fine. I promise. Just tell Callie what has happened, and what Bailey has said. Everything will be fine, Arizona. It has to be." the red head tried to reassure her friend, but even in her own mind, she was having doubts.

"Yeah right, like its going to be fine at all." Arizona took her last two shots, before ordering another three and a white wine.

"Yeah you should probably lay of those shots. How are you supposed to talk to Callie in that state?" April questioned as she watched her friend sway on the bar stool.

"Oh, I'm not going to talk to her about anything tonight. Maybe it would be better if she heard it from the gossip mill at the hospital." the blonde laughed.

"No. No, Arizona. That's a stupid idea. She has to hear it from you. She would feel even worse if she heard it from some nurse who couldn't keep her mouth shut." April shook her head.

"You're right. I'll finish up on my drinks, and then I'll head home." Arizona shot back another tequila.

"Okay, I'll drop you. I have my car, and I've only had orange juice." April smiled. "Hey, you know, maybe you should leave the rest of your drinks. Clear head and all that?"

"Nope. I haven't quite had enough just yet. I'll finish these here, and then I'll go." the blonde nodded towards her friend.

"Okay then." April sat back and quietly watched her friend quite literally drown her sorrows. God she could knock them back when she wanted to.

* * *

Callie had tried calling her girlfriend for over an hour. She knew the blonde had finished her shift some time ago, and now she was growing more and more worried. Picking up her phone, she hit the tab for her contacts.

"Hey, chief. Do you know if Arizona was held back? Surgery or something?" Callie spoke into the phone.

"Um, no Torres. She left a while ago. That's all I know." miranda tried to keep a calm voice. "S-She isn't home yet?"

"No. I'm worried. She is always home on time, or at least always let's me know if she's going to be late." the concern in Callie's voice was evident.

"I'm sure she will be home soon, Torres. She uh, she got some news today about her upcoming surgery so maybe she's busy sorting things out." Miranda tried to end the conversation.

"Oh she did? Awesome. She will be so happy. She's been worrying about it all week. Thanks for finally putting her out of her misery." the brunette laughed.

"Um, it's... Fine?" Bailey wasn't sure what else to say. "You take care, Torres and I'll see you tomorrow." Miranda ended the call.

 _Okay. That's, um, weird. What the hell is going on._

Callie proceeded to send a message to Alex, followed by Meredith, and finally April. She didn't know who to call, the one woman she was trying to get a hold of, seemed to be MIA, and right now, she just wanted someone to tell her everything was okay.

Pulled out of her thoughts, Callie heard a light rasp on her front door. _Oh thank god_. The brunette made her way across the room and flung the door open.

"Arizona, where the hell have you been? Why are you so drunk?" Callie glared at the blonde. Clearly intoxicated, and being propped up by her trauma surgeon friend.

"She has some things on her mind, you two should talk. Maybe not tonight though. I'm not sure you will get a great deal out of her in this state." April passed her friend over to the brunette. "I'm sorry, Callie. I tried to stop her from drinking any more, but you know how she can be."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Kepner. Goodnight." Callie gave the red head a small smile.

Closing the door behind her, she snaked an arm around the blondes waist and guided her into the kitchen. "Whats going on, Arizona?"

"N-Nothing. I just want to sleep." the blonde rested her head against her girlfriends chest. "I really want to sleep."

"Okay, fine. If thats what you want. Come on." Callie guided Arizona down the hall and into their bedroom. "Oh god, I know what this is about."

"You do?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Did you speak to Bailey?"

"I spoke to her a little while ago. Although I'm not sure what that has to do with anything." The brunette changed her girlfriends clothes before settling her into bed.

Arizona simply lay with a confused look on her face. Had Bailey said something? Had she told Callie about the surgery? Why was she being so calm about it. Callie turned out the light and switched on a small lamp before moving over to the doorway. "Arizona, I didn't mean to call you my wife earlier. It just slipped out. I guess I had just forgotten about everything that had happened, and well, I must of gotten carried away." Callie turned to leave but stopped herself. "If this is how you react to such a comment, I truly am sorry. I never meant to make you feel like this. I promise. It wasn't my intention to even say what I did. Maybe i'll just hit the couch tonight. Give you some space."

Before Arizona could reply, the brunette had left the room. Arizona felt an ache in her heart. She knew the next few days where going to be make or break for the couple. She wanted this to work more than anything, but right now, she felt nothing but fear. Fear of how Callie may react, fear of what the next week or so had in store, fear of how Lauren would act when she got to the hospital. Her head hurt, and she needed to sleep off the drink she had consumed. Turning out the lamp, Arizona decided it was probably best not to go after Callie. She didn't want this to all blow up right now. So she lay back, closed her eyes, and refused to let the tears fall.

* * *

Arizona cracked one eye open, glaring at her clock, it was almost 8am. Groaning she turned over, only to find cold sheets, which looked like they hadn't been slept on at all the night before. _Shit._ It was the blondes first thought, quickly followed by the fact that Callie had stuck by her word last night, and actually slept down the hall. _Why can't anything ever go right? Seriously? I need a fucking break from all of this shit. I wonder if my cousin still has his timeshare in Fiji. Now that we could definitely use._

Arizona lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling, like it had all the answers. She quickly figured that it didn't have any, and sat up on the edge of the bed. Grabbing her prosthetic that was resting against the end table, she fixed it to its designated place and stood. Steading herself, she took a breath and made her way out of the bedroom.

Making her way into the kitchen, she found the house to be empty. A sinking feeling had quickly settled in her stomach, and before she done anything else, she made some fresh coffee before grabbing her cell of the counter.

 _I'm sorry about last night. Please don't be mad. It's not what you think. -A xx_

Arizona grabbed a fresh cup of coffee and made her way over to the couch. Seeing the blanket folded neatly with the pillow on top, resting on the arm of the couch, she felt sad. _Why does that woman continue to come between us? I haven't seen her in years and she has done this. Fucking bitch._ Arizona quickly found that her hands had formed into fists at the thought of Lauren Boswell. She couldn't bare to think about her, and the thought of seeing her made her stomach turn. _Ugh, I can't even look at her, how am I supposed to work with her, for a major, super long surgery._ Arizona flopped down on the couch and stared into her cup of coffee. Callie Torres was the only one for her, but how was she supposed to show her that? How could she expect her to be completely fine with the idea of her and Boswell spending hours and hours together discussing the surgery, behind closed doors, after hours, in a coffee shop, a bar, at the hospital? It just wouldn't work. Not because of Callie, but because Arizona wasn't sure she could even manage to be in the same room as the other surgeon. The surgeon who had helped to ruin her marriage, her relationship, her reputation, her life, and her family. Arizona knew the whole break up after the counselling all stemmed from the affair. That was the bulk of the issues, and she couldn't blame her then wife. It was all Arizona's fault. She had openly admitted that.

Just as she thought about how they could possibly overcome this, her body reacted to the fact that Callie could possibly hear from people at work that Dr Lauren Boswell was due in town, tomorrow. _Fuck! I need to get to the hospital now. I need to see Callie. I need to explain everything before this gets way out of hand._ Arizona shot up from the couch, well, as quick as she could, given the circumstances with the damn leg, and quickly changed into whatever she could find.

Throwing on some clean underwear, grey yoga pants, and a lemon vest top, she grabbed her keys off the end table in their bedroom before quickly rushing into the bathroom and brushing her teeth. Heading out of the door, she felt her cell buzz in her pocket. Frozen on the spot, she dreaded the words she was about to read. It was now 9:30am and she knew someone, somewhere, would of enlightened Callie with the whole situation the couple where about to be in.

 _You have to be fucking joking! -CALLIE._

Arizona read the words on the screen, unable to understand exactly what they meant. Did they refer to her previous message that she had sent? Surely not. They wouldn't be so harsh. She had only text her to apologise, and right now, no response would of been better.

 _What? -A xx_

 _You know what!_

 _Is this about last night? -A xx_

 _No, but yes. You felt you couldn't even speak to me and now, I'm hearing this from some nurse? Nice, Arizona. Real nice._

 _No, Callie. Wait, I'm coming to the hospital now. Please wait and speak to me. -A xx_

 _Don't bother._

 _I love you, Calliope. -A xx_

 _Yeah, funny way of showing it when you can't even talk to me. Seriously, don't bother coming by!_

Arizona felt herself begin to hyperventilate. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to continue on her trip to Grey Sloan, or leave it and wait until Callie got home. Would Callie even come home? Would she stay out tonight to avoid the inevitable conversation both women knew would have to happen at some point? No, she had to go. She had to talk to Callie. She couldn't do this via text messaging. She had to do this face to face. Closing the door behind her, she made her way down the steps of the porch and climbed into her car.

Making it to the hospital in record time, but keeping within the speed limit, Arizona shot out of her car and straight through the entrance of Grey Sloan. Bumping into Owen on the way, he stopped her. Mainly due to the fact that she looked so frantic, but also to question why she was here on her day off.

"I-I have to find Callie. I can't stop, Owen. I'm sorry." Arizona panted.

"Woah, Robbins. Take a minute. You are going to do yourself an injury." Owen tried to stop the woman from leaving.

"Owen, I'm quite capable of looking after myself. I'm not the cripple everyone thinks I am." Arizona left the reception area and headed straight for the elevator. Checking her watch, she figured Callie would be taking a break right now. She would either be in the attending's lounge, or in the cafeteria. She knew the brunettes routine better than her girlfriend did.

Deciding to try the attending's lounge first, she hit the button inside the elevator and waited to be taken up. Stepping out into the corridor, Arizona laid eyes on April. "Kepner, have you seen Callie?"

Spinning around, the red head could see her friend was a little distressed. "Hey, slow down. Wheres the fire?"

"I didn't speak to Callie last night and now she has found out from some nurse. I could cry, or scream, or hit someone." Arizona glanced around for the brunette in question.

"She's not here. She's in the cafeteria. She doesn't look too good though, I'm just warning you." April gave her friend a sad smile.

"Well, yeah. Would you look good if you had just found out your ex wife, but current girlfriend was scheduled to spend an immense amount of time with someone she had an affair with not so long ago?" Arizona glared. "No? I didn't think so. I have to find her, April. I can't lose her again."

"You won't, Arizona. Just speak to her. Make her hear you out." April smiled.

"She messaged me before. She told me not to even bother coming here. I had to though. I couldn't sit at home. God knows what she has heard. Someone has probably told her I've already met up with that bitch, and probably that I've already slept with her. It wouldn't surprise me in this place." The blonde snorted.

"You haven't have you?" April gave the blonde a raised eyebrow.

"What? No! God, April. Thanks for the support." Arizona turned and left the nurses station, making her way back to the elevator. Hitting the button for the ground floor, the doors opened before she even had time to think about what she was going to say. It didn't matter what she wanted to say, Callie probably wasn't going to listen to her anyway.

Stepping into the cafeteria, Arizona immediately noticed Callie with her head on a table over towards the back. _Way to go, Robbins. Make your girl feel like shit. You are pretty good at that already._ The blonde stopped in the door way. Thinking about her next move, she noticed all eyes where on her. Giving a dirty look towards the other staff staring at her, she refused to budge.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres!" Arizona yelled across the cafeteria.

Callie's head shot up. Glancing around, she found her girlfriend stood in the entrance to the room. Rolling her eyes, she tried to look away, but she immediately noticed the hurt look on the blondes face. Blue eyes losing their sparkle.

Realising she wasn't going to get an answer, the blonde continued. She didn't care if everyone heard. They were the reason that this situation had arose in the first place. "I love you. You have to know that."

 _Oh god, she isn't really doing this._ Callie put her head in her hands. Never in her life had she felt so embarrassed. She hoped that if she ignored her girlfriend, Arizona would either back off, or she would at least move closer, out of the way of everyone looking and listening. Callie simply shrugged and returned to her coffee cup.

"Y-You called me your wife." Arizona's voice broke. She simply gave the brunette a sad smile. Her heart was racing and her head was pounding. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and she was running on all kinds of emotions right now. Callie's face dropped. Mouth open, and palms sweating, she didn't know where this conversation was going.

"You called me your wife, and although you said you didn't mean it, you were obviously thinking it." The blonde watched as her girlfriend shifted slightly in her seat. "Calliope, I'm so thankful that I ever found you. You have been everything and more that I could of ever hoped for."

Callie motioned for the blonde to come closer. Her face was burning, and she was feeling pretty embarrassed right now. She didn't know what was coming next and the last thing she needed, was a domestic in the middle of the cafeteria.

"No! These people here are all quick enough to judge, and spread all kinds of rumours, so the least _they_ can all do, is hear me out." Arizona glanced around the room, spotting a few embarrassed faces. "Yeah, I thought so." The blonde nodded towards her audience, before looking back in the direction of her girlfriend.

"Every single on of you in this room should know that mine and Callie's relationship has absolutely nothing to do with a single one of you. Spread all the rumours you want, gossip all you want, we are solid, and none of you could say anything to hurt us. Having survived so much shit in the past, we are beyond that." Arizona finally moved a little closer to the brunette. "Yes, Lauren Boswell is coming to this hospital, and yes, she is performing a surgery, with _me,_ but that means nothing. Nothing to me, whatsoever. I'm right where I need to be, with who I need to be with." the blonde maintained eye contact with her girlfriend throughout her whole speech.

Stepping even closer, Arizona felt her heart pounding against her chest. "Marry me, Calliope. Again." The blonde desperately tried to gauge some sort of reaction, but Callie just sat with her mouth open. "You didn't get a proper proposal last time, you were, well, incapacitated. You deserve the world and more, and I want to be the one to give it to you."

Hearing the words leave the blondes lips left Callie feeling light headed. Unsure of where to look, she focused on the cerulean pools in front of her. "Y-You mean that?" the brunette furrowed her brow.

"Of course I do. I want everything with you, Calliope. Everything!" Arizona smiled. "I never should of let you go last time. I never should of done what I did, but it happened, and I can't take that back, as much as I would love nothing more. Callie, you have to believe that I love you. She will be here for a week, and then she will be gone."

Both women were now extremely close. Eyes glared at them from every angle of the room. Arizona decided it would be best to take this conversation elsewhere. It was no longer appropriate for the cafeteria. "Lets leave and go some place else. Please. I really need to speak to you."

Callie nodded in agreement and stood to leave with the blonde. Turning to face Arizona in the middle of the room, Callie pressed her lips to her girlfriends. "Yes, Arizona."

Eyes widening, Arizona thought that answer could mean a number of things. "Yes what?"

"Yes, I will marry you, again. This time will be so much better than the last. No car crashes or premature births. This one, this one will be perfect." Callie flashed her megawatt smile.

After hearing a round of applause, followed by some screaming and cheering, the couple left the cafeteria and made their way up towards their favourite on call room.

Stepping inside, Callie broke the silence first. "Arizona, we have so much to discuss over the next couple of days, but right now, I just want this moment with you."

"You do?" Arizona gave her girlfriend a dimpled smile.

"I do." Callie smiled. "So much is going to happen in the next week or so, but I know we can make it. I know that we can survive the shit we are about to relive."

"I tried to get Bailey to change her mind, but she wouldn't even consider it. She was being a total bitch so I flipped out and left. Instead of coming and speaking to you, I hit Joes. It was wrong of me, I'm sorry. It was totally the wrong way to go about it. I love you, Calliope, and I meant every word I said back there." Arizona sighed.

'

"I know. I know you meant everything you said. I could see it in your eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes." Callie smiled.

"I'm so sorry for how you found out, I didn't mean for it to be that way. I just freaked out. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again, so I chose not to face it. It was a bad move on my part." The blonde pressed her lips gently into the plump red ones in front of her.

"I know. Stop apologising. Although, If I see her, I will smack her, and don't even try to stop me. I never had the opportunity last time, but this time, so help me god." Callie clenched her fists.

"Calliope, please don't go bat shit crazy. It doesn't look good on you." Arizona smiled. "You are too beautiful to be getting into fights."

"I have Avery to fall back on. What does she have? A fucked up face, thats all." Callie laughed to herself.

"Calliope, I love you, and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters. Seriously. Lets stop these silly little arguments. I mean, I know its not a little argument to you, but to me, it is. Its irrelevant. I have no feelings towards Lauren, I can promise you that. Please, lets just be happy." the blonde had a pleading tone to her voice.

"Okay, Lets be happy. We deserve it. We always have. Its time to act, Baby." the brunette smirked. "I cannot wait to marry the woman of my dreams."…...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the recent reviews on this story, guys. Means the world. Chapter 29 is up and the bitch is back. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29:

* * *

Stepping out of her car, she smiled at the sight in front of her, as she thought back to the time she spent here not too many years ago. Lauren Boswell hadn't changed, and the blonde was as eager as always to get this surgery prep under way. She was looking forward to seeing the staff of Grey Sloan Memorial, and having left in a sudden rush last time, she promised herself to catch up them.

She hadn't seen or heard from Arizona Robbins since she left the hospital a few years back, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't desperate to see her. The blonde Peds surgeon had left a mark on her, a mark which left her wondering, many a time, if they could of been something. She didn't know if Arizona was still married, if she had met someone new, if she was single. She had hoped for the latter, but she wasn't here to build a relationship with the woman who's marriage she had potentially ruined, she was here to do her job. She had often found herself bringing up Arizona's number on her contact list, but something had always stopped her. Her conscience maybe?

The blonde guest had never felt any guilt over her sexual relations with Arizona, it wasn't her style, but she was intrigued. She wouldn't say she felt proud of what she had done, but at the time, it had felt right, and Arizona hadn't resisted. She never had been one to regret to anything she had done, it all had meant something at one time, and it had all happened for a reason. Smiling, she grabbed her belongings from the trunk of her car, and made her way across the parking lot.

Stepping inside the hospital, the smell of coffee immediately attached her senses. Figuring a little caffeine boost wouldn't do any harm, she made her way over to the coffee cart. Waiting for her order, she glanced around the ground floor, it seemed so much more busy than the last time she was there. More people rushing about, with so little time to stop and have a minute to themselves.

Sipping on her caffeinated refreshment, Lauren hit the button on the elevator which would take her to her required destination, Miranda Bailey's office. Leaning against the inside of the carriage, she patiently made her way up.

Stepping out of the elevator, the surgeon strolled down the corridor, smiling at the various nurses dotted about. Gaining a couple of odd looks from some recognisable nurses, she shrugged. _Of course they don't like me. I banged one of their attending's while her wife was saving lives._ Boswell let out a small laugh to herself.

"Ah, Chief Bailey? Just the person I was coming to see." Lauren met the smaller woman outside of her office.

"Dr. Boswell." Miranda simply nodded. "Everything okay?"

"Sure. Just arrived. Am I to head up to the paediatrics ward?" The blonde questioned.

"Well, yes. That is where you need to be." Bailey furrowed her brow. She didn't have time for supposed world class surgeons stopping by for a chat. She was a busy woman, and truth be told, she didn't like the woman standing in front of her. Sure, she was a magnificent surgeon, but that didn't mean she had to like her. She had all but ruined her friends life at one point, so right now, the blonde was lucky she was getting any sort of conversation from the smaller woman at all.

"Okay. I didn't know if you wanted to see me before I got to work on the prep?" Lauren smiled at the smaller woman.

"Um, nope. I don't recall anything I need to see you about. Oh, while your here though, maybe you could keep it in your pants?" The smaller woman turned on her heel and left the blonde standing in the corridor, mouth agape, alone.

 _Well, I wasn't expecting that. Seems that word really does travel around here. I must bare that in mind._

* * *

Callie sat in the cafeteria, at a quiet table, out of view. She knew this day would come, and now that it was here, she just wanted to get on with her work, and then go home with her fiancé. The couple hadn't really spoken about the situation since they found out that Lauren Boswell would be returning. They hadn't felt they needed to.

Arizona was happy to know that Callie trusted her, or at least that is what the brunette had told her. She didn't feel she had to explain herself to anyone else either. What happened during that storm, couldn't be taken back. She wanted so much to erase that period of her life, but she couldn't, and in a way, it would follow her around for the rest of her life. She would always be trying to show Callie how it was her that she wants, how she was enough, how she would never leave her again. Even if it was unintentional, she would still find her self doing it.

Catching a glimpse of the brunette, Arizona crossed the short distance between them, and sat down. "Hey, I missed you this morning."

"You did?" Callie flashed the blonde a smile.

"I did. Its always nice when we get to have lunch together. However crappy the food might be." Arizona stared down at her tray and pulled a face.

"Oh, I have a thought. Maybe we could start to batch cook. Then we can bring our own delicious lunches." the brunettes eyes lit up. She always did love cooking. Especially when she had someone to cook for.

"Let's do it. Although, you would have to do the most of it. You know I'm not the best cook. I could pack it and label it though?" The Peds surgeon laughed.

"Hmm, it's a deal. Just no rainbows drawn on the packaging." Callie smirked.

Feigning a shocked look, Arizona placed the palm of her hand over her chest. "Damn you, Calliope Torres."

"I love you." the taller woman smiled. "You can package it however you like, I don't care."

"On one condition?" Arizona squinted.

"Sure, name it!" Callie shrugged as she took a bite of her salad.

"We have to eat lunch, in the on call room, and follow it up with some hot engagement sex." the blonde smiled.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure I could work with that." the brunette felt her centre begin to heat. "It's just such a shame we haven't brought anything from home today. Don't you think."

"Mmm, it is." Arizona continued to give the brunette her sexy squint.

Before either woman could say anything else, they found themselves pushing their chairs back and discarding of their lunch. Taking Callie by the hand, the blonde guided them both out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, hi, Dr Ro-" Lauren caught them both in the corridor as she was about to enter the area they had quickly upped and left.

Arizona simply continued on her journey, ignoring the other woman, and taking the brunettes hand tighter in her own. Callie suddenly felt a wave of nausea. She couldn't bare to hear the woman's name, let alone hear her voice.

Pulling her fiancé into the nearest on call room, Arizona locked the door before pushing the brunette up against it. She sensed the worry and change in Callie's behaviour. Pressing her lips into the plump red of girlfriend, she quickly pulled back. Callie didn't join in. Her eyes glazed over, she didn't seem right. Arizona furrowed her brow. "Hey, whats up?"

"I'm sorry. That just then kind of killed the mood." Callie dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Oh, Calliope. I'm sorry. I wasn't sure she was even at the hospital yet." Arizona brought her hands up to the brunettes face. Running her thumbs over Callie's cheekbones, she gave her a sad smile. "I want you, Callie. I don't care if she's here. Please don't let this come between us while she's here."

"It won't. It, um, just kind of caught me off guard." the brunette leaned into Arizona's touch.

Grabbing the hem of her own scrub top, the blonde pulled it up and over her head. Motioning for Callie to lift up her arms, she quickly removed her scrub top, and guided them over to the bed.

"Arizona, I" Callie shook her head.

"We don't have to do anything, Calliope. I just want to lie with you. I want to hold you. Please let me hold you?" Arizona felt a fear set in her stomach. She knew Callie wouldn't be super okay with the situation, but she didn't expect her to withhold sex.

"O-Okay." the taller woman nodded and slipped into the bed beside the blonde. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as she tried her hardest not to let the tears fall.

Nope. Not possible. Arizona felt the brunettes body shaking next to her. As she wrapped her up in her arms, she pressed a kiss to Callie's head. "Please don't be upset. Talk to me. Tell me what is on your mind."

Callie buried her head into her girlfriends chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Needing to let out all the emotions she had been feeling over the last day or so, she let her body take over and do whatever it needed to do.

"Oh, Callie." Arizona rocked their bodies. "I hate this. I hate how I've made you feel, what I've done to you. It kills me. I really need for you to talk to me. Please."

"I-I just, I can't bare the thought of her-" Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her sobs had lessened and she knew she needed to tell the blonde how she felt "seeing your body."

"Cal-"

"Knowing that she has shared a bed with you, for whatever amount of time, it makes me want to throw up. S-She's touched you. S-She's called out your name, and felt your hands on her body. T-Those hands were only supposed to ever touch me." Callie wasn't angry. She was just letting everything out. Truth be told, they had never really discussed what had happened on that stormy night. Occasionally someone would make a comment, but they'd never sat and discussed what had happened. The brunette knew it wouldn't be ideal when the other woman returned to the hospital, but she never thought it would make her feel like this. She figured if she just avoided her, and let her get on with her job, Lauren would be gone before she knew it. Nothing ever happens like you imagine it though, right? Here she was, sobbing into her fiancé's chest, when they should of been making love.

"Calliope, I need you to look at me, and listen. Please?" the blonde leaned back and waited for her girlfriend to make eye contact. The hurt she saw when she finally did look into chocolate orbs made her shudder.

"That night, that night when I ruined everything we had ever had together, meant absolutely nothing to me. She was, well, an escape. That is the only way I can describe it. I have no other words for it. In that moment of pathetic weakness, I thought it was what I wanted. She was looking at me like I was the only person in the world that mattered. I don't even blame her, I blame myself. I blame myself for being so fucking stupid. I blame myself for losing the most important thing in the world to me, you." Arizona's voice broke. "But I have you back, Calliope, like hell I'm going to lose you ever again. She meant nothing to me. I swear. It wasn't good, it wasn't hot, it wasn't filled with want and need. It was just, it was just sex. Nothing more."

"Did she scream your name, Arizona?" Callie fixed her gaze on the blue eyes in front of her.

"W-What?" the blondes eyes widened. She hadn't expected that reply to her big speech.

"Well, its a simple question. Did she scream your name?" the brunette shrugged.

Arizona sat up and leaned back against the cold wall. Placing her head in her hands, she couldn't believe what her girlfriend was asking. This had never come up before, and although Callie deserved all the answers in the world, she didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Arizona?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." the blonde sighed.

"And did she make you come?" Callie needed these answers. She needed to know something, anything, about that night.

"Callie." Arizona gave the brunette a stern look. "Don't do this. Please."

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself. It is in the past, and that is where it needs to stay. There is no reason to have this conversation. There is no reason to go back and drag this back up. If she wasn't here, you wouldn't be asking these things."

"Please, Arizona. I need to know."

"Yes." the blonde took a hold of Callie's hands. "Yes, she did. Callie, it meant nothing. I promise."

"Okay." the brunette simply stated as she too gripped Arizona's hands. "You enjoyed it. Its natural, I guess."

"Okay?" the blonde frowned.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Yes. If it made you happy at the time, then I guess she was doing a better job than me. You were miserable with me. We both know that."

"Calliope, thats not true. You were great. We had been through so much, and I don't exactly know why I done what I did, but it happened. It happened and I ruined everything. I didn't do it to hurt you, I didn't do it to _feel better._ I just done it." Arizona squeezed the brunettes hand a little tighter. "But don't ever thing that you weren't enough, Callie. You were, you are. You will always be enough, and more."

"I trust you, Arizona. I don't trust her though. This is going to be awful, I know it is, but we have to do this. I guess it will be over soon." Callie stood from the bed and picked up her scrub top from the floor.

"Where are you going?" Arizona shot off the bed. Panic mode had set in.

"Back to work. We have shifts to finish." the brunette smiled as she pulled on her top.

Arizona sighed as her cell phone beeped. "Yeah, sounds like we do." Taking her cell from her pocket, she didn't recognise the number.

 _Coffee? We need to discuss this surgery. Meet you in your office. Lauren X_

"Oh you can't be freaking serious." the blonde snorted as she continued to stare at her phone.

"What?" Callie stepped closer to the blonde and looked down at her phone. Seeing the name on the screen, she needed air. _I can do this. Everything will be fine. She's going to work. That is all._ Straightening herself out, Callie took a hold of Arizona's jaw. "Go. Be awesome." the brunette pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriends cheek before heading over to the door. "I'll see you at home tonight."

* * *

Arizona strolled down the corridor towards her office. She had no desire to hurry things up, or see a certain surgeon any time soon, but she knew sooner or later she would have to. Looking down towards her office, she could see a blonde casually leaning against her door, foot up against the wall, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Rolling her eyes, she continued her short walk and stopped at her office door. "Excuse me."

Lauren stepped aside to allow the blonde access to her office. "I brought you some coffee."

"I can get my own thanks." Arizona made her way over to her desk and removed her lab coat. Hanging it over the back of her chair, she turned to see the other surgeon still standing in the door way.

"Can you hurry up and come in? I'd like to get home sometime soon." she dropped her gaze to the papers in front of her before sitting down and making herself comfortable. Ensuring there was a barrier between the two of them, she felt a little more at ease.

"Nice office. Seems bigger. Did you decorate?" Boswell moved over towards the blonde and ran her finger across the desk in front of her.

"No." Arizona shrugged. She refused to look at the woman standing in front of her. The woman who had ruined everything.

"Hmm. Okay." the other woman moved over to the couch and took a seat. Relaxing into the soft leather, she moaned. "Wow, this is comfortable."

"So here is what I've done so far. I have the OR booked, and I've picked out the other staff I'd like in there with me." the blonde continued to flick through the paper work in front of her.

"With us." Lauren smiled.

"Right. Yeah." the Peds surgeon handed over the paperwork. "That is your copy, if you'd like to take a look at it before we get started this week. Was there anything else you needed right now?"

"You never called. Not once." the blonde sitting on the couch sat forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

Running her hand through golden locks, Arizona sighed. "I'm not doing this. You are here to assist on a surgery. That's all. I have nothing else to say to you." the blonde stood from behind her desk and moved towards the middle of the room.

"If you have everything you need for the time being, I'm going to head out." Arizona turned to face the door. Grabbing a hold of the handle, she felt her stomach drop.

A hot breath now washing over the back of her neck, she froze. "You can't say you never felt it, Arizona. That there was nothing there. We both know that isn't true." Lauren was dangerously close to her, and she didn't like it.

"There was nothing there." the blonde scoffed. "Nothing at all, Lauren."

Taking another step away from the other surgeon, she felt the other blonde behind her again. "I don't know what you are doing right now, who you are with, if you are single, but you know, if you fancy getting together while I'm here, I'm pretty easy to find." Lauren pressed a kiss down on the base of Arizona's neck before stepping around her and opening the door..

 _What the fuck? How can someone be so sure of themselves?_ Arizona shuddered as she wiped at her neck.

Locking the door, she moved over to the couch against the back wall of her office. Sitting down, she swung her legs around and lay back against the arm of the furniture. _Fuck._ Arizona became breathless. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself, the thought of the other woman's lips on her skin left her feeling angry. She had done what she needed to do. She had met with her, gave her the paperwork she required, and she had kept her distance between them. _How fucking dare she come in here, and act like I want anything with her. I fucking hate her._

The blonde needed to leave the hospital. She needed to get outside, she needed air. Grabbing everything she needed from her office, she unlocked her door and made her way out. Checking around the corridor, she quickly headed towards the elevator. Stepping inside, she took out her cell and sent off a quick message.

 _Headed home. See you there. -A xx_

Arizona needed to get home. She needed to feel safe, and surrounded by familiarity. Heading out to her car, she wondered how Callie was going to react. Callie had already told her that she trusted her, but the blonde couldn't help feel a little uncertain of that. She knew in her heart that if the roles were reversed, she would feel the same way. She would trust Callie until, well, she didn't. Something would always be in the back of the brunettes mind, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that everything would be okay.

Driving through the streets of Seattle, the blonde decided to take the long way home. She needed to clear her head, she needed to think. She didn't want Callie to feel threatened by the visiting surgeon. Sure, Callie would tell her everything was okay, she hoped, but still, she needed Callie to know that she was all that mattered. She thought about speaking to Bailey, but this was quickly dismissed when she realised that the Chief would likely not listen to her. She had already stated that the surgery was going ahead, whether Arizona liked it or not, and although the blonde felt like she hadn't had a say in any of it, she understood how important, and how huge it would be for the hospital.

Reaching her destination, Arizona grabbed her belongings, and headed up to the porch. Closing the door behind her, she sighed. _Do I tell her what happened? Do I leave it? I can't leave it. If she finds out, she will think I wanted it to happen. She will think I've kept it from her because something is going on, not because I don't want her to hurt._

Arizona was torn. She knew she had to tell the brunette about Boswell, but she didn't know what kind of reaction she was going to get. What she did know, for sure, was that it wasn't going to be all rainbows and butterflies when the brunette returned home from work.

 _Wine. I need wine._ The blonde stood in her kitchen, white wine in one hand, and a large glass in the other. Pouring out a large one, she sat on the stool and watched as the coolness of the liquid left a ring around the base of the glass. Taking a large sip, she felt it hit the back of her throat, it felt good. Before she had realised it, she had finished the glass. Glancing at the clock, she figured Callie would be home soon. Pouring another glass, she leant her elbows on the cold kitchen counter and rested her face in her hands. Eyes closing, the blonde took a minute for herself. Going over the conversation she had with the brunette earlier on. The conversation about how she felt when she was with Lauren. The conversation which made her want to throw up.

"Hey." Callie stepped through the door.

"Oh, hey." Arizona glanced over her shoulder, not making eye contact. Her gaze returning back to the wine glass in front of her.

"Ugh, I'm so happy that day is over. I thought it was never going to end." the brunette removed her jacket and tossed her purse onto the couch.

Arizona didn't reply. She just stared. Stared at anything she could fix her gaze on. Feeling the tears begin to form, she closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. In about thirty seconds, Callie was going to hit the roof. _Just tell her. Be honest with her. You done nothing wrong. It was all that bitch!_ Arizona sighed.

"Y-You okay? Not getting a whole lot of conversation out of you right now." Callie stepped up behind her girlfriend and placed her hands on her shoulder, massaging them lightly.

"She kissed me." the blonde whispered so quietly, she wasn't sure she had even said it.

"Huh? Gonna have to turn it up a little, baby." Callie laughed.

"Sh-She kissed me, Callie." the blonde felt the contact from her girlfriends hands on her shoulders disappear instantly. Tears that threatened to fall, rolled down her face.

Callie froze, glued to the spot behind her girlfriends back, she felt the bile rising in her throat. Hands clenching into fists, her eyes widened. "She did what?"

"I-I didn't want it. I was heading out of the office, and she was just _there._ Stood right behind me. Sh-She just-" Arizona sobbed.

"Where? Where did she kiss you?" Callie stepped closer to the blonde. Pressing her front into Arizona's back. It didn't matter where, but it was all the brunette could get out of her beautiful mouth.

The blonde ran her fingertips over the spot on her neck. Shuddering at her own touch. She could still hear the words from Lauren. Callie ran her thumb over the spot at the base of Arizona's neck, before running her fingers along the blondes shoulder. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist, Callie pressed a kiss down on the spot before gently biting down.

Melting into the brunettes touch, Arizona instantly felt a slight relief. "Callie." she gasped.

Feeling strong bronzed hands run underneath her shirt, the other woman was silent. Arizona wasn't sure how her girlfriend was feeling, but right now, she needed her touch. She needed her to erase Boswell's words, breath, lips from her body and from her mind. She knew the brunette was marking her, but that didn't matter. She could mark her all day long, and she would love every minute of it. Feeling Callie's teeth sink into her skin done all kinds of things to her body.

Turning in her seat, she fixed her gaze on the chocolate orbs in front of her. Tear stained tanned cheeks left Arizona feeling a deep sadness. "Calliope, I love you."

The brunette crushed her lips into her girlfriends. Tongues duelling for dominance, before Arizona bit down on the other woman's bottom lip, earning a deep moan. "No one has ever kissed me like you do, Callie. No one." Salty tears mixed with their kiss, causing the blonde to pull back. "Please don't be upset." Arizona ran her thumb over the damp cheek of her girlfriend.

"I'm not. Well, I am, but not with you. Okay? Please know that i'm not upset with you." Callie have the blonde a sad smile. "I'm just mad at this whole situation. Bailey? I could throttle her. She has put you in this situation, not yourself."

"Callie, I put me in this situation a long time ago. We are doctors, world class surgeons, and when we have to save a child's life, we get on with it. My bad for sleeping with the goddamn world class surgeon needed for this case." The blonde internally chastised herself for being so stupid.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing about her now. Seriously, it has to stop." the brunette pulled her girlfriend in close to her body.

Arizona furrowed her brow. "S-So thats it? You aren't bothered?" To say she was surprised by the blondes reaction would be an understatement.

"Oh, I'm bothered, i'm fucking furious, but right now, I want to take you down that hallway and rock your world like she never in a million years could." Callie whispered into her girlfriends ear before biting down on her earlobe. "I want to take you to bed, Arizona. I want to feel you and watch you come undone beneath me."

The blonde moaned at her girlfriends words. Feeling an intense heat between her legs, she tugged on the brunettes wrist and guided her to the bedroom. "I would love nothing more, Calliope."

The blonde knew that this was far from over. Lauren seemed to be the type of woman who didn't care about other people's relationships. That was pretty clear given what happened a few years back and what had happened today. Arizona was far from innocent in all of this, but Lauren Boswell, she knew exactly what she was doing. Was the blonde guest surgeon about to feel the wrath of Calliope Torres? Only time would tell…..

* * *

 **I chose to write Lauren in the way I have here, because the show never really gave us much of an insight into what kind of person she was. She seemed to me like someone who didn't really play by the rules, often throwing caution to the wind. The fact that she basically convinced Arizona to sleep with her, says it all. I have no intentions of writing about her in a 'nice' capacity. I don't believe she has a conscience, or any guilt, so in my story, and i'm sure many of you will agree, she is a complete and total bitch. Next update will be coming soon...Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, guys. Chapter 30 is here. Never in a million years did I think this story would reach so many people, or so many chapters. It really does mean the world to me. This was a random project to pass some time. I've never written a FanFic in my life, but everyone has been so welcoming and it seems to be doing pretty well. Thanks, again. Chapter 30 is up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30:

* * *

Three days. Three days since Lauren laid her lips on a certain blonde. Three days for a certain brunette to think things through, and three days since she had been to the hospital.

Calliope Torres took shit from no one. She stood up for herself, made sure she was noticed when it mattered, and right now, she was feeling good. Having spent the weekend blowing her fiancés mind, repeatedly, she was feeling ready for the week ahead. A long week which would include multiple surgeries, a whole load of badass-ness, and if she got her way, a few words with someone who just couldn't leave well enough alone.

Climbing out of her car, she dropped her shades down over her chocolate brown eyes, and flashed her million dollar smile. A smile that could melt most people, a smile which over the years had earned her one of the most beautiful women in the world. A smile that could be deceiving, and a smile that was not to be messed with.

Strolling through the parking lot, she took a hold of her girlfriends hand, and made her way inside. "Hey, so I was thinking maybe we could grab lunch today?"

"Well, that is something I could definitely do, Calliope. Providing the cafeteria has something that resembles food." Arizona smiled as she pulled her girlfriends arm tighter towards her.

"Oh, no." the brunette shook her head. "I'm taking you out to lunch."

"Oh! Great. Let's hope that nothing prevents that. No tiny humans that need me, or broken bones that need you." the blonde pressed a kiss to Callie's cheek. "Send me a message when you know you'll have some time. I'll see where I'm up to."

"Sounds perfect. I love you." Callie melted into the blondes kiss, before they headed off their separate ways.

The brunette made her way to the coffee cart, needing a little caffeine, but more importantly, needing to glance around the entrance. Maybe someone she was hoping to catch would pass by. Standing out of view, Callie moaned as she sipped on the hot liquid. _Come to mama, Boswell. Come to mama._ Smirking, the Ortho surgeon continued to check out each and every person that made their way through the glass doors.

After standing around for almost ten minutes, she figured she should probably head up and start her shift. Making her way over to the elevator, she glanced back just once more. Shrugging her shoulders, she knew she would see the other blonde at some point. _You can't hide from me forever._

As she made her way up to her destination, her pager went off. Checking the screen, she seen it was Miranda Bailey.

Stepping off the elevator a floor earlier, she made her way down the corridor to Baileys office. "You paged, Chief?"

"Hey, Torres. Yes, I have a friend coming in a few days. Needs a new hip. I want the best for him so I was wondering if you could swing by for a consult?" Bailey didn't look up from the papers on her desk.

"Sure. See ya!" the brunette turned to leave.

"Um, Torres. Is there a problem?" The Chief lifted her gaze.

"Oh, no. I mean you seem to be making decisions for other departments so I don't see why mine would be any different. Are you planning on bringing back one of my ex lovers at all?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" The smaller woman furrowed her brow.

"Maybe the guy has a bad heart too and you are going to surprise me with Erica Hahn? No?" The brunette scoffed. "You're full of surprises lately."

"Torres, are you not over this yet? Well, I mean, it's obvious that you aren't. Damn children, the lot of you." Miranda laughed.

"Oh, no no no no no." Callie waved a finger in front of the two of them. "You don't get to do that, Chief. You don't get to think that this is all okay. That woman ruined my marriage, my life. I'm only just getting things back to normal, and you bring her here. In what universe do you see that as being okay? Seriously?"

"Well, in case you had forgot, Torres. This is a goddamn hospital, not kindergarten. You may part own this place, but that doesn't give you the right to act like a adolescent." the smaller woman stood from behind her desk. "Look, I know it's not ideal-"

"Ideal? Ideal, Bailey. No its not. My soon to be wife came home and Thursday night, worried, worried because that fucking woman kissed her. Yes, kissed her, so don't dare stand there and tell me it's not ideal." the brunette raised her voice.

"Oh for the love of god. I warned her. I told her to keep it in her pants." Miranda shook her head.

"Yeah? Well that woman goes around ruining people's marriages, so I'm pretty sure she couldn't give a damn what you have or haven't said to her." Callie left the office. If she stayed any longer, she would blow.

Right now, she needed to cool down and the only way she knew how to do that, was to do her job. Once she was in doctor mode, nothing else mattered, no one else could hurt her.

* * *

Arizona stepped out of the scrub room and removed her cap. Braids weaved perfectly, and still in place, she looked adorable. Walking down the corridor with a dimpled smile on her face, she thought back to the weekend she had just spent with her girlfriend.

Sex. Lots of sex. Hot and dirty sex which left the blonde with an aching body. _Oh, maybe tonight she will give me a massage. Sure could use one._ Arizona's smile grew bigger. _Stop, Robbins. Your are at work. You have patients._

Reaching the nurses station on the Peds floor, the blonde took her tablet and began sifting through the many cases she had. Updating the patient file for the child she had just operated on, she ran into Alex Karev. "Hey, got anything for me?"

"Sorry, I'm waiting on something myself. Slow today, huh!" Alex responded.

"Yeah. I guess so. How is the prep going for baby Johnson?" The blonde tapped away at the screen in front of her.

"Okay. You sure you don't want in on it? I can get you up to date on it all." the other doctor felt like he was taking away his mentors limelight.

"Nope. I'm good. Just let me know when the practice run is going to be and I'll be there. That's all I need." Arizona placed her tablet back down and began walking with Alex.

"She asks about you, you know." Karev felt uncomfortable but he felt he had to say something.

"Well, maybe she should learn to mind her own business. I'm not interested, Alex. The sooner she is out of here, the better." the blonde patted the male doctor on the arm.

"Yeah she should. I wish she would stop. Every damn conversation she wants to know where you are, what you are doing, who you are with." Alex shoved his hands in his pockets.

"And what do you tell her?" Arizona questions.

"I tell her you are busy and that I have no desire to know anything about your personal life. She knows I don't like her. I told her." the male surgeon snorted.

"You did? You're a good friend, Alex." Arizona bumped her shoulder into her friend and colleague.

"Nah, I just don't like people who meddle in other people's relationships. I'm tired of it." Karev shrugged "Hey, I'll catch you later."

Both surgeons went their separate ways. Arizona checked in on some of her kids, and caught up with their parents. After being away for a few days, she always liked to see the difference in them if they were getting better. She loved hearing their stories and there wants for the future, it made her job that little bit better after a crappy day.

Leaving her patients room, she turned to head down the hallway, suddenly stopping at the scene that was unfolding down the hall.

"Dr. Torres, hi. I didn't expect to see you up here. You're Ortho, right?" The blonde startled her out of her thoughts.

"Um, yes. I am entitled to move around other floors though, Dr Boswell." Callie flashed her megawatt smile, hoping for a little hint of intimidation.

"Sure. Um, could you pass this onto Arizona please." Lauren passed over a chart to the nurse behind the computer.

"Uh, you mean Dr. Robbins?" Callie snorted.

"Sure, whatever. She doesn't mind me calling her that." Boswell gave a smirk.

"Oh!" the brunette raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't?"

"No. Well, she didn't mind it last time I was here." the blonde laughed.

Callie cleared her throat. "Hey, are you done here? I figured we could walk together."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Boswell gave a smile. A smile that Callie wanted to wipe right off of her face.

Arizona watched as her fiancé and um, ex lover? made their way down the hallway. _Okay, that's not what I expected. They're getting on fine? Weird._

Callie strolled slowly down the hallway, her back to her girlfriend. She hadn't spotted her when she was standing at the nurses station, and still had no idea that she was watching, not that it mattered. She glanced around, checking her surroundings incase she needed to get away from the woman next to her.

"So, I was thinking of asking Arizona to dinner. You think she would be up for it?" The blonde questioned.

"Um, I don't think so. She has no interest in you, Boswell." Callie chuckled.

"Oh really? Hmm, funny." the blonde shrugged.

"Why is that funny?" The brunette was dying to know where this was going. She was just waiting. Waiting to pounce.

"Well, she seemed pretty interested when she was screaming my name the last time I was here. Figured she may want to go ahead with round two." Lauren knew exactly what she was doing. She thought that if she could get between the couple, she would get her chance with Arizona again. She knew they were back together. She had seen them coming to work, holding hands, heard people talking.

Before the blonde even had time to gauge the brunettes reaction, she was being dragged into a supply closet, and was now pinned against the wall, with Callie's arm pushed against her upper chest.

"Oh, Dr. Torres. I didn't know you wanted in on this too. You should of just said. Don't have to get so handsy."

"Cut the crap, Boswell. I know what happened the other day. I also know Arizona can't even bare to look at you. What happened that night, it was a mistake. A huge mistake." Callie grit her teeth.

"Oh, a mistake was it? Didn't seem like it when she was writhing underneath me. Face it, Torres, Arizona came to me for sex, not you. You were clearly doing something wrong."

 _This woman doesn't give up. So fucking help me god!_ The anger rising within the brunette was immense. "Oh yeah? So explain to me why she comes home with me every night. Explain why she never got in contact with you over what? Three years or so? You are so full of shit it's unbelievable."

"No, your ex wife is unbelievable. She's good, Torres. Reaalll good."

"You know I'm in Ortho, right?" Callie scoffed.

"I do."

"So I break bones. You'd do well to remember that, Lauren." Hearing the woman's name come out of her mouth left the brunette feeling nauseous.

"Oh, is that a threat, Callie?"

"You know it is. I swear if you ever lay your hands, or any other part of your body on Arizona again, I'll break you. Every last piece of you!"

"Chill out, Torres." Boswell rolled her eyes. "You might want to run that past your girlfriend though, she seemed pretty eager the other day. Mmm."

"Just fucking back off! Got it!" Callie slammed her hand against the wall to the side of the blondes head. Straightening her lab coat out, she opened the supply closet door and left.

Met with Arizona, the brunette froze. "Callie? What did you do?"

"What? Nothing. Sort her out, Arizona. Sort her out before I do." Callie turned and left her fiancé.

Lauren left the closet and stood smiling at Arizona. "Hey, I wondered when you were going to drop by."

"What the hell did you say to Callie?" The Peds surgeon questioned.

"Oh, nothing that wasn't true. She said you have no interest in me, so I reminded her of our little night together." the other blonde motioned her hand between the two of them.

"You did what? What is your damn problem, Lauren?" Arizona needed to find Callie, but before that, she needed to really put this to bed. "Why can't you just listen? I don't have any interest in you. I don't want anything to do with you. The sooner you are gone, the sooner I can get on with my life. Or are you going to try and ruin that again?"

"Oh come on, Arizona. I didn't ruin anything. You loved every minute of it. Deny it all you want, I watched you as you came beneath me. You fucking loved it."

"You know what, I'm not doing this. Take the hint, I don't want anything with you. Just get this goddamn surgery done and leave this hospital. I'm happy. I'm where I need to be. I've gone through so much shit this year alone, and nothing you say or do, can make me leave Callie." Arizona walked away. "And for the record, Lauren, it wasn't all that. Mediocre at best. So don't look so pleased with yourself. I get much better, most nights."

* * *

Arizona searched the hospital for her girlfriend, nowhere to be found, she pulled out her cell phone. She needed to speak to Callie. With no idea of what had been said, she needed to know she was okay. The blonde knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but that didn't mean Lauren hadn't tried to rock the boat.

 _Where are you, Calliope? I need to see you. -A xx_

Sat on the bench outside the entrance to Grey Sloan, Arizona began wringing her hands. Nervousness and fear had set in by now. They had such a good weekend, and such a good morning before they left for work, and now, once again, it had all gone to complete shit. _Whats new? We will never be fucking happy._ The blonde closed her eyes and took a breath. She needed to ground herself right now. Concentrating on her breathing, she opened her eyes once the uneasiness had subsided.

 _I cant talk to you right now, Arizona. I need a little space. -C XO_

Glaring down at her cell phone, the blonde felt tears forming. Unsure of what to do, she froze. How could something like this be happening once again. Sometimes she truly did wonder why they even bothered. Why they tried so hard. Why they even moved back in together. She done all of this because she loved the brunette. She loved her more than she had ever loved anyone. She had almost lost her once, quite literally, and then Callie almost lost her. That is why they done it. They done it because they loved each other, more than anything. Once she had realised that, nothing else mattered. All the car accidents, plane crashes, premature births, deaths, gunmen, none of it mattered. They were still here, they were still together. Sure, they'd gone the long way round to ensure they were together, but still, they were.

 _No, Callie. I need to see you. Please. -A xx_

Stuffing her cell back into her pocket, she stood and made her way back into the hospital. Catching the chief on the way, who foolishly asked her if she was doing okay. After speaking with Callie earlier that morning, she wondered if she had made a mistake in hiring the other blonde surgeon.

"Do I look okay, Bailey?" the blonde questioned her boss. "I have just watched Callie drag Lauren into a closet, and now, she wont speak to me."

"She what? Oh god, what did she do?" the smaller woman questioned .

"Nothing." Arizona scoffed. "She wouldn't risk her job like that. The more I think about it though, the more I kind of wish she had ripped her freaking head off."

"Oh!" Miranda couldn't quite believe how angry and upset the blonde was. The blonde who was always so perky and cheery. The blonde who had many a times annoyed the life out of her. She didn't like the angry, on the warpath Dr. Robbins. Truth be told, it kind of freaked her out. "Do you want me to page her 911?"

Blue eyes widened. "Oh god, yes. Please do. I need to see her Bailey."

"Okay, just let me get back up to the office so it doesn't look so damn suspicious. She is probably watching us right now anyway." Both women chuckled. Arizona glanced around. She knew her brunette wasn't near by, she would know if she was.

Both women made their way to the elevator, no words being spoken. Bailey took her pager in her hand, ready to hit a 911 out to her Orthopaedic surgeon as soon as she reached her office. Both women stepped inside and closed the door. Arizona sat down on the couch across from the Chiefs desk and waited patiently.

Callie made her way down the hallway, trying to avoid anyone else in the process. She wasn't in the mood right now, and the next person who asked if she was okay, was highly likely to get a tongue lashing of some sort.

"Chief, you pa-" Callie immediately noticed her girlfriend sitting in the office.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. Ladies, discuss!" the smaller woman threw her arms in the air before leaving her own office.

"Arizona, I don't want to do this right now. Really." the brunette ran her fingers through dark tresses.

The blonde stood "Calliope, why are you avoiding me? I don't know what has gone on, but I really need for you to talk to me."

"It doesn't matter what has gone on. I just, I just need some time to think right now. I need some space." Callie sighed.

"H-How much space? H-How much time? Do you want me to stay elsewhere?" Arizona's voice broke.

"What? No. I just need for this day to be over already. I don't want to discuss this here. Not where I know she is probably watching, or listening. She probably has you bugged. She's so desperate to get to you, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You aren't supposed to do anything, Callie. This is all my doing. I'll deal with it." The blonde stepped closer to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, thats kind of hard when she is saying what she is saying." the brunette snorted. "I could fucking kill her. Ugh!"

"What is she saying?" a nervous look washed over the blondes face.

"What does it matter? Are you worried she's said something thats true?" Callie grumbled.

"Callie. Don't." Arizona's voice trembled. "Don't do this. Don't push me away."

"Push you away? I'm not pushing you away. I'm just trying to get on with my life, our life, but it doesn't seem to be happening." the Ortho surgeon laughed. "This is so fucked up. D-Did you enjoy what she did the other day?"

Arizona started to sob. She couldn't believe what her girlfriend, supposed fiancé was asking her. She thought this was all done and sorted. Obviously, it wasn't. "I-Is that what you think?" the blonde furrowed her brow. " Is that really what you truly think, Calliope?"

"I don't know." Callie was torn right now. She knew Lauren was just causing problems for them, but right now, it was working. Internally chastising herself for letting the other blonde get to her, she began pacing the floor. "I just, I'm really struggling right now, Arizona. I hear you, I hear you when you say that you only want me, but then she is just so fucking brazen about it all. Couldn't give a shit about who hears and it just, it just gets to me. She tells me you where up for it last week. I mean I can deal with the whole "she screamed my name" but this, this is new."

"First of all, Callie, I don't scream anyone's name. I never have, its not what I like. You should know that. Secondly, I can't believe you are even listening to what she is saying. I don't know what went on in that closet, and I'm not even sure how you got to be in there, but whatever she is telling you, its bullshit, and you know it." Arizona raised her voice, kind of startling the brunette in the process.

"I'm sorry but she is very convincing. She is so full of herself its unreal. I've never met anyone like her. Sure, she's hot, but thats about it." Callie snorted. "And that can quickly be fixed. I can make her no longer hot."

"Hot? She's not hot, Callie. She's a headworker. Nothing more, nothing less." Arizona closed the distance between her and the brunette. "You want to know what is hot? You! When you whisper in my ear, when you bite down on that spot, that spot that just drives me insane, your body, your personality, everything about you, Calliope. It is all so very very hot."

"You really think so?" Callie gave her girlfriend a sad smile. "You don't just have to say that to make me feel better."

"I'm not. You, Calliope Torres, are the hottest piece of ass I've ever came across. You make me feel things I've never felt before. You make me want to be the best person I can be. I want you, and only you, and the sooner you realise that, the sooner we can get home and I can have _you_ screaming _my_ name." Arizona loosely wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist.

"Its not that simple though. We both know that. I want you, Arizona. I want you so much, right now, but I can't. All I can think about is you and her. She was just so casual about everything. She actually makes me sick." Callie dropped her gaze to the floor. "I can't bare to think about it anymore."

"So don't. Don't think about it. Its irrelevant. Callie, _you_ are the epitome of perfection. You are all I ever want. Yes, I've made mistakes in the past, and I cant promise I won't make mistakes in the future, but right now, I love you so much. More than you could ever know." Arizona refused to let her tears fall.

"C-Can we go home? I, I mean we, we need to talk things through. We need to fix this once and for all. I can't even think about her right now, but I know I have to. This has to stop. We have just spent the perfect weekend together, but now, as always, it turns to shit." the brunette pulled Arizona into her body, as close as possible.

"Let's go home, Calliope." Arizona pulled at the brunettes wrist and guided her out of the chiefs office.

* * *

"Okay, so I've asked Meredith to take Sofia for the night. She is fine with it, and I could hear the excitement in our daughters voice." Callie set her cell phone down on the kitchen counter.

"Thats good. I like it when she gets excited. I swear her and Zola are like sisters. They never want to be apart." the blonde smiled. She was trying to put off this conversation, but she knew it had to happen at some point. It was inevitable. "So, um, what did you want to discuss?"

"I don't even know. So much has happened today, I feel like my head is going to explode." Callie ran her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't want today to be like this, Callie. You know that, right? I just wanted to work, and then come home to you and Sofia." the blonde sighed.

"I know. Its just been a really shitty day." the brunette shrugged.

"What did she tell you, Callie?"

"Um, you really want to know?" the Ortho surgeon furrowed her brow.

"I do. I need to know what she is saying about me. If its affecting our relationship, and hurting you, then I definitely need to know." Arizona pleaded.

"Okay. If you're sure?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I am." the blonde sighed.

"Okay. First she suggested that maybe I wanted a threesome, with you and her. All because I dragged her into the closet. She obviously didn't immediately notice my forearm very close to her throat. Then she suggested that you went to her for sex, because I was doing something wrong. Then I threatened her. It was kind of fun-" Callie was quickly cut off.

"You did what?" Arizona's eyes widened. "You actually threatened her?"

"I did. Told her I'd break her if she touched you ever again. I meant it too." Callie shrugged.

"You did?" Arizona threw her girlfriend a sad smile. "Callie, Please, can we go to bed?"

"Sorry, is this making you uncomfortable? We can talk about it another time." the brunette could see her girlfriend tensing up at her words.

"No. I do want to discuss this, but I _really_ want to take you to bed. Please come to bed?" the blonde was almost begging.

"O-Okay." Callie nodded, her gaze still down on the floor.

Arizona took the brunettes hand, and guided her down to the bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door behind them and watched as Callie nervously shifted from left to right. "Calliope, please, don't do that. I understand this is hard for you, and I'm pretty sure if it was the other way around, i'd be feeling the same. Please, let me make love to you?" the blonde bit down on the inside of her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm a little all over the place right now. I'm not mad at you though, I know what she said was all lies, I swear I know that. I just, I don't know." the brunette continued to nervously shuffle in the middle of the room.

"I know." Arizona smiled. "Callie, truthfully, do you want to be screaming my name? Do you want to forget everything that has happened today?"

"I do, so much. I just don't know how to." the brunette sighed.

"Oh, I do." the blonde removed her girlfriends shirt, exposing a toned, tanned stomach.

"Y-You do?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I do." Arizona ran nimble fingers up her girlfriends torso, feeling her quiver at her touch. "Calliope, I'm going to need you to lie down for me, on your stomach, naked."

"Oh, um, I-um, okay." the brunette flashed a quick smile before removing her pants and underwear. Lying face down on their bed, she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Perfect, so fucking perfect." Arizona didn't curse often, but when she did, it hit all of the right spots with the brunette.

Callie groaned. As much as her mind was playing games with her right now, knowing she was lay here, completely naked, with the blonde gazing down at her with full control, turned her on a lot.

Arizona climbed onto the bed, leaving light, open mouthed kisses down the brunettes neck, shoulders, and now, making her way down her spine. "You like that?"

"Mmm, yes." Callie moaned. "I like it when you take control."

"You do? Well, I should probably do it more often." Arizona bit down as she kissed her way down the brunettes spine, now reaching the top of her ass. Biting down gently, Arizona worshipped the brunettes tanned ass. She had never seen as ass so perfect, so beautiful, so gorgeous.

"Oh, Arizona." the brunette groaned as she felt her girlfriend sink her teeth into her. "T-That feels so good."

"Mmm, you taste so good, Calliope." the blonde could feel her girlfriends scent attack her senses. "All fours."

"Huh?" Callie questioned.

"I want you on all fours." the blonde whispered. "Now, Callie."

Her girlfriend granted her wishes, sliding up on her knees and elbows, the brunette had never felt so exposed.

"Fuck, Callie. Y-You are amazing." Arizona groaned as she ran her fingertips down the inside of her girlfriends thigh, before bringing them back up, "And so wet. Shit!"

Callie instantly rocked back into the blondes fingers, feeling her presence she needed to feel her. She wanted to erase the whole day, and Arizona was the only one who could do that. Right now, she was doing a damn good job of it.

Moving off the bed, the blonde removed her clothes and underwear, she needed to feel the brunette beneath her. She was ready to show her she meant business, and to do that, she needed to feel every last bit of Callie.

Climbing back onto the bed, she watched as Callie begged for her contact. "Arizona?"

"Yeah, baby? You okay. If this isn't okay, its totally fine." the blonde questioned.

"No, its fine, really. I just, I need you to touch me before I lose my fucking mind." As the brunette felt her girlfriend come up closer behind her, she pushed back into her, instantly connecting with her centre. "Shit, Arizona."

"Hmm?"

"That feels so fucking good. Amazing. Fuck!" Callie ground her ass into the blonde. Feeling her wet centre rub Arizona, she felt light headed.

"Y-You like that?" The blonde pushed herself forward into Callie's ass, scraping her nails down a tanned, muscular back. "Tell me what you need, Calliope."

Hearing those words almost sent the brunette over the edge. "I-I need you, inside of me, baby."

"Yeah? From here? Or do you want me to turn you over?" Arizona wasn't sure how comfortable her girlfriend felt right now.

"Fuck no. I want you to touch me, right here, right now." Callie allowed her body to rock back and forth as her blonde grabbed onto her hips.

"So fucking hot, Callie." Arizona dropped her let hand down to the brunettes stomach, running it up, she felt hard peaks. Circling the hardened nipple with her thumb, both women groaned. As Arizona pressed herself into her girlfriend, again, she felt Callie's arousal drip down her legs. "Shit, Calliope. Feel good?" the blonde dropped her right hand and teased her girlfriends entrance. Wanting nothing more than to push inside of her, she waited a little longer. "I need to know what you need."

Right now, the brunette was struggling. She could barely breathe, and every touch from the blondes fingertips left her feeling even wetter.

"I need you, inside me, Arizona." Callie panted. "I want you to fuck me."

Leaning her body forward over the brunettes back, she left open kisses on her neck. Reaching her ear, she bit down. "You want me to fuck you? Hard and fast?"

"Deep." Callie cried out. "I want you deep, baby."

The brunette gasped as she felt Arizona enter her from behind with two fingers. "Shit, Callie." Arizona felt her own arousal drip down her thighs. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. Gorgeous thighs spread, as her arousal slowly dripped down tanned thighs. Mouth watering, Arizona set a steady pace.

"Oh god, Arizona." the brunette ground into her girlfriends fingers. Filling her so deeply, she had to catch her breath.

"You are so fucking tight, I can feel you around my fingers, shit!" the blonde used her own body to thrust her fingers deep inside the brunette.

"Ah, that feels so good, baby. Fuck me, harder." Callie groaned.

Removing herself from the brunette, she swiftly entered her again, this time with three fingers. "Fuck, Calliope. You are soaked. You feel so good."

Callie pushed hard against the blonde. The harder she pushed, the more fulfilled she felt. "Shit, Arizona, I-I'm gonna come."

"Let go, baby." Arizona sunk her teeth into her girlfriend ass. "Let go."

Rolling her hips back into the blonde and her hand, she felt her walls tighten. Arizona also felt her girlfriends walls tighten around her. Thrusting harder, she felt the brunette tighten even more.

"Hold on, don't come." the blonde whispered into the Latina's ear. "I need you to know something. Calliope, I've never had such good sex until I met you. No one ever had, or ever will come close. You, Callie, you blow my mind. Time and time again. Your ass, your thighs, your whole body, they are to die for. Now, I need you to come for me, baby. I need you to let go and scream _my_ name."

"Fuck." the brunette gasped.

Arizona's fingers deepened before thrusting faster and faster. Feeling herself pound Callie hard into the bed, she felt herself come undone. Thrusting her centre into the brunettes ass, she groaned. "Callie, you are miraculous. Breathtakingly beautiful, and I will never, ever, tire of feeling myself deep inside of you." Pushing herself against the brunettes centre once more, the blonde released everything inside of her. "Fuck, Calliopeee! Shit!" Arizona draped her body over the brunette.

"Oh, fuck. I-I'm c-coming. Oh, Arizonnaaa. Fuck!" Callie pushed back into the blondes hand so deep, Arizona thought she might come undone for the second time in less than a minute.

"Ride it out, baby." Arizona continued to thrust inside of the brunette.

"Aa-Arizzonaaa, shit!" Callie's orgasm hit as she shuddered beneath the blonde. Harder than she ever thought imaginable. Never in her life had she trembled like that. Never had she screamed another woman's name like that. Dropping down onto the bed, face first, the brunette wasn't even sure she was on the same planet.

"Holy shit, Arizona. That was, um, that was amazing" Callie groaned into the pillow.

"Yeah?" the blonde knew she had fulfilled the brunette, but hearing it from her mouth wouldn't do any harm. "You like that, baby?"

"So fucking hot." the brunette gasped. "I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope. Fancy another round?" the blonde smirked.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." Callie smiled. "Now, you get up on your knees. Time for me to fuck you senseless. If its anything like you, your legs will be like jello, baby."

Both women knew that things weren't 100% okay, but right now, they needed each other. Their bodies needed to feel each others skin, each others touch, each others juices. Lost in the moment, the couple couldn't care less if Lauren Boswell existed or not.

* * *

 **So, I know some of you may not be happy with how this chapter went, at first. I have to say though, realistically, who just gets over the fact that the person their wife cheated on, happens to be in the hospital?** **I know I wouldn't, so i'm assuming the girls wouldn't either. Things will get better, seems like they already have. Thanks for reading. Thanks for all the new follows and reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

* * *

Arizona woke to find a sleeping, and very naked Callie next to her. Crisp white sheets draped over the brunettes lower back, and the sun beaming through to show off beautiful tanned skin, left the blonde feeling dizzy. The previous night had been amazing, and although it was brought on by uncertainty, and maybe a little jealousy, the blonde was feeling good.

Nimble fingers traced a line up a toned and bronzed back, earning a moan from the brunette. Pulling back dark curls to expose the right side of Callie's neck, Arizona pressed a kiss below her ear. "Good morning, pretty lady."

"Mm, it is." the brunette turned to face the woman lay next to her. "Ah, or maybe not.. Jesus, I'm aching."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." the blonde gave a small smile.

"Hey, don't ever be sorry for that. _It_ was amazing." Callie brought up her hand and ran her fingers through golden curls.

"It was? How amazing?" blue eyes squinted.

"Hot! Real hot. Its something we've never tried before, and I'm telling you now, it is something we will be trying again." the brunette bit down on her bottom lip. "Many times."

"Oh." Arizona closed her eyes. They were due in work soon and right now, she had to get the thought of Callie, on all fours, pleading for her touch, out of her mind. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Arizona." the brunettes hand dropped between their bodies and took a hold of the blondes. "I need to not let her get to me. I get that. Its frustrating, but we are good. Okay?"

"You promise? I've avoided her since the day after she arrived. Everything is going through Karev, and I'm fine with that." the blonde turned and lay on her back. "I just don't want her to get to you anymore. You know she is doing it to mess with your head, right?"

"I do. More fool me for letting her. We have two options here. You want to hear them?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Please. I'm open to any suggestions." Arizona threw her hands up.

"Well, one, I can go into work today and rip off her fucking head. Resulting in you having a relationship with me while I spend the rest of my life behind bars, or, two, we can go into that hospital today, hand in hand, do our jobs, and I spend the rest of my life, married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Callie smiled.

"Oo, the latter. Definitely the latter. Tell me all about her?" Arizona questioned her girlfriend as she fixed her gaze on chocolate brown orbs.

"Tell you about who?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"This woman you are going to marry. The one you claim is the most beautiful in the world." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Sure. Well, she has these blue eyes, but like the bluest I've ever seen. They sparkle, and they tell me everything I need to know. Then she has this smile, oh the smile, Arizona, it's amazing. You've seen nothing like it in your life. Its like, every problem in the world just fades when she smiles at me. Melts my heart." Brown eyes glistened.

"Wow, she sounds like quite the catch." the blonde smiled as she watched the other woman tell her story.

"Oh she is. She just has this way about her. Its hard to explain. She makes me feel safe. Loved. I feel like I can do anything, and be anything, when she is holding my hand. Her hands, they're so soft, but so strong." Callie turned onto her side and ran her fingers down a bare arm. "Her skin is silky smooth. Perfection." Running her fingers over a toned stomach and onto a bare hip, the brunette continued. "And her ass, wow! Every time I see her ass, I want to sink my teeth into it. It just does not quit."

The brunette rolled on top of Arizona and pressed a light kiss to her lips before pulling back. "You know what I hate though? I hate that she may not know any of this. I think it's been so long since I've told her, and I fear that one day, I may lose her. And that? That frightens me more than anything."

Callie ran her thumb along the blondes cheek before dropping her hand down to a soft heaving chest. Feeling hardened nipples press against her own, she brought her mouth down, and lightly blew. Biting down gently, she ran her tongue over the hardened peak before moving back up to the blondes lips.

Arizona hadn't said a word, and right now, words were not needed. Enjoying the moment, Arizona moaned as she felt the brunette snake her hand between their bodies. "Oh, Callie." the blondes breath hitched as she felt strong fingers rest upon the inside of her thigh.

Lifting her body off of the blondes, Callie straddled her fiancé. Chocolate locked onto cerulean as the brunette ran her hands up and down a toned soft stomach. "Arizona, you are beautiful. So beautiful."

Dropping her hand back down between their bodies, Callie separated the soaked folds beneath her and groaned before pressing her own centre down to meet Arizona's. "Mm, so wet." Watching as the blonde bit down hard on her own bottom lip, a fresh wave of arousal dripped from the brunettes centre.

As the blonde arched her hips beneath her, Callie closed her eyes and matched her pace. Sat upright and rocking above her, Arizona had never seen anyone looking so beautiful. Running her hands up a bronzed stomach, Arizona brushed her thumb over a hardened nipple, knowing it would send Callie into another world.

"Yes, baby." Callie groaned.

Wanting to thank her fiancé for the beautiful words she had so recently spoken, Arizona placed her free hand between slick thighs. Swiftly entering the brunette with three fingers, she watched as Callie's eyes shot open. "Fuck, Arizona."

Arizona felt Callie sink down onto her fingers. Feeling her arousal cover her hand, she arched her hips and pushed her fingers up deeper into the woman moaning above her. "Come for me, Calliope."

Hearing the words from soft pink lips left the brunette feeling like she was on another planet. Riding the hand that was sunk so deep inside of her, her walls began to tighten. "Shit, Arizona. I-I can't even-"

"Let go, baby." Arizona quickened the pace of her thrusts and after swiftly swiping her thumb over the brunettes clit, she watched as Callie threw her head back and let out a guttural moan.

"Fuck, yes." the brunette toppled over the edge and into complete ecstasy. "Oh, Arizona. Fuck!"

Fresh arousal dripped down the blondes hand, before Callie brought her hands to rest at either side of Arizona's head. Feeling the loss of contact between her legs, the brunette groaned as she crushed her lips into soft pink. Pulling back for air, Callie's chest heaved. "You blow my mind."

"No, Calliope. You blow my mind." Arizona's voice broke.

"Hey, don't cry. What's wrong, baby?" The brunette frowned as she wiped away a stray tear from the other woman's face.

"I just, I can't believe the things you have just said. T-They were beautiful. Do you truly mean all of that?" blue eyes glistened.

"Oh, Arizona. Of course I do. I know I freaked out yesterday, but I'm slowly figuring it out. Those things I said, I meant every single word. I need to stop letting people get to me. Stop letting people interfere with our relationship. I have to do that, for us." Rolling off of the blonde, Callie pulled her into her body and held her. "I don't want to wake up one morning, to find you gone. Gone because you had decided I was crazy and couldn't leave things in the past. I don't want that. I want us to be amazing, together. I need you, and I have never been so sure about anything in my life. Whatever has happened in the past, it has to stay there, and I can promise you right now, from this moment on, I'm going to do better."

Feeling the blondes body shaking beside her, Callie pulled her in tighter and rocked her until her breathing slowed and her sobbing stopped. "Baby, it's time to be happy, and I also want you to do something, for me?"

Arizona looked up into chocolate brown eyes. Watching Callie give her a huge smile, she knew they were going to be okay. "Anything." the blonde sniffled.

"I want you to go to work today, take all of your files and preparation for this surgery, and work with her. I don't want her to take all of the glory because you've been nowhere in sight. I want you to do this for yourself. I trust you, fully." Callie placed a kiss on top of blonde curls.

"You do? I want to, I really do, but I don't know if I can bare to even work with her. I know I'll have to be with her in the OR but-" Arizona was cut off.

"But nothing. This is your surgery. You deserve all the praise at the end of it. Do this, Arizona. Its your freaking hospital." the brunette slipped out of the bed, feeling the cool air hit her body, she shrugged on an oversized t shirt. "Now, get your hot ass in that shower. You may of never screamed anyone's name before, but I swear, before you leave this house today, my name will be the only thing you can manage to say."

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator on the Peds floor, the engaged couple made their way down the hall to Arizona's office. "I think I pulled my back." Arizona stretched herself out before making her way into her office.

"Oh, and you're surprised by that?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure one of us would do ourselves an injury at some point."

"Yeah?" The Peds surgeon questioned.

"Oh yeah. I mean the way you shifted your-" Callie was quickly cut off by her fiancé.

"Woah! Not at work, Calliope. I have to get some charting done today. I can't be thinking such things." the blonde shook her head and moved closer to her desk.

Stepping up behind the blonde, Callie pressed her front into the back of Arizona and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Oh, okay. But if you change your mind..." the Ortho surgeon pushed the blondes shoulders forward, leaving her slightly bent over with her palms flat on her desk. Grinding her centre into Arizona's ass, she continued to tease "... We could hit an on call room. That thing you done with your tong-"

"Good morning, Arizona. I was hoping I'd catch you at some point." Both women shuddered when they heard the voice coming from the door way.

Removing her arms from the blondes waist, Callie stepped back and waited for her fiancé to straighten herself out. Taking a hold of her hand, both women turned around.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Boswell?" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's a bit of a dangerous question." the other blonde smiled.

"Um, it's really not. What do you want, Lauren?" Arizona tugged on her fiancés arm.

"Well, there are many many things I want, but right now I'll just settle for you looking over some of the newest scans I've had done." Lauren smirked.

"Sure. Bring everything. I want to see everything. I will be in my office for the next thirty minutes, then I'm out for rounds." the Peds surgeon turned her back and made her way back over to her desk.

"Sure. I'll be back in five." Boswell turned and left the office.

"Hey, so I'm going to get going. I have surgery in a little under an hour." Callie pressed a kiss to the blondes lips. "Lunch?"

"Sure. Lunch would be great." Arizona smiled as she watched her fiancé leave her office.

Sitting down behind her desk, Arizona took a breath. Hoping to get this meeting with the other surgeon over and done with as soon as possible. Powering up her computer, she figured she could distract herself if she needed to when Lauren returned.

"Hey, so I've had more scans done just this morning, everything is looking good so far." Lauren entered the blondes office once again.

Feeling quite relieved that the craniofacial surgeon had came back and got straight down to work, Arizona perked up. "Great, how are the family feeling? I haven't spoken to them in a couple of days."

"Mom and dad are doing just fine. I guess they just want to get it over with now. Must be hard for them." Boswell responded.

"Yeah, I can't imagine. It will be over before they know it." the Peds surgeon smiled.

Lauren made herself comfortable on the couch. Propping her feet up on the arm, she glanced over at Arizona. "Seriously, I cannot believe how comfortable this couch is."

"Um, I think we are done here. I have to get going." Arizona stood and shrugged on her lab coat. "Also, could you take your feet off of my couch."

"Oh, touchy. So, I was wondering if we could get lunch?" Boswell decided to try her luck.

"Sure. You know where the cafeteria is, right? You can get lunch whenever you like, Lauren." Arizona checked her pockets for her cell phone and her pager.

"I mean _us,_ Arizona. Me and you?" Lauren stood from the couch.

"Um, No. Thanks." the blonde snorted.

"W-Why not? What is your problem? Is Callie stopping you from speaking to me?" the other woman furrowed her brow.

"No. You don't get to do that. How dare you come in here and just assume that Callie is stopping me from being around you. That is all my doing, Lauren. I can't bare to even look at you, let alone be in a room with you. When will you actually realise that I want nothing to do with you. I didn't bring you here you know, in fact, I knew nothing about it until you had already been offered the surgery." Arizona felt her anger begin to rise.

"Okay. Answer me one question, Arizona. One question, and I wont bother you again. I'll do my work, and I'll leave." Lauren Boswell had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Sure, shoot!" Arizona shrugged.

"Does Callie truly make you happy? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her? After how she made you feel, I know you came to me for an escape, but I could see it in your eyes, Arizona. I could see the relief when I looked at you writhing below me."

"Lauren, do you have to be so descriptive? Seriously?" the blonde felt a nausea settle in her stomach. "And to answer your question, Callie makes me the happiest person in this freaking world. You know when you left, that day you walked out of this hospital? I was left with nothing. Nothing but a horrible guilt of what I done with you, you who I didn't even know, and I still don't know now.

"So get to know me, Arizona." Boswell pleaded.

"You cant be serious." the blonde simply laughed. "I have to go."

"Wait. Please?" Lauren grasped onto the Peds surgeon's wrist before she left her office.

"Take your hands off of me." Arizona demanded.

"Hey, sorry. I just I want to clear this up." Boswell threw her hands in the air.

"There is nothing to clear up, Lauren. Really." the blonde ran her fingers through blonde curls. "I lost everything, Lauren. _Everything._ The shit I've been through since you left, I didn't deserve it, but it happened. After Callie finally forgave me, or so I had thought, we lost a baby, then after counselling, I lost my marriage, and almost my daughter. A whole custody battle occurred, and for what, a night of getting down and dirty with _you._ She couldn't even look at me in the weeks that followed your departure. In all honesty, even if you had of stayed, i'd of never gone anywhere near you again." Arizona took a breath before continuing "You just aren't my type, so I'm really sorry if it seems like I've just used you for some mediocre sex, but I guess that is exactly how it was. I'm happy again, and I'm with who I should be with. After my attack, I almost lost her again, and i'll be damned if I lose her again because you have walked in here and just assumed i'd jump right into bed with you."

"Arizo-" the visiting surgeon was swiftly cut off.

"No. Don't. I really don't want to hear it. We are engaged, and we are happy. Please, for the love of fucking god, leave us alone."

Arizona turned and left her office, she no longer wanted to breathe the same air as the other woman, and after finally getting out everything she felt she needed to say, she was feeling a lot more at ease. _Surely she has taken the hint. She has no reason to question anything any more._ The blonde could only hope that it was the end of the discussion with Lauren Boswell. Pulling out her cell, she hit off a quick text message.

 _I love you. -A xx_

* * *

Callie sat with Alex Karev, whilst the pair ate their lunch. Glancing around, she was hoping to catch the blonde in her life, but knew she had been stuck in an emergency surgery so figured she probably wasn't going to get to eat with her today.

"Torres, you are like a love sick puppy. You do realise that you two have been together for years, right?" Karev nudged the Ortho surgeon.

"I know. Im sorry. Its just, everything is perfect right now, and I wanted to spend my lunch with her." Callie sighed.

"You sure thats all it is? You aren't worried that she is off somewhere with Boswell? God, I hate that bitch. She's just so fucking smug all of the time." Alex stabbed at some fries on his plate.

"Karev." Callie raised an eyebrow. "Lets not make such suggestions, hey."

"What? No I wasn't. I just thought you might of been worried." Alex tried to reassure his friend. "Look, don't tell Arizona I told you, but I caught Boswell coming out of your girls office this morning, crying. I can only assume Robbins put her in her place and she didn't like it. Girl got attitude."

"You did, huh? Interesting." the brunette giggled. "God, I really hope she told her where to shove it. I fucking hate her, Alex, but I'm really trying. She came into her office this morning and starting making comments while I was stood there. I could of swung for the bitch."

"She did? See, she's just so full of herself. I don't know who she thinks she is, but I know she doesn't have any friends around here. Even the nurses hate her." Karev snorted.

"I know. I don't know many people that like her. Don't worry, I've done my research." the Ortho surgeon gave her friend a wink. "Oh, here she comes." the brunette smiled as Arizona strolled into the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys. Can I get you anything?" the blonde questioned her fiancé and friend.

"No, I'm good thanks, Robbins." Alex smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, Callie smirked. "No, I can wait."

"Um, okay? I'll be right back." Arizona furrowed her brow.

After a few minutes, the blonde joined her friends at their table and caught up with them on their days so far. Alex excused himself not long after, he got the impression that Callie wanted to talk with the blonde, and he didn't want to be the third wheel right now.

"So, you asked if I wanted anything?" Callie smirked.

"I did. Did you want something? I can totally go back and get it." the blonde took a bite of her salad.

"Oh, no." Callie shook her head "What I want isn't available from the counter. Its, um, its like a limited edition."

"It is? What?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Totally, what time can I have _you?_ " the brunette threw her fiancé her million dollar smile.

"Calliope" the blonde gave her sexy squint.

"Oh god, don't. Don't do that, you know how it makes me feel." the Ortho surgeon was feeling a little hot under the collar right now.

"Do what? I didn't do anything." Arizona knew exactly what she was doing. She knew how her 'sexy squint' as Callie had often called it, sent the brunette's body into overdrive. Standing, she leant down and brought her lips to the brunettes ear. "You know this morning, when you were riding me?" the blonde watched as Callie swallowed hard "You were sooo tight, and so wet."

Before Callie could reply, or at least try to, her fiancé was gone, and headed over to grab some coffee. _Fuck, that woman is going to kill me one of these days. There is no need for that. That was too hot._ Callie stood and disposed of her lunch, leaving the cafeteria she pulled out her pager, and sent off a page to the blonde. Stepping inside the elevator and making her way up to her desired floor, she checked her cell phone. Finding a message that the blonde had sent a few hours before, she smiled. _God, I love you too, Arizona. So much._

Sitting back, Callie felt the burn in her feet. Kicking off her shoes, she groaned at the feeling of freedom. Before she had time relax, the door flew open, and standing before her, was the most beautiful blue eyed blonde she had ever seen.

"You paged?" Arizona gave off her sexy squint once again.

"Mm, damn right I did." Biting down on her bottom lip, Callie pulled off her scrub top. "Come here." Standing up, the brunette motioned for her fiancé to join her.

Kicking the door closed, Arizona made her way inside her office. A dim light from the desk lamp was the only thing to illuminate the room, and as she stepped closer to the brunette, strong fingers swiftly removed her own scrub top. "Callie, I don't have long. I have to be back in surgery in an hour."

"Baby, that is plenty of time. I can leave you breathless in much less than an hour." Callie smirked before pushing the blonde down onto the couch and straddling her hips. Moving a few cushions from behind Arizona's head, she now had her flat on her back. Bronzed hands roamed all over the soft pale skin of her fiancé. Hearing her moan underneath her caused Callie to grind her hips down into the blondes centre.

"Fuck, Callie." the blonde crushed her lips into plump red. Running her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip, she begged for entry. Lips parted, and Arizona moaned into her fiancés mouth.

"Mm, Arizona, I want every single piece of you. _Everything._ " Callie unclasped the front of the blondes bra and swiftly ran her tongue over hardened nipples.

Feeling the heat radiating from Callie's core, Arizona dropped her hand and slid it straight into her scrub pants, unable to wait any longer. She had been teasing the brunette in the cafeteria and had been soaked long before she made it into her office. "Shit, Calliope. You are soaked."

"Mm, all because of you, baby." the brunette moaned.

"Yeah?" Arizona thrust two fingers into Callie's entrance.

"Fuck, yeah!" the brunette hissed. Sitting upright, she threw her head back and rode the blondes hand.

"Shit, this is quickly becoming my favourite position." Arizona loved watching Callie in this position, so exposed and so hot.

"Y-Yeah, mine too. More, Baby. I-I want more." Callie gasped in-between breaths.

"Mm, you do, huh?" the blonde felt her own arousal pool as she entered the other woman with a third finger. Feeling Callie sink down onto her fingers, she could barely breathe. "So fucking hot."

"Oh, Ari-zonaa, I-I'm so fucking close." Callie's chest heaved as she pounded her centre down into the blonde.

Removing her own bra, the brunette pinched and tugged at her own hardened nipple. Bouncing up and down, Arizona was mesmerised as she watched her fiancé pleasure herself whilst she rocked her hips into the thrust.

"Arizona? You in he-"

Dark chocolate orbs met blue, but not the blue she wanted so desperately to look into. No, instead she was staring back at the woman who helped to ruin her marriage, and her life.

"Shit, sorry. I'll um, I'll come back." Lauren Boswell didn't quite know where to look. "Actually, no, I won't. Arizona, you should be working, not getting fucked by _her_."

Reaching behind her back, Callie grabbed a cushion and launched it towards the door. "Fuck off, Boswell. Oh, and shut the door on your way out."

Lauren stood in the door, gobsmacked. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. _Fuck, thats kind of hot. Callie is kind of hot too._ Shaking her head, and removing herself from her own thoughts, the visiting surgeon left the room and slammed the door shut on the way out.

"Mmm, that might of been the hottest thing I've ever watched you do." Arizona took a hold of the brunettes hip, and continued to pound her into her hand.

"Yeah? Not as hot as you fucking me in your office and getting caught. That was hot." Callie moaned as her walls tightened around the blondes fingers. "Fuck, I'm coming, Ari-zon-aaaa."

"Thats right, baby. Ride it out." Arizona quickened her pace as the brunette shuddered above her. "You are so tight right now, fuck!"

Watching her fiancé come undone above her, Arizona felt lightheaded. Not wanting this moment to end, she rocked her own hips into the heel of her hand and let her own release take over. After what seemed like forever, Callie dropped her body down on top of the blonde. "I fucking love you, and that, that was amazing, Arizona."

Both women, lay against each other panting. "I, um, I think I need some clean scrubs, Callie."

"Yeah, I think we both do. Do you think she is mad right now?" Callie questioned.

"Um, I don't know, and I don't really care." Arizona pressed a kiss to the brunettes forehead.

"True, did you see her face." Callie let out an uncontrollable laugh.

"I didn't, sorry. I was too busy, well, inside you." the blonde gave a dimpled smile.

"Oh yeah, you were. So deep inside me. God, you know how to hit all of the right spots, Arizona. Its like I can never get enough of you."

"Good. Thats how I want it to be, Calliope."

"You know, I thought you would of locked your office door. Is there a particular reason why you didn't?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"No, but its kind of hard to remember things when you are removing your top as I arrive." the blonde laughed.

"So I guess we should go apologise? You know, to _her_?" the brunette was trying, and Arizona loved her for that.

"Um, no. If her parent's didn't teach her to knock before entering a room, well thats too bad." Arizona shrugged. "I do however, need to get back to work. Maybe we could continue this tonight at home."

"Its a date, baby." Callie stood and collected her top, needing it to head down for fresh scrubs.

Stepping out of Arizona's office, she ran her fingers through messy curls. Spotting a certain surgeon over at the nurses station, she made her way over.

Moving closer to the other blonde, Callie placed her lips close to her ear. "You know, its rude not to knock before entering. If you can't take watching me and my fiancé make love, don't just walk in. Its not cool."

The brunette walked away smiling. She was feeling nothing for Lauren Boswell right now. No hatred, no anger, no nothing. Grabbing her cell from her pocket, she sent off a message.

 _You are so incredibly hot. -C XO_

As Arizona left her office, she straightened out her lab coat. Feeling a set of eyes burning through her, she turned to find Lauren leaning against the wall near to her office. "Can I help you with something, ?"

"What the fuck was that? Did you do that knowing that i'd probably walk in on you?" Lauren questioned.

"What? Oh please, behave. I couldn't care any less about you. The world also doesn't revolve around you, Lauren. Get a grip of yourself." Arizona laughed as she walked away.

Stopping in her tracks as she felt a hand on the small of her back, she turned to face the other blonde. "Hey, I don't care why you didn't lock your door. For the record, that was hot. Those moans from you? Just like I remembered. I could never forget your moans, Arizona."

Arizona didn't have any words. She couldn't believe that after the conversations they'd had, and the answers she had given the other woman, she still wouldn't give up.

 _Seriously, what is fucking wrong with this woman? She is obsessed. Like freaky obsessed. How can she find me and Callie having sex, hot? Fucking creep._

* * *

 **Thanks for all the recent reviews, guys. Good to know people are still reading this. Hope you enjoyed.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all your recent reviews, guys. Means a lot. Chapter 32 is up. Enjoy, and please, no smashing things up when you think of Lauren Boswell.**

* * *

Chapter 32:

* * *

Needing to get some air and have a few minutes to herself, Miranda Bailey stepped out of the elevator and made her way over to the entrance of Grey Sloan. Feeling the cool air hit her face, the smaller woman smiled as she sipped on her coffee.

Taking a seat on one of the many benches which lined the walkway up to the glass doors of the hospital, she caught sight of a certain blonde, headed in her direction. Groaning to herself, she rolled her eyes and faced forward, trying desperately not to draw any attention to herself. _Too late, dammit._

"Chief Bailey." a smile appeared on the face of a certain blonde.

"Uh, can I help you, Dr Boswell?" The smaller woman added a little attitude.

"Well, I'm hoping you can" Lauren shrugged. "Being the Chief of this hospital and all."

"Spit it out already will you. I'm trying to get me some alone time right now." Bailey glared. "Doesn't seem to be happening though."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like an extra set of hands here for a little longer. You know, after my surgery is finished."

"First of all, Dr Boswell, this surgery you speak of? Well, it's actually Dr Robbins surgery, and secondly, thanks but no thanks." Miranda snorted.

"Oh, um, well okay then. Just figured you could use me to bring in the surgeries that would usually happen elsewhere." the blonde tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

"I can assure you, we have enough surgeries here to keep us going." the smaller woman sipped on her caffeine relief.

The visiting surgeon got to her feet and straightened out her jacket. Thanking the chief for her time, Lauren turned on her heel and began her journey back inside.

"Oh, Dr Boswell?" Miranda called after the blonde. "You may think that I don't know what goes on in my hospital, but you would be very very wrong. I know everything."

"Okay? I'm not sure where you are going with this, but, sure. Thanks Bailey." the blonde continued on her journey.

"And whilst Dr Robbins and Dr Torres might be okay with you sticking around, well, I won't take anymore of your crap." Bailey got to her feet.

"Excuse me?" Boswell furrowed her brow.

"Oh, please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Those privileges you have? They can be taken away real fast, Boswell." the smaller woman stepped around the other woman and began walking back to her office.

"Oh yeah? Well, I was wondering what your protocol was on threatening behaviour in the workplace?" The smirk on the blondes face was evident.

"I'm going to assume you aren't talking about me, Lauren. I'm also going to assume that you are prepared for a fight, should you wish to take this any further." Miranda gave the blonde a stare. "You know, you shouldn't go around accusing people of things."

"Oh? Is that what I'm doing? I don't take too kindly to being dragged into a closet and pinned against the wall, via my throat." the blonde raised her voice a little.

"Oh. You don't? Maybe you should learn to keep that mouth of yours shut then, and your hands to yourself." Miranda stepped painfully close to the other woman. "I'm going to tell you something, Boswell, and I'm only going to tell you once. At Grey Sloan, we don't take too kindly to people who want to ruin our relationships. Now, if you really want to carry this complaint on, be my guest, but I'm warning you, it will quickly be followed by a sexual harassment claim."

"Im not sure I follow, Chief Bailey." the blonde stared down at the smaller woman.

"Oh, you do." Miranda gave a smirk. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Boswell. You are here to do your job, not lay your hands or any other part of your body on my attending's. Those two woman have been through it, before you arrived the first time, and even more so since you left. I suggest you stop whatever it is you think you are doing. Its not going to work, and I will have your ass out of here so fast, you will be lucky if anyone has you in their hospital again."

Miranda Bailey stepped back inside of her hospital with a smile on her face. _Well, that was a surprise. I'm feeling much calmer right now._ Before hitting the elevator, the smaller woman turned around to find Lauren Boswell strolling back inside. "Have a wonderful day, Dr Boswell."

Steeping inside the elevator, Miranda pulled out her cell phone and sent off a quick text. Requesting that Callie meet her at her office, the smaller woman acknowledged her staff in the elevator and left, headed straight for her office.

Taking a seat behind her desk, Miranda couldn't quite believe the nerve of Dr Lauren Boswell. Sure, Arizona wasn't entirely blameless in the situation last time, but for the other surgeon to come here, and try to meddle, was completely out of order in the chiefs mind.

Pulled out of her thoughts by a light knock on the door, she looked up to find Callie waiting to be gestured inside. "Please, Dr Torres, come in."

"Everything okay, Chief?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"I hope so." Bailey rubbed at her temples. "I've just had a conversation with Lauren Boswell."

"Oh, is she still here." Callie rolled her eyes. "That woman just doesn't know when to leave things alone."

"I know. I'm aware of that, but I cant have my staff throwing people against walls, Torres."

"Oh? She told on me?" The brunette let out a throaty laugh. "Wow, she's a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Torres." Miranda threw the surgeon her famous stare.

"Sorry, Chief. I just don't seem to be able to get away from her. She's just always there." Callie flopped down in the seat facing her boss. "Arizona is like a nervous wreck most days. She can't bare to look at her."

"She will be gone soon, Torres. She actually had the nerve to suggest me keeping her here." Bailey laughed.

Eyes widening, the Ortho surgeon couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "She what?"

"Yep, you heard me right. Asked if I wanted an extra pair of hands." the smaller woman snorted.

"Wow, she is unbelievable." Callie ran her fingers through dark curls. "Y-You aren't considering it are you, Chief?"

"No. No way." Bailey shook her head. "I already made the mistake of bringing her here in the first place. I'm not about to put you and Arizona through anymore of that woman's crap."

"Thanks, Bailey. I appreciate that. I'm sure Arizona does too." the brunette gave her boss a smile. "I'm sorry about how I went off on you when she first arrived. It was immature of me."

"Nonsense, Torres. I could see why you felt that way. That woman is bad news." shuffling some papers around on her desk, the chief continued. "I have to warn you though, she suggested that maybe she would be putting in a complaint about you. Something about threatening behaviour. I've no idea what she's talking about. Clearly, she has the wrong person."

 _Shit!_ Callie couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She had known she should never of given the other woman any ammunition but it was done now. "Well, yeah. She has the wrong person." the Ortho surgeon threw her boss a wink before standing. Straightening out her lab coat, Callie gave the other woman a nod before turning to leave. Stopping at the door, she turned back to Bailey. "What, um, did you tell her? About the complaint?"

"Oh, I just explained that she would have a sexual harassment claim against her, should she wish to continue with her ridiculous behaviour." Bailey shrugged.

"You did?" The brunette smiled.

"I did. I look after my own, Torres. Now get going. I don't pay you to sit around all day." the smaller woman gave a smile before motioning for Callie to leave her office.

"You're awesome, chief." the surgeon gave a megawatt smile.

"Jeez, you've been around your ex wife, I mean girlfriend, um, fiancé far too long." Miranda smiled before continuing with her mountain of paperwork.

* * *

Arizona sat in her office, and with a headache approaching, she checked the time and figured she would grab some coffee soon. Having not heard from her fiancé in a while, she pulled out her cell and hit the screen.

 _Hey, I have a headache and I could really use some coffee. You free any time soon? I love you. -A xx_

Setting her cell down on her desk, the blonde stood and removed her lab coat. Moving to the other side of her desk, she placed her coat over the arm of the couch and rubbed at her temples.

Leaning back, she sat against the edge of her desk and closed her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths in the process. _God, I cannot wait for this day to end. I need sleep. I need sleep and I need Calliope._

Catching a shadow pass by her window, Arizona smiled. She hoped Callie had brought coffee right now, it was all she wanted. Well, coffee and anything else the brunette was offering, but first, definitely coffee.

"Hey!" the door to the blondes office swung open. "You okay? You don't look so good."

"Ugh! I thought you were someone else." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"You need something for it? Anything I can do? I was coming to discuss tomorrow's surgery but you don't look like you can manage a discussion right now." Lauren gave a sad smile.

"Really, I'm fine. What do you want?" Arizona didn't have time for Lauren Boswell and her silly games right now.

The visiting surgeon stepped closer into the room and closed the door behind her. "Hey, can we at least be civil? I'm getting tired of all of this arguing. Its stupid."

"It is, but you started all of this. I didn't want you here, but you are, so we have to work together." Arizona sighed. "And that's fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it, or be around you when I don't need to be, so, I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

Lauren loved this side of Arizona. Angry and frustrated was her type of thing. "Well, besides wanting you." she moved even closer to the blonde. "I want us to be okay, I want us to be friends."

Feeling Lauren run her hand up her bare forearm, Arizona tried to step out of the way. "Lauren, we can't be friends."

"Just stop. Please, hear me out." Boswell gently took a hold of the Peds surgeons wrist. "I need you to listen to me, Arizona."

"Fine, but please, take your hands off of me, and move away. There is no reason for you to be _this_ close." Arizona was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Okay." Lauren let go of Arizona's wrist and took a step back. "I need you to know how I feel. I'm so sorry for what you have been through, I didn't mean for any of that to happen. You have to understand though, this isn't all on me. You locked that door in the on call room that night, you kissed me back, and well, you thoroughly enjoyed everything that happened after that kiss. I know you wanted it, and I wanted it too. God, I wanted it _so_ much."

"It was a mistake." the Peds surgeon rolled her eyes. She was growing tired of having this same conversation every time she spoke to the other woman. She decided to let her run her mouth until she had finished. Arizona was no longer interested in this conversation. Her headache was quickly becoming more intense.

Arizona wasn't listening to a word the other woman was saying. The second she had started talking again, the blue eyed surgeon zoned out. Completely. Rolling her eyes, she continued to glare at a spot on the wall behind the Craniofacial surgeon.

"Arizona, she doesn't make you happy. You can tell yourself all you want that she does, but I know she doesn't. I can't help but wonder how we would be now, if you'd of upped and left. If you'd of gotten in contact with me, and came to me, I'd of made you feel so good. I waited for that you know, I waited for you to call me." Stepping closer, Lauren placed her right leg in between Arizona's, effectively stopping her from moving. "Why didn't you call me, Arizona?"

"Lauren, please don't." Arizona was quickly deciding the best approach to the situation she currently found herself in. _Do I punch her in the face? Do I shove her. Do I ask her nicely to leave? Hell, I've asked her nicely to leave me alone all fucking week._ "I'm not even going to give you an explanation. There is no need for one. I've told you, I want nothing with you." Arizona began rubbing at her temples. "Please, just back off. There is nothing here for you. You really need to leave now."

A slight relief washed over the blue eyed blonde as she watched the other woman about to step back, and as she relaxed her body, she thought that maybe she was finally getting through to Lauren Boswell.

Boswell was about to do as she was asked, but something inside of her stopped her. Instead, she brought her hands up to either side of Arizona's face and brushed her lips against the other woman's. "I miss you." Catching her completely off guard, Lauren smiled. _Mission accomplished._

" Coffee just fo-" Callie opened the door to Arizona's office and her eyes widened as her stomach dropped. All she was seeing right now, was her blonde, tangled up with another woman. Two coffees hitting the floor, Callie couldn't speak. First, tears threatened to fall, but she refused to let that happen. She refused to let Lauren see her like that. She knew that was what the other woman wanted. Suddenly, anger quickly rose from deep inside of her. "Take your fucking hands off of my fiancé."

Arizona pulled back and gasped, pushing the other woman off of her. The last two seconds of her life continually flashing before her like it was on some sort of boot loop. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but right now, she needed to get out of her office. Better yet, Lauren needed to leave. She felt sick, and quickly eyed the nearest trash can. Arizona had never felt so stupid. How did this woman always manage to get her in situations that she couldn't get out of. She had asked her to leave, she had told her she didn't want to be around her, but Lauren refused to back down. She had refused to back down for her entire time there, so why would now be any different. Arizona wondered how she managed to do it. How she managed to kiss her in time for Callie coming in, but with Arizona unable to stop it before the brunette locked eyes onto them both. It had happened in a flash, a second, or two maximum, but the blonde had still managed to time it perfectly. _Oh god. Oh god. I cant believe this is actually happening. Oh her face, Callie's face. That beautiful face, she looks broken._

The silence in the room was quickly broken when Lauren stepped back and turned around to face Callie. A slight smirk showing on her face, the other blonde moved towards the door before turning again, this time, to Arizona. "That was amazing. I wish you'd of done that when I arrived last week. Callie, you should probably get that coffee cleaned up before someone slips." flashing a small smile, Boswell left the room, and the other two women gobsmacked.

Callie felt the tears she had been hiding begin to fall. Her legs getting weaker, she moved over towards the couch and sat down, her head immediately being placed in her hands.

Arizona watched as the brunette sobbed. She didn't even know what to say right now. It wouldn't matter what she said, she knew how it looked when Callie walked in, and truth be told, she would probably be feeling the exact same way. Running her hands through blonde curls, Arizona locked her fingers together behind her neck. Leaning forward slightly, she began to take deep breaths.

Chocolate orbs looked up at the other woman, desperate for some sort of explanation. Callie knew it was Lauren who was doing all of this. She knew Arizona felt nothing for the other woman. Even the mention of her name left Arizona with a venomous look on her face, so why did she feel like this. Why did she feel like her whole world had just been shattered all over again. "I, um, so."

Arizona looked down at her fiancé. The pain and hurt in her eyes was too much to take. Shrugging, the blonde straightened herself out and tried to form a sentence. "I'm, ah, um. I'm just going to go, Calliope." blue eyes glistened. She couldn't stay and watch whatever was about to unfold. She felt like she was on the outside looking in. She wanted to explain what had just happened, but she knew it would lead to an argument, and right now, neither of them needed that.

Stopping in front of the brunette sitting on her couch, she shook her head. "I didn't, um, I-"

"I know." Callie gave her fiancé a sad smile before she stood up and left the room. She wasn't angry with her fiancé, but she needed to get some air. Some space to think about what she had just seen. She was trying so hard to keep her cool with the visiting surgeon but her patience and her sanity were wearing very very thin.

* * *

Four hours later, and Callie was just about done with her shift for the day. Knowing she had the next day off, she checked on her patients for the final time, before handing over her tablet to one of her interns.

Stepping out of her patients room, she made her way over to the elevator and hit the button which would take her to the locker room. Closing the door behind her, she grabbed her towel and her shower gel, and turned on the shower. She wasn't ready to go home yet, and she knew Arizona had another hour or so before she finished.

Standing under the hot water, she felt a little tension slip away. Tears fell, and she had no intention of stopping them. She needed to cry. She needed to let out all of her anger. She had held it in for too long, and right now, it felt like the ideal time.

Twenty minutes later, Callie was changing into her street clothes. Taking her cell from her lab coat pocket, she hung up the clothing, before unlocking the screen. Finding no new messages, she opened the message tab and sent off a quick text.

 _I'm done for the day. I'm headed to Joe's, maybe I'll catch you there when you finish. -C XO_

Pulling on her leather jacket, Callie stepped out of the locker room and made her way out to the front if the building. A light rain fell, but it felt good on her skin. Pulling her jacket a little tighter around her body, she began her journey down the street.

Reaching Joe's, the brunette stepped inside. It was pretty quiet for a Friday evening but that would do her just fine. She was in no mood for a crowd of noise or rowdiness. She just wanted to sit and sip on a large glass of red, and that is what she planned on doing.

After speaking with Joe for a couple of minutes, Callie made her way over towards a table just slightly out of view. Sitting down, she sighed. The stress of the day just ripping throughout her entire body, left her feeling a little tired, and a whole lot of angry.

Just like that, Lauren Boswell stepped inside the bar. _Oh for the love of all things Holy. I swear if I have to look at her fucking face anymore, I'm going to rip it off!_ Callie rolled her eyes as she watched the blonde sway her way over to the bar. Glaring at her, she felt herself bite down on the wine glass she was in the middle of sipping from.

Turning away, she fixed her gaze on a group of people chatting. If she couldn't see the blonde, maybe she would forget she was there.

"Dr Torres?" a familiar voice called out.

"Go away!" Callie's head shot back in the direction of the other woman.

"Could I just-"

"Go away!" the brunette refused to look away.

"I just wanted to-"

"Boswell, GO AWAY! I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't want to look at you! Just please, fuck off!" Callie stood, the chair behind her sliding along the wood floor. "I swear to god, Lauren."

"Alright, Jeez! Chill out." the other woman laughed as she held up her hands.

"Chill out? Chill out? Do you think I'm fucking stupid? Do you enjoy messing with people's heads? Do you?" The brunette was becoming more and more angry the longer she stood anywhere near the other woman.

Lauren just stood in silence with a smug look on her face. She watched as the other people in the bar turned their heads to get a look at what was going on.

"Answer me!" Callie roared.

"I'm not trying to mess with your head, Callie. I'm simply giving Arizona the choice." Boswell shrugged.

"What choice? What choice are you giving her exactly?" The brunette scoffed.

Lauren moved in closer. "The choice between you and me. I watched her Callie. I watched her last time I was here. I seen how down and miserable she was. She didn't lock that on call room door for nothing. She had every opportunity to leave, and she didn't. Instead, she climbed into bed with me, and we made love."

Callie clenched her fists. The anger coursing through her body heightening by the second. "Sh-She made love to you? Oh please." the brunette laughed. "You were nothing but a quick fuck."

"Call it what you want. I know what it was, and either way, she fucked me, because she wanted to. No one forced her to do anything, Callie." the blonde gave a small smirk. _God, it's so easy to get inside her head._

"Why did you kiss her? Today?" Callie questioned.

"Oh please, she was asking for it. Sat there looking all hot on the edge of her desk." Lauren bit down on her bottom lip.

"Would you mind if we take this outside? I don't appreciate people listening in on my private life." the brunette stepped forward and headed towards the door.

"Sure." the blonde placed her glass on the bar and followed Callie.

"Look, Lauren." Callie ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know what you are trying to achieve, or why you are even doing it, but its been three years. Don't you think Arizona would of been in touch a long time ago if she 'wanted you' as you keep putting it?"

"Well, it must be hard for her. You know, with her bringing up your daughter and you being some sort of control freak. You are always there. You're everywhere." the blonde leant back against the wall. "Poor Arizona is probably worried about what you will do if she tries to seems a little flinchy lately. That scare she has above her eye? Did she do something you didn't like?"

Callie had heard enough. She was really ready to rip this woman's head off, and no one was going to stop her. Pulling her hand back, she swiftly connected her palm with the blondes cheek.

Gasping, Lauren pressed her hand to the reddened cheek and winced. "Well, I rest my case." the blonde refused to move. She just stood and glared at the other woman. _Shit, she has strong hands. Fuck!_ Lauren suddenly felt the burn and ache down the left side of her face.

"Don't you fucking dare suggest that I would ever hit Arizona. You, you are an exception. I would never lay my hands on anyone, but you, you are fucking vile. And that child you speak of? That is _our_ daughter. Not mine."

"Mm, could of fooled me." the blonde brought her lips up towards Callie's ear. "Arizona knows what kind of person you are, and the sooner she realises that, the sooner she will be in my bed and _i'll_ be fucking her all night long." Laughing as she walked away, Lauren threw a comment over her shoulder. "Remember, Callie, _she_ came to _me._ You just don't satisfy her."

Lauren walked away. Callie couldn't even bring herself to turn around. Right now, she needed to head home. She needed to be in the safety and comfort of her own home while she thought about her next move. Leaning over the wall outside the a bar, the brunette felt the bile rising in her throat.

All she could think about was Lauren Boswell with her hands roaming all over her fiancés body. Closing her eyes, she emptied the contents of her stomach all over the floor. Beginning to sob, Callie pulled her jacket tight around her and made the short walk home.

Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, the brunette leaned back. Feeling the cold hard wood connect with her back, she gasped. It felt good. It meant she was still breathing. She had never felt so awful, and right now she needed to lock herself away and let the outside world go by as it pleased.

Her body sliding to the floor, Callie sobbed. Even three years ago when Arizona had cheated, she hadn't felt this bad. She knew none of this was her fiancés fault, but Lauren refused to give up. She had had every opportunity to apologise, or even at least try to be friendly, but no, she continued to try and ruin their relationship.

Pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face in her knees, Callie began to rock. Hoping it would stop or at least soothe her sobs, she let her body take over, switching her mind off.

After a couple of minutes, the Ortho surgeon had managed to pull herself together a little. Getting up to her feet, she made her way over to the couch, grabbed a blanket, and curled up into the foetal position. Praying that sleep would soon take over, she closed her eyes as a single tear escaped and made its way down her face.

* * *

Heading out of the locker room, Arizona pulled her cell out of her purse. Seeing that she had a message from Callie, she felt somewhat relieved. Both of them had gotten pulled into surgeries after the incident in her office earlier in the day, and it was the first time she had heard anything from her fiancé.

Putting her cell back into her purse, she made her way out of Grey Sloan Memorial. _Please let this be okay. I need Callie to listen to me._ A wave of panic crashed through the blondes body.

She didn't know how Callie was going to react. She didn't know if she even believed what had happened earlier was one sided. Time would tell, because right now, she was headed down the street to meet the brown eyed beauty in Joe's.

Pushing open the door, the place looked a little empty. Moving over towards the bar, the blonde waited to get Joe's attention.

"Hey, Joe. Has Callie been in at all?"

"Hey, Robbins. Yeah she was here a little earlier. She didn't look too good." Joe responded.

"She didn't? How do you mean? Did she look unwell? " The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Oh no, she was having words with another woman. Don't know who she was, I've not seen her around here." Joe shrugged.

"Oh, right. Thanks Joe." Arizona gave the man behind the bar a smile before heading back out of the bar.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way up the street and towards their home. She could already feel the tears forming behind her eyes, as well as the lump developing in her throat.

Making her way up the porch, she placed her key in the lock and headed inside. "Callie?"

Nothing.

"Callie? You home?" Arizona placed her purse down on the table near to the front door. Spotting the brunettes purse, she knew she was home. Heading down the hallway, she checked the bathroom and the bedroom. Nothing.

Walking back to the kitchen, she found a mess of dark hair splayed out on the cushion on the couch. "Callie?" The blonde spoke softly as she gently nudged her fiancés shoulder.

"Mm." Callie groaned at the sudden interruption to her sleep.

"Callie, I'm home." Arizona sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I know." the brunette sighed.

"I went to Joe's but you weren't there. He said, um, he said you'd had an argument with someone. W-who was it?" The blonde questioned. She knew exactly who it was, but she hoped it had been some random person who had just caught her fiancé on a bad day.

"Who do you think, Arizona?" Callie sat upright. Eyes bloodshot from crying and tear stained cheeks.

"Callie?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Why are you upset? What's happened?"

"You'll have to be more specific. What happened when? Something has happened at every possible point in this past week, so you are going to have to narrow it down for me." Callie sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest. Arizona couldn't help but notice how void the brunette looked right now.

"What has just happened? At the bar?" The blonde had a serious tone in her voice.

"Before or after I hit her?" The Ortho surgeon scoffed.

"Oh Callie, please tell me you didn't?" Arizona dropped her head into her hands and sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have I embarrassed you? Am I a thug now as well as a fucking idiot?" the brunette stood up from her seat and began pacing the floor. "You know what, maybe _she_ is right. Maybe I am no good for you."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. But you have just made everything a whole lot worse." the blonde tapped her foot against the hard wood floor. "Don't listen to her, Callie. You know she is just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It couldn't be any worse, Arizona. Trust me, it couldn't. This woman is determined to ruin our fucking lives and you know what, she's not doing a bad job of it." Callie left the kitchen area and moved down the hallway. Slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Dropping herself down onto the bed, Callie's body shook as she sobbed. Her head pounding and her heart hurting, she just wanted to sleep. That wasn't about to happen as she heard her fiancés footsteps following her down the hall.

"Callie, we have to talk about this." Arizona pleaded.

"Talk about what, Arizona? The fact that she kissed you, today, on the lips, and had her hands all over you, or the fact that she has just basically accused me of being a fucking wife beater." Callie gasped as the words sunk in before letting out an uncontrollable sob. She couldn't even look at the blonde right now.

"Sh-She what?" The blondes eyes widened. "She said what?"

"Yeah, so I beat you according to her." Callie lay with her back to Arizona.

"Woah, NO! This has gone too far now. I've had enough of this." the blonde stood. Making her way to the other side of the bed, Callie felt a dip beside her. "Callie, please look at me."

Arizona's heart was breaking right now. She couldn't believe what the other woman had accused the brunette of. Right now, she was about to hit the roof, but first, she had to speak to Callie.

"Y-You know i'd never hurt you, physically, right? You have to know that, Arizona." The brunette continued to stare at the wall. "You know i'd never lay a finger on you?"

"Callie, we are not even having _that_ conversation." Arizona shook her head. "Please, I need you to look at me."

Sitting up, Callie crossed her legs and faced the blonde. Brushing a golden curl from her face, and tucking it behind her ear, she ran her thumb over the scar above her eyebrow. "She thinks I done this to you." the brunettes voice broke. "Arizona, I'd never do anything to hurt you. Y-You don't think of me like that d-do you?"

"Calliope, I know you wouldn't. It never has and never will cross my mind. You are the most gentle and loving person I know." Arizona took a hold of the brunettes hand and kissed her knuckles. "You know I never wanted that today, right? What you walked in on, it wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't want it to happen, Callie you have to believe that."

"I believe you." Callie gave a small smile. "When I walked in there today though, and seen that, I wanted to drop to the floor. Never have I felt such sadness and hurt in my entire life. God, it really fucking hurt."

"I'm sorry." Arizona ran her hands up her fiancé's thighs. "I'm so sorry, Callie."

"Hey, don't apologise. You have done nothing wrong." the Ortho surgeon stilled the blondes hands before pulling her in for a hug. Pressing a kiss down to Arizona's shoulder, she inhaled her scent. "I knew when I seen how she had you against the desk, I knew she was stopping you from moving. What are we going to do, Arizona?"

"Well, you are going to stay here and have a nice hot bath, and I'm going to find her." the blonde released herself from Callie's embrace and stood.

"No, please, lets not do anything else tonight." the brunette was almost pleading.

"Callie, I'm not going to sit here while she spreads lies about you." Arizona shook her head. "No way!"

"She might not though, and our friends know she is full of lies anyway. At least, I hope they'd know she was lying." Callie furrowed her brow.

"Of course they would. Don't be silly. Our friends know exactly what we have, and Lauren Boswell can run her mouth all she wants, they wouldn't listen to a word she said." the blonde smiled.

"Please, Arizona. Please stay with me, don't disappear. I need you here with me, to hold me." the brunette was now definitely pleading. Part of her didn't want Arizona to leave because she knew how the other blonde could be, and part of her was worried that they hadn't spoken about today properly. They needed to talk. Callie wanted to know exactly what had happened in that office, and she wanted Arizona to know everything Lauren had said to her both inside and outside of the bar.

"Okay." Arizona dropped back down onto the bed and lay Callie down. Draping her arm over the brunettes torso, she drew circles around her hip bone. "Hey, you know what she told me the other day?"

"Oh god, what now?" Callie rolled her eyes.

"She actually told me, that when she had walked in on us in my office, that um, well, she found it hot." the blonde let out an uncontrollable laugh.

"She did?" Callie laughed. "Ew, she makes me sick. Who says that to someone else? Who openly admits that they are turned on by someone they have just walked in on." Both women laughed at the desperation of the other woman. "Although, she has a point, baby. We are fucking hot."

"We are, but I don't appreciate her comments about it. She makes my skin crawl." Arizona shuddered.

"Don't worry, baby. This will all be sorted out once and for all tomorrow. I love you, and that is all that matters." Callie pressed a kiss to a mess of blonde curls. "It will all be fixed."

Lying back, Callie smiled to herself. She knew exactly what she was going to do first thing in the morning. Right now though, she needed to feel the blonde next to her. She needed to keep herself grounded, and this was the best way she knew how to do that.

* * *

 **And breathe...Next update will be soon. Thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

* * *

As the early morning sun beat down on the Seattle skyline, Callie stood in the bathroom preparing herself for the day ahead. Today was her day off, but she had somewhere she needed to be. Checking the clock, it was just after 7am. After the emotional rollercoaster of the night before, she had decided to leave Arizona go sleep a little longer.

The blonde had tossed and turned throughout the night, and Callie had noticed. Often muttering in her sleep, the brunette made sure Arizona could feel her presence and she would instantly settle. After repeatedly being woken, Callie had decided at 5:45am, she should get up.

Now, stood in the kitchen, hot fresh coffee in her hand, she felt better. Sure, she had applied a little extra makeup to her tired eyes, but other than that, she felt ready for the day.

Pouring another cup of coffee, the brunette made her way down the hallway and into their bedroom. Pushing the door open, Callie stood leaning against the door frame. Watching as the blondes chest rose and fell, she smiled. Every day she thanked whoever was watching over her for giving her the most beautiful fiancé and although they'd had a rocky road, they still felt that everything would be okay.

As Arizona rolled over onto her stomach, a mess of blonde curls trailed behind her, and an exposed back left Callie feeling a little hotter than she had a few minutes before. Deciding she should keep her arousing thoughts to herself, the brunette stepped a little closer and lightly shook her fiancé. "Baby, it's time to get up."

"Mm, I don't want to. Come back to bed, Calliope." Arizona mumbled.

"No, you have to be at the hospital in a little over an hour. Here, I have coffee for you." Callie spoke quietly.

"No, I'm not going. I hate that place right now." the blonde picked up the brunettes pillow and used it to cover her head. "Come back to bed, baby."

"Arizona, if you don't get your hot ass out of that bed right now, I'm coming back in here with cold water." Callie turned to make her way out their bedroom.

"Wait." the blonde poked her head out from under the pillow. Ocean blue eyes locked onto chocolate brown. "Why are you dressed at 7am, Cal?"

"I'm coming with you. I want to watch your badass surgery." Callie gave her fiancé her million dollar smile.

"You do?" blue eyes squinted.

"I do. Now get yourself up. I'm driving." the brunette pulled the pillow off of the blondes head.

"Ugh! Finnee! I swear it's like living with my mom sometimes." Arizona groaned as she swung herself over to the edge of the bed and secured her prosthetic.

"Oh, and Mer sent me a message before. She said Sofia wants to stay the night again. She wants to know if it would be okay?" Callie called from down the hallway.

"Um, sure. If she really wants to. Maybe we could swing by Joe's when we finish today for a drink after my amazing surgery." the Peds surgeon shrugged.

"Sounds good. I'll fix you some breakfast while you get your beautiful self ready." the brunette moved around the kitchen while Arizona hit the shower.

Setting the blondes breakfast down on the counter, she poured them both another coffee and propped herself up on the stool. She wondered what today would bring. It was such a beautiful morning out, and usually, she would make the most of it, but not today. Today, she wanted to be there for Arizona, as well as deal with her own issues.

Hearing the blonde make her way down the hall, Callie smiled. "Looking as beautiful as ever." Leaning over, the brunette pressed her lips into soft pink.

"Keep saying all the right things, and I'll have you back in that bedroom so fast, Calliope-"

"Nope, as much as I'd love to, we have to get going." Callie shook her head and stepped away from the blonde.

"Why are you so desperate to get to the hospital?" Arizona raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. You just have a big day." Callie smiled.

"Um, okay. Let's go then." Arizona threw a pancake into her mouth as she made her way out of the door.

* * *

Stepping out of their car, the couple laced their fingers together and made their way over to the entrance of Grey Sloan Memorial. Arriving at the coffee cart, they placed their order and thanked their server.

"So, I'll see you in a couple of hours. 2pm right? That's what time I need to be in the gallery for?" The brunette pressed a kiss to her fiancés lips.

"Yes, 2pm, but I hope I'll see you before then." Arizona smiled.

As the couple went their separate ways, Arizona made her way up to her office, while Callie hung around the entrance a little longer. Catching Miranda Bailey on her way in, she made her way over to the smaller woman. "Do you have a couple of minutes, Chief?"

"Sure, Torres. Here or up in my office?" Bailey questioned.

"Office, please." Callie smiled.

"No problem. Lets go." the smaller woman motioned for the brunette to follow her.

While Callie tended to her own business, Arizona sat behind her desk. Checking over the last of her preparation, she was satisfied that everything was in order. Deciding to be the bigger person, she thought it would be best if she contacted Lauren Boswell to double check everything with her. She didn't want to even be in the same room as her, but she had to be, so it was time to bite her tongue. Picking up her cell phone, the blonde tapped at her screen.

 _Can we meet? Have a couple of things to go over. - Arizona._

 _Sure, I'm in the cafeteria. Should I come to your office? -Lauren Xx_

 _No, there is fine. I'll be there in a few._

 _I look forward to seeing you, Dr Robbins. -Lauren Xx_

Rolling her eyes, Arizona placed her cell in her lab coat pocket and left her office. _She's starting already and its not even lunch time._ Reaching her desired floor, the blonde stepped inside the cafeteria and found the other surgeon sat waiting for her. Deciding not to sit, she stood with her hands stuffed inside her pockets.

"Hi, I've checked over everything for today, and it all seems good. Guess we are ready for 2pm." the blonde Peds surgeon stated.

"Have a seat, Arizona. You look like you are about to run." the other woman gave her a wink.

"Lauren, please. Not today. Can we just have one day where you aren't being an ass?" Arizona turned to leave.

"Did she tell you she punched me?" the words where out of the visiting surgeons mouth so fast.

Arizona threw her head back laughing. She had spoken at length with Callie last night, and had been informed of the 'slap'. Lauren was now blowing things way out of proportion. "A punch? Really?"

"Yes, she punched me outside of that bar you and your lot frequent." Boswell feigned a hurt look.

"Oh, she did? Funny, I was told it was a slap." Grabbing hold of the other woman jawline, Arizona began inspecting her face. "Um, no war wounds?"

"Mm, no, but you can touch me like that any time you like, Dr Robbins." Lauren bit down on her bottom lip. "Angry Arizona is freaking hot."

Arizona was ready to blow. She had come down to speak with the other surgeon about their surgery later on that day, not to partake in her silly little games. The cafeteria was half full, it hadn't become manic just yet, give it another thirty minutes and it would be packed. Trying her hardest to bite her tongue, Arizona let go of the other woman jaw and turned to walk away.

"How long has it been going on, Arizona?" Boswell raised her voice, earning a few looks from the staff on the tables near by.

"Huh? How long has what been going on?" the blonde furrowed her brow.

* * *

As things began unfolding in the cafeteria, Callie was finishing off her meeting with Chief Bailey. "So we all good here, Chief?"

"We are, Torres. I'll be around soon to confirm everything with the people that need to know. Have you seen Karev this morning?" the smaller woman questioned.

"No, sorry. I came straight to you when I got here this morning." the brunette shrugged. "If I see him, i'll let him know you are looking for him."

Callie made her way out of the Chief's office and headed down to the attending's lounge. She didn't want to bother her fiancé right now, she knew how busy she would be getting set up.

Stepping inside, she was greeted by Meredith. Sipping on her coffee, the dirty blonde stood. "Hey, Cal. What are you doing here?"

"Thought i'd come by to watch Arizona's surgery. You in a surgery of your own or are you free?" the brunette questioned her friend.

"Nope, I'm free. Most of the hospital is. Its going to be awesome, Cal. You should be proud of your lady." Meredith smiled.

"Oh, I am. So proud, Mer. Save me a seat, yeah?" Callie threw her friend a smile.

"Sure." Meredith was about to leave the attending's lounge when she got a message. Looking down, she frowned. "Hmm, seems we have an issue in the cafeteria. My intern just texted to say it was getting juicy and i'd love it. You coming?"

"Damn right I am." Both women left the lounge and hurried down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Arizona stood, completely confused at what the other woman was asking her. "Well, speak up! How long has what been going on?"

"Her, you know." Boswell dropped her gaze.

"No, I don't know. What the hell are you talking about?" the blonde was still none the wiser.

"I know what's been going on, Arizona. You know, if you need someone to talk to, you can always call me." Lauren smiled. "I hate people like that."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea where this conversation is going. You aren't making a great deal of sense right now. When you can hold a normal conversation, page me." Arizona turned to leave the cafeteria but was quickly stopped in her tracks at the words that left the other surgeons mouth.

"Violence, Arizona. You used to have such a beautiful face, I mean, you still do, but that scar, and those faint ones around your face and neck, you shouldn't let her do that." Boswell had increased the volume of her voice. Suddenly, the whole room fell silent.

Arizona felt a chill run through her entire body. Tears forming in her eyes, she didn't know where to look. She knew Lauren had already accused Callie of such a hideous thing, but she never expected her to yell it all over the entire cafeteria. Slowly turning around, she made her way back over to the other woman's table. "W-What did you just say?"

"I know she beats you, Arizona. Why would you be with someone like that? Thats why you never left isn't it? Too afraid. I get that, but I promise you, she wont hurt you while I'm here." Lauren tried to take a hold of the blondes wrist.

Pulling her hand away, and moving back slightly, Arizona looked at the other woman with a look of absolute disgust. Tears falling from her eyes, she cleared her throat. "T-These scars? You want to know where they come from? Huh?"

"I already know, Arizona. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Don't put yourself through that." the other blonde watched as Arizona stepped into the middle of the room.

Clearing her throat once more, she made sure everyone was listening. "So this one here, above my eyebrow? That, Lauren, that is from my first attack. That was when he smashed my face into the wall after he had dragged me into the alleyway." Lifting up her shirt for everyone to see, Arizona continued. "These faint marks here? They are where he broke three of my ribs. I don't quite know how they happened, I was unconscious and face down on the concrete floor at that point."

Taking a minute to compose herself and trying to gauge the other surgeons reaction, Arizona needed to end this once and for all. She couldn't allow Lauren Boswell to get between her and Callie any longer. "This here?" the blonde pointed to a mark below her bottom lip, "thats from the second attack, when he came back for me. That was from having my face shoved into the bathroom floor at Joes bar."

Arizona didn't know that Callie was now standing in the entrance of the cafeteria with Meredith Grey. Callie wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew her fiancé could handle herself, so she figured she should leave things alone. Standing back and out of view, her heart sank when she heard the blonde continue.

Turning around and lifting up her hair, she pointed to a patch on the back of her head. "That there? Looks like a chunk of missing hair? Well it is. That was where he dragged my body along the floor in Joes bathroom." Looking up to the ceiling, as if to feign thinking, Arizona glared back at Lauren. "If I remember right, after he dragged me into the middle of the floor, he punched me in the back of the head because I called out Callie's name." Taking a deep breath, Arizona was ready to finish her story. "It was around that point that he straddled my legs from behind and began undoing his pants."

"Arizo-" Callie shot into the room, but was quickly cut off.

"Its okay, Calliope. I've got this. She so desperately wants to know where these marks are from, so i'll tell her." the blonde pointed at the woman sat at the table, mouth agape.

"He would of followed through with his plan, had it not been for this amazing woman standing next to me. Not only did she kick that fucking door in, she restrained him, attacked him, and saved my fucking life. She saved my life because I know that if he had managed to finish what he was quickly starting, I wouldn't be here now. I would be dead. Not from his own hands, but from mine."

Just as Arizona was finishing her speech, she turned to look at her fiancé who was now standing next to her. Tears rolling down the brunettes face, the blonde gave a sad smile. Both women unaware that the Chief had just walked into the room.

"So, don't fucking dare sit there, and tell me and the whole cafeteria that Callie beats me. Don't fucking dare. You have no fucking idea what I have been through." Arizona's chest started to heave and as much as Callie tried to calm her, she wouldn't stop. "I have the most amazing life, and it is all down to Callie. You, you are nothing. You will always be nothing, and I suggest you get yourself prepared for surgery and then get out of my fucking hospital."

"Dr Robbins?" Chief Bailey stepped up behind the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around to face the smaller woman, Arizona couldn't hold her tears in anymore. "I'm so sorry Chief, I-I didn't mean to cause a scene but this woman, this woman is determined to ruin my life."

Rubbing her hand up and down the blondes back, Miranda was furious. "That won't be necessary Dr Robbins. I have the people I need for your surgery." Bailey motioned for Callie to take a hold of her fiancé before she dropped to the floor.

"Dr Boswell, if you could come with me, please!" It wasn't a question from the smaller woman, it was a demand.

"Um, why? I have to prep for surgery." Boswell turned towards the couple she was so intent on destroying. "Arizona, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't know what you had gone through. I'm so sorry."

Stepping forward towards the visiting surgeon, Callie moved as close as possible. Barely audible to anyone else. "Thats the problem though, Lauren. You don't know what goes on in peoples lives. Your a fuck up, nothing more, nothing less. If you haven't left my hospital by the end of the day, I will be filing a sexual harassment complaint against you. Now, fuck off!"

"Dr Boswell, shall we?" The Chief stepped aside for the other woman to lead the way. Lauren stepped outside of the cafeteria, head dropped and her gaze fixed on the floor. _Fuck! I've just made a fool of myself. Why do I do that? Why do I have to get involved in other people's business?_ Stepping inside of the elevator, she glanced at Chief Bailey. Declining eye contact, Miranda simply tapped her foot against the floor of the carriage and waited for their destination.

Arriving at Miranda's office, she ushered the woman inside and asked her to take a seat. Sighing, Bailey wasn't even sure where to start. She had so much she wanted to say to the woman, but she was trying her hardest not to. Clearing her throat, Bailey shuffled around some papers on her desk. "Now, Dr Boswell, I'm not entirely sure what happened in there just then, but I don't appreciate you upsetting my staff."

"Oh come on, you can't be serious?"

"I don't recall asking you to speak." Miranda looked down at the woman through her glasses. "I warned you, Lauren. On more than one occasion. Please don't sit here and pretend you have done nothing wrong. I've had nothing but bother since you turned up here. Yes, I may of been sure you were the ideal surgeon to take on this case with Dr Robbins, and I'll admit right now that I was wrong."

"So thats it? You don't want to hear my side? Like the fact that Callie Torres punched me?" Lauren scoffed.

"Oh please, she slapped you. An intern watched the whole thing. If that was a punch, I suspect you wouldn't be sitting here right now. Dr Torres would of knocked you straight off of your ass." Miranda giggled before quickly clearing her throat.

"Right, so I'll get this surgery done today and then I'm gone." the blonde shrugged.

"Oh, that wont be necessary, Dr Boswell. You are no longer needed." the smaller woman responded.

"Um, what? You employed me to take on this case." Boswell shot up from her seat.

"Yes, and now I'm un-employing you. I think if I remember right, _you_ were only here to assist Arizona. She is the lead surgeon. I am confident enough that my staff here can be of service to her." Miranda stood.

"So will that be all? Can I leave?" Lauren was feeling pretty crappy right now. She knew what she had done was wrong, and after hearing Arizona pour her heart out in front of a whole room of people, she knew she needed to apologise to the other woman. Highly unlikely that she would get the chance, but she still needed to apologise.

"That is all. Thank you for your time, Dr Boswell." Bailey stood and shook the taller woman's hand.

 _Well I fucked that up. Sexual harassment complaint? Really? Probably not a good idea to go find Arizona. I'll just send her a message later._ Lauren made her way down to the locker room. The sooner she was out of Grey Sloan, the better.

* * *

Arizona sat on the couch in Callie's office. She was furious, but strangely, felt like a weight had been lifted. She had seen the look in Lauren's eyes. She knew she had finally taken it all in. The fact that she even had the audacity to accuse Callie of such a thing, in front of their colleagues just made things a whole lot worse.

Lying back, the blonde decided that she needed some time to herself. Callie was off on the warpath, and right now, Arizona couldn't deal with that. Concentrating on her breathing, the Peds surgeon felt a calm wash over her body. She couldn't believe what had happened today. She had gone to that cafeteria with every intention of holding a normal conversation with her ex fling, but as usual, it turned to shit.

She knew that her and Lauren could never be friends. It would never happen, and it would never work, but she kind of wished they'd of at least departed on civil terms. Suddenly brought out of her thoughts, a raging Callie came storming back into the room, shouting in Spanish.

"Please, Calliope. No Spanish today. My head won't take it." Arizona sat up.

"I'm sorry, baby. Are you okay?" Callie bent down in front of her fiancé.

"Yes. I'm feeling better now. Where have you been?" blue eyes squinted.

"I was looking for that bitch. I can't find her, she's gone." the brunette threw her hands up and gave a sad smile. "She's finally gone, Arizona."

"What? No, I need her for the surgery, Callie." the blonde went into panic mode.

"No, you don't. We are all here. I don't know why Bailey didn't ask us first. Me, Meredith, and Bailey are scrubbing in with you. You've got this anyway. You don't need any help, but we are there if you do." Callie ran her hands up her fiancé's upper arms.

"God, Callie. Everything is so fucked up." Arizona placed her head in her hands. "I can't believe she said those things about you in front of everyone."

"Its okay. Its finished now. I hate that she made you stand in there and tell everyone about your attack. That is no one else's business, baby." the Ortho surgeon was furious.

"It became everyone else's business when she made those disgusting lies up about you, Calliope. I won't have anyone bad mouthing you, especially when it isn't true." Arizona placed a kiss on plump red lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Callie pulled the blonde in for a hug. "You ready? Its time to go and be awesome."

* * *

"Holy shit, Robbins. That was amazing." Karev pulled his friend in for a hug.

"I know, right?" the blonde scrunched her nose up and laughed. "You were just as amazing though, Alex."

"No, dude, that was all you in there." he bumped Arizona's shoulder. "We going for some drinks then or what?"

"Sure, lets get this show on the road." the blonde made her way to her office and began finishing up for the day.

Sitting behind her desk and finishing up the last of her patient notes, Arizona was startled when her office door was flung open.

"Baby, that was awesome." Callie flashed her megawatt smile.

"Thanks. I'm just finishing up here and then we are heading to Joe's. You're coming, right?" the blonde questioned.

"Sure am." Stepping in closer to the blonde, she motioned for her to stand. "Come here."

Pulling Arizona into a hug, she planted a kiss on her shoulder, before pulling back and looking into pools of blue. "Do you know how amazing you are? What you done today, both in the cafeteria and in the OR, it was just amazing. I love you so much, Arizona. My heart beats out of my chest every time I see you. I can't believe how lucky I got all those years ago when you walked into Joe's."

Smiling back at the brunette, Arizona let her tears fall freely. "I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't of given me another chance, Callie. I really don't. I meant what I said in there today. If it wasn't for you, I would never of survived that attack. I couldn't of taken anymore of it. I'd of given up, and I'd of been on my way to see my brother."

"Don't say that, Arizona. Don't ever think about anything like that. If you are eve struggling, you know you have me, and all of our friends. I just want you to be happy, baby. So freaking happy. You mean the world and more to me." Callie pressed a kiss to the blondes lips before guiding them both out of her office, and down to the locker room.

Once the couple had changed into their street clothes, they made their way out to the front of the hospital. Having already arranged to meet their friends at the bar, they strolled down the street. Entering the bar, Arizona found a lot of people waiting on her.

Almost everyone was there, except for Amelia, who had decided to stay at home looking after the kids. Having been congratulated by all of her colleagues, she made her way over to the bar with Callie and ordered their drinks. Spotting a blonde head of hair coming their way, Arizona groaned. "Oh please, not again."

"Arizona, can I have a word please?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde glanced at Callie. "Sure, what would you like to say?"

"Um, c-can we do this in private? Lauren looked a little nervous.

"Nope, anything you have to say, you can say here." Arizona shrugged.

"O-Okay, I um, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour since I have been here. I-I really did believe there was something between us. I guess I just didn't want to believe that you were truly happy with Callie." Glancing at the brunette, Lauren was waiting for some sort of take down, but it never came. Instead, Callie stood sipping on her red wine.

"Is that it?" Arizona questioned.

"I had no idea you had gone through any of that what you said back there. I'm sorry." Boswell gave a sad smile.

"Why would you of known about it? You are irrelevant in my life, Lauren. You ruined my life, and you won't do that anymore. I won't let you." the blonde turned away.

"C-Callie?" the other woman figured she should probably apologise to the brunette while she was here. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It was out of order."

Flashing her million dollar smile, Callie placed her drink down on the bar. "Lauren, I hope to god that this is the last time I say this to you." Running her fingers through dark curls, she took a breath. "Fuck off!"

Turning her back on the apologetic blonde, Callie gave her fiancé a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Arizona. She had her chance last week, but she continued to keep up her little game. I have no time for the woman."

"Oh, don't apologise. I totally get it." the blonde nudged Callie. "Baby, dance with me?"

"Oh, gladly." the brunette took her fiancé's hand and guided them over to the middle of the bar. Met with Mer and April, the group danced long into the night. Joking and drinking together with all of her friends, as well as the love of her life, Arizona felt truly blessed.

Pulling the brunette to the side, Arizona gazed into chocolate orbs. "Calliope, when were you thinking that we should get married?"

"Um, I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Why?" the brunette furrowed her brow. "I mean, I would marry you tomorrow if thats what you wanted, but I hadn't thought about a specific timeframe."

"Oh, I was just thinking. would you prefer to get married before or after we try for another baby?" Arizona gave a dimpled smile.

"W-What?" Callie wasn't sure she had heard the blonde right.

Pulling the brunette in for a soft kiss, Arizona eventually pulled back. She wasn't sure of the reaction she was going to get, but this discussion felt like it was coming at the ideal time.

Arizona stared into brown eyes, "Let's have another baby!"

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all of the follows and favourites I have received for this Fic. You have been great. This is the end of this particular chapter in the women's lives, but I'm strongly leaning towards a follow up Fic. If thats what you would like, let me know. I feel like this story definitely needs a sequel. I will be updating, and hopefully finishing my other Fic 'Wherever you will go', before I get started on a sequel.**

 **Maybe I'll get a new storyline from Season 13. Highly unlikely that it will involve Callie though.**

 **Thanks again for all of your support and reviews. Stick around, there is definitely more to come. Take Care! Xx**


End file.
